Harry Potter y el Secreto de Merlín
by anypotter
Summary: El regreso de los que nunca debieron haber muerto...
1. de privet drive al valle de godric

**"Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, no tengo derechos sobre ninguno"**

**Harry Potter 6 Mi Versión**

Esta historia comienza en el 6to año de nuestro querido Harry…

Advertencia: es mi primer fic…piedad…Aunque tengo mucha imaginación.

**_...De Privet Drive al valle de Godric..._**

En Privet Drive, a vista de los demás parecería un lugar tranquilo para cualquier familia, pero no contábamos que ahí vivieran los Dursley. Venían llegando al parecer de una estación puesto que traían un baúl, en la parte de arriba del coche, todos los vecinos notaban que todos los años en esa fecha recogían a su sobrino de alguna escuela pues no se la llevaba ahí a menos de que fuera verano. Pero no se atrevían preguntarle a los Dursley a que escuela y obvio, ellos no iban a responder sinceramente. Pero notaron algo mas extraño de lo usual, cuando vieron que iban bajando uno a uno los Dursley, todos traían cara de enojo(eso siempre) pero ahora mas de lo normal. A lo último el joven Potter que traía la mirada en el vacío como si no le importara nada.

Una vez adentro el tío Vernon mando a Harry a su cuarto, y le ordeno que no saliera para nada, el chico solo asintió con la cabeza y subió, en cuanto se hoyo la puerta cerrarse Vernon se dejo caer en el sofá.

-Dudders, empieza a hacer tu maleta- ordeno.

– ¿Pero papá a donde vamos?-preguntó Duddley

-lejos, muy lejos de aquí-

En la voz de Vernon se notaba la angustia, mientras Petunia daba vueltas en la cocina sin saber que hacer pues se hallaba nervioso por la decisión de su esposo.

-¿ No estas exagerando?- dijo petunia-

-¡¡exagerando!!-grito Vernon lo mas alto que pudo. –nosotros no firmamos un contrato de muerte al recibir a tu sobrino en esta casa!!, que tal si ese maniaco Voldemort….

-cállate!!-le ordeno Petunia-no digas su nombre-

-ves….hasta tu crees que se puede aparecer para matarnos- dijo el tío Vernon

Al parecer los Dursley se habían enterado del regreso de quien-ustedes-saben- porque les llegaron miles de lechuzas con cartas de la comunidad mágica donde les daban el "pésame,", todas decían lo mismo: "sabíamos que el ministerio ocultaba algo. Sabíamos que teníamos que creerle al elegido, el es nuestro líder, larga vida al elegido, elegido protégenos…

El no tenía idea de que rayos pasaba hasta que le llego una carta con la firma del mismo hombre que les había escrito cuando les dejo al joven mago en la puerta en octubre. En efecto, era de Dumbledore, que les decía que se cuidaran y cuidaran a Harry pues todos ellos estaban en peligro de muerte. Esto altero a Vernon puesto que no era un hombre valiente, así que se fue formulando un plan desde que se subió a su coche para ir a la estación de trenes hasta llegar a la misma…

Una vez allá vio que todos los que vestían extraño estaban custodiando a Harry como si fuera de vidrio y con el aire se rompiera, pero lo que mas lo hizo enojar es que un tal Lupin lo amenazara diciéndole que lo tratara bien o se las vería con el…y después empezó nuestra historia.

* * *

En cuanto a Harry, creía que no podía ser peor, pero no contaba con que los Dursley se enteraran de lo que pasó y que lo trataran como el se sentía "**como un asesino"**

En efecto, Harry se culpaba de la muerte de Sirius, y se le cargo junto con la de Cedric, el creía que no había persona mas miserable en el mundo, sentía como el mundo se recargaba en el, y solo se interesaran en su bienestar cuando caía.

-como pude ser tan tonto?-dijo Harry –como pude caer en una trampa tan baja?, y porque solo tengo que ser yo?-

Sin duda Harry sentía un peso en su corazón, le dolía que todos a su alrededor, todos lo que lo querían proteger, terminaran cayendo uno por uno a manos de Voldemort, cuando al que quería era a el…

Se recostó en su cama tratando de olvidar pero simplemente era imposible, y además todo lo que le decían lo alteraba más:-no te preocupes, Sirius no quisiera verte así, no fue tu culpa, no lo sabias-.

Por eso Harry había formulado un plan el cual solo el conociera, nadie se enteraría, ni la orden, ni sus amigos, ni Dumbledore…

Fue extremadamente difícil tomar esa decisión pero de otra manera las personas que lo quisieran ayudar saldrían heridas y no lo permitiría mas, el buscaría cumplir con su destino, con su maldito destino, a su forma, a su modo, sin que nadie se entrometiera, que lo "protegieran", que le ocultaran la verdad e incluso que murieran por el…

Sin duda estaba decidido y nadie lo iba a detener.

* * *

En eso solo se oyó el azote de la puerta del frente y las llantitas de maletas.

Era lo que imaginaba, los Dursley estaban subiendo el equipaje al carro pues no querían morir…

-hacen lo correcto-, susurro Harry, -es mejor que se vayan-,

Sin ningún tipo de despedida los tres Dursley subieron al coche y se fueron lo mas rápido posible…aquí empezaba el plan de Harry.

Pasaron dos semanas…

Para Harry se le hacia eterno ese tiempo pero este día empezaría una nueva vida…

Como no estaban los Dursley, Harry mando a su fiel lechuza varias veces al callejón Diagon por libros de distintas materias, y no precisamente de la escuela puesto que no pensaba regresar, todos los libros que compró eran para entrenarse, SI ,para entrenarse. El era probablemente el mejor mago de Hogwarts…

El iba a aprender por su cuenta todo el tipo de magia que existiera desde la magia sin varitas a las artes oscuras. Estaría listo para proteger a los que se preocupaban por el.

* * *

2 semanas después………..

Pasaron las 2 semanas de la primera fase de su plan el cual consistía en entrenarse día y noche para estar preparado para lo que fuera. Debo añadir que era muy bueno, en solo esas 2 semanas logro dominar más de 12 tipos de magia incluyendo que era animago.

Así que decidió echar a andar la segunda fase de su plan:

Salir del mundo muggle y empezar una vida independiente para vencer a Voldemort, así que mando una carta con Hedwig al callejón Diagon para pedir unas túnicas negras entre otras cosas…

Harry tenia un aspecto serio, sus ojos llenos de decisión, se empezó a cambiar en cuanto llego su pedido, la túnica negra era entallada a su cuerpo, de manga larga también pegada, unas botas negras por arriba del pantalón(negro) y guantes de piel negros, si no quería que alguien de la orden lo reconociera al andar por la calle era el disfraz perfecto (aunque se arriesgaba que lo atacaran) porque ver personas de negro es los días de guerra no da buena espina, si no es mortífago es el mismo Voldemort.

Ya tenia todo listo en una maleta, todo lo redujo para que cupiera. Bajo las escaleras y antes de girar la perilla de la puerta dio un último vistazo del lugar, dio un gran suspiro y se desapareció dejando dos cartas en el escritorio de su habitación.

* * *

En una gran, oscura y escalofriante mansión solo se encontraba una persona, sentada frente a una gran chimenea que era la única fuente de luz en el lugar, con su gran mascota rastrera en las piernas.

Tenía los ojos llenos de malicia y claramente se reflejaban las malas intenciones y el deseo de tomar una vida que le había quitado la fama del "invencible".

En ese momento apareció una mujer que se dirigió a el como mi señor y este volteo al reconocer la voz.

Su mirada era de interrogatorio y la mujer al entender dijo:

-La mayoría esta de nuestro lado, los otros no quieren luchar y otra esta asustada y los que restan todavía no deciden aunque son una minoría- dijo Bellatrix

-excelente- fue lo único que contesto.

* * *

En Hogwarts….

Todos los de la orden estaban reunidos, alarmados. Preocupados, y con la cabeza llena de por que?

Al parecer habían mandado al profesor Lupin a recoger a Harry y este solo regreso con una carta que el adolescente les había dejado a todos en general cuyas palabras los había impactado:

"no se molesten en tratar de encontrarme, yo me he ido por mi cuenta, los Dursley se fueron porque creían que morirían a mi lado e hicieron bien, no me he cambiado de bando, pero no voy a seguir solo siendo controlado, voy a empezar mi propia lucha contra Voldemort y are todo lo necesario para terminar lo mas pronto posible,….cuídense"

Solo una persona sabía a lo que se refería Harry en la carta, Remus Lupin.

Sin duda la muerte de sirius lo tenia devastado pero lo que no entendía era porque huir y luchar solo cuando por lo menos lo tenia a el…el se había jurado al igual que Sirius a protegerlo porque era lo mas querían, como si fuera su hijo…

* * *

Frente a una casa semi-derrumbada se hallaba un perro negro meneando la cola, parecía que el perro sentía algo en esa casa así que entro. No le fue difícil puesto que la puerta estaba derrumbada,

Una vez adentro el perro se transformó en un muchacho de ojos verdes que en ese momento no sabia que hacer.

Esa era la tercera fase del plan: Harry tenia que ver el lugar donde una vez fue feliz aunque no lo recordara pero no pensaba que fuera tan duro y pensó por un momento que hubiera preferido estar acompañado por Remus.

Se dirigió a lo que tal vez fue la sala pero el solo imaginar lo que había pasado en ese momento lo estaba acabando, así que mejor subió para terminar con su recorrido.

En el segundo piso había habitaciones con nombres como "canuto", "lunático", y una que parecía que había tallado con una uña que decía "cornamenta y mujer"

_Flash Back_

_Ese dia Lily había sacado a pasear a Harry y a canuto se le ocurrió que todas las puertas debían tener nombres para evitar confusiones, así que lo talló con su pata de perro la puerta del matrimonio, al regresar Lily y ver su hermosa puerta importada de suiza rasgada por la uñas de un perro salió con la escoba al jardín donde se encontraba Harry jugando con canuto, y este al darse cuenta de la expresión en la cara de Lily se echo a correr por la calle y Lily detrás de el. James y Remus salieron a ver porque tanto ladrido de perro y encontraron a Harry sentado en el jardín riendo a carcajadas solo viendo la escena de la calle, al percatarse del motivo también soltaron la risa lo mas alto que pudieron y cuando Lily los escucho les lanzo un mirada amenazadora y al verla corrieron por Harry y se metieron a la casa, esa noche el perro durmió afuera aullando de frio pues eran mediados de diciembre._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Harry se dirigió a lo que parecía haber sido el cuarto de un bebe pues no quedaba absolutamente nada debido a un gran explosión y en cuanto entro, los recuerdos pasaron por su mente, como asesinaron a su padre, a su madre, como Voldemort desapareció al intentar matarlo y como cayeron algunos escombros.

Cuando salió de esos recuerdos se encontraba tirado en el suelo temblando, solo se paro y se transformó en perro saliendo lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar. Dirigiéndose a una casa que había comprado para estar solo…

* * *

Les gusto? Si les gusto aprieten el botón que dice go abajo y dejen sus comentarios, les aseguro que tomare en cuenta todas sus opiniones y responderé sus dudas además, si me dan ideas las acepto.

Besos

**anypotter**

Chapter reeditado: "Por que no podía dejarlo asi al ver que con todo y errores lo siguieron hasta donde va"

!!GRACIAS!!


	2. cartas del ministerio malas noticias

Capitulo 2: cartas del ministerio significa malas noticias

Harry se sentia mal, siempre penso que la muerte de sus padres habia sido de lo mas injusto que hay en la vida, pero al ver ahora estas imágenes que toda la tarde pasaron por su cabeza lo atormentaban, no podia pensar en mas que en lo que vio, ahora mas que nunca estaba decidido a acabar con Voldemort al costo que fuera: incluso si acabara con su propia vida en el intento.

Volviendo a la casa de Harry ,es algo modesta pero acogedora, tenia 2 recamaras, 2 baños, una cocina, una sala, un pequeño jardin y una mini biblioteca la cual a harry le servia de mucho puesto que habia comprado tantos libros que tenia que encogerlos para que cupieran en la maleta.

Harry se habia instalado pero estaba bastante deprimido para salir que era lo que mas deseaba desde que se entero de que era mago y ahora que podia explorar el mundo magico, no se sentia con animos. Se suponia que cuando murieron sus padres era solo un bebe y no debia recordarlo, no era normal..

La noche estaba entrada, eran como las 11:30pm y no podia conciliar el sueño, temia que si se descuidaba volveria a ver esas imágenes y sentia que se moria al oir los gritos y suplicas de su madre para que no lo mataran.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto al recibir un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza, al girar su vista habia una lechuza del ministerio

-sabran que me fugue?- fue lo unico que susurro

Y empezo a leer la carta que cada vez se acercaba mas a la cara porque no podia creer lo que esta decia:

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Es prioridad del ministerio de magia informarle que los magos de wizengamoth requieren de su presencia_

_Para tratar asuntos de gran relevancia con respecto al colegio hogwarts de magia y hechizeria, lamentamos_

_Importunarlo en estos tiempos de guerra pero los asuntos a tratar seran para su bien y el de los demas._

_Se le esperara mañana a las 11:00am_

_Gracias por su tiempo_

El ministerio siendo cortez? Por su seguridad? Gracias? Seguro algo andaba mal, el ministerio no era cortez con nadie, menos con el, algo le hiban a pedir, hiban a querer sacarle información de la orden del fenix ,o seria una trampa?

Harry no tenía ni la remota idea de porque lo citaban y no era el momento de pensar en eso, solo decidio ir al ministerio al dia siguiente y enfrentarse a lo que le pusieran, por eso se fue, para encargarse solo de sus problemas…sin ayuda.

En hogwarts se encontraba de nuevo la orden reunida, de hecho todos se habian instalado en los diferentes cuartos del castillo pues se reuinian todas las noches para hacer planes de ataque, discutir, reclutar etc…

Pero el motivo de la reunion de esa noche era preocupante

-¿como que te vas?- dijo Minerva Macgonald

-¿y el colegio?- dijo Moody

-los muchachos no estaran seguros!!- dijo Molly

Al profesor Dumbledore le llovían las preguntas y las desaprobaciones de los miembros de la orden, iba a dejar hogwarts solo!

-miren, no sera por mucho tiempo,solo mientras recabamos lo necesario para esta guerra- dijo dumbledore muy sereno –hay que reclutar de todo tipo de especies y a ustedes no los puedo enviar porque solo yo los puede convencer y todos ustedes estaran aquí, ya lo hable con el ministro…volvere en menos de 2 meses.

-genial-dijo Ron sarcastico, quien tambien estaba en la reunion pues tambien los muchachos eran miembros

Y logro captar las miradas de los presentes que estaban extrañados con la reaccion de Ron

-que?-respondio –primero Harry y luego usted profesor Dumbledore, si saben algo ustedes 2 mejor diganlo o quiza estan huyedo ahora que todavía hay tiempo y dejarnos a todos morir aqui!!- termino exaltado y salio del gran comedor.

A ron le habia afectado a noticia de que Harry se habia hido después de tanto que habian pasado juntos los tres como el trio dorado de hogwarts, solo pensaba que aquel al que llamo amigo los habia dejado en el momento mas difícil y lo habia defraudado, y perdio la esperanza.

En el comedor no se comento nada mas y asi siguió la reunion hasta que Dumbledore se fue….

* * *

Al dia siguiente Harry estaba preparandose para ir al ministerio no solo mentalmente por los recuerdo que traeria si no porque creia que seria un buen lugar para un ataque de Voldemort.

Ese dia tambien era 31 de julio, era su cumpleños aunque no se habia acordado, tenia la certeza de que se olvidaba algo con respecto a esa fecha.

Decidio tranformarse en perro para llegar al ministerio pero en cuanto abrio la puerta se quedo asombrado, no podia ver nada, habia una bruma intensa, si estiraba la mano a mas de 30 cm de el se le perderia de vista, era un clima muy frio y espectral como una advertencia. Pero según lo que sabia de la primera guerra asi empezo todo para cubrir los pasos de los mortifagos reclutando magos….

En fin.. salio de la casa tranSformado en perro y se dirigio al mInisterio..

Una vez aya se destransformo sin que nadie lo viera, y entro.

El recordaba al ministerio mas oscuro (quiza porque fue de noche) pero de igal forma siguió caminando, juntando valor para dar cada paso. Se adentro en el salon que un año atrás fue donde lo querian mandar a azkaban, y vio(desgraciadamente) rostros conocidos.

Ahí se encontraban Ron, Ginny ,Hermione, Neville y Luna, ademas los señores Weasley, Alastor Moody, Tonks, Remus… no le daba buena espina. Harry se sento al otro lado de la sala, nadie se habia dado cuenta de que era el pues hiba de negro y caminaba con seguridad como si estuviera acostumbrado a estar en el ministerio. Entonces se paro el ministro y comenzo a hablar…

-Buenos dias a los presentes, se preguntaran porque los hemos citado- dio un suspiro –Se considera que como el profesor dumbledore va a dejar hogwarts por un tiempo, ustedes son los alumnos menos indicados para volver allá, puesto que pondrian en peligro sus vidas y las de sus compañeros….

¿Que estaba diciendo? ¿Que eran un iman de ataques de Voldemort?!- pensaron todos

….-y por eso el ministerio tomo la siguiente medida, ustedes seran separados a 3 escuelas distintas donde seguiran estudiando normalmente-…

-¿Que? ¿Esta loco?. Penso harry pero si protestaba notarian su presencia y mejor se aguantò.

…-las escuelas solo las sabra cada alumno y seran elegidas mediante un sorteo, tres iran a una escuela, 2 a otra y uno a otra-…

…..-metan la mano al sombrero y el nombre que saquen sera la escuela donde pasaran el tiempo hasta que el profesor Dumbledore regrese-…

Entonces el ministro menciono el primer nombre para que el alumno(a) se acercara y decidiera a donde iria.

Harry potter….

Los miembros de la orden que y los amigos de Harry se voltearon directo a el, no habia nadie mas en la sala que la persona de negro asi que tenia que ser el, pero se sorprendieron de su actitud, era como si tuviera el control total de la situación, sin titubear, y los de la orden estaban que se morian por no saber a que escuela mandarian a sus hijos y si estarìan seguros…

Se acerco a la mesa en frente de èl y tomò un papel, para su suerte era el unico de esa escuela, nadie estaria con el (pensando en sus amigos), le tocò ir solo a una escuela, en ese momento no importaba cual seria, si no seguir solo.

Le dio el papel al ministro y este le dijo

-Mañana deberas prsentarte aquí a las 10:00am, aquí estaran tus libros y llegaras a tu destino por traslador-…

Dicho esto Harry dio media vuelta y se encamino a la salida sin dirigir una palabra a los presentes, pero el profesor Lupin salio detrás de el…

-Harry!!- le dijo

El joven se detuvo para que remus lo alcanzara, sabia que con la explacion de la carta no seria sufiente para calmar a su profesor porque lo estimaba mucho y lo cuidaba tanto como sirius…

-Le hice una promesa a tu madre…le dije que te cuidaria, al igual que Sirius a tu padre y el ya no esta, pero yo si-…dijo Remus

-Remus…yo…aprecio esto pero por eso me alejè, se que tu y la orden darian sus vidas para protegerme y yo no lo quiero, no podria soportar mas perdidas y todo por mis acciones y ademas queria que entendieran que no soy un niño al que tienen que tener vigilado…dijo Harry

-Harry…nunca pensamos eso, y por esa razon te protegemos, porque heredaste las genes de tu padre, esos con los que rompes las reglas y no haces caso, porque tu padre se metia en lios, no tan grandes como los tuyos pero tememos por tu seguridad-…

-de verdad aprecio esto pero ademas lo me dijo Sirius-…y en ese momento Harry se callò.

-¿Qué te dijo?- lo interrogo Remus

-nada…yo…-respondio harry

-se que cuando Sirius se desespera dice cosas que no debe, asi que dime, yo los vi hablando a mitad del ataque el año pasado-advirtió Remus

-me dijo que no me preocupara por nadie, en especial por el, que aunque en mi vision lo hubiera visto morir no fue nada prudente salir del castillo y arriesgar mi vida y la de mis amigos en vano, que fui un tonto al querer salvarlo y que me fuera de ahí-…

Remus sospechaba porque sabia que Sirius le habia dicho algo a Harry antes de morir, recordo la expresión en la cara de Sirius cuando hablaba con Harry, estaba alterado…

Para Harry su padrino lo era todo, y este le habia gritado y regañado, lo hizo sentir peor que le gritaran su error en la cara.

Harry no soportó mas y se fue, desapareció..

En su casa, Harry pensaba en la escuela a la que irìa, si en hogwarts apenas soportaban los ataques, y lo medio entendían, que pasaría en una escuela donde no conocia a nadie, definitivamente si no le hiba bien, se escaparía, en fin, no hiba a regresar a Hogwarts ni cuando volviera Dumbledore…

Al dia siguiente tenia todo listo para irse, a Hedwig, su ropa, su biblioteca personal y su varita, y salio rumbo al ministerio esperando que no pasara nada malo.

Una vez allá no queria encontrarse con nadie y fue directo a la oficina del ministro para que le diera el traslador.

Todo paso rapido sin ningun inconveniente y llego la hora de irse, toco el traslador y el mundo dio vueltas en su cabeza hasta aterrizar en la oficina del director de…

* * *

CHA,CHA, CHA, CHAN, el suspenso vuelve...

Muchas gracias por los reviews,¿mejoré?

No es perfecto pero esta mejor y

Lady tomoe: todas las semanas voy a subir un capitulo, eso creo, y lo de los resucitados en 2 o 3 capitulos mas

gracias pedro I: me encanta tu historia, cotinua, y a todos muchas gracias, espero haber mejorado por ustedes

**los quiere**

**anypotter )**

**besos ;-)**

**see you next week(nos vemos la proxima semana)**


	3. muertos?

Un nuevo comienzo

Hola. Buuuuh

De nuevo aquí complaciendo a mis lectores

Son muy generosos con los reviews

No me hubiera imaginado tantos pero son los que alientan a seguir

Se aceptan ideas, y demas

Soy anypotter y espero que se complazcan con este gran capitulo, la verdad me gusto mucho pero ustedes den su opinión )

Dejen reviews siiiiiiiii??

ANYPOTTER: Los voy a encantar y no dejaran de leer mi historia con mi hechizo….. y dejaran un review a la cuenta de tres: 1…2….3

Un nuevo comienzo

Y Harry apareció en la oficina de… ¿de quien?

No reconoció nada, es mas, nunca había estado en ese lugar, de repente un hombre entró por la puerta de la oficina y dijo:

-¡que suerte tengo! ¡Me tocó tener de alumno al mismísimo Harry Potter!- con la voz llena de entusiasmo

Harry no comprendía nada, nunca había visto a ese hombre que parecía de los tiempos prehistóricos de lo viejo que estaba…

-disculpe, señor, pero… ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Harry algo confundido.

-mi querido muchacho, tú no me conoces pero yo he escuchado mucho de ti y me alegra conocerte, es un placer, mi nombre es Nicholas Flamel , y bienvenido a Harvard, Francia .-

¿Dijo Nicholas Flamel? ¿Harvard? ¿Francia?- pensó Harry y luego estrecharon manos…

-gracias- respondió Harry.

Los dos se sentaron para hablar de lo que sería la estadía de Harry en esa escuela.

Para saber mas de Harvard, es un colegio de magia no una universidad como en la actualidad, es las mas prestigiosa escuela del mundo mágico y luego hogwarts claro, es una escuela donde los magos pelean su cupo, de ahí salen los líderes del mañana, salen los mejores magos del mundo, con decirles que ahí estudio dumbledore, si se preguntan por qué Harry no entró ahí cuando tuvo la edad suficiente es porque dumbledore se lo pidió a Nicholas.

-veras Harry…- comenzó a hablar el director…

- en esta escuela tenemos una forma muy diferente de enseñar a hogwarts, aquí primero te seleccionamos pero no en casas, si no en nivel, para ser mas especifico, tenemos a un fénix que ve tu nivel, tu destreza como mago, tu actitud, tus cualidades, en fin, dependiendo del nivel que vea en ti el te calificará, tenemos 4 grados…

Harry como podía iba digiriendo lo que le decía.

-primer grado o grado blanco, cuando un mago recién entra a Harvard esta en grado blanco pues no tiene experiencia o no sabe ningún hechizo, cuando el fénix decida que nivel eres, llevaras una tunica negra en la cual aparecerá el animal con el que te identificas bordado en la espalda y el color del bordado, el grado en el que estas, segundo grado o verde es para magos con algo de conocimiento en magia, los que ya vivian en el mundo mágico y que saben varios hechizos, tercer grado o rojo, a este grado llegan los de familias ricas que desde niños les enseñan magia, y…pues… cuarto grado o dorado, pero ningún mago ha llegado a ese grado, seria para un mago sabio, valiente y fuerte del modo psicológico,….aquí tienes un máximo de 6 años para pasar los grados que puedas porque al concluir el ciclo, si no pasas lo repites, aquí te enseñas solo, se te dan los libros de acuerdo a tu grado, tu planeas tu tiempo, cuando estudias, cuando descansas y cuando no entiendes algo por tu cuenta estoy yo para enseñar, muchos dejan todo para el ultimo mes antes de salir y no pasan…no te lo recomiendo-

-alguna duda?- pregunto Flamel

-no ninguna- respondió Harry

-excelente, vamos a que el fénix te evalúe- dijo Flamel

¿Era una escuela? En el camino lo vio casi todo, era como una mansión y por lo que iba diciendo su nuevo director, cada quien tenia su cuarto privado pues era una escuela algo selectiva en cuento a sus alumnos y solo tenia 75 al año…

Tenia bonitos jardines, tenia un lago cerca, la escuela estaba en medio del bosque, su localización era secreta pues no llegaban cartas, tenia varios escudos alrededor, en síntesis, era la escuela perfecta para los planes de Harry, solo, aislado, y con el tiempo a su disposición, el director parecía bueno,… y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegaron como a un establo, era elegante, con piso, y las paredes de un color rojo con dorado, y en el fondo, un hermoso fénix 5 veces mas grande que foux, …

-Harry… este es el fénix seleccionador- dijo el director

-no es cualquier fénix, ¿verdad?, digo, es especial, aparte de seleccionar, siento que es sabio…- dijo Harry

-tienes razón- dijo Flamel, - me cotaron que eras listo, bien, esto muy pocos lo saben, solo los que lo merecen saber admito, este, Harry, es el fénix de merlín, el primer fénix de la historia, y el mas poderoso, yo alcancé a conocer a merlín, no soy tan joven como parezco, el me ayudo a levantar la escuela, y en sus últimos días me dijo que cuidara de earling, su fénix, y desde entonces esta aquí, no se mueve de su pedestal, desde que su amo murió, no ha abierto sus hermosas alas, y creo que el también esta muriendo, no tiene porque vivir…no quiere vivir- terminó Flamel.

-todos tenemos un motivo para vivir- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba al fénix, - no importa lo dura que sea la vida, hay que vivirla al máximo…dijo mientras lo acariciaba , cosa rara pues el animal desde que murió su amo no se dejaba tocar….

Continuó Harry…

-si tienes la suerte de vivir, tómala, no sabes cuantas personas que querían vivir, les arrebataron sus vidas, despiadadamente, mi amigo, mis padres, mi padrino, todos murieron protegiéndome y voy a hacer que su sacrificio no sea en vano, tu busca algo porqué vivir y pelea por el….- terminó Harry mirando al fénix el cual había puesto atención a cada palabra del joven que lo hacia recordar a su amo….

El fénix soltó una lágrima que cayó en la mano de Harry el cual calló al suelo, quedó sumido en un profundo sueño donde veía a sus padres y a Syrius…

Después el fénix abrió sus alas por primera vez en 700 años y el cielo brilló rojizo dejando caer seis estruendosos rayos en una parte de Londres, en un cementerio…

Entonces dejó de brillar el cielo y en la espalda de Harry se bordó un fénix de color….

En Londres también se dejo ver el rojizo brillo pero en lugar de admirarlo, todos estaban aterrados, en medio de la guerra, no son buenas señales, nadie vio los rayos caer en el cementerio y para allá nos dirigimos…

Había mucha neblina, el cielo lleno de nubes, y había un aire tenebroso que espantaba a cualquier animal paseando por la calle(me refiero a las mascotas), el ruido de las hojas de los árboles y el ulular de una lechuza era lo único que se escuchaba.

En el cementerio del valle de godric, fue donde cayeron los rayos, se alcanzaban a distinguir tres tumbas donde golpearon estos:

"LILIAN EVANS"

"JAMES POTTER"

"SIRIUS BLACK"

Eran los nombres de estas y de repente pareciera que por dentro de las tumbas jalaron la tierra, pues solo se dejaron ver 3 ataúdes y se empezaron a abrir…

-aaaaaaayyyyyy….que linda siesta, buena para las arrugas- dijo un hombre levantándose y acomodándose las gafas

-vanidoso!! ,¿No quieres mi crema para las arrugas?- dijo una mujer pelirroja

-LILY!!, JAMES!!,- grito el hombre de la 3ra tumba…pero se detuvo a pensar

-ah ya se, ustedes son mortifagos, me quieren engañar, pero no, a Syrius Black no lo engaña nadie, ustedes están muertos-….dijo Syrius

-si quieres me muero- dijo el hombre da las gafas acercándose a su tumba

No podía ser cierto, su amigo, el merodeador mayor, cornamenta, su hermano….JAMES!!

Se acercó corriendo a abrazarlo como si se fuera a ir…

-canuto, suéltame, me rompes las costillas, Lily dile que me suelte!!- grito James

-¿Lily?, ¡Lily!!- grito Syrius emocionado y se lanzó a abrazarla pero esta no correspondía el abrazo.

-¿eres Lily?- dijo Syrius, - te ves mas joven, la que recuerdo tenía arrugas- dijo divertido

-CANUTO!!- le grito reclamando

-si, si eres Lily- dijo

-¿Lily? ¿ Te pasa algo?- pregunto james

-¿Dónde esta mi hijo?- respondió angustiada

-ah si, esa película ya la vi- dijo Syrius

-Voldemort- dijo James

-y, y, ¿Harry?, Syrius!!, ¿donde esta Harry!!- gritaba la mujer

- tranquila, el esta vivo- respondió canuto

-pero si nos acaban de atacar, ¿donde esta?, y ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dijo James

-pero si hace 15 años que ustedes se supone estaban muertos- dijo Syrius – Harry es un muchacho, eso creo, antes de que yo muriera tenia 15 años- dijo Syrius

-pero, ¿donde esta? ,¿Quien lo tiene?- dijo Lily

-tranquila, hay que ir a hogwarts, si es que aun existe y preguntar- contestó canuto –hay que preguntar que año es este-

Entonces vieron 3 figuras en el mismo cementerio y Syrius se les acercó para preguntarles el año en el que se encontraban y….

-¿ Frank? ¿Alice?- dijo Syrius no dando credibilidad a lo que veían sus ojos¿ que era día de la resurrección o que?

Entonces los dos voltearon a verlo y se lanzaron a darle un abrazo, y había un joven a un lado de ellos.

-¿Syrius Black?- grito el joven –¡usted es el que intento asesinar a Harry en tercer grado!!-termino tratando de hallar su varita…

Entonces se acercaron Lily y james porque se habían quedado atrás…

-¿Lily? ¿James?- dijeron Alice y Frank

-deberían estar muertos- dijo Frank(porque Lily y James murieron un día antes que ellos)

-vaya, todos me quieren muerto ahora-dijo James

-¿Cómo que tratar de asesinar a mi hijo en 3er grado?- dijo Lily lanzando una mirada a Syrius

-no fue mi culpa, es mentira- dijo Syrius inocentemente –tu eres el muchacho que murió en el torneo de los tres magos ¿verdad? Cedric-

Pasaron un rato tratando de entender lo que pasaba, según todo lo que decía Syrius Lily, James, Frank y Alice habían muerto hace 15 años y sus hijos habían crecido con sus familiares mas cercanos y que eran grandiosos magos, que la ultima vez que los vio tenían 15 años y ahí murió, no sabia cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde ese día, se pusieron de acuerdo y se aparecieron en hogsmade, para ir a hogwarts y que les explicaran y que con suerte no los mataran de un infarto al ver a seis muertos rondando el castillo, llegaron a hogwarts pero no podían entrar porque había muchas barreras mágicas, y Syrius tuvo una idea.

-entremos por la casa de los gritos- dijo

-¿estas loco?- dijo James

-¿quieres volver a ver a tu hijo?-le respondió

En Harvard Nicholas estaba súper sorprendido, que digo sorprendido estaba que se moría por todo lo que acababa de ver, en primer lugar porque el fénix se había dejado tocar en 700 años(el que lo tocaba era lo ultimo que hacia), en segundo, que abriera las alas, y el tercero…el tercero… pues que el uniforme de Harry era dorado!!Por merlín, era dorado, nunca, nadie, había llegado a dorado y Harry Potter era un muchacho de 16 años aunque experimentado pero al fin un muchacho.

Se acerco al muchacho que parecía inconciente y lo toco para aparecerse en un cuarto y que descansara pero cuando se aparecieron, Earling se apareció con ellos y se quedo con Harry, al parecer hasta que despertara.

El profesor Nicholas salio de la habitación pensando en todo lo que ya había pasado y Harry solo había estado un día en la escuela.

-¿Qué irá a pasar mañana?- dijo el profesor, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

El profesor Nicholas hace años que esperaba una aventura para el final de sus días, en un principio iba de un lugar a otro, el era aventurero, aprovechaba la vida, pero la edad era algo que no podía detener, e hizo investigaciones sobre medicinas de todo el mundo, hizo combinaciones, uso de todo, hechizos, y no supo como pasó pero consiguió la tan famosa piedra filosofal, que le dio vida para seguir experimentando y disfrutar los placeres de la vida, pero, desde que destruyó la piedra, solo le queda un pequeño pedazo para unos 10 años mas y ahora solo lo tratan como un anciano, uno que no puede moverse con facilidad, quiere volver a sus tiempos de aventura, y al parecer no tardará mucho….


	4. platicas

En los terrenos de hogwarts se encontraban seis figuras, escondidas en el sauce boxeador...

Hooola!! Gracias por sus reviews, a menos de que me quiebre los 2 brazos, todas las semanas van a tener un capi nuevo!!(ojala no me rompa nada jijijiji)

En síntesis Harry si va a aprender artes oscuras, en la guerra todo se vale

Un reencuentro en otros 2 capis

Una gran batalla

Muy cierto Harry esta mas distinto, pronto sabrán en que consiste el cambio

Se que dolió mucho cuando murió Syrius pero yo se los devuelvo

El rencuentro será padre, si tienen sugerencias no duden en mandarlas

Me alegran los reviews de apoyo gracias y sigan leyendo….

Sorry, es un capi algo corto pero vale la pena. Lo verán!!

Perdonen escribir "Syrius" y no "sirius" como ya lo había hecho

* * *

PLATICAS

En los terrenos de Hogwarts se encontraban seis figuras, escondidas en el sauce boxeador

-ya se- dijo Syrius –me transformo en perro, entro y los convenzo de que volví y ustedes también-.

-ya lo había hecho o ¿no? Señor Black- dijo Cedric

-shhhhhhh-le reclamó Syrius

-cuando aclaremos todo esto vas a tener que explicarnos bien todo eso canuto- dijo Lily

Entonces salio un perro negro del sauce boxeador y se encamino a Hogwarts, había muchas barreras, y al parecer había alguien vigilando la puerta.

-¿Cómo entro?- pensó Syrius

Entonces se hecho a correr para tratar de envestir al que vigilaba, luego pediría disculpas. Tumbó a la persona pero esta tomó su varita y apunto al perro pero este de des-transformó y dejo ver al muerto "Syrius Black" , el no había notado quien era la persona que vigilaba, era ni mas ni menos que el tercer merodeador, lunático, Remus….

En ese momento solo se observaban y Remus reaccionó, no podía ser, y alzó su varita

-no Remus, no me reconoces?, soy yo Syrius- dijo

-Syrius Black murió el año pasado, no me gustan estas bromas- dijo Remus

-espera, si Harry tenia 15 y hace un año morí, mi ahijado tiene 16 años!! Y se me volvió a pasar su cumpleaños!!-dijo Syrius

Remus no lo podía creer, era idéntico a Syrius, su forma animal, sus chistes, era el….

-¿Cuándo fue bautizado Harry?- pregunto Remus, si en verdad era Syrius ,tenia que saberlo, solo 4 personas lo sabían…

-si no te acuerdas menos yo- dijo Syrius

Remus alzo la varita

-esta bien, cálmate, el…el….- tartamudeaba Syrius, el era su padrino pero era malo con las fechas

-el 24 de febrero- respondió Lily

Entonces Remus volteó y casi se muere de pié, era Lily, y James, y Alice, Frank, Cedric…

-no me gustan estas bromas mortifagos- dijo Remus –la van a pagar caro-

-no que tu solo podías encargarte?- dijo James a Syrius – si no llegamos a tiempo te rematan porque ya estás muerto- dijo James en burla

-gracioso-dijo Syrius –no te preocupes aquí lunático nos remata a todos, no me cree!!-

-es que siempre has sido un mentiroso- dijo James

Remus solo observaba la escena, se llevaban igual que sus dos mejores amigos, y en ese momento alguien lo tomo de la mano. Sintió un calor familiar, lo recordaba muy bien, siempre que estaba cerca de Lily lo sentía.

-¿Lily?- dijo Remus, y ella asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó

-ayyyyy, que bonito-dijo Syrius –no seas llorón lunático y llévanos adentro porque me muero de frío

Al oír lo que dijo Syrius ,James soltó la carcajada por la ironía de decir "me muero" porque prácticamente estaba muerto

Entonces Remus lanzo un hechizo expelliarmus a Syrius y esta calló de sentón provocando mas la risa de James

-para que se te quite lo chistoso, y si vuelves a echarte arriba de mi, la próxima te mato- dijo Remus

James iba explotar, nunca había hallado tan gracioso el verbo morir, después todos se abrazaron como nunca.

-¿y Harry?- pregunto Syrius…

* * *

En Harvard Harry se estaba despertando, estaba asustado porque no recordaba lo último que habia pasado pero sus dudas se aclararon cuando vio a aquél hermoso fénix en la base de su cama, al parecer el fénix seguía dormido y no tenía intenciones de despertarlo.

Se levantó y se dirigió al despacho del director para conseguir unas explicaciones sobre lo que pasó.

Al llegar a la oficina de del director este no estaba solo.

-perdón, director, no sabia que estaba ocupado- dijo Harry al ver a un muchacho, una mujer y un hombre

-el es?- dijo la mujer, viendo hacia Harry. Era una mujer mayor, un poco gordita, de pelo castaño, bonita, de rostro amable

-es idéntico a james- dijo un hombre, de la misma edad de la mujer, algo calvo y llenito

Lo cual dejó a Harry con una duda en la cabeza, quien era ese hombre?, de donde conocía a su padre?, el siempre era el ultimo en enterarse sobre familiares perdidos

-ah, lo siento Harry, no estoy ocupado, al contrario, quiero presentarte a John Thompson, su esposa Margaret y su hijo Zack que también estudia aquí en Harvard

Era cierto, el muchacho alto, delgado, rubio y despeinado no habia dicho nada y llevaba una tunica den un lobo rojo bordado.

-mucho gusto- dijo Harry

-Harry- dijo el director –estas personas conocieron tus padres cuando estaban vivos, te conocieron a ti cuando eras recién nacido, y creo que debes enterarte de algo- termino el director

-me permites abrazarte?- le dijo Margaret a Harry y este asintió con la cabeza extrañado por la pregunta

-veras Harry-dijo el señor Thompson –nosotros conocimos a tus padres poco antes de que nacieras, y queremos que sepas que hacemos aquí-

-el día que conocimos Lily y james, mi esposa iba a dar a luz a Zack(dijo viendo al muchacho) y necesitábamos un taxi, de casualidad tu madre también iba al hospital para tenerte, te le adelantaste, porque estaban de vacaciones, y yo le hice una seña al taxi para que se parara porque era el único circulando a esas horas, las 11:00pm, pero iba lleno y me arrepentí, pero tu mama le dijo al taxista que esperara, me dijo que subiera a mi esposa y que me subiera pero venían 3 hombres y ella, uno adelante y dos atrás con ella, y entonces les dijo a los 2 hombres que venían con ella que se bajaran, estos 2 renegaron pero lo hicieron porque tu mama los amenazó, nos subimos y en el taxi iban 2 embarazadas y dos futuros padres, recuerdo que atrás del taxi iban corriendo un perro y un lobo(sirius y Remus) y que tu padre venia muriéndose de la risa junto con tu madre, james le decía al taxista que mas rápido y los dos pobres animales llevaban corriendo 10 cuadras y otras 5 hasta llegar al hospital, al llegar, al siguiente día ,las 2 tuvieron a sus bebes, a mi hijo, y a ti Harry-dijo el señor Thompson

Harry solo trataba de asimilar lo que habia dicho, lo buena que era su madre, lo que hizo sufrir su padre a Syrius y a Remus.

-por eso los traje- dijo el director –ellos te han buscado desde que tus padres murieron-

En síntesis, eran dos personas que también hubieran cuidado de Harry si no lo hubieran mandado con los Dursley.

-queremos conocerte- dijo la Sra. Thompson –Lily y yo fuimos muy buenas amigas después de eso y queremos recompensarte estos años perdidos, no somos tus padres pero te queremos como un hijo, te conocimos de bebe y no sabes cuanto te extrañé(era una Sra. Con el carácter de la Sra. Weasley)

Harry, el director y la familia Thompson se la pasaron hablando de las anécdotas con Lily, james, Remus y Syrius toda la tarde, al igual que Harry se abrió con ellos y les contó su vida en Hogwarts, sus peleas, sus finales de año, de Voldemort, hasta llegar al punto de que dejo a todos boquiabiertos de todo lo que les habia dicho, a los Sres. Thompson casi les da un infarto y el director estaba maravillado con la clase de mago que tenia en su escuela, Zack también se sintió en confianza y escuchaba atento, al final, apenas se dieron cuenta del color del bordado que llevaba Harry y casi se desmayan, ese muchacho era un gran mago y llegaría a ser algo mas….

* * *

En Hogwarts……………

-y Harry?- pregunto Syrius

Remus no le respondió, Syrius se temió lo peor pero Remus le dijo que no le habia pasado nada pero tenían que hablar y así se adentraron al castillo donde casi rematan a Sir Nicolás de un infarto ¿Cuándo vez 6 personas muertas caminando por Hogwarts?

Los alumnos todavía no habían llegado, llegarían el día siguiente, y se dirigieron al gran comedor donde estaban los Sres. Weasley, Ojoloco, Tonks, Snape y Macgonagald planeando la seguridad del castillo sin Dumbledore(recuerden que se fue).

Primero entro Remus

-no griten-dijo

-porque habría de gritar?- dijo Tonks

-pasen- dijo Remus

Entonces entraron seis muertos al comedor

-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!-grito Tonks

-te dije que no gritaras- dijo Remus

-no puede ser, que broma es esta?-dijo Minerva

-deberían estar muertos- dijo Molly

-y dale con lo de muerto, qué nadie me extraño?- dijo James

-OH dios mío- dijo Snape, reconocería esa voz con ese toque de inmadurez en cualquier lugar.

-esto es una broma verdad?-pregunto Moody

-es cierto, Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Syrius y Cedric están vivos- dijo Remus –de nuevo, ya lo comprobé-

-pero como?- dijo Arthur

Entonces pasaron todo el día tratando de establecer el porque de su regreso, como, y también les explicaron que Harry y Neville junto con otros muchachos habían sido enviados a otras escuelas y que no regresarían hasta por lo menos en 2 meses, eso les bajó los ánimos a las resucitados , le llamaron al señor Diggory, el encuentro padre e hijo fue duro pero se fueron felices prometiendo que por el momento nadie sabría que habia muertos-vivos, a Lily, james ,Alice, Frank y Syrius les ofrecieron unos puestos de maestros en Hogwarts, nadie los conocía así que no habría problema, pero esperaban que 2 meses pasaran rápido y reunir padres con hijos….

Claro que Remus no les contó a Lily y James todo sobre su hijo, Syrius sabia muy bien porqué, merecían saber todo lo que le había pasado a Harry, pero lo tenían que oír de él, solo les dijo lo básico, era un Griffindor, jugaba quiditch y era un buen estudiante, todos se pusieron de acuerdo en no decirles nada, ni siquiera sabían que Harry conociese a Voldemort.

Debo admitir que Syrius esperaba platicar con su ahijado, y pedirle perdón porque recordaba lo que le habia dicho, quería apoyarlo, además, platicó en privado con Remus para que lo pusiera al tanto sin decirles a Lily o James, le dijo que Harry había escapado, que había desaparecido del mundo por un tiempo pero volvió antes de entrar a otra escuela y que no habían tenido noticias, ya no era el mismo, era un muchacho cerrado, Syrius sabía que tenia en parte algo de culpa y el quería a su ahijado travieso, divertido y bromista que conoció en su tercer año, lo recuperaría a toda costa, quería que sus padres disfrutaran del maravilloso hijo que tenían……

Sin duda Harry no era el mismo y pronto todos se darían cuenta…..

* * *

Que les parece??

Les guto?

Se que no ha salido mucho de Bloody pero valdrá la pena cuando salga, con decirles que será un gran ataque, ah y se me olvidaba, necesito su ayuda

¿COMO QUIEREN QUE SEA EL ENCUENTRO DE HARRY CON SUS PADRES??

Yo tengo en mente durante un ataque

Ooo... que piensan??

Después del primer ataque no me detengo y mando mas ataques, esto es una guerra ¿Quién ganara??

Ahora, sientes tus ojos pesados, te estoy hipnotizando, ahora aplasta el botón de abajo que dice GO SUBMIT REVIEW y dime que piensas

Gracias por aguantar mis ocurrencias

fue un chapter cortito, se me descompuso mi compu, no se cuando volvere a actualizar, pero si no actualizo la proxima semana, voy a ir guardando los capitulos y cuando lo vuleva a hacer(subir) voy a subir los que se supone deberia tener, uno cada semana

Besos

Anypotter ;-9


	5. dos meses es mucho tiempo

2 meses después es mucho tiempo

2 meses tienen que pasar para el esperado reencuentro, pero no es solo decir "ocupémonos en algo". Harry por su parte, no sabe que sus padres estan vivos, y estos a la vez, quieren conocer a su hijo del que tanto les hablan.

En harvard , harry ocupó esos dos meses en un montón de planes, todo lo que hiba pensando, sus estrategias, sus visiones (porque todavía se conectaba con voldemort), todo lo hiba apuntando en un libro, un libro especial, un libro negro como la noche, que casualmente, estaba encantado para que solo reconociera su varita y asi poder abrirlo. No parecia ser un libro recien empezado, ese libro estaba casi lleno y no porque haya escrito mucho en esos dos meses, si no porque ese libro lo tiene desde que estaba en primer grado, hace seis años.

Flashback

-voldemort siempre encontrara una forma de regresar- pensaba un niño de 11 años, ojiverde en la enfermeria de hogwarts.

-yo tengo que estar listo, por si acaso- se repetia harry potter.

Al parecer el niño de 11 años acababa de tener su primer encuentro con lord voldemort, y ademas habia rescatado la piedra filosofal, por ello se encontraba en la enfermeria inquieto, desde ese momento empezo a sospechar que voldemort nunca se daria por vencido y sus sospechas se afirmaron cuando dumbledore platicó con el después de que despertó.

Si voldemort trataba de regresar de nuevo, tenia que hacer lo posible para descubrir sus planes antes de que fuera tarde, tenia que saber como actuaría, tenia que conocer a su enemigo para saber sus planes y así, surgió la idea de apuntar en un libro, todo lo que supiera de voldemort. Por ejemplo, empezó con su primer año.

¿cómo se enteró de los planes de voldemort?

¿cuáles fueron sus equivocaciones, tanto las de harry como voldemort?

Las pistas que siguieron

Los lugares que visitaron

Sus aliados ( las criaturas a las que conocieron)

Las trampas

Las pruebas que pasaron

¿cómo las pasaron?

Y el encuentro final

Todo detalle de lo que les pasó en el año hasta llegar a donde acababa el plan de voldemort lo anotaba en el libro para que le sirviera en un futuro para descubrir futuros planes, y lograr vencerlo.

Cada año que pasaba, hacia lo mismo y asi fue juntando todas sus anecdotas en hogwarts, con eso casi llena el libro, todo específicamente explicado al pie de la letra.

Fin del flashback

Era un libro con un grosor aproximado de 3 cm, a lo que hermione llama "lectura ligera", tomemos en cuenta todo lo que le ha pasado y como lo tubo que escribir.

De este libro no sabia nadie, solo harry, no se atrevio a contarles a sus compañeros.

Los ultimos apuntes que tenia eran de el contenido de la profecia, todo lo que paso en el ministerio...la muerte de sirius... y claro que sus errores, todo lo que vió y escuchó.

Claro que empezó otro apartado para ese año donde escribio su plan fase por fase, estar aislado y entrenarse para combatir a voldemort ahora mas que nunca.

Tambien pasaron muchas otras cosas en harvard...

El director le dio unos libros de "piedra" literalmente porque esos libros eran de merlin y con su muerte se petrificaron, pero cuando harry los tocó volvieron a la normalidad como reconociendo a su nuevo dueño, sucesor del gran poder de merlin.

Zack

Zack thompson se habia hecho amigo de harry, sentia una confianza y una seguridad y ademas era divertido ver a harry entrenar y mas cuando un hechizo fallaba, durante los primeros dias de clases, zack acompañaba a harry para que no se perdiera, eran muy buenos amigos, prácticamente eran como ron y harry en hogwarts, harry era muy sociable, zack en cambio, era timido y harry era su unico amigo, pero tuvo que aceptar las condiciones que le puso harry, como... no seguirlo cuando fuera a hacer algo peligroso, o que si voldemort llegase a presentarse en harvard, no tratar de arriesgar su vida...

Harry todavía seguia su plan, no queria mas amistades que arriesgar pero tenia que admitir que la compañía de zack, le ayudaba a seguir, ademas, zack queria que harry le enseñara porque no era muy bueno estudiando solo, lo que mas resulto divertido es que harry no solo le enseñaba a zack en sus ratos libres si no tambien a nicholas, el director, era un hombre que con el paso de los años no aprendia cosas nuevas, se conformaba con lo que ya sabia, lo que sabia hace cientos de años.

El plan seguia su curso, no habia tenido comunicación con la orden, ni con dumbledore, ni lupin, ni siquiera con sus amigos, el se entrenaba dia y noche, los libros de merlin eran de muchisima ayuda, habia descubierto algo que lo dejo muy sorprendido: "todos somos iguales, pero no hay dos como nosotros" era el lema de todos los libros, algo raro pero a la vez intrigante.

Earling, el fénix de merlin, ya no se podia llamar el fénix de merlin, mas bien era el fénix de harry, siempre lo seguia a todos lados, no parecia que fuera tan viejo, era un fénix vivaz, era un fénix protector, cariñoso, y muy jugueton, en mas de una ocasión ayudo a harry a regresarle las bromas a zack, tambien existia una rara conexión entre el y harry, cuando uno no andaba de animos el otro tampoco, cuando uno andaba feliz el otro tambien, se consoloaban mutuamente , se ayudaban, harry entendia lo que queria decir earling aunque este no hablara, es como si se comunicaran con telepatía, como dos mentes distintas conectadas.

En hogwarts

La noticia de que harry no estaba en hogwarts les cayo como gancho al higado a los resucitados.

Lily y james querian hablar y pasar tiempo con un hijo que apenas conocian, querian saber que habia sido de su vida, sobre sus amigos, aventuras...

Lily

Ella queria abrazar a su hijo, no hay peor dolor que el de una madre que no poder estar con su hijo, no haber estado cuando dijo sus primeras palabras, cuando se cayera y se raspara la rodilla, cuando necesitara ayuda para hacer una tarea, para despertarlo temprano en navidad para que abriera los muchos obsequios que le hubiera comprado, pero sabia que la vida de su hijo no habia sido normal, nadie le habia dicho nada, no le habian contado algo de lo que ella pudiera estar orgullosa, siempre que pedia a remus o alguien mas que le contara como era su hijo, todos le respondian: "igual a james".

Nadie entraba en detalles, no le contaban sobre su desempeño escolar y siempre que tocaba ese tema los demas se esforzaban por cambiarlo, lily era inteligente, ella sabia que si no le habian contado de harry era porque... o no querian preocuparla por algo malo... o era algo que tenia que oir de harry. Ademas, cuando se entero que su hijo habia vivido su infancia con los dursley, no la habia pasado bien, ahí odiaban todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia, incluso odiaban la palabra misma.

No sabe cuanto estaba en lo cierto...

James

Aunque el tambien, como padre, queria conocer a su hijo, el no pensaba tan a fondo como lily, el se conformaba con las "cosas" que sabia de su hijo, con lo que le habia contado remus, estaba feliz de que su hijo fuera un griffindor y hasta ahí, era todo lo que "sabia". Aunque sospechaba que todos le guardaban algo importante con respecto a la vida de su hijo, se conformo y no insistio con el tema.

Lo que si sabia era que meter petigrew los habia traicionado, los habia delatado y por el... asesinado.

No le gustaba mucho hablar del tema pero cuando llegara el momento, haria pagar a ese asqueroso traidor...

Sirius

El se habia mantenido al margen de la situación, lo que generaba sospechas en lily y james. Ellos no sabian todavía que sirius habia pasado 12 años en azkaban y cuando se enteraran lo matarian por no haberles dicho.

Lily se preguntaba porqué sirius no habia peleado la custodia de harry para que no se fuera con los dursley y cada vez que le preguntaba este cambiaba de tema empezando a hacer chistes contra james y se olvidaban de eso.

James por su parte, sabia que sirius si estaba enterado y sabia a la perfeccion de cómo era harry, después de todo era su padrino, y le extrañó que tambien se mantuviera fuera de ese tema, algo malo pasaba.

Sirius todos los dias se preguntaba donde estaba su ahijado, que hacia, como estaba, estaba bien?, lo habia olvidado?, y si lo perdonaria...

Estaba trizte porque cuando lily y james se hiban a dormir, el mantenia largas platicas con remus o los miembros de la orden, y todos le decian lo mismo: "ha cambiado" y "no es el mismo"...

Sirius queria a su ahijado como era: divertido, gracioso, con alma de merodeador, y sabia que le costaria recuperarlo...solo esperaba que cuando llegara el momento ,lily y james entendieran a harry y lo apoyaran y que harry pudiera creer que no lo volveria a dejar solo...

Remus

El se escondia en la biblioteca para no dar explicaciones, no podria soportar que lily se enterara de parte de el sobre la vida de harry...el casi ni la veia porque no podria resistir no contarle(por eso el parrafo de el esta cortito)

En hogwarts todo corria con normalidad, por suerte voldemort no habia atacado(estaba preparandose), era el año mas normal de hogwarts desde que harry habia entrado, pero era porque harry no estaba...

Lily se hizo maestra de historia de la magia, james y sirius de defensa contra las artes oscuras y remus... remus ayudaba a macgonagald a mantener el colegio tranquilo porque ella habia quedado a cargo desde que dumbledore se fue...

Dumbledore!! Cuando el se entero de que lily, james, sirius, alice, frank y cedric habian vuelto casi le da un paro cardiaco y en cuanto termino de leer la carta, se conecto por la chimenea y duró 4 horas hablando con los zombies (asi les puso sirius a los que regresaron de la muerte, incluyendose) y tampoco se atrevio a contarles a lily y james de harry... y les dijo que volveria en dos meses, mientra tanto, que fueran buscando la forma de cómo decirle a un adolescente que sus padres y su padrino habian regresado de la muerte, sin matarlo.

Los longbotton se fueron a vivir en secreto con la abuela de neville ( la mama de frank) tambien a pasar tiempo para poder ver a si hijo con la diferencia que ellos si se enteraron de todo lo que habia pasado en esos años.

Hermione, ginny y luna se fueron a una escuela para chicas, algo parecida a beuxbatoms, y no perdieron la esperanza de que al regresar a hogwarts, pudieran hablar con harry...

Ron y neville, fueron a una escuela para hombres algo dura para ellos porque habia muchos buscapleitos y no se defendian...

Todos pasaron buenos y malos momentos pero los 2 meses pasaron...y...

* * *

holaaaaa!

creyeron que no actualizaria? pues aqui estoy fiel a mis lectores, me arreglaron la compu en un santiamen, benditos tecnicos de computadoras, no actualize ayer porque no tenia luz (

ahora a los reviews...

**nick slythering: **harry seguira independiente, la situacion es escalofriante, cuando vez que los muertos regresan a la vida?, y pues la mayoria pensamos que el ataque es una buena idea, asi sera. besos y miles de gracias. sigue leyendo y espero no defraudarte

**denisland:** claro que tiene que ser algo dramatico, si, en medio del ataque, una batalla dura, buena idea. sigue leyendo mi version y dime que te parece, aprecio mucho todos los reviews, cuidate. besos

**mlt90: **si nadamas me quedara un lector. no importa, yo escribiria para el que me apoya, si tengo algo de imaginacion, muchisimas gracias y espero te haya gustado. )

**pedro I:** gracias, me sonrojo, espero que aqui hayas aclarado algunas dudas de Harry, cualquier duda, la respondo, no te preocupes, y SI, en un ataque es algo llamativo, asi sera. gracias. besos!!

**cris.granger.95: **aqui estoy, no llores, y seguire actualizando, gracias, entonces, si eres nueva lectora, estos fics te encantaran: **HARRY POTTER Y LA BATALLA FINAL(POR BARBY-BLACK:** aqui regresan sirius, james y lily, me encanta pero la autora no lo termino (, **EL REGRESO(POR SWEET ASHIE)este esta en progreso :** AQUI solo regresa james pero es muy divertido y **VOLVÍ(DE PEKENYITA) Y SU CONTINUACION: ALWAYS ON MY MIND son de james, vuelve de la muerte**, mis respetos, estos fics fueron los que me incitaron a escribir, espero llegar a ese nivel. esto es para que te entretengas un rato mientras actualizo. besos y sigue dejando reviews!!

**alex james potter: **puedo ser subgeneral? o comandante de reviews. gracias, muchas gracias, espero que sea algo serio pero a su vez divertido y original, eres comico. gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerme. nos leemos

**juansorvolopotter:** es verdad, harry a estado solo, será un reencuentro fuerte pero ten paciencia, arriba los ataques!! espero no defraudarte.

**lunatik65:** espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, si tienes ideas, mandalas, te gustaria escribir la continuacion del fic juntas?

para todos mis lectores aqui acaba el capitulo, pero para aquellos que tienen magia en el alma, lo siguiente es el boton de revies, gracias, gracias, gracias y sigan leyendo.

posdata: el siguiente capi, seria el reencuentro, lo quiero hacer largo, se molestan si tardo 2 semanas? quiza hasta antes lo termino. bueno bye

los quiere

**anypotter )**


	6. dos meses es mucho tiempo2

Todos pasaron buenos y malos momentos pero los dos meses pasaron….y….. momento

¿Qué mas pasó en esos dos meses?

El capitulo anterior relata muchas cosas pero la curiosidad no termina, que creyeron? Perdón )

Harvard.

El primer dia de clases todos estaban los alumnos estaban asombrados, solo veian a una persona, la cual vestia de negro con ¡¡dorado!!, ¿como podía ser posible?, todos los alumnos de esa escuela sabían lo difícil que era pasar de grado, y no podían creerse que una persona que acababa de entrar como alumno a Harvard , ya hubiera pasado hasta ese grado, un grado al que ningún ,mago había podido llegar.

Todos estaban reunidos como en una sala de conferencias para dar las palabras de bienvenida, pero no se podía escuchar nada porque todos hablaban sobre: "quien será el muchacho de dorado?" sin duda el color había causado curiosidad, admiración y para unos que otros… envidia.

El director dijo las primeras palabras, lo de siempre, respétense, llévense bien, aprendan y no dejen todo para lo ultimo…

Ese fue el principio de año, al dia siguiente, todos se enteraron de que el muchacho de dorado, era Harry Potter, si bien, todos conocían la leyenda del niño que vivio, ahora estaban maravillados, era grandioso…

La primera semana, fue de conocerse unos con otros, aunque Harry y Zack no se despegaban uno del otro, conocieron a varios compañeros, todos se llevaban bien, era una escuela calmada, pero, siempre esta el que "se cree mas que los demás", otro Malfoy, en opinon de Harry, pero este muchacho era mucho mas creido, era hijo del ministro de España, era sobrino del ministro de francia, ahijado del ministro de Londres…. Era un niño riquillo, con sus amigos interesados, y su nombre era Herbert MALFOY!, Harry tenia razón, otro Malfoy, el y Draco eran primos!.

Harry no le tomo importancia pero empezó a molestarle que Herbert siempre que lo veía le dijera:

-cuanto dinero te costo el uniforme?- Herbert se creía el mejor mago de Harvard, pero su fama se fue cuando Harry apareció.

Lo mas divertido es que de los 75 alumnos de Harvard, 70 se llevaban con Harry, se hablaban, jugaban y muchas cosas pero no por ser Harry Potter, si no porque les agradaba la forma de ser de Harry, aunque fuera serio y no quisiera involucrarse mucho.

Los otros 5 eran amigos de Herbert, o mejor dicho sirvientes.

Harry era muy paciente pero llego un momento donde no aguanto los insultos de Herbert y lo retó.

Un duelo: apostaron, si Harry ganaba, Herbert pediría perdón a todos aquellos que había insultado enfrente de toda la escuela, pero, si Herbert ganaba, Harry seria su sirviente por el resto del año….

Harry estaba mejor preparado de lo que Herbert creía y se confió, porque el tenia el titulo de mejor duelista del mundo, ¿Cómo lo vencería Harry potter?.

Harry ganó y herbert se disculpó con todos, un dia muy duvertido…

Mientras los días pasaban, Harry seguía aprendiendo, duelo, artes oscuras, magia natural( que consiste en saber controlar los elementos), magia sin varita…

Un hechizo nuevo o 2 cada dia, era fantástico. Descubrió algo increíble, cuando abrió lo que fue el diario de merlin, decía:

"solo tu, mi heredero, que pudiste abrir mi diario, eres merecedor del conocimiento, de mi sabiduría, y mi ayuda para ayudarte a ser el mejor mago de la historia"

Ya tenia suficiente con ser heredero de griffindor( libro 2), ser el niño que vivio, tener que derrotar al peor mago de la historia, y ahora ¿heredero de merlin?...

Pero se lo tomo bien, con paciencia, le ayudaría para derrotar a Voldemort, se dio cuenta de que todos los magos eran iguales…. Por esto

La magia esta dentro de todos los seres vivientes

Todo el poder esta en la mente, en la razón, la magia

Es creer, los magos se cierran a las posibilidades, se dice

Que nadie burla a la muerte, pero, si crees que es

Posible, se puede, el no perder la esperanza, mantener

Claro un objetivo, si dominas tu mente y crees que

Todo es posible, asi será, si crees que tienes el poder

Infinito asi será pero influye algo mas….

En el universo, todos creen que hay contrarios, bien y mal,

Luz y oscuridad, blanco y negro, jing y jang, uno sin el otro

No puede sobrevivir, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad

En el interior, estamos inclinados hacia un lado, ya sea

Bien o mal, pero si logras poner en equilibrio estos 2, si

No eres bueno pero tampoco malo, eres neutro.

Neutro es el termino de "justo en el centro", perfecto, si

Logras llegar a este punto y crees que todo es posible

Podras hacer lo que sea, nadie a sido capaz de

Equilibrar los 2 pero…hay que creer que se puede…

Suerte…..merlin

Harry leyó esto y entendió que por ejemplo, en una batalla, no estar enojado ni feliz, tratar de bloquear pensamientos buenos o malos, o también, equilibrarlos, ser tan bueno como malo o no serlo, algo complicado, pero útil.

Poco a poco lo iria desarrollando…

El profesor Nicholas salía mucho, a dar conferencias, platicas, o a reuniones, el también era famoso, y dejaba a Harry a cargo de la escuela, como Headboy (premio anual), confiaba ciegamente en el, sabia que era muy responsable y que en casos de emergencia, sabria que hacer, se hiba muy tranquilo, tanto, que dejo a Harry solo con la escuela 2 DIAS ENTEROS, cuando regresó, todos los alumnos habían aprendido a realizar un patronus corpus…

Harry siempre fue el mas capacitado, era un buen maestro, y sus compañeros eran buenos alumnos, una combinación perfecta, después de eso, Harry siguió dando algunas clases, mas que nada de defensa…

Hogwarts

Ahí los alumnos no sabían quienes eran en realidad los profesores nuevos, se cambiaron de nombres por seguridad, los merodeadores como siempre bromeando, y Lily regañándolos…

Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, GINNY, LUNA Y NEVILLE… no hay mucho que contar.

Los días pasaban normales…

Besos

anypotter


	7. regreso al hogar

Regresando al hogar

Un nuevo día empezaba todo el mundo, un día para recordar, un día recordado, un día macabro.

Hoy es 31 de octubre, el mismo día en el que hace 15 años murieron dos personas, el día en el que hace 15 años nació una leyenda, el día en el que hace15 años… Harry potter se hizo famoso.

En Harvard

Se respiraba un ambiente tenso, apenas eran las 5:30 de la mañana y todos estaban despiertos, en especialHarry.

Hoy se cumplia el plazo para que Dumbledore regresaraa Hogwarts y por obvio, él tenia que regresar. En su cabeza tenia un conflicto de decisiones, quería regresar pero ponía en riego muchas vidas, y si no regresaba, defraudaría a muchos y seria sometido a las mismas reglas de siempre: "no hagas esto", "no te metas en problemas", "por tu seguridad".

Sin duda era algo molesto para cualquier persona, hacia ya varios días que trataba de encontrar una solución a ese dilema pero no pudo encontrar una solución que no hiciera daño a nadie, sin duda le había gustado estaren Harvard, ahí Voldemort no lo había encontrado, ahí no había heridos por su culpa o peor… muertos.

Harry andaba como alma en pena, deambulando por toda la escuela sin prestar atención a su alrededor tratando de encontrar un forma de salir de este embrollo.

Nicholas se dio cuenta y le dijoa Zack que fuera por Harry y lo llevara a su oficina para platicar.

-me llamó señor?- pregunto Harry algo distraído

-si pasa, siéntate-contesto Nicholas

Y Harry paso y se sentó en una silla enfrente del escritorio del director

–se que algo te molesta, Harry, se que no quieres volvera Hogwarts pero temes que pase algo si no lo haces- dijo muy serio Nicholas

-pero como….-

-no me interrumpas que no termino- dijo Nicholas riendo –no hace falta ser adivino, se ve en tus ojos….-

-por eso me tome la libertad de diseñarte 3 opciones para ayudarte, no me interrumpas porque se me olvidan…-

-la primera es que, te vallas, te olvides de tuamigo Zack y de tu gran, poderoso, simpático, amigable y guapo profesor….- dijo Nicholas haciendo énfasis en las 2 ultimas palabras y riendo, cosa que hizo que Harry esbozara una pequeña sonrisa - pero se me hace unaterrible idea-

-la segunda es que yo vallaa Hogwarts, me presenteante Dumbledore y diga queHarry potter me amarró y se escapó…., una opción, si me permites decirlo, algo violenta…-

-la tercera y mi favorita es que… vallamos todosa Hogwarts a la ceremonia y que yo te reclame como mi alumno, como te inscribisteen Harvard, yo soy tu director y puedo reclamarte como alumno….claro…siempre y cuando tu estés de acuerdo…-

Harry solo se quedo pensando y dijo:………

En Hogwarts

Todos se preparaban para lo que al parecer seria unagran ceremonia.

El gran comedor se quedaba chico con todo lo que se estaba haciendo afuera.

Se iban a recibir a 3 escuelas y si contamosa Hogwarts 4.

En los jardines y espacios verdes de la escuela se estaban poniendo mesas para 20 personas cada una. Sobre estas, manteles rojos y dorados (colores de griffindor). Eran alrededor de 50 mesas.

Tantas personas no cabían en el gran comedor asi que la ceremonia seria al aire libre…¿que ceremonia?... donde serecibirían de nuevo a los alumnos que fueron separados.

En la cocina…..

Los elfos domésticos estaban apurados haciendo un gran banquete…!tenian que alimentar a 1000 personas!

Era una mezcla de varios olores y sabores, debo admitir, todos muy ricos.

También había 2 jueces degustando todo lo que hacían los elfos, o mas bien dicho, 2 merodeadores merodeando y metiendo mano a la comida, algo que hizo enfadar a los elfos y prohibir la entrada al perro y al ciervo.

Remus….

Este merodeador andaba en la biblioteca, pensando como decirlea Harry que ya no era "huérfano"….

¿y Lily?

Ella era la encargada de tener todo listo para la llegada de as escuelas, la decoración, y todo lo demás ya arreglado.

Todo preparativo iba en marcha era como si Hogwarts regresara a la vida…. Y no era para menos…. Sus mejores estudiantes sehabían ido y ahora volverían, el trio se volveria a unir, la ultima esperanza volveria a surgir..

También se invito a los sres weasley, para que recibieran a sus hijos, al igual que que fredy George pero ellos se harian cargo de fuegos artificiales para la ceremonia.

Cuando llegaron los gemelos, empezaron a recorrer lo que hacia un año había sido su escuela, andaban por los pasillos y se encontraron con sirius y james, claro que no les causo sorpresa ver 2 "zombis" porque sabían a travez de la orden que habían resucitado pero en cuanto los reconocieron, hicieron una reverencia como a un rey y dijeron "travesura realizada, heredado el secreto" y se alejaron corriendo entre risas.

Sirius entendió lo que decían, el sabia que ellos tuvieron el mapa del merodeador en sus manos y también sabia que el actual dueño del mapa(su ahijado) le daba el mismo uso, practico y para intenciones nada buenas….

James al no entender, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando.

Ahh, también los sres. Longbottom estaban invitados para darle la sorpresa a su hijo, y los diggory no se quedaban atrás, querían sorprender a Harry y así quitarle un peso de encima.

* * *

Y llego la tarde…..

-¡james! se hace tarde!- grito Lily

Entonces, james potter entro en la habitación saltando en un pie mientras se metia al pantalón por el otro. Detrás de el entro sirius quien ya estaba listo con una túnica marron muy elegante, remus a su lado con una túnica café clara también muy elegante se acerco a Lily y le dijo:

-tranquila, todo saldrá bien-

-remus,¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?- dijo sirius y remus casi lo mata con la mirada –va a salir perfecto y verán como para la noche ya tiene a su hijo y yo a mi ahijado-

Todos estaban listos para salir al jardín y esperar la llegada de las escuelas pero antes se pusieron unas capuchas para no ser reconocidos, excepto por lupin, seria algo de miedo, llegar a la escuela y ver zombis.

* * *

Alas orillas del lago negro de Hogwarts se encontraba arribando un velero tipo antiguo, muy hermoso, con un fénix pintado en la vela mayor. Al parecer Harry había optado por la terceraopción, irían a Hogwarts solo a reclamara Harry como alumno.

El velero paró y apareció mágicamente una rampa para el descenso. Y ahí se encontraba Albus Dumbledore esperando…

-¡Albus!- grito Nicholas mientras bajaba del velero

-¡Nicholas!,!mi viejo amigo!- dijo albus dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Entonces los alumnos de Harvard,todos muy elegantes, con sus trajes de gala, pero todos encapuchados, empezaron a bajar uno detrás de otro del velero, como con miedo, y siempre todos detrás del muchacho que tenia un fénix dorado en su espalda, el cual al parecer tampoco quería bajar porque siempre lo hiban empujando.

-¿algo tímidos tus muchachos?- dijo albus con una sonrisa divertida ante la situación

-solo nerviosos- contesto Nicholas devolviéndole el gesto.

-bueno, como son los primeros en llegar, tienen el privilegio de elegir el lugar donde se quieren sentar- dijo Dumbledore riendo y se adelantó.

-muchachos, saben el plan- dijo Flamel volteando a ver a sus alumnos con una sonrisa –aahhh, se me olvidaba, dejamos a earling en el barco y creo que necesita aire fresco-

-yo voy- dijo el muchacho de dorado

-pero no te vayas a quedar en el barco- dijo Nicholas soltando una carcajada

Tras el comentario Harry solo volteó pero como traia la capucha puesta, no se vio la mirada de "muy gracioso" que Harry envio a Nicholas aunque este la sintió.

Los demás alumnos se fueron con Nicholas, llegaron a los jardines y se sorprendieron de la elegancia con la que todo estaba arreglado.

El profesor Nicholas empezó a sentar a todos en diferentes mesas, dejando el espacio de Harry en la mesa de Zack…

-falta alguien?- dijo Dumbledore que se acerco a ver porque había un lugar vacio

-un alumno que fue a sacar a nuestra mascota del barco, se nos había olvidado- contesto Nicholas

-excelente-

En eso un muchacho de Harvard, vestido muy elegante, de dorado con negro, venia caminando con un hermoso fénix, grande y majestuoso en brazos, el cual traía las alas alrededor del cuello del muchacho.

Todos los maestros y personal de Hogwarts detuvieron sus actividades para admirar al fénix y al muchacho, sin duda era un fénix viejo, y en cuanto al muchacho, todos estaban asombrados por el color de su uniforme de gala, ¡dorado!, ¿Cuántas veces a llegado un mago a ese nivel?, todos sabían que Harry era uno de los alumnos de esa escuela asi que sospechaban que fuera el, pero el muchacho traia un capucha como todos sus compañeros y dudaban de su identidad.

Harry se percato de las miradas y se apresuro a llegar a la mesa a sentarse…

-el gran Harry potter tiene miedo?- dijoZack en broma viendo la reacción de Harry ante tantas miradas

-¿miedo?¿yo? claro que no, y no digas mi nombre o el ponernos las capuchas no va a servir de nada, y es que odio que me miren así.- dijo Harry entre susurros, lo cual hizo reir a todos en la mesa.

Venían llegando unos profesores ¿con capuchas?, Harry no sabia que Hogwarts tuviera 3 nuevos maestros y menostan misteriosos, además que casualmente se sentaron a lado de la mesa de ellos, y lo peor del caso, parece que remus los conocía porque venia con ellos.

Eran 2 hombres y una mujer porque ellos se la pasaban bromeando y ella les daba un codazo para que se calmaran, además remus les lanzaba unas miradas de "porfavor estense quietos"

Paso el tiempo y fueron llegando las demás escuelas con sus alumnos y directores, además de algunas familias como los weasley, el señor lovegood, los granger, la abuela de neville junto con 2 ¿encapuchados? Que misterio, y ¿el señor diggory?, Harry sabia que seguía de luto por cedric, su único hijo, y no sabia que tenia que hacer ahí, además con otro ¿encapuchado?, ¿Qué era el dia mundial de ocultar la identidad?

* * *

En el bosque….

35 trolls, 45 gigantes, 357 mortifagos, 283 centauros y un mago oscuro estaban reunidos cerca de los alrededores de Hogwarts.

-esta todo listo mi señor - dijo bellatrix

-excelente, en marcha- dijo Voldemort

Con simples chispas rojas que salieron de la varita de bellatrix, el ejercito se movilizó, adentrándose en el bosque…hacia Hogwarts…..

Si bien, Voldemort no había atacado últimamente era porque quería dar ungran golpe, el cual le dolería al mundo entero.

Para Voldemort, su mejor plan era un ataque sin previo aviso, para el cual nadie estuviera preparado, hoy 31 de Octubre ¿Quién sospecharía de un dia ya negro? Un dia ya manchado con 2 muerte hace años, muchos estarían deprimidos por ese hecho, en especial su rival"Harry potter", que mejor dia para acabar con la leyenda que nació hace 15 años, y mejor que nada, terminar con su vida en frente de los que han pasadoaños protegiéndolo, en especial de Dumbledore….

* * *

La ceremonia estaba por comenzar y harry tenia un muy mal presentimiento y sabia que no era nada bueno.

Desde la mesa de los directores, el profesor Nicholas noto que Harry estaba preocupado por algo y decidió alegrarlo, haciendo una broma, la cual ledaría a Harry otra cosa en que pensar.

Tomó su varita y la agito por debajo de la mesa, algo que Dumbledore notó, y una ráfaga de viento recorrió las mesas.

A los alumnos de Harvard se les bajaron las capuchas.

Por curiosidad de todos, querían saber quien era el muchacho de dorado y algunos se sorprendieron al ver que era Harry.

El solo se quería esconder debajo de la mesa pero ya era tarde.

Y en la mesa de directores, el profesor Nicholas reia ante la situación y reacción de Harry, y este al percatarse, solo pudo enviarle una mirada de "me las pagara", y en medio de esto estaba Dumbledore le dijo a Nicholas:

-te va a matar-

-no lo creo, el no es asi……..¿tu crees?- terminó diciendo algo preocupado

Entonces un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, se llevó la mano a la cicatriz, en la mesa se dieron cuenta, luego todo paró, la brisa agradable que había se esfumó, y el cielo se tornó oscuro, como si una gran tormenta se acercara. Y se vino el viento con todo su poder, todos estaban estrañados ante la situación y algo aterrados, Harry se paró de su asiento y se llevó la mano a la túnica para tomar su varita…………..-el viene- fue lo único que pensó

Desde la mesa principal, Dumbledore observó todo lo que pasaba

-¡todos al castillo!- gritó con temor en su voz

Muchas sabían lo que significaba, Voldemort se acercaba, y empezaron a correr lo mas rápido que podían, pronto el jardín quedo vacio excepto por los alumno de Harvard que se mantenían al lado deHarry.

-vayanse- dijo Harry

-acaso estas loco, no te dejaramos- dijoZack

-escuchame Zack, presiento que esto no será un simple ataque, no viene solo a matarme, quiere hacer algo grande, y por que lo conozco, te digo que vayasa Hogwarts junto con todos, y ten…- y Harry le entrego un papela Zack

-que es esto?

-es el mapa del que te conté- dijo Harry

-el del merodeador?!- dijo Zack

-asi es, le hice unas modificaciones, cuando te vayas, reúne a todos los alumnos y personas de Hogwarts, luego, llevalos a donde la flecha que aparece en el mapa te guíe, entraras a lo que es un baño, ahí habrá una niña fantasma y dile: -"Hogwarts te necesita"-, es una clave, ella sabrá que hacer, haz lo que te diga y que los demás te sigan- dijo Harry

Y no le dio tiempo a Zack de decir nada y lo empujo para que se fuera.

Solo se quedaron en eljardín, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, la orden, Dumbledore, Nicholas, el señor diggory, el señor lovegood, y los encapuchados que parecían preocupados………….

Holaaaaaaaa!!

Gracias

Para todos

Se que el capi estuvo corto, sorry

Harry no es un muchacho malo, pero cuando vea a sus padres no creo que los vaya a recibir con los brazos abiertos, pero, algo difícil hacer el reencuentro.

Ya salí del error del primer capi? Voy por buen camino? No soy buena con el tiempo lo admito

Claro, que el trio es el trio, un reencuentro de los tres amigos, algo especial

Espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado, que les guste, sin duda el próximo es el reencuentro, y la batalla y todooooooo!!

Que emoción

Muy generosos con los reviews me alagan

Me costo trabajo el capi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado

La próxima semana mas tardar el reencuentro la neta que no es fácil pero este calma las ansias

Besos

Anypotter

(ahora no tengo hechizos, ando falta de magia, porque toda va para el capi "reencuentros") pero dejenreviews :)

se me pegaron las palabras del texto, sorry si se me pasaron algunas


	8. reencuentros inesperados

Reencuentros inesperados

Solo se quedaron en el jardín, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, la orden, Dumbledore, Nicholas, el señor Diggory, el señor Lovegood, y los encapuchados que parecían preocupados………….

-Albus, piensas dejar que estos muchachos se queden a combatir?- dijo la mujer encapuchada que estaba con Remus, viendo que su hijo se había quedado, no lo quería perder de nuevo.

-por favor maestra, calma- dijo Remus para que Lily no hiciera algo tonto, ella estaba desesperándose, ¿Cómo su hijo pelearía?

Toda la orden esperaba que Remus pudiera tranquilizar a Lily, si no, podría adelantar la noticia de los regresos, y ese no era un buen momento.

-profesora tranquila- dijo Albus casi rogando que confiara en el

Harry solo veía la situación algo extrañado, ¿Cómo una maestra de Hogwarts no sabia de lo que ellos eran capaces de hacer, de los peligros que habían enfrentado?, todos en Hogwarts lo sabían, y, el además sospechaba que la profesora era miembro de la orden, con mas razón era extraño.

-parece que no le leyeron las letras pequeñas al firmar el contrato- dijo Nicholas en tono burlón

-a que se refiere?- dijo Lily

-a que usted debería saber de estos muchachos, su fortaleza, sus aventuras….- y Nicholas fue interrumpido por Lily

-a que aventuras se refiere?

-es que estos muchachos han enfrentado trolls, centauros, dementores, dragones y hasta al mismo Voldemort- termino Nicholas viendo hacia Harry que solo movía la cabeza desaprobando que siguiera contando mas

Lily casi se desmaya

-nunca me dijeron nada!!!!-le reclamó a Remus

-pero….- tartamudeó el

-yo tenia derecho a saber, después de todo….-

-shhhhhhh- dijo Sirius, quien no hablaba por temor a que Harry reconociera su voz

-después de todo que??- dijo Nicholas

-nada- dijo Dumbledore rápidamente –maestra, lo siento, se me pasó, mas tarde le diré todo lo que quiera saber….-

-disculpen!!!- llamo la atención Harry que estaba harto de conversaciones misteriosas –creo que olvidan que Voldemort viene-

Entonces Molly intuyó que como madre Lily se iba a desesperar y le dijo:

-profesora, lo queramos o no, estos muchachos siempre terminan en estos enredos, siempre se meten en las batallas, y para ser sinceros, ellos tienen una gran experiencia peleando, y admito que son buenos, la única forma de mantenerlos fuera de esto es…., bueno, ni siquiera se si existe una forma, pero tranquila, mis hijos están aquí, y yo voy a estar aquí para protegerlos…. Por eso estamos aquí…. Para que nada les pase, siempre tendrán a la orden con ellos- termino Molly.

Al parecer la orden aceptaba que ellos habían hecho mucho en esta guerra, que los muchachos habían perdido y ganado por su cuenta, pero aun así no confiaban plenamente en que ellos, en especial Harry, se podían cuidar solos.

Lily acepto, se medio tranquilizo, y estaba dispuesta a proteger a su hijo…. Igual que james, Sirius y Remus.

Entonces, el cielo se nubló, todo estaba sumido en oscuridad, no como la noche., sino una oscuridad gris y sin esperanza, y empezó a hacer un terrible viento, los arboles se movían ferozmente y las ramas golpeaban entre si y de la oscuridad del bosque prohibido…….. Salió Voldemort.

Solo, sin ningún mortÍfago o troll o gigante, venia caminando solo con toda confianza, estaba lejos de donde la orden estaba, como a 500mts. Y se detuvo a la mitad del camino.

Harry comprendió lo que Voldemort quería hacer, lo conocía demasiado bien, mas de lo que quisiera, Voldemort negociaría la rendición de Hogwarts para que no hubiera heridos o eso diría.

Todos estaban estupefactos, helados, sin saber que hacer y al ver esto, Harry empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Voldemort, algo que trajo reacciones.

-Harry, ni lo pienses- dijo Remus quien lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo

Harry sin siquiera voltear a verlo, se soltó, haciendo que su brazo traspasara la mano de Remus como fantasma.

-Harry james Potter!!! Vuelve aquí- insistió Remus

Algo que no le funcionó, todos los que conocían a Harry en ese momento comprendieron que ya no era el niño que protegían, que no era el muchacho que obedecía cuando se lo pedían, que ahora tomaría su destino en sus manos.

Harry caminaba hacia Voldemort tranquilo, tratando de recordar su entrenamiento, mas que nada, hallarse en estado neutro, el cual era pensar y no pensar, no ser bueno ni malo, ni jing ni jang. En este estado podría controlar la magia a su antojo y hacer posible lo imposible pero… no debía excederse al usar magia pues era muy peligroso, antes ya había logrado concentrarse y llegar a ese estado, esa ocasión, logró caminar por encima del agua, pero cuando terminó, estaba agotado.

Entonces llegó al punto donde se encontraba Voldemort

-Vaya, vaya, Potter, vienes representando al viejo- dijo Voldemort en burla

-te equivocas, Riddle, yo vine por mi cuenta- dijo Harry

-desde cuando permito que me llames así, muchacho- dijo con enojo en su voz

-las personas solo te dicen Voldemort cuando te temen y yo no te tengo miedo RIDDLE- dijo Harry haciendo énfasis en su apellido

-lo veremos-dijo Voldemort alzando su varita para lanzar un cruciatus, Harry lo notó y con un movimiento de su mano se protegió

-que sorpresa!!- dijo Voldemort –el niño ha estudiado, y cree que puede vencerme- dijo sarcástico

-no lo creo Riddle… tengo la seguridad- dijo Harry

El último comentario de Harry despertó la ira en Voldemort

-esta bien, solo inténtalo, pero te advierto que nadie de tu lado saldrá vivo hoy, y eso será tu culpa- termino desafiante Voldemort

-eso crees- dijo Harry y se dio la vuelta y dirigió a donde estaba la orden

-que crees que hacías?- dijo Remus reclamando la actitud de Harry

-solo fui a decir que no nos rendiríamos- dijo Harry tranquilamente

Entonces, todo empezó a temblar, del bosque salieron trolls y gigantes que corrían a toda velocidad al castillo de Hogwarts , pasando del lado a la orden, iban a destruir el castillo, pero eso no era lo preocupante si no la cantidad de mortifagos y de centauros que venían con Voldemort.

-nosotros trataremos de detener a los gigantes y trolls- dijo Neville tomando a luna de la mano, y claro que la abuela de Neville, el señor Lovegood, y dos encapuchados(los Longbottom) fueron tras de ellos, algo que también hicieron el señor Diggory y el joven encapuchado (Cedric).

Todos los demás estaban esperando a que los mortifagos y centauros llegaran. En menos de 2 minutos todos peleaban contra 30 mortifagos cada uno, los superaban en número pero aun así no se darían por vencidos. Todos pasaron por un lado de Harry, nadie lo enfrento, porque Voldemort lo quería para el.

En ese momento apareció el señor oscuro y Harry se puso enfrente de el para luchar.

Y empezó un feroz duelo, era increíble, Harry no se había dejado tocar por ningún hechizo de Voldemort, algo que lo enfurecía más, y tenia el mismo nivel de duelo que Voldemort.

Hasta ahora usaban hechizos simples, pero Voldemort se desesperó y empezó a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables y otras de su creación, Harry no conocía los efectos de esta ultimas pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo y hacia escudos muy fuertes.

Los demás aunque metidos en sus duelos, se daban un respiro para ver el impresionante duelo de Harry.

Remus combatía con Lucius quien no se cansaba, estaba preocupado por Harry, el sabia lo que había enfrentado a su corta edad pero nunca había presenciado algo como lo que estaba pasando.

Sirius peleaba contra Bellatrix, ella no sabia quien era pero la forma de pelear de ese hombre se le hacia familiar, además el hombre siempre que podía, quería escapar para ayudar a Harry, pero ella se lo impedía.

Lily peleaba con Narcisa, era algo raro, en la escuela habían sido amigas y ahora estaban peleando a muerte, pero Narcisa no sabia a quien enfrentaba, Lily por su parte no se concentraba, en su cabeza, le atormentaba la idea de que le pudiera pasar algo a su hijo.

James peleaba con Peter, el odio de ese duelo se dejaba sentir, colagusano no sabia porque pero la otra persona lo odiaba, con toda su alma y si le daba oportunidad, terminaría muerto. James trataba de hacer justicia, su hijo había estado solo, sin padres, por la traición de aquel a quien llamaba amigo.

Dumbledore trataba de impedir el duelo da Harry y Voldemort pero, lo rodeaban 50 mortifagos y cuando aturdía a 1 llegaban 2, Voldemort les había ordenado que no dejaran que el anciano interviniera y tratara de salvar al muchacho, era una situación desesperante.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny peleaban espalda con espalda, tenían un coordinación estupenda, como si leyeran sus pensamientos, siempre sincronizados, eran un gran equipo, pero en el fondo, solo se preocupaban por su amigo, gracias a el, sabían pelear así, querían ayudarlo pero también los tenían rodeados, además, sus padres se los impedían, también los protegían a ellos.

Neville y luna también eran muy buenos, habían derribado a la mitad de los trolls y gigantes, claro, con ayuda de los encapuchados y otras personas que los cuidaban. La estructura de Hogwarts estaba muy dañada, esperaban detenerlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Dentro de Hogwarts 4 escuelas seguían a Zack, quien los conducía al baño de niñas. Cuando llegaron, una niña fantasma los saludó.

-tu eres Mirttle?- dijo Zack

La niña asintió con la cabeza

-Hogwarts te necesita- dijo Zack muy serio

Entonces, la niña le dijo a Zack que se asomara debajo de un lavabo con una serpiente gravada, ahí había una nota con la letra de Harry, que según la niña, llevaba 2 años ahí:

"Debes volar los lavamanos, abajo hay un túnel, bajen y esperen"

"p.d. no se asusten, la serpiente de abajo esta muerta"

Entonces Zack tomó su varita y dijo:

-bombarda máxima-

Y los lavamanos explotaron y dejaron ver un túnel

-espero que no me cobren por esto- dijo en voz baja -tu y tus ideas Harry-

* * *

La lucha llevaba media hora, todos peleaban al máximo, ninguno de los 2 bandos se daba por vencido, aunque del bando de Voldemort ya había mortifagos desarmados y petrificados.

El duelo de Harry y Voldemort seguía, lo mas impresionante era que Voldemort había recibido mas hechizos por parte de Harry que Harry por parte de el, los 2 estaban cansados, estaban agotados pero no dejarían ver sus debilidades, media hora peleando y apenas se mantenían en pie, siempre peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, nunca bajaron el ritmo, no estaban dispuestos a entregar la victoria al otro.

-cansado Potter?- dijo Voldemort

-no y tu?- contesto desafiante Harry

-ríndete!, así no habrás muertos- dijo Voldemort

-como rendirme?, llevo la batalla ganada, los únicos caídos son de tu lado- se burló Harry

Voldemort se enfureció con estas últimas palabras de Harry y mando a llamar dementores. En menos de 5 minutos el lugar estaba tan oscuro como una cueva y tan frio como el polo sur.

-tu ultimo esfuerzo?- dijo Harry llamando la atención de Voldemort –patético!-

-silver expecto patronum!-dijo Harry, este no era un patronus normal, de su varita salió un fénix, que al aletear, produjo unas ondas que arrasaban con todo dementor que hubiera, y así como todo se oscureció, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Eso ya había sido demasiado, Harry ya no podía hacer nada mas, ni siquiera levitar una hoja, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, tratando de tomar aire.

Los mortifagos se distrajeron con tan impresionante demostración de poder y ahí fue cuando la orden y los demás, lanzaron un centenar de hechizos que los inmovilizaron.

-esto es ridículo!-grito Voldemort con furia, pero vio a Harry de rodillas y cansado y dijo: -pero aquí acaba- y levanto su varita pero antes de que lograra conjurar algo, 2 encapuchados estaban en frente de Harry para protegerlo

-pelea tus batallas Potter!- dijo enfurecido Voldemort

-lo mismo digo- dijo Harry burlándose con la energía que le quedaba –llévate a tus "mortifagos"-dijo burlándose en la ultima palabra

Entonces ya todos estaban en frente de Harry para protegerlo. Mientras ron y Hermione lo ayudaban a levantarse.

-te he subestimado Potter, pero no volverá a pasar, la próxima vas a morir, y será en frente de todos ellos-dijo Voldemort mirando a la orden

Nadie se daba cuenta de que todavía un duelo se llevaba a cabo. Era Bellatrix y un encapuchado quien se burlaba de ella. Cuando voltearon a ver, Bellatrix lanzo un expelliarmus que hizo que el encapuchado cayera unos metros atrás, precisamente en frente de Harry que hizo que también cayera. Cuando se levantó, se le cayó la capucha y dejó ver su rostro.

¡!SIRIUS!!

Harry estaba frente a frente, con alguien que creía estaba muerto, todos esperaban a ver que diría o haría, Sirius solo lo miraba a los ojos y Harry tenia una mirada perdida entre sus pensamientos, no podía ser, era una broma, no era cierto, todo era idea de Voldemort.

Solo se levanto como pudo y se hizo para atrás, tratando de no ver al hombre que no estaba feliz con la reacción de su ahijado.

Voldemort quien observaba la escena, estaba estupefacto, los muertos no reviven, pero al ver la reacción de Harry aplaudió 3 veces.

-muy buen entretenimiento-dijo divertido(a su forma)

-así a que a estos límites puedes llegar- dijo Harry secamente para Voldemort

-que?- respondió

-hacer que tus mortifagos aparenten ser personas muertas- contesto Harry con un tono de desagrado –si que haz caído bajo, pero no voy a caer en tu trampa-

-cual trampa? Yo no organicé este teatrito, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo-dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa malévola

A Harry lo enfureció y alzo su varita para atacarlo con lo que seguramente seria un maldición imperdonable pero Remus lo detuvo tomando su brazo.

-espera- dijo

-Harry soy yo, que ya me olvidaste?- dijo Sirius, pero Harry ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, en cambio la bajo al suelo.

-canuto, cállate o vas a meter la pata de nuevo- dijo otro encapuchado.

Sirius estaba harto de seguir ocultándole la verdad a Harry y sin querer dijo:

-no me digas que hacer JAMES!- y se dio cuenta de la imprudencia de su acto

-james?!-dijo Harry con la voz quebrada lo que hizo que de nuevo cayera de rodillas sin creer nada, Remus solo se agachó con el queriendo decir palabras que no lograban salir de su boca.

Decir que Voldemort estaba impresionado por la escena era poco, estaba que se moría por saber quien quería dañar tanto al muchacho como para hacerse pasar por su padre y padrino muerto, porque tampoco creía nada. Pero seguiría observando

James se quito la capucha por la imprudencia de Sirius, Lily pensó que seria lo correcto ya que el plan se había ido a la basura y se quito también la capucha, acto que siguieron los señores Longbottom y Cedric.

Para Harry no podía haber peor momento en su vida que ese, estaban jugando con el, no podía ser cierto y se negaba a creerlo.

Neville solo se aferro a la muñeca de su abuela y se escondió tras ella.

Entonces Voldemort comprendió, no era mentira, eran ellos, sus victimas, pero como? No quiso quedarse a averiguar y dijo:

-retirada!-

Después de la huida, todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, nadie sabia que decir.

-Harry, estas bien?- dijo Nicholas mientras se agachaba para ver a Harry, quien no había levantado la mirada del suelo.

Harry no respondió, no podía decir nada, pero antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo, se escucho una fuerte explosión en Hogwarts, el sonido era ensordecedor, como una bomba, se expandió un fuego que salió de Hogwarts haciendo que todos se protegieran contra semejante infierno, luego, había mucho humo, todos se estaban ahogando, pero earling batió su alas y los disipó.

Al irse el humo, la imagen que tenían en frente era aterradora, era una pesadilla, lo que hacia una segundos era Hogwarts, ya solo eran escombros, no quedó nada en pie, había rocas por todos lados, ropa que no se había podido quemar, útiles de los alumnos, vidrios… era una imagen escalofriante.

No se podía describir la cara de Dumbledore o de los demás, su mente se había ido, pensando, ¡en los alumnos!, estaban en Hogwarts, no habían salido, seguro habían muerto, que iba pasar?, una matanza tenían en sus manos, maldito Voldemort.

El profesor Nicholas miró a Harry quien no tenia cara de sufrimiento, no estaba sorprendido por la explosión, estaba tranquilo por así decirlo, conocía bien a Harry como para saber que algo no andaba bien y las cosas o eran como las observaban.

Las lágrimas corrían por los rostros de directores y maestros, sus alumnos, muertos, no podía ser.

-porque tanto escándalo?- dijo una voz detrás de todos

Cuando voltearon, vieron a Zack junto con las 4 escuelas que se suponía estaban en Hogwarts cuando ocurrió la explosión. Los gritos de alegría y felicidad no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban vivos pero….

-¿Cómo?- dijo Minerva Macgonagald

-la cámara de los secretos es un buen refugio y tiene muchas salidas - dijo Zack divertido.

Ante lo que Zack dijo, pocos comprendieron, de quien había sido la idea, y estaban muy agradecidos con Harry.

Zack vio a Harry y fue corriendo con el a preguntarle lo que había pasado pero el no decía nada.

-Zack-dijo Nicholas –por favor ve a Harvard y trae a…-

-entiendo- dijo Zack y después desapareció

¿a quien?, digamos que era una persona que Harry conoció mientras pasaba los 2 meses en Harvard, esa persona comprendía a Harry, mas de lo que imaginan, y lo cuidaba.

Minutos después, 2 de las tres escuelas que habían ido a Hogwarts, ya se habían ido, tenían que atender algunas heridas de sus alumnos, no sin antes dar las gracias por proteger a sus alumnos, además le dijeron a Dumbledore que si necesitaban asilo por la destrucción de Hogwarts estaban a su disposición.

Solo quedaban Hogwarts y Harvard, todos los alumnos sentados en el suelo, tratando de tomar un respiro de todo lo que habían pasado en las ultimas horas.

Nicholas no se apartaba de Harry quien permanecía en el suelo sin decir palabra alguna, tampoco dejaba que Sirius, Lily o james, trataran de decirle algo porque no estaba seguro de que fueran ellos.

Estos últimos 3, estaban pensando en el error que habían cometido y en que habían lastimado a Harry. Además estaban sorprendidos del talento de su hijo al pelear y de su inteligencia.

Un puf se escuchó y Zack apareció con un hombre encapuchado que casi se desmaya con la imagen de Hogwarts destruida. Pero, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Harry quien no se dio cuenta de que había llegado.

-Harry? Estas bien?- dijo el hombre –vamos- dijo, ayudándolo a levantarse

Era la única persona a la que Harry respondía en esos momentos, y sin más ni más, desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

¡¡¡Gracias!!!

Espero que tanta espera haya valido la pena, espero que le haya gustado porque la verdad a mi me encantó y me costó trabajo.

Yomisma: gracias, si me inspire de otros, pero si tienes nombres de fics de este estilo me encantaría que me los pasaras, he leído varios muy buenos y me gustaría leer mas, he leído de barbyblack, de sweetashie, de pekenyita etc.… pero gracias por tu comentario

**Pedro I**: muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capi, lo hice pensando en sus ideas

**Michiru ai**: gracias, espero que este capi haya sido lo que esperabas}

**.95:** va para ti, espero no haberte decepcionado y que te haya gustado mucho el capi

**Denisland:** ya se pero, aquí te dejo lo que querías ver, ta bien?

**Juansorvolopotter**: espero que te haya gustado, a veces la espera recompensa.

**Lunatik65:** muchas gracias por estar pegada a mi historia, espero que el suspenso te haya hecho disfrutar el capi

Dejen sus ideas, sus comentarios y…. todo lo que quieran

Me costo mucho trabajo el capi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Muchos besos de su amiga maga

**Anypotter**


	9. remedios

Remedios

Inmediatamente después de la desaparición de Harry y el hombre encapuchado Nicholas volteo a ver a los supuestos resucitados con una cara… creo que de odio. En ese momento Dumbledore intervino para que no los matara (de nuevo) porque se le veía demasiado molesto, en serio.

-¡quienes creen que son….- empezó furioso y Albus intervino

-Nicholas espera…yo-

-¡no hay escusa para lastimar a Harry así…!- seguía diciendo Nicholas

-Nicholas!!!!!!-dijo Dumbledore lo mas alto que pudo para que lo escuchara -déjame explicarte- y Nicholas se cayó y le empezaron a contar lo sucedido

En Francia….

En una casa, algo modesta pero acogedora, dos figuras aparecieron frente a la chimenea, un muchacho y un hombre.

-Harry?- repetía el hombre algo preocupado, mientras lo jalaba para sentarlo en un sofá

-Harry?...- el muchacho no estaba bien, se había perdido dentro de el mismo y aquel hombre por mas que lo llamara, el muchacho no respondía.

-me uní a Voldemort- dijo el hombre

-que!!!- dijo Harry por primera vez ,exaltado.

-que tengo que decir semejantes cosas para que reacciones?!- reprocho el hombre

-por trigésima vez, estas bien?- dijo al hombre arrodillándose frente a Harry, y este solo dio un gran suspiro y dijo

-no lo se- dijo con notable tristeza en su voz haciendo al hombre preocuparse

-estas herido- dijo el hombre mirando un hombro de Harry donde había una gran herida –recuéstate- le indico, acercando un cojín a su cabeza

-ahora vuelvo- dijo el hombre saliendo a la cocina por lo que seria algunas pociones o remedios y vendas.

Harry estaba recostado en el sofá, sin poder quitar de su cabeza, las imágenes de Sirius y sus padres, las personas más importantes en su vida, las cuales habían muerto y la vida le había obligado a asimilar que ya nunca vería, pero que al parecer ahora se las devolvía.

Tanto pensar lo mareaba y le dolía la cabeza, cuando logró salir de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, que algo tenia roto, que estaba herido y estaba muy, muy cansado, agotado.

Entonces, el hombre volvió de la cocina con varios frascos de todos tamaños y colores, unas toallas y vendas.

-Harry, espero que andes de humor para tomar pociones porq….- en ese momento se calló, cuando dirigió su mirada al sofá, se dio cuenta de que Harry se había quedado dormido.

-comprendo- dijo, se acercó y empezó a curar las heridas del muchacho, que tenia en el hombro, brazos y manos

Aquel hombre estaba demasiado preocupado por Harry, era mucho todo lo que había pasado esa día, incluso para el. Cuando Zack lo fue a buscar le medio contó lo que había pasado, los supuestos regresos, el ataque de Voldemort y la destrucción de Hogwarts…

Sin duda era mucha presión, además, cuando tomó las manos de Harry, estas estaban calientes, inmediatamente llevo su mano a la frente de Harry y tenia temperatura, sin duda, la presión y el desgaste de magia no van de la malo.

-voy o no voy- pensaba el hombre ¿A dónde?, quería llevar a Harry al hospital, conocía un doctor de confianza pero corría el peligro de que Voldemort lo buscara y atacara.

-Voy- dijo el hombre determinante mente, se puso su abrigo, tomó su varita, le puso una cobija a Harry y lo tomó en brazos, y se dirigió a la chimenea

-al hospital- dijo, y tras una llamarada de fuego, los 2 desaparecieron

En Hogwarts….perdón… en las ruinas de Hogwarts….

Todos los presentes escucharon la explicación del profesor Dumbledore hacia Nicholas, de cómo creían que habían regresado los muertos a la vida, y que no era su intención de que Harry se enterara de esa manera.

-vaya- dijo Nicholas tratando de ordenar su mente –nunca creí que eso fuera posible- dijo mirando a los "zombis"

-Albus- dijo minerva –que vamos a hacer con los estudiantes, no nos podemos quedar aquí, y el expreso no viene hasta dentro de una semana-dijo preocupada

-yo…- dijo Dumbledore cuando fue interrumpido por Nicholas

-Harvard tiene lugar- dijo generosamente –siempre he tenido pocos alumnos, además en Harvard caben 6 escuelas, y los alumnos no deben perder otro año de defensa contra las artes oscuras- dijo Nicholas

Tenia razón, el año anterior, Umbridge no dejaba hacer magia, ahora la escuela destruida seria todo peor, debían aprender a defenderse de problemas como el que ya se les había presentado hace unas horas.

-además, todos han de tener hambre, ya son las 4:00pm, y Voldemort no nos dejo comer, llegaremos allá en 15 minutos, la orden puede ir si eso les da mas seguridad, pero les advierto…- dijo Nicholas

-pero…?- dijo Dumbledore

-pero no quiero que traten de hablar con Harry o buscarlo hasta que yo hable con el y logre calmar las cosas- terminó

Nadie se atrevió a protestar, y el profesor Dumbledore aceptó. Todos se dirigieron al velero que todavía estaba en el lago, Zack trataba de convencer a earling, el fénix, que Harry estaba bien, que fuera a Harvard a esperarlo allá. El fénix quería ir a buscarlo, sentía que algo no andaba bien, pero terminó convencido y se fue con todos a Harvard.

Francia…

Un hospital muggle, de 4 pisos, estaba casi vacio, era un hospital de primera clase pero la gente no se accidenta todos los días, solo había tres doctores, no había trabajo así que les dieron a las enfermeras y paramédicos el día libre pero diciendo que si los necesitaban los llamarían. El hospital estaba en completo silencio, 1 doctor descansaba mientras los otros 2 hacían guardia, solo por rutina… de que se preocuparían 2 doctores muggles?... y de repente…

El tercer doctor que estaba descansando oía mucho alboroto afuera, se oía a un hombre que peleaba verbalmente con los doctores de guardia.

-déjenme pasar- repetía el hombre desesperado –déjenme pasar-

-señor, debe dejarnos atender al muchacho que trae- insistía uno de los doctores

-no, solo lo puede hacer el doctor Johnson- dijo de nuevo el hombre

-somos doctores igual de calificados del doctor Johnson- dijo el otro doctor

-no me importa, solo quiero ver al doctor Johnson- insistió el hombre….. Cuando…

-que pasa aquí?- dijo el doctor que estaba descansando algo molesto.

-doctor Johnson!!- dijo triunfante el hombre que peleaba

-pero que haces aquí!!!- dijo el doctor Johnson dirigiéndose al hombre

-necesito su ayuda- repuso este –debe atender a….

-Harry Potter- dijo el doctor al acercarse y ver al muchacho en los brazos del hombre, los otros dos doctores estaban confundidos, quien era Harry Potter?, por que era tan especial que lo atendiera el doctor Johnson? Claro, siendo muggles no sabían muchas cosas….

-llévalo al fondo del pasillo a la derecha- dijo el doctor Johnson al hombre

-pero doctor, quien es ese hombre y porque era tan importante que usted revisara a ese muchacho?- dijeron los otros 2 doctores

-es que…- tartamudeaba el doctor y comenzó a mentir –el muchacho es mi ahijado y el hombre su padre y no le tiene confianza a ningún doctor si no es a mi…- dijo el doctor

-disculpen tengo que ir a ver a mi ahijado- dijo, retirándose lo mas rápido que pudo.

Porque el hombre encapuchado fue a buscar al doctor Johnson?, que tiene de especial?. Hay doctores magos que trabajan como doctores muggles, es tanta su pasión por la medicina que quieren aprender a tratar pacientes con magia y medicina. Los doctores magos que trabajan en hospitales muggles están encubiertos por el ministerio. Cuando van con el doctor, nunca les ha dado una medicina que sabe horrible?, en verdad, no es medicina, es una poción disfrazada de medicina, y en unas horas ya te sientes mucho mejor. El doctor Johnson es un doctor mago-muggle….

El doctor caminaba por el pasillo hasta la puerta donde había indicado al hombre, cuando llegó y entro, primero cerró con llave y puso el hechizo muffliato para que nadie escuchara nada.

-que pasó?- dijo el doctor rápidamente, acercándose a la cama donde estaba Harry.

-un ataque- fue lo único que respondió el hombre de lo nervioso que estaba

-como?-

-quien usted sabe atacó Hogwarts- dijo el hombre –Harry peleó, parece que esta agotado, pero yo no se de medicina y quería que fuera atendido- dijo el hombre, con un tono de preocupación

-hiciste bien- dijo el doctor –ahora, por favor, podrías salir un momento?- pidió el doctor al hombre

-pero….-protestó el aludido

-solo mientras lo reviso- aclaró el doctor.

Dicho esto, el hombre salió del cuarto, esperando que Harry estuviera bien y no tuviera nada grave.

En Harvard…..

Alumnos de Harvard y Hogwarts por igual, caminaban hacia la entrada de la escuela, al viaje había sido largo, estaban cansados, hambrientos y uno que otro preocupado.

-bien- dijo Nicholas –bienvenidos a Harvard-

Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban maravillados de los bonitos alrededores de la escuela, además, de la escuela misma, era elegante y daba un calor de hogar.

-en Harvard, cada quien tiene su cuarto-dijo Nicholas dirigiéndose a los alumnos de Hogwarts –Zack los guiará a los que pueden ser sus cuartos- dijo mirando de reojo a Zack quien ya pedía ayuda para acomodar a tantos alumnos.

-podrán descansar, dormir, tomar un baño y en 15 minutos la comida estará lista- dijo Flamel, y dicho esto, todos siguieron a Zack para al fin poder descansar.

-ahora profesores, si gustan seguirme los guiaré a sus habitaciones- dijo Nicholas

En el hospital…

Aquel hombre que se preocupaba por Harry, ya había hecho un surco en el suelo por donde caminaba impacientemente por no tener noticias de Harry. Cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió y el doctor le indico que podía pasar.

-¿Cómo esta doctor?¿que le pasa?- pregunto de inmediato

-tranquilo por favor, Harry esta agotado, llevó la pelea al limite, usó toda la magia que le fue posible y hasta la que no, pero va a estar bien, pero con una condición- advirtió el doctor

-oh no- solo dijo el hombre como protesta, si conocía a Harry, nadie le ponía condiciones y menos un alto.

-Harry tiene que descansar lo mas que pueda y no tiene que hacer magia durante 2 semanas completas- dijo el doctor –quisiera tener a Harry en el hospital lo mas que pueda, mejor dicho hasta que despierte- repuso

-esta bien- dijo el hombre –si no tengo opción, ahora vengo, voy por un café a la esquina, para quedarme con Harry, no quiere uno?-pregunto al doctor, el cual asintió con la cabeza agradecido por la invitación –esta bien, ya vuelvo-

En Harvard...

Los alumnos de Harvard no solían comer en el comedor o sala principal como era la costumbre en Hogwarts, ellos tenían sus propias mesas en sus cuartos y a la hora de comida, aparecía en sus respectivas habitaciones. Así que Hogwarts era la única escuela en el comedor.

Ya la mayoría estaba algo descansada después de los incidentes, ya estaban tranquilos y los alumnos se sentían seguros con toda la orden ahí.

En la mesa alta se encontraban Dumbledore y Nicholas, hablando de lo que seria una larga estadía de Hogwarts en Harvard. Todos los maestros se encontraban presentes excepto 4.

Lily, james, Sirius y Remus, se sentían culpables por haber lastimado a Harry de la forma sentimental, si en un principio no iba a ser fácil que Harry aceptara que sus padres y Sirius habían vuelto, ahora menos que creía que todo era una farsa, un truco o una mentira.

Lily se había ido a duchar primero, mientras Sirius, james y Remus hablaban.

-como pude ser tan tonto?- se repetía Sirius, se sentía culpable de haber alejado mas a Harry de sus padres.

-no es tu culpa canuto- dijo Remus –nadie planeó que cayeras frente a Harry y se te resbalara la capucha-

-pero yo tenia que evitar que me viera, ahora, el haber esperado 2 meses no servirá de nada-

-ya basta Sirius- dijo-Remus- si te digo que no es tu culpa es porque no es tu culpa, yo siempre tengo la razón, y no es para que te sientas mal, anímate- repetía Remus, tratando de animar a Sirius

Sirius solo levantó la cabeza como si no hubiera escuchado ninguna palabra de Remus, nadie le quitaría de la cabeza que él tenia la culpa de que Harry huyera del primer encuentro con sus padres.

-james, tu haz estado muy callado- dijo Remus, viendo a su amigo, el cual estaba acostado en la cama boca arriba con las manos detrás de la nuca

-james?- volvió a decir Remus –JAMES!!!- gritó, haciendo que este se levantara de brinco de la cama

-que?- respondió

-como puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando tu hijo ya sabe que estas vivo y no haz podido verlo?- dijo Sirius poniendo las dos manos en la cintura

-te equivocas querido canuto- dijo james feliz –yo ya vi a mi hijo y es justo como lo imaginaba-

Ante la respuesta, Sirius y Remus se miraron uno al otro tratando de comprender

-explícate- dijo Remus

-simple- dijo Lily que en ese momento entraba a la habitación después de su larga ducha –ustedes han tenido la oportunidad de convivir con Harry y conocerlo, nosotros por fin lo vimos, es como si en mi interior me conformara con ver en el gran mago en el que se ha convertido- termino Lily con la misma sonrisa de james

Sirius y Remus seguían sin entender nada pero mejor dejarían el tema de lado por que si no les empezarían a preguntar cosas sobre la vida de Harry y ellos no estaban dispuestos a responder. Así que se levantaron los 2 juntos y se dirigieron a la puerta pero antes de llegar Lily se paró en frente de ella obstruyendo su camino.

-pero no creyeron que íbamos a pasar por alto que no nos contaran sobre el destino de mi hijo verdad?-dijo la pelirroja mirando a los ojos a Sirius y Remus

-alcancé a oír que Voldemort y Harry ya se habían enfrentado- dijo james, acorralando junto con Lily a Sirius y Remus

-como puede un muchacho haber hecho eso?- dijo Lily perdiendo la cordura que tenia -¿cómo no me contaron que mi hijo estaba en peligro de muerte?¿qué mi hijo era perseguido por Voldemort?¿qué mi hijo......-

-basta!!- dijo Sirius –no se los contamos porque de la vida de Harry la tienen que hablar con el, porque no es tan simple como contar una historia, son sucesos dolorosos, que nunca podríamos imaginar, que nunca podríamos comprender- dicho esto, Sirius abandono la habitación los mas rápido que pudo, estaba enfadado, se sentía culpable y ahora se sentía mentiroso.

Remus solo observo todo lo que hizo y dijo Sirius, cuando este se fue, miro a los ojos a Lily y a james y les dijo:

-su hijo es un gran mago, el mejor que he conocido, es igual a ustedes, y si se preguntan por que se ha enfrentado a Voldemort, es porque el defiende lo que quiere, lucha por alcanzarlo, la vida no ha sido fácil con el, pero el resiste por que siente que tiene que hacerlo, cree que el tiene que hacer las cosas solo, por eso no podemos intervenir cuando enfrenta a Voldemort, no nos deja ayudarlo porque tiene miedo de perder lo que le queda, y no podemos hacerle entender que nosotros también tenemos miedo de perderlo-

El silencio reino en la habitación por unos minutos y Lily rompió en llanto y james se apresuro a abrazarla.

-no conozco a mi hijo- dijo Lily entre sollozos –no he podido estar con el...- decía –Harry!-

En el hospital

Ya había pasado una hora desde que aquel hombre había llevado a Harry al hospital, se había cansado de estar sentado y fue por otro café para seguir junto a el. Pero cuando regresó se llevo una gran sorpresa, parecía que Harry había despertado, estaba acostado de lado, dando la espalda a la puerta, pero no se movió cuando escucho a alguien entrar.

El hombre se apresuro a llegar a su lado y en efecto, estaba despierto

-acabas de despertar?- le dijo el hombre

-no- respondió débilmente Harry

-hace cuanto despertaste?- volvió a preguntar

-como hace 15 minutos- contestó

-y como es que no te haz levantado?- dijo el hombre en burla

-sabes que odio los hospitales- repuso Harry

-si lo se, pero no has respondido mi pregunta-

-si me pudiera mover créeme que no me hubieras encontrado aquí- dijo Harry, lo que provoco una sonrisa del hombre

-si que estas grave- dijo el hombre riendo

-ni siquiera puedo mover mis dedos- dijo Harry –moverlos es una tortura-

Dicho esto, el hombre tomo la mano de Harry y dijo:

-entre menos lo intentes mejor, el doctor dijo que tenias que descansar y tomar muchas pociones-dijo el hombre diabólicamente jugando, sabiendo la expresión de Harry que si hubiera podido, en ese momento hubiera desaparecido por arte de magia

-le puedes decir al doctor que quiero hablar con el?- dijo Harry

-mmm...sospecho lo que tramas y déjame decirte que no me gusta pero... esta bien- respondió el hombre

-gracias Regulus- dijo Harry

QUE emocion:

hola, aqui anypotter de nuevo

querian saber quien era el encapuchado? aqui está......

no saben que alivio leer lo reviews y que me dijeran que les gustó mucho el capi anterior, trabaje mucho en el.

yo se que hogwarts nunca habia sido destruida pero es genial, tenia ganas de hacerlo

bueno, pronto sabran mas del encapuchado, y espero seguir viendo sus reviews en mi historia, y espero no defraudarlos....

haciendo una reverencia

anypotter

posdata: sirius necesita que lo animen y solo lo hace cuando dejan reviews, pero para que no se encele james, tambien dejen.

bye


	10. decisiones difíciles

El día de hoy, 31 de octubre ya estaba llegando a su fin, la tradición en el mundo mágico era prender velas a todo ser querido que quisieran proteger, como muestra de su afecto, no solo a los muertos, a los vivos era una forma de expresar cariño y amor.

Pero mañana 1 de noviembre, se celebraría en familia, se dice que el 31 de octubre es cuando los magos deberían celebrar, pero, acá entre nos, es solo un día de meditación, oración y pureza de almas, ya al día siguiente, se celebraría junto con toda la familia, la maravilla de ser magos. Mañana seria un día especial, pero mañana. Mientras tanto....

Por las calles de Francia se encontraban caminando un hombre y un muchacho, los cuales paraban cada 2 minutos, porque el hombre insistía en preguntarle al muchacho si estaba bien.

-ya me los has preguntado 30 veces en una hora Regulus- dijo Harry –estoy bien-

-aun no entiendo como lograste convencer al doctor de que te dejara salir- dijo Regulus poniéndose frente al muchacho

-me dejó salir, por que no tengo nada- dijo Harry sacando la vuelta a Regulus y empezando a caminar de nuevo

-y la temperatura?, y el desgaste de magia?, que tienes que descansar?, que.....- decía Regulus tratando de convencer a Harry pero este lo interrumpió y...

-basta, si?- cerrando los ojos y casi cayendo de rodillas si no fuera por que Regulus lo detuvo

-decías?-dijo Regulus al ver el estado de Harry –ven siéntate- dijo indicando una banca que estaba a un lado

-es solo... es solo que tengo mejores cosas de que preocuparme- dijo Harry, pensando en que según sus padres habían vuelto de la muerte

-esta bien, tu preocúpate por mejores cosas y yo me preocupo por tu salud- insistió Regulus –aunque creo que tu salud es lo mas importante es estos momentos-dijo con una sonrisa, buscando la mirada de Harry la cual estaba en el suelo.

-oye!!!, sea lo que sea podemos enfrentarlo juntos- dijo de nuevo Regulus poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry

-se que estarás conmigo pero...- dijo Harry indeciso

-pero que?-

-significaría que todos se enteraran de que estas vivo... y es lo que has estado evitando todos estos años- dijo Harry, lo cual borró la sonrisa de Regulus pero para poner otra mas grande.

-y?- dijo Regulus

-como que "y"?- dijo Harry sin creerse la respuesta

-si se da la situación, así será- dijo Regulus

-eres valiente- dijo Harry, volviendo a poner la mirada en el suelo

-me sorprendes Harry Potter-dijo Regulus –haz..enfrentado a Voldemort toda tu vida, haz estado en torneos para los magos mas experimentados sin tener la suficiente experiencia, haz dominado los hechizos mas difíciles del mundo...y....¿no puedes enfrentar el supuesto regreso de quienes dicen ser tus padres?- dijo Regulus parado frente a Harry.

-no es tan fácil como parece-dijo Harry

-explica por que?- dijo Regulus tratando de convencerlo

-dime como aceptas a personas que no conoces? aunque hayan arriesgado su vida por la tuya, como te paras frente a ellos y dices "mama" o "papa", si nunca estuvieron contigo, como si de repente sirias llegara y te dijera hola hermano, sin importar cuanto daño te haya hecho, dime Regulus como?- terminó Harry parado algo nervioso y alterado

Regulus quiso contestar pero no se le ocurrió nada para negar lo que dijo

-buenos argumentos Harry- dijo Regulus –pero no creo que tu problema sea que no hayan estado contigo-dijo sentando a Harry de nuevo por los hombros

-tu problema, es que tienes miedo de que conozcan tu vida de héroe, tus hazañas, los peligros que corres y que no te acepten así-dijo Regulus levantando la cara de Harry con su mano –yo daría lo que fuera por tener un hijo como tú, un hijo valiente, un hijo que se preocupe por los demás, y si esas personas son tus verdaderos padres, se sentirán orgullosos de ver en lo que su bebe se ha convertido-

Harry tenía una lucha interna de sus ideas en su cabeza, aceptarlos o no, creer o no, sin duda las palabras de Regulus lo ayudaban, por que ,el es como Sirius, más viejo pero como Sirius. Lo hacia sentirse bien, pero, pensaba en demasiadas cosas como para tomar una decisión a la ligera. Regulus notaba que Harry no se concentraba en decidir, estaba confundido y cansado, y lo abrazó. Harry estaba tan entrado en su mente que cuando Regulus lo abrazó, se desconecto de sus pensamientos, y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, como si el pudiera protegerlo del mundo, de lo que le esperaba, y unas lagrimas silenciosas corrieron por las mejillas del joven mago, respiraba cada vez mas agitado, estaba desesperado.

-hagamos una cosa-dijo Regulus –vamos con...-

-a no.....- respondió Harry al saber a quien se refería

-muy tarde-dijo Regulus desapareciendo junto con Harry de la banca

* * *

en una casa modesta pero acogedora, se encontraba una mujer ya mayor junto con su hermano de también avanzada edad. Era un día frio así que la chimenea estaba prendida. La señora estaba leyendo un libro de postres hechos con magia y el señor estaba leyendo el profeta.

-raro- dijo el hombre –no han informado sobre la destrucción de Hogwarts- dijo cerrando el periódico y poniéndolo en una mesita a un lado de el

-no se porque te extraña- dijo la señora –nosotros nos enteramos por Regulus, si no fuera por el no sabríamos, además la prensa se enterara mañana, no te preocupes, y ahora si que se va a armar tremendo escándalo- dijo la señora bajando el libro

-tienes razón hermana- dijo el señor

-hablando de Hogwarts, ¿cómo estará Harry?, hace como media hora que no tenemos noticias de el, y empiezo a preocuparme- dijo la mujer

-sabes como es ese muchacho, siempre metido en líos- dijo el señor con una sonrisa –gracias a dios que es muy fuerte-

-lo admito, pero, es como si fuera mi nieto, le debo la vida, como me gustaría que estuviera aquí- dijo la señora, y en esos momentos, se escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

-yo voy- dijo le señor, y se levantó de su cómodo sillón y caminó a la puerta y cuando la abrió.....

-bruja!!!- dijo el señor volteando a ver a su hermana y esta ante la expresión de su hermano, la señora preguntó.

-¿quién es?-

y por la puerta entró Harry seguido por Regulus

-Harry!!!- dijo la señora levantándose rápidamente de su sillón, aventando el libro por los aires, corriendo a abrazar a Harry –estas bien? Que tienes? Que pasa? Como te sientes? Que pasó?....-

-Ariana!!!- dijo el señor –déjalo que respire y te conteste la primera pregunta-

-silencio Aberforth- repuso la señora

flashback

Harry merodeaba por un hospital de Francia buscando una medicina que Nicholas le había encargado, se topó con un cuarto donde un doctor y un señor discutían. Al parecer el señor tenía a su hermana en coma y la iba a visitar todos los días, hace 30 años que hacia los mismo y el doctor no le daba esperanzas.

-pobre- pensó Harry

en eso, las 2 personas salieron del cuarto para hablar mas calmados y Harry aprovechó y se metió. En el cuarto había una señora ya de avanzada edad, como dormida, pero sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-bueno Merlín, si andas por aquí ayúdame- dijo Harry, pensaba probar la teoría o afirmación de libro de Merlín, de que todo se puede con concentración y con creer.

Puso su mano en la frente de la señora, se concentró, empezó a creer, y dijo:

-_revytale vivide novo_- un hechizo en una lengua perdida que extrañamente sabia. Y de su mano, salio una luz que recorrió el cuerpo de la señora, que disminuyó poco a poco.

-listo- dijo Harry satisfecho por su trabajo, y pronto notó que los dedos de la mano de la señora se empezaban a mover, luego su brazo y de repente abrió los ojos.

Harry en ese momento se desapareció del cuarto esperando que la señora no lo hubiera visto porque de ser así, le cambiarían el sobrenombre del "niño que vivió", por el del "niño milagro".

A los días, Harry regresó por mas de la medicina por que el profesor Nicholas creyó que era loción y se la vacio toda, pero en una banca en la sala de espera, se encontraba la señora que había despertado.

A Harry sin querer se le cayó el frasco y rodó a los pies de la señora, Harry se acercó a juntarlo y cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos de la señora.

-tu!!!- dijo la señora –tu eres quien me sanó- dijo en voz baja al muchacho que tenia en frente, reconocería esos bonitos ojos verdes, por que fue lo primero que vio cuando despertó, -tranquilo, no diré nada si no quieres-

Harry en ese momento soltó el aire y la señora continuó

-como te llamas?-

-Harry Potter- dijo el ojiverde

la señora ya había oído ese nombre, cuando despertó, su hermano pasó toda la noche contándole lo que había pasado esos años, contándole como el mago tenebroso mas grande de todos los tiempos, había sido derrocado por un bebe.

-un placer Harry Potter ¿puedo invitarte a tomar una taza de te para agradecerte lo que haz hecho?

Harry aceptó la invitación y pasó toda la tarde con la señora, ella le presento a su hermano, y para sorpresa de Harry, esas dos personas eran hermanos de Dumbledore, se suponía que la señora había muerto hace años, y el hermano desparecido, pero le explicaron que había sido un hechizo mal invocado lo que la puso en coma, y Aberforth no quiso decirle a Dumbledore que estaba viva. Ella, además, había renunciado a ser maga, no quería hacer magia, pero eso provocaba accidentes, así que Harry se ofreció a ayudarla a convencerse de que la magia no es tan mala y que la usara en un pasatiempo, el iba a enseñarle lo básico cuando tenia ratos libres. Y así nació la amistad de Ariana Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore y Harry Potter.

Fin del flashback

-pero Harry, cuéntame lo que pasó- dijo Ariana –es mas, siéntate, debes estar cansado, te traeré un te caliente-

entonces, Ariana salió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la cocina, casi volando por una taza de te.

-Harry?-preguntó Aberforth –estas bien?- y el muchacho asintió con la cabeza no muy convencido

-Harry!!!- le advirtió Regulus, para que dijera la verdad

-entonces, me aclararán que pasa o voy por el veritaserum?- dijo Ariana quien venia llegando de la cocina con una charola con 4 tazas de te.

Todos se sentaron en los sillones junto a la chimenea, y comenzaron a hablar.

-tenemos un problema entre manos- dijo Regulus acariciando su taza de te –bueno, el problema es de Harry-

-que pasa?- dijo Ariana y Regulus continuó

-resulta que durante el ataque de Hogwarts, aparecieron unas personas diciendo que eran.....- y Regulus paró, no sabia como decirlo, sin alterar mas a Harry.

-quienes?- dijo Ariana quien empezaba a desesperarse por que Regulus miraba a Harry y viceversa como comunicarse con las miradas

-mis padres- dijo Harry con un tono cortante, llevándose las manos a la cara. Ariana y Aberforth estaban estupefactos, petrificados, y sorprendidos

-como?- dijo Aberforth

-eso aun no lo sabemos-dijo Regulus –pero no solo ellos, también, Sirius mi hermano, Cedric Diggory y los Longbottom.-

-y cual es el problema?- dijo Ariana

-que Harry no sabe que hacer, no sabe si es verdad y tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar si es cierto- volvió a decir Regulus

-pues creo que no podemos ayudar a resolver ese problema- dijo Aberforth y Regulus puso un mueca de...

-porque?- dijo desconcertado

-solo puede ayudar a Harry alguien que sepa por lo que esta pasando, alguien que haya estado en una situación parecida y que la haya superado- dijo Ariana –tu no puedes Regulus, porque te escondes del mundo, yo tampoco, ni Aberforth, porque nos escondemos de Albus, necesita a alguien que haya encontrado una salida, nosotros nos escondemos de la familia y el mundo, y solo le aconsejaríamos cosas que ni nosotros seriamos capaces de seguir- termino Ariana

-entiendo- dijo Regulus –tenía la esperanza de que me dieran una solución, pero bueno- dijo ya conforme

-yo se de alguien- dijo Harry por primera vez en la conversación –Remus-

era una buena idea, Remus cambio mucho su vida cuando fue mordido por un hombre lobo, desde entonces se a ha adaptado a las circunstancias y ha aceptado la vida, además, el no se esconde de nadie. También, el conoce a Lily y james, los padres de Harry, seria un buen medio para hablar y tratar de explicar muchas cosas.

Ya estaba todo decidido, Harry hablaría primero con Remus y después......

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**Se que los dejé en suspenso pero es difícil hacer un buen reencuentro pero prometido que el próximo capi es cuando harry se encuentra frente a frente con sus padres y… perdonará a sirius? Voldemort se quedará de brazos cruzados?**

**Miles de gracias a todos los reviews, sigan dejando sus comentarios e ideas, espero haberlos complacido, por fa, dejen un review, no solo me agreguen a su lista de favoritos, por cierto, ya actualizé mi profile.**

**Muchas gracias a todos**

**Besos**

**De su amiga**

**Anypotter XD…..**

**Posdata:…………….dejen reviews!!!! Los quiero….**

**cierto, ahora es mas facil dejar review, solo aplasten el botón de abajo y nos vemos la proxima semana...**


	11. nuestra vida

Hoy amanece como 1 de noviembre. Feliz día de brujas a todos

Harry y Regulus durmieron en la casa de Ariana y Aberforth, estuvieron platicando mucho y hoy seria un día duro.

-espero que hayas dormido bien Harry- dijo Ariana quien servía un rico pan recién horneado junto con una taza de chocolate caliente al muchacho

-de maravilla, gracias-dijo Harry

-listo?- dijo Regulus, e hizo que a Harry se le atorara un pedazo de pan en la garganta, le recordó lo que tenia que pasar, y cuando al fin pudo respirar y hablar dijo:

-Regulus, lo estuve pensando y..., yo voy a ir solo a Harvard, si te necesito te mandaré a llamar-dijo Harry

-me piensas dejar fuera de esto?-reclamó Regulus

-no es eso-dijo Harry –necesito concentrarme en lo que voy a hacer y contigo a un lado, me voy a arrepentir-

-esta bien-dijo Regulus con un puchero –pero me llamas eh?-

-claro-dijo Harry, quien desayunó rápido, se cambió y desapareció de la casa

-suerte- pensó Ariana

* * *

En Harvard.....

Era demasiado temprano y casi no había alumnos despiertos, pero si había 3 merodeadores platicando en una sala.

-te digo que yo gano- dijo Sirius

-estas loco canuto- dijo james –yo gano-

-dile quien gana Remus- insistió Sirius metiendo a Remus en el lío

-a mi no me metan- se defendió lunático –se me hace una tontería competir diciendo ¿quién a hecho que corran mas maestros de Hogwarts cuando estudiábamos?

-si- dijo cornamenta –es una tontería-, -pero yo gano- insistió james, lo que hizo que se ganara un librazo por parte de Remus.

-dementes- pensó Remus

* * *

En la dirección de Harvard se encontraba Nicholas arreglando unos papeles del ministerio cuando de repente, apareció un muchacho de negro con dorado frente a el.

-Harry!!- dijo Nicholas –gracias a Merlín que estas bien- y corrió a abrazarlo

-no se preocupe- dijo Harry

-donde haz estado, desde ayer estaba preocupado, estabas.....-se detuvo

-de eso vengo a hablar-dijo Harry –necesito hablar con Remus Lupin-

-claro- dijo Nicholas.

Entonces salieron de la dirección y se encaminaron por los pasillos para buscar a Remus.

-creo que esta en la sala- dijo Flamel

Antes de llegar, se oían las risas de tres personas, cuando Harry reconoció dos de ellas, supo de quien era la tercera, y se detuvo antes de llegar

-Entiendo- dijo Nicholas -espera-

Entonces Nicholas entró, pero las personas no se dieron cuenta de su presencia

-cornamenta no insistas-dijo canuto –yo corrí a 4-

-mentira-dijo el aludido –fui yo-

-todo esta en el libro que hicimos de "records absurdos de Hogwarts"- dijo canuto

-si lo tuviéramos lo comprobaríamos-dijo cornamenta –donde habrá quedado?- se preguntó el merodeador

-con Filch-dijo lunático

-cierto, ahora lo recuerdo- dijo cornamenta –junto con el mapa del merodeador-

-ahí te equivocas corni-dijo canuto

-odio que me digas así- dijo james –porque me equivoco?-

-porque ese mapa ahora lo tiene tu descendencia-dijo canuto riendo ante la cara de sorpresa de su amigo

-como?-dijo

-señores.....-interrumpió Nicholas –buenos días-

-buenos días señor Flamel-dijeron los tres

-puedo hablar contigo Remus?- dijo el director

-claro- dijo Remus pero antes de salir, dejo su libro en el sillón y cuando volteó, el director había salido y había dado vuelta a la derecha.

-todo tuyo-le susurro Harry quien lo esperaba

Remus se apresuró y cuando dobló a la derecha, para su sorpresa estaba...

-Harry!!!-dijo pero antes de que el aludido respondiera continuó –perdón, las cosas no debieron suceder así, yo....

-Remus!-dijo Harry –creo entender esa parte pero vengo a que me expliques algo....-

-claro- respondió Remus

Y así, los dos caminaron por todo Harvard, para luego salir a los jardines, recorrer la orilla del bosque hasta llegar al lago, mientras Remus explicaba a Harry como volvieron sus padres.

-no sabíamos como reaccionarias-dijo Remus mirando a Harry –no era nuestra intención que te enteraras así-

-pero no debieron guardar el secreto-dijo Harry

-lo se-dijo indignado el licántropo –tu madre siempre era la mas sensata de nosotros y creo que su buen juicio e inteligencia se nubló porque anhelaba verte y así se puso de lado de tu padre y Sirius- dijo riendo Remus –me ganaron 3 a 1-

Se formó un largo silencio entre los dos, Harry ahora sabia que si eran en verdad sus padres, que habían vuelto a la vida, al igual que Sirius, también Cedric y los padres de Neville.

-que piensas hacer?-dijo Remus viendo que Harry estaba pensando mucho –a tu mama la tuvimos que hechizar para que durmiera un poco, por que estaba angustiada por ti, pero cuando despierte será el fin de los merodeadores- dijo Remus con una risita

-no lo se- admitió Harry –no es sencillo ver a tus padres que se supone estaban muertos y contarles un cuento de terror-

-cuento de terror?-preguntó Remus extrañado

-mi vida- aclaró Harry lo que hizo a Remus le apareciera una gran sonrisa, Harry era igual a su padre y ahora lo podía comprobar.

-pues Dumbledore tiene algo planeado-dijo Remus, e inmediatamente Harry descartó la idea pues había perdido su confianza en su antiguo director

-Harry, no es lo que parece-dijo Remus al ver la expresión del muchacho –piensa reunir a toda la orden después de la comida, junto con los "zombis"-

-"zombis?- dijo Harry

-así les puso Sirius a todos los que regresaron de la muerte- dijo Remus y continuo con la explicación del plan de Dumbledore...

-una vez todos reunidos, vamos a hacer un resumen de todo la que ha pasado desde el 31 de octubre de hace 15 años hasta la fecha para todos estar enterados de todo, sacar secretos a la luz, que los "zombis" se enteren de lo que ha pasado en su ausencia y tratar de hacer nuevos planes para la segunda guerra mágica- terminó Remus

-será una larga reunión-dijo Harry

-si, puede ser-insistió Remus –pero Dumbledore quiere que tú, ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville estén presentes-

-porque?- dijo Harry, siempre los excluían de todos los asuntos de la orden

-por que es hora de saber hasta donde pueden llegar ustedes- dijo Remus –ustedes son los principales lideres de la resistencia contra Voldemort y solo tienen 16 años ¿crees que no se que deben de tener varios planes y secretos?- dijo Remus mirando a Harry con curiosidad a lo que Harry respondió volteando la cabeza para otro lado como si le hablaran, los conocían muy bien y a la vez no tenían idea de sus limites.

-está bien- dijo Harry –asistiré - ....

* * *

Las horas pasaban demasiado rápido para Harry, mas de lo normal, había sido una mañana tranquila excepto cuando escuchó a su madre torturando a los merodeadores por haberla hecho dormir, pero la reunión de la orden se acercaba, había mandado una carta a Regulus que decía:

_Todo va bien hasta ahora, pero después de la hora de comida habrá una reunión y creo que será algo dura porque haremos un recuento de los últimos 15 años y eso quiere decir volver a narrar todo lo que he tratado de olvidar..._

_Esta carta no es para preocuparte, solo para insistirte que no vengas, ya hiciste suficiente por mí para que ahora sacrifiques tus secretos, te aseguro que en la noche voy a contarte todo lo que pasó, a Ariana y Aberforth también pero insisto... NO VENGAS... yo puedo hacerme cargo de esto._

_Saludos..._

_Harry._

La carta era casi una llamada de auxilio de Harry a Regulus sin querer, al insistir en que no fuera, el muchacho le daba a entender a Regulus que necesitaba su apoyo, al menos eso quiso entender... y no importaba que se enteraran de que Regulus Black estaba vivo, esa era su decisión, también leyeron la carta Ariana y Aberforth, pensaron que seria una buena oportunidad para terminar con tanto secreto y poder vivir sin esconderse de nadie, además, también querían apoyar a Harry, el estuvo con ellos cuando mas lo necesitaban, era hora de devolverle el favor...

* * *

Harvard...

Mientras todos comían en el comedor, excepto Harry quien decidió esconderse en su habitación hasta la reunión, llegaron miles de cartas a los alumnos... la edición del profeta matutina, ya había publicado, la destrucción de Hogwarts y la gran pelea que creían que se había llevado a cabo, las cartas eran de padres a hijos preguntando si estaban bien a lo ellos respondían que si, que no se preocuparan pues estaban en otra escuela donde seguían estudiando que todos los planes seguían en pie y que como cada año, en unos minutos volverían a sus casas para celebrar con sus familias el 2do día de brujas(porque el 1ro es el 31).

También durante la comida, apareció el ministro, quien todavía era Fudge, pidiendo una explicación a Dumbledore por esa terrible noticia y reclamando el no haber informado al ministerio. Dumbledore solo dijo que no tenia que decir nada puesto que no creería ninguna palabra y que era un asunto que no era de su incumbencia, después de decir todo esto, el ministro se marchó enojado a Londres....

* * *

Hora de la reunión....

El comedor de Harvard ya estaba limpio, unas cuantas sillas solo quedaban para los que asistirían, una mesa con un poco de comida para la larga reunión y mucho, pero mucho té.

Los alumnos tanto de Harvard como de Hogwarts, se habían ido a sus hogares a celebrar. Habían vuelto con sus familias, pero no regresarían al día siguiente, Dumbledore les dio una semana de vacaciones para descansar, al igual que Nicholas lo hizo con los estudiantes de Harvard.

La inevitable reunión llegó, dentro del comedor estaban Dumbledore, Nicholas, James, Lily, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Tonks, Moody, los señores Thompson, los Granger, la abuela de Neville, los gemelos, Cedric, el señor Diggory, la profesora Macgonagall, Snape, Hagrid y todo aquel que debiera presenciar aquello.¿y el trío?

-Albus- dijo minerva –donde están los muchachos?-

-Remus fue por ellos-contesto tranquilo el director y en eso se oía una lucha en el pasillo y todos se quedaron callados para escuchar….

-muchachos vamos-insistía Remus

-ni loco-decía ron mientras se trataba de liberar del brazo de Remus quien lo jalaba

-Hermione!!-dijo Remus mientras con el otro brazo la jalaba a ella.

-por primera vez concuerdo contigo ron- gritaba Hermione

-si se resisten será mas difícil- insistía Remus juntando toda la fuerza para arrastrar a esos dos

Los muchachos no querían ir porque sabían que seria el fin del trío, cuando todos se enteraran de lo que hacían a escondidas cada fin de año, los mandarían a internados y les quitarían la varita. XD

-no iré-insistió ron –no se que hechizo hayas usado con Harry pero conmigo no funcionará-grito ron

En efecto, Harry caminaba junto a ellos en silencio, viendo la divertida situación y a la vez perdido en sus pensamientos. Miraba la resistencia de sus amigos sin decir ni una palabra, juntando valor para cada paso.

-ron, tienes tu varita?-gritaba Hermione

-si la tuviera crees que estaría en esta situación?-grito ron –antes de darme cuenta Remus ya me había desarmando-dijo sin creérselo y Remus soltó una risita.

-que es lo gracioso-dijo Hermione enfurecida

-se supone que son los mas valientes……- y Remus empezó a darles varias razones para asistir y por cada una a favor, ellos le daban 5 en contra.

Todos en el comedor, imaginaban el caos por el que pasaba Remus y reían por las escusas de los muchachos, imaginando como casi los arrastraba , pero, había algo que los había dejado helados…. No sabían que Harry asistiría, no sabían que Harry estuviera en Harvard y menos al otro lado de la pared que dividía el comedor y el pasillo. Sirius dijo en voz alta…

-merodeadores 2-

-dios nos bendiga-dijo james soltando una risa que se escuchó hasta el pasillo y se volvieron a escuchar gritos:

-te oímos Sirius-gritaron ron y Hermione que habían escuchado a Sirius burlarse.

-basta!!!- se escuchó la voz de Harry –lazzo-gritó, y parecía haber amarrado a ron y Hermione con cuerdas invisibles.

-de que lado estas Harry?- dijo ron molesto

-del lado del silencio-dijo Harry harto de escuchar a ron y Hermione gritar

-sabes que va a pasar una vez adentro?-dijo Hermione tratando de convencer a Harry de soltarlos

-si-dijo –se revelarán muchos secretos- dijo Harry

-incluyendo nuestra vida-dijo ron

-lo se-dijo de nuevo Harry

-y como es que apoyas eso?-dijo Hermione

-no lo apoyo-dijo Harry –pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano iba a pasar y mejor acabamos con esto de una vez-

Ron y Hermione pensaron… era cierto, pero estaban sorprendidos de la actitud de Harry, creían que a el lo llevarían a esa reunión primero muerto, pero, estaba resignado.

-esta bien-dijeron los 2 –suéltanos- dicho esto , Harry deshizo el hechizo y Hermione y ron caminaron junto a Remus y Harry hasta la entrada del comedor donde todos se quedaron callados.

-algún problema en el camino?- dijo Dumbledore para romper el hielo

-ninguno-contesto Remus mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta y el cabello.

-bien-

-ahora, el motivo de esta reunió es ponernos al tanto, todos de todo-dijo Albus –ningún secreto quedará sin ser descubierto-

-empezaremos a contar historias?- dijo Sirius aburrido

-no-dijo Albus –la sala esta hechizada para mostrarnos el recuerdo que elijamos, todo el comedor se convertirá en el escenario del recuerdo como si lo estuviéramos viviendo de nuevo-

El trío abrió los ojos como platos, solo esperaban relatar no mostrar e intentaron correr a la salida pero los señores Weasley detuvieron a ron, los Granger a Hermione y Remus a Harry.

-pero antes de empezar-dijo Dumbledore –nos acomodaremos-

-acomodaremos?-dijo Hermione

Albus asintió y empezó a reunir familias…. Sentó a Harry en medio de sus padres, al igual que a ron con los Weasley, a Hermione con los Granger y a Neville con los Longbottom.

Harry no protestó pero tampoco dirigió la mirada a sus padres, Lily y james solo se hicieron a un lado para dejarle lugar pero tampoco hablaron, no era el momento….

-estamos listos par…..- decía Dumbledore cuando fue interrumpido por un crack seguido por la aparición de tres personas encapuchadas…

-oh no-pensó Harry, sabia quienes eran –porque rayos les mande la carta?-

-quienes son ustedes?-dijo Dumbledore y Nicholas se metió

-Albus…- dijo –no preguntes, pero te aseguro que tienen el mismo derecho de estar aquí como todos, son de confianza, como parientes-dijo Nicholas

Albus no muy conforme aceptó que se quedaran sin presentarse con la condición de que lo hicieran al final.

-bueno- dijo Albus de nuevo –todo empieza el 31 de octubre, con 2 muertes y el inicio de una leyenda- dijo mirando a los 3 Potter –Lily, james, podrían darnos su recuerdo?-

-pero….-protesto james –estas seguro de que quieren ver semejante acto de maldad-dijo recordando lo sucedido esa noche

-es la única forma-dijo Albus, y James recordó y ondeó su varita. En segundos el paisaje cambio, del comedor a el interior de la casa donde Vivian en el valle de Godric.

Todos estaban asombrados, un agradable lugar, una bella casa, una hermosa familia estaba disfrutando la noche de brujas con su pequeño hijo con ojos esmeralda.

Los presentes, miraban con ternura al bebe que jugaba con su madre, los brillantes ojos del pequeño, mostraban un brillo de felicidad que no habían vuelto a mostrar desde ese día.

Harry estaba admirando la felicidad que desprendía cuando bebe, la inocencia, pero rápido recordó el próximo destino del niño.

_…Entonces todo tembló. James Potter corrió junto a su esposa diciendo que salvara a Harry, que el lo detendría pero la mujer lloraba por lo que vendría…._

Todos en la sala aguantaban la respiración

_…Voldemort entró y rápidamente lanzo la maldición al hombre que se interponía en su camino…._

El recuerdo se cortó y todos miraban a james, había sido lo demasiado valiente para defender a su familia y había muerto por ella, Lily lloraba al ver como su esposo se había sacrificado y este estiró su mano para tomar la de ella, tratando de calmarla. Sirius solo se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-tranquilo canuto- dijo james –estoy aquí-

-pero es que si hubiera llegado antes yo……-decía Sirius

-no hubieras cambiado nada-dijo james

-Continuamos?-dijo Dumbledore

Era el turno de Lily…. Y volvieron a la casa…

_…ella corría por el pasillo llorando con el bebe en brazos, hasta llegar al fondo, al cuarto del pequeño…._

Todos querían hacer algo para impedir lo siguiente pero, era solo un recuerdo

_…Voldemort entró y Lily no se apartaba del frente de la cuna donde había puesto al bebe, Voldemort insistía en que se quitara y que le perdonaría la vida, pero ella se negaba hasta el punto donde llegó la maldición…._

El recuerdo desapareció de nuevo, Lily estaba temblando al recordar esos momentos, james se levantó y fue a abrazarla,(recordemos que Harry estaba entre ellos), no había madre mas valiente…

-canuto, estas llorando?-dijo Lily viendo a Sirius esconderse tras Remus

-no-dijo –es solo que me entró basura a los ojos- dijo Sirius

-bueno-dijo Dumbledore –después de el sacrificio de…..-decía mientras fue interrumpido por el cambio de escenario producido por otro recuerdo por parte de Harry

_….el bebe se encontraba solo, sin su padre o su madre, llorando y llorando sin nadie quien lo consolara, a Voldemort le colmaba la paciencia el llanto del pequeño y se dispuso a lanzar la maldición pero antes de conjurarla el bebe calló, ninguna lagrima corría por sus mejillas, miraba fijamente al atacante de sus padres, con una mirada difícil de descifrar, tal vez odio o rencor, pero siendo un bebe ¿Cómo?, Voldemort lanzó el hechizo pero este se detuvo centímetros antes de tocar al pequeño, el tiempo se había detenido, el hechizo estaba en el aire, y el pequeño no se movía, miraba fijamente al asesino y entonces el rayo regresó por donde vino y lo siguiente que se vio fue una luz segadora que provocó de nuevo el llanto del bebe quien llevó su manita a su frente, donde sangraba…._

El recuerdo se desvaneció…

-¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas?-dijo Albus a Harry , aterrado por lo que acababa de ver

-siempre lo supe- dijo Harry, dando un gran suspiro y cerrando los ojos

Todos estaban pasmados, la fortaleza del muchacho no tenia fin.

-después de eso- continuo Dumbledore –Harry se fue a vivir con los Dursley-

-los Dursley!!!- grito Lily –LOS DURSLEY!!!!-

-no encontraste un lugar mejor Albus??!!!- dijo James

-lo siento, era la única opción-dijo el anciano –después de esa noche, no se volvieron a mostrar rastros de Voldemort en 10 años- dijo –hasta que….-

-hasta que???-dijo Alice

-Hasta que sus hijos entraron a Hogwarts-dijo Albus –empezamos con los recuerdos?-dijo dirigiéndose a Harry, ron y Hermione.

Entonces, Harry movió su varita y se aparecieron en un vagón del expreso.

_…Un niño pelirrojo le preguntaba a Harry que se podía sentar con el…_

-todos nos conocemos en el tren-dijo james

…_tiempo después llega una niña con cabello esponjado diciendo que el hechizo que ron practicaba, estaba mal…_

-cualquier parecido a la realidad es coincidencia-dijo Sirius recordando el carácter que tenia Lily cuando estudiaban juntos

_…el expreso llego…. Los alumnos fueron seleccionados…._

-puros Griffyndors-dijo orgulloso Sirius –no hay mejor casa, entonces, el recuerdo se cortó, pero Hermione lo continuó

-creo que estamos de acuerdo en que no solo mostremos cosas malas verdad-dijo Hermione –podemos poner algo bueno?-

-claro-dijo Albus comprendiendo lo que Hermione quería mostrar

-y que nos mostrará señorita?- dijo Nicholas

-un maravilloso juego de quiditch-dijo ella y en ese momento Harry casi la mata con la mirada. Pero Hermione sabia que así, el señor Potter pasaría un buen rato viendo a su hijo jugar en su mismo puesto y siendo tan bueno como el lo había sido. Ideal para romper el hielo.

_…el monumental campo de quiditch estaba ante sus ojos…_

-canuto- dijo james –las palomitas!! Pásalas!!-

-pero si aquí no hay palomitas!!- dijo canuto

-calla Sirius- dijo james –no dejas oír- y Sirius solo miró a james y pensó que muchas cosas no cambian

-que partido es?- le preguntó Sirius a Hermione

-el primero de la temporada, cuando estábamos en primero-dijo ella –Griffyndor contra Slythering-

-Griffyndor!!!Griffindor!!!-gritó james –claro que la casa de griffindor no ha ganado el quiditch desde que yo Salí-dijo james subiéndosele el ego a la cabeza

-ya verás-dijo Sirius

-ya veré que?-dijo james

_…ahora presentemos al nuevo miembro del equipo de griffindor…_

Decían por el alto parlante

_…el nuevo buscador….._

Harry se quería esconder

_…Harry James Potter…_

Y en ese instante a james se le atoró una de las palomitas que había aparecido y Sirius le pegaba en la espalda

-ha..rry?- alcanzó a decir james entre tosidas

_…el partido iba empatado… el buscador de griffindor se iba a caer de la escoba_…

-por dios-dijo Lily

_…Harry subió y salió tras la snich…._

-vamos-gritaba james y todos lo miraban –que?-

_…y Harry Potter atrapó la snich…gridffindor gana!!!...._

James tiró las palomitas de la emoción y abrazó a su hijo… todos estaban pasmados… james había abrazado a Harry sin avisar… Harry solo se quedó cayado esperando a que su padre se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho… y lo hizo.

-lo siento-dijo james apenado –buen juego-

-gracias-fue lo único que dijo Harry y los recuerdos continuaron

_…el perro de tres cabezas…_

-como tenían algo como eso en la escuela?-dijo Remus quien sabia de eso pero no se imaginaba el tamaño

_…el troll…_

-que caballero Ronald-dijeron Fred y George al ver como ayudaba a Hermione a escapar distrayendo al troll

_…las sospechas que tenían de Snape y lo que había guardado en el tercer piso…._

-que listos-dijo Flamel al ver como el trío descubría todo eso

_…el bosque…_

-ese maldito me las va a pagar-dijo james viendo a Voldemort amenazando a su hijo

_…el plan y el enfrentamiento con Neville…_

-fuiste muy valiente Nevi- dijo Alice con cariño

-estamos orgullosos- dijo Frank

_…el lazo del diablo…_

-sin duda la bruja mas inteligente de su edad- dijo Dumbledore

_…el juego de ajedrez…_

-excelente ron-dijeron Fred y George haciendo que este se sonrojara

-estamos orgullosos de ti hijo-dijo Arthur

_…la pelea con Quirrell, la piedra filosofal, la huida de Voldemort…_

Sin duda había sido mucho para un niño de 11 años, Lily y james se asustaron cuando vieron a Harry en el suelo, Sirius casi se desmaya y Remus estaba pálido, si bien muchos sabían la historia, era diferente ahora que la vieron.

-sin duda le haces honor a tu nombre Harry-dijo Tonks.

-eso solo fue su primer año-dijo la señora Weasley al trío y estos solo se quedaron callados, era doloroso recordar…

-segundo grado-dijo ron agitando su varita

…_la visita al callejón diagon y el encuentro con Lucius…_

-sangre pura-dijo Sirius en broma y soltando una carcajada

_…el carro volador…._

-súper-dijo Arthur y su esposa lo fulminó con la mirada –pero como dije, eso estuvo muy mal-dijo guiñando un ojo a ron y a Harry

_…el primer mensaje…_

-no se supone que no existe la cámara de los secretos?-dijo Lily y nadie dijo nada

_…el club de duelo…_

-hablas pársel?- dijo Zack a Harry y este solo asintió con la cabeza

_…el diario de riddle…._

-como charlan con un diario?!-Dijo Molly –eso es raro y macabro!!- dijo mirando a Ginny y a Harry quienes habían caído en el truco

_…la poción multi-jugos…_

-es tan mala?- dijo James preguntando al trío

-james!!!-dijo Lily –pudieron haberse envenenado-

_…Hermione petrificada…_

-lo siento señorita Granger-dijo Nicholas

_…las arañas…_

-no te dan miedo las arañas ron?-dijo Ginny

_…el 2do mensaje…_

-estaban escuchando cuando dijimos que los alumnos a los dormitorios?-dijo minerva a Harry y a ron

_…la cámara secreta…el hechizo de lockhart…._

-ese maldito cobarde-dijo Sirius y el recuerdo se cortó

-pasa algo ron?-dijo Albus al ver que el recuerdo se detuvo

-es solo que…-decía ron –Harry continuó solo desde ahí-

-Harry?-dijo Dumbledore –puedes continuar? Y el muchacho suspiro y se armó de valor para seguir el cuento de terror

_…el basilisco y el fénix…_

-de verdad esa cosa había estado viviendo en Hogwarts desde hace cientos de años?-dijo Moody

_…la espada de griffindor y la muerte del basilisco…_

-en serio eso pasó Harry?-dijo ron, porque el no había estado con el y Harry asintió levemente

-ron!!!-dijo Hermione –como puedes dudar?-

-perdón- dijo ron –wow!!-

_…la destrucción del diario y la desaparición del fantasma…_

Todos en el comedor se quedaron mudos de nuevo por la habilidad que tenían esos tres muchachos: valor, inteligencia y humor. Juntos eran un gran equipo.

-y el basilisco sigue ahí-dijo Zack confirmando la historia

-en serio?- dijo Nicholas

-donde cree que nos refugiamos de la explosión de Hogwarts?-dijo Zack divertido….

-ahora tercer año-dijo Dumbledore

-apenas el tercero??-dijo james –cuando esto termine no voy a poder dormir-dijo en broma

-exagerado-le reprimió su mujer

-muchachos?-preguntó Dumbledore –quien empieza?- y los tres se quedaron callados –Harry?-dijo de nuevo –que pasa?-

-que nuestro tercer año empieza con otra persona-dijo Harry

-otra persona?-dijo Albus

-si-dijo el muchacho –con el prisionero de azkaban-

-prisionero de azkaban?-dijo james –quien es?-

Sirius no les había contado a Lily y James que había estado encerrado en azkaban después de su muerte, injustamente, y por culpa de Peter.

-señor Black-dijo Harry algo frio a Sirius –no les ha contado?- y todos se sorprendieron por la actitud del chico

-No-dijo Sirius –y desde cuando hay esas formalidades entre tu y yo Harry?-

El chico no respondió, seguía algo irritado con su padrino, no importaba que hubiera regresado de la muerte, porque las ultimas palabras que le había dirigido, no eran para recordarlo muy bien que digamos…

-Harry?-insistió Sirius y Dumbledore al darse cuenta de la situación y lo interrumpió.

-Sirius-dijo el anciano –tu debes empezar y mostrarnos como escapaste de azkaban-

-escapar!!!!-Dijo James –cuando estuviste en azkaban??- dijo exaltado

-james!!!-dijo Lily –yo tampoco entiendo pero hay que prestar atención a los recuerdos y creo que descubriremos el porque-

James no se calmó pero se quedó callado y pensaba ¿Por qué Sirius había estado en azkaban? ¿Por qué su hijo no le hablaba a su padrino?

-tercer año-dijo Sirius y los recuerdos los hicieron aparecer en azkaban

_…un hombre daba vueltas en su celda, esperando que el plan que tenía saliera bien…_

-que pensativo-dijo james irritado

-James Potter- dijo Lily –calla o verás- y james se quedó en silencio de mala gana

…_un guardia medio dormido pasó por la celda y el prisionero logró quitarle la varita y transformarse en perro para poder salir entre los barrotes…._

Y el recuerdo cortó

-esa fue la gran hazaña del primer prófugo de azkaban?-dijo Remus a Sirius en broma

-crees que es fácil?-dijo el aludido molesto –intenta evadir dementores por 4 horas y luego habla-

-ahora si-dijo Albus –podrían?- dijo dirigiéndose al trío

Y Harry movió su varita, brincando el recuerdo de donde infla a su tía y el autobús noctambulo y aparecieron en el caldero chorreante

_…"Harry, escuches lo que escuches, prométeme que no iras a buscar a Black" (decía el señor Weasley)…._

-lo siento Sirius-dijo Arthur –no sabia que eras inocente-

-no se preocupe-dijo este

Ahora Remus empezó su recuerdo y todos aparecieron en un vagón del tren

_…el tren paró y un dementor subió…._

-criaturas repugnantes-dijo Lily al ver lo que le hacían a su hijo

Sirius buscaba la mirada de Harry y el chico al darse cuenta, volteaba a otro lado o se hacia el interesado en el recuerdo, y esto desconcertaba a Sirius

Ron movió su varita y aparecieron en la clase de adivinación

…_ y vieron la lectura de las tazas de te, y la predicción de la profesora trelawney…_

-ella le predice la muerte a cualquiera-dijo james

…_la visita a hogsmade por medio del mapa del merodeador…_

-si!!!-dijo james –van 2 y falta el libro de records tontos de Hogwarts!!-

-por lo visto, el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad tienen el mismo uso de dueño a dueño-dijo minerva mirando a james y luego a Harry

_…"Black, fue y sigue siendo, el padrino de Harry Potter"(dijo minerva)…_

-Harry no sabia que Sirius era su padrino?-dijo Lily al ver la reacción de su hijo en el recuerdo

Sirius seguía buscando la mirada de su ahijado pero ahora su estaba metido en sus pensamientos y tenia una expresión de tristeza.

-Harry?-dijo el encapuchado al parecer mas joven(Regulus) –estas bien?- dijo acercándose a él y el muchacho asintió con la cabeza y dijo.

-haz estado demasiado callado-le dijo al encapuchado, generalmente, Regulus no dejaba de opinar y ahora no había dicho nada

-continuamos-dijo Hermione

_…el sauce boxeador, el Grimm y la captura de ron…_

-Hermione!!-dijo ron –tenias que mostrar eso?- le reprimió pues todos rieron al ver como ron era jalado por Sirius al hueco

_…la casa de los gritos y el traidor…_

-por Peter pasaste 12 años en azkaban!!-dijo james a Sirius –ese rata traidora!!!-

-cálmate-dijo Sirius –todo esta bien ahora-

_…el lago…_

A Harry lo recorrió un escalofrío al volver a recordar eso, y Sirius por su parte, no sabia que Harry lo había tratado de proteger y casi muere de no ser por el misterioso patronus.

_…el gira tiempo…_

-con que no se puede estar en dos lugares a la vez?-dijo ron a Hermione

-lo siento-dijo ella

_…de nuevo el lago…_

-fuiste tú?-dijo Snape a Harry –como?-

-yo le enseñé-dijo Remus –y veo que muy bien, vieron la forma del patronus?-

-si!!!-dijo james excitado –muy bonita debo añadir-

-cuarto año-dijo Harry y empezó a mover su varita, quería acabar con eso rápido…

_…el mundial de quiditch…_

-de verdad fueron?- dijo james y su mujer le dio otro codazo

_…el torneo de los tres magos…_

-que interesante-dijo james -¿Quién fue el elegido de Hogwarts?-dijo y todos se quedaron callados –que?

_…los 4 campeones…_

-¿Qué?-dijo Lily –mi hijo no tenia 17, por que no lo sacaron?-

-no pude-dijo Dumbledore

_…la primera prueba…_

-con que los 4 sabían que tenían que enfrentar un dragón-dijo Dumbledore –bien hecho-

_…el baile…_

Todos se morían de la risa, por los intentos fallidos de ron y sus celos de Víctor

-yo no estaba celoso-dijo ron sonrojado

-como digas-dijo Harry con un tono de sí como no

_…la segunda prueba…._

-fleur te quedó muy agradecida-dijo ron –tanto que mi hermana se enojó-

-ron!!!-grito la pelirroja –mentiroso!!!-

_…el laberinto…_

-como metieron a los muchachos en un lugar así?-dijo Lily aterrada

_…la muerte de Cedric y el renacimiento de Voldemort…_

-como no tenían la seguridad suficiente!!!?????-dijo Lily –que hubiera pasado sin ninguno de los 2 muchachos hubiera regresado?-dijo furiosa

-no esperábamos eso-dijo Albus –lo siento créeme-

-un joven murió y Voldemort renació!!!-Dijo de nuevo Lily –quieren mas?-

-no-dijo Albus con miedo –mejor continuemos-

Había llegado el año mas difícil.

Harry como siempre empezó y aparecieron en el mundo muggle

_…"dementores?, que el mundo se ha vuelto loco?"…(decía arabella)_

-como llegaron dos dementores a privet drive?- dijo Lily -¿Cómo que el ministerio no creía que Voldemort había regresado?- dijo enojada

-tranquila Lily- dijo Remus –las cosas se complican mas desde aquí… mejor prepárate para lo que viene-

-que?- dijo ella

_…el juicio……._

-están bromeando verdad?-dijo james -¡COMO VAN A ENJUICIAR A ALGUIEN POR SALVAR SU VIDA!-dijo enfurecido

_…Umbridge…._

-esa bruja, araña, víbora, cobarde, traidora, sabandija, sucia y….-decía Lily y Sirius dijo:

-si como quieras decirle pero no enfrente de los muchachos-

_…el ED….._

-como planean eso tan rápido?-dijo Remus

-muy listos-dijo Moody

-y vaya maestro que se consiguieron-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa

_…las visiones…_

-horrible!-dijo Lily –ese monstruo- …-cuando lo vea no se va a escapar-decía Lily viendo por lo que pasaba su hijo

_…la separación de ED…_

-alguien los traicionó?-dijo Sirius y Harry no respondió –muchachos?- dijo a Hermione o a ron

-usaron veritaserum- respondió ron

Sirius no sabia por que Harry se comportaba así con el, por que estaba tan distante y frio.

En cuanto a Harry, ya quería salir de ahí, no quería estar en lo siguiente, era muy duro, difícil, le costaba mucho permanecer ahí sentado.

_…al ministerio…_

-¿Cómo son los therstrals?-dijo james

-son huesudos y amigables-dijo ron con una sonrisa

-bueno continuamos-dijo Dumbledore y nadie levantaba su varita

-muchachos?- dijo de nuevo Dumbledore –Neville?- y el solo dijo que no lo haría –Ginny?- ella tampoco quería mostrar lo que había sucedido –Hermione?- ella solo abrazó a sus padres esperando que no la obligaran.

Todos en la sala observaban la situación, ¿Qué había pasado para que los muchachos no quisieran seguir?

-¿Qué pasa Albus?-dijo Molly

-no lo se-dijo este desconcertado –Ron? podrías?- el chico tampoco quiso continuar, solo agachó su cabeza con una expresión de tristeza

-Harry?-dijo Albus en su ultimo intento y todos miraron al muchacho

-Harry?-dijo Sirius y hasta ahí llego el valor de Harry, se derrumbó por dentro, no podía continuar, ver los siguiente, recordar su temor y revivir el pasado. Sin mas ni mas, Harry salió corriendo de la sala sin antes decir.

-no puedo- e inmediato, Hermione, ron ,Neville y Ginny también se fueron, cada uno por caminos diferentes…

-que pasó!!?- dijo Lily preocupada por la reacción de su hijo y desesperada por ayudarlo.

Remus agitó su varita y mostró el duelo con los mortifagos y la muerte de Sirius.

En cuanto el recuerdo se borró, Dumbledore lo continuo con su duelo con Voldemort y la posesión de Harry.

-no puede ser!!- dijo Lily aterrada y salió corriendo en busca de su hijo, y james tras ella.

Todos estaban en completo silencio y nadie hizo ningún comentario, todos salieron del comedor lo mas rápido posible, cada quien a buscar a sus respectivos hijos… hasta que solo quedaron Dumbledore, Nicholas, Remus, Sirius y tres encapuchados…

-que tacto tienes con tu ahijado, Black-dijo molesto el encapuchado que antes se había acercado a Harry

-quien es usted para juzgarme!!-dijo casi a gritos Sirius, estaba enojado consigo mismo.

-alguien que sabe de su mal genio señor Sirius Black-contestó el encapuchado

-suficiente!!-gritó Sirius y levantó la varita

-no te atrevas!!- dijo el encapuchado –nunca me haz podido vencer!!- dijo ahora quitándose la capucha

-que!?-Dijo Sirius –es mentira!!- dijo gritando –tu estás muerto-

-creí que te alegrarías un poco de ver a tu hermano-dijo Regulus –pero veo que 12 años en azkaban te volvieron frío-dijo resentido –si a ti no te importa tu ahijado a mi sí- dijo y salió del comedor a buscar a Harry.

Los que quedaban se quedaron callados, pero Sirius salió tras Regulus a buscar explicaciones y Remus también detrás de Sirius para evitar una muerte.

En el comedor quedaban 4 personas…

-que está pasando?-susurró Dumbledore

-usted debería saberlo-dijo una encapuchada –usted es el director-

-lo siento señora pero no es mi deber-dijo Albus

-ya lo noté-dijo esta –nunca supo como cuidar niños o muchachos-, -nunca supo como tratarlos-

-señora-dijo Albus –usted no es nadie para decirme lo que puedo hacer o lo que no puedo-dijo el director irritado

-tal vez yo no-dijo ella –pero los padres de esos muchachos si- dijo firmemente –lo culparán de lastimar a sus hijos-

-lastimar?-dijo Albus –yo los protejo!!-

-vaya manera de protegerlos-dijo ella –no se dió cuenta?-

-cuenta de que?-dijo Albus

-que los hizo recordar cosas que con los años trataron de borrar-dijo tristemente –no es algo de lo que quisieran acordarse y ahora, los hizo mostrar sus sufrimientos a sus familias-

Dumbledore pensó, reflexionó, que tonto había sido, siempre empeora las cosas, nunca piensa a futuro… siempre lastimó a los que quería.

-natural de ti-dijo la señora y se quitó la capucha

-Ariana!!!???- dijo exaltado -creí que habías muerto!!-

-no-dijo Aberforth quitándose la capucha también…

¡¡¡INCREIBLE!!!

* * *

hola

se que les prometí un reencuentro pero tenia que hacer esto antes, pero para que no se enojaran lo hize largo, que tal, mi gran logro...

muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, espero no haberlos defraudado y que hayan disfrutado leyendo el capi como yo haciendolo...

bueno.. sigan dejando reviews haciendome saber si les gustó y que ideas tienen e insisto, sus reviews me hacen escribir maravillas así que sigan dejando....

hasta la proxima

su amiga

**anypotter**

besos y reviews


	12. entre reuniones y discuciones

entre reuniones y discuciones

Harry corrió y corrió hasta llegar al lago, estaba cansado, aturdido y ya era suficiente, ya ahí, se sentó en la orilla a contemplar las ondas que se formaban con el viento.

Le dolía el haber recordado todo eso, se sentía herido, además, sentía que volvió al principio ¿Cómo?...

Harry ya había superado y olvidado por así decirlo, la mayoría de los eventos que había revivido en unas horas, cada vez tenia mas confianza en si mismo y se armaba de valor cuando la situación lo requería, además, confiaba en mas personas, era muy abierto, pero….increíblemente…. lograron desvanecer eso en tres horas.

Había vuelto a ser aquel niño de 11 años de todos vieron en los recuerdos, aquel que no sabia que hacer, el que tenia miedo, el que no pensaba en el después…. el que necesitaba a su familia.

Estaba sentado ahí, solo…sintiendo miedo por todo, sintiéndose débil. Con su cara entre sus brazos y sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, pensaba una y otra vez si había hecho lo correcto.

En otra parte, a orillas del lago, dos personas observaban al muchacho…en efecto…Lily y James le habían dado alcance a su hijo, pero al llegar a donde estaba, se les rompió el corazón al ver a su hijo así… pero tenían que estar con el.

Poco a poco y cautelosamente se fueron acercando a el, quien al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia… y así llegaron a su lado.

Lily puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Harry…lo que hizo que inmediatamente levantara la cabeza pero no para voltear hacia atrás, porque… en el agua pudo ver el reflejo de su madre, siempre sonriente y bella, y a su lado derecho el de su padre, orgulloso y contento.

Fue algo duro, como un Deja vú, eso ya lo había vivido, en su primer año, aquel dia que encontró el espejo de oesed, y había sido una mentira…

Pero…tenia que hacer la prueba, y repitió su intento al levantar su mano derecha hacia su hombro izquierdo, lento y tembloroso, su mano subió poco a poco hasta que al fin…

La toco!...era cierto…estaba ahí!!...con el!.

Tomó la mano de su madre con fuerza, queriendo que no se fuera a ir de nuevo, y unas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del joven.

Era el momento que Lily esperaba, se movió de su lugar para hincarse frente a su hijo y lo miro directo a los ojos… y dijo:

-aquí estoy Harry!- y lo abrazó con todo el amor que no le dio en 15 años, y Harry rápidamente correspondió el abrazo.

James por su parte, seguía ahí parado observando con felicidad la escena, viendo a sus 2 más grandes tesoros juntos de nuevo… y también se inclinó a abrazar a su hijo junto con su esposa.

-hijo- dijo james con un cariño que le debía a Harry.

Así los tres Potter volvieron a ser una familia, y mientras seguían abrazados, solo deseaban que ese momento durara por siempre…

* * *

En el comedor de Harvard…

Los 3 Dumbledore estaban mirándose unos a los otros.

-que no piensan decir algo?- dijo Nicholas rompiendo el silencio

Albus tomó aire y fue el primero en hablar:

-porque nunca me dijiste que estaba viva?- dijo a Aberforth -tantos años sufriendo, solo por tu silencio!-dijo exaltado el director

-no tenia por que decírtelo-dijo Aberforth –nunca te preocupaste por ella!- le reclamó

-es mi hermana!!!-Gritó Albus –yo soy su hermano!!!

-pues no actúas como tal!!!-Le respondió Aberforth –ella no te necesita más!!!-terminó y Albus sintió una puñalada en el estomago.

-Aberforth BASTA!!!-dijo Ariana –yo no culpo a nadie de nada- dijo indignada –yo quiero a mis hermanos por igual-dijo ella

Albus volvió literalmente a la vida, su hermana lo quería, a pesar de lo que le había hecho, ella no lo culpaba…

-pero como es que no estas muerta?-dijo Albus –yo vi el rayo-

-no le pegó directamente-dijo Aberforth al ver la decisión de su hermana –solo quedó en coma-

…y así, Aberforth y Ariana le contaron a Albus lo sucedido, claro, ocultando que Harry había sacado de coma a Ariana con magia, porque, eso es imposible y sabían que el pobre muchacho no quería más atención…

* * *

En una pequeña sala de Harvard…

-en serio tienes una rana?-dijo Frank a su hijo

Neville y sus padres ya habían roto el hielo, Neville a diferencia de Harry, siempre escuchó de sus padres y sentía que ya los conocía, se sentía en confianza, además, estaba muy contento de que estuvieran con el, y ya no tendría que pasar tanto tiempo con su abuela… amenos de que se fuera a vivir con ellos.

-si!- respondió Neville feliz –su nombre es Trevor-

-a mi nunca me dejaron tener ranas en casa porque decían que eran asquerosas-dijo Frank haciendo a su hijo reír

-las ranas son animales bellos y enigmáticos-dijo alice –en su interior claro-

-se las puedo mostrar!-dijo Neville encantado

-claro!-dijo Frank –vamos-

* * *

En los jardines de Harvard…

-estoy orgulloso de ti hija-decía el señor Granger –quiero gritar a los 4 vientos que mi hija es un BRUJA!!-decía alagando a su hija

-No solo una bruja-dijo la señora Granger –una bruja destacada!-dijo abrazando a Hermione

-gracias-dijo ella en los brazos de su mamá.

En una habitación de Harvard…

-Ronald Weasley!-dijo Molly –estoy tan orgullosa de ti!- y corrió a abrazarlo

-por que esconder tu valentía hijo?-dijo Arthur

-porque no le íbamos a creer…-dijo Fred

-aunque no los jurara por su vida… -terminó George

-muchachos!- dijo Molly –deberían aprender de su hermano!-dijo orgullosa

-no importa-dijo ron –nunca me podrían igualar-dijo entre risas y todos rieron excepto Fred y George.

* * *

En el lago…

Nadie de los 3 potter había hablado, seguían abrazados, estaban tan felices que no les importaba cuanto había durado ese abrazo, pero…. Estaban cansados, así que se separaron uno por uno y los tres quedaron de frente.

-no te volveremos a dejar-dijo james mirando a su hijo y el solo asintió con la cabeza

-nunca volverás a estar solo-dijo Lily

-Si-dijo james –y cuando veamos a los Dursley, me temerán mas a mi que a Voldemort!-dijo enojado

-james!-dijo Lily –la violencia no arregla nada!-

-quien hablo de violencia?-dijo james –tu lo imaginaste!-dijo entre risas

-que gran ejemplo de padre eres JAMES POTTER!-dijo Lily

Harry pensaba en lo agradable que seria, estar con una familia que siempre fuera divertida y cariñosa, sin duda un sueño hecho realidad.

-tengo hambre-dijo james

-siempre piensas en comida-dijo su esposa

-no es mi culpa-dijo en su defensa –ya!, no me regañes y vamos a comer-dijo de nuevo

-esta bien-dijo la pelirroja –vamos Harry-le dijo a su hijo quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

-yo…-dijo Harry –yo… los alcanzo en un momento-dijo

A Lily no le gustó la idea de que su hijo se quedara solo, pero sabia que el quería despejar su mente, además, sabia por experiencia que su hijo era fuerte y solo le quedó como remedio aceptar.

-esta bien hijo-dijo james quien entendió el dilema de su esposa –pero no tardes-

-menos si quieres alcanzar algo de comida-dijo Lily –tu padre no te va a dejar nada- y Harry asintió con la cabeza

Y así, Lily y james se fueron alejando hasta perderse de vista… pero en cuanto se fueron, ron y Hermione venían llegando.

-como les fue?- preguntó Harry

-bien-dijo ron no muy convencido

-Muy bien-dijo Hermione contenta –que tal tu?- le preguntó a Harry y el solo suspiró y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-me alegro por ti hermano-dijo ron y Harry se levantó y dijo:

-no están algo cansados?-

-algo-dijo Hermione

-hablando de eso-dijo ron –creo que voy dormir una siesta antes de la cena-dijo bostezando

Y así los tres se fueron caminando por la orilla del lago, hasta llegar a los jardines y de ahí, se adentraron al colegio, sacándole la vuelta al comedor porque sabían que estaban todos sus padres reunidos. Se separaron y acordaron verse en hora y media para hablar, y cada quien fue a su cuarto.

Harry estaba cansado, y feliz, asustado y con sueño, muy malas combinaciones así que mejor decidió que dormir un poco seria lo conveniente, pero tenia muchas cosas en su cabeza, como VOLDEMORT, había estado muy calmado, y después de una derrota tan contundente , no lo estaría, algo tramaba, y esperaba descubrirlo antes de que fuera tarde

Y de repente, sintió que su mente era jalada…sus pensamientos viajaron a otro lado…una visión

_-espero que ahora si estén todos-decía siseante Voldemort_

_-todos mi señor-dijo Bellatrix_

_-bien, bien-dijo de nuevo –empecemos-_

_-mi señor-dijo Lucius –todo está listo, mandamos la señal a los centauros para que se reunan en un solo lugar-_

_-excelente-dijo Voldemort –alguien mas?-_

_-los ogros también se están reuniendo-dijo Barty Jr._

_-más que bien-dijo Voldemort –sigan, sigan,-_

_-es el elemento sorpresa-dijo Bellatrix con una risa malévola_

_-que mejor que sea inesperado y grande-dijo Voldemort –verdad?-_

_Y todos los mortifagos presentes asintieron, asiendo ovaciones a su líder, dando cumplidos y brindando por la próxima conquista del mundo._

_-pronto el mundo caerá-dijo Voldemort –y ningún chiquillo podrá impedirlo-dijo con una malvada sonrisa –el mundo será nuestro en 60 días!-grito y fue seguido por gritos de victoria de los mortifagos…_

-Harry!!- gritaba Lily –Harry!!-

En ese momento, Harry abrió los ojos poco a poco y se ubicó, vio a su madre y su padre muy angustiados, estaban en el suelo, hincados, y el… estaba acostado en el piso.

-harry!!-dijo james y el muchacho ordenó su mente

-que pasó?-dijo Harry

-eso mismo queremos saber-dijo james –que te pasó?-dijo

-yo…yo…-vaciló Harry al tratar de pensar lo que había pasado

-primero levántate-dijo Lily ayudando a Harry a ponerse de pie y sentándolo de nuevo en la cama

-yo….-dijo Harry quien ahora que había recordado buscaba una escusa –me sentí cansado y mareado-dijo……. -¿Por qué no dije otra cosa?-pensó

-tranquilo-dijo su Lily –recuéstate y te traeré algo de comer y un te- dijo empujándolo a la cama obligándolo a recostarse

-vamos james-le dijo Lily a su marido para que la ayudara y se fueron del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

Harry entonces empezó a pensar, tuvo una visión y al parecer, en cuanto empezó la visión había quedado inconsciente o algo así y sus padres por algún motivo estaban en la habitación, pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba, esa visón que tuvo, no fue creada por Voldemort, ni fue un sueño, fue algo real y al parecer, la guerra empezaría en 60 dias…

De repente, Harry escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su cuarto…sus padres habían vuelto tan rápido?.

-adelante!-dijo levantándose de su cama –Remus?-dijo Harry

-hola Harry!-dijo el licántropo –estas bien?-dijo al verlo como preocupado

-si,si-respondio –pasa algo?-

-yo…yo…-titubeaba Remus

-tu que?-preguntó Harry

-yo quería pedirte un favor-dijo Remus algo apenado –sabes que no la haría si no fuera de vida o muerte-

-ya Remus, dime de que trata-dijo Harry impaciente

-es que… en los pasillos de Harvard hay dos hermanos batiéndose en duelo-dijo Remus –ya los hemos intentado hablar con ellos pero…no nos hacen caso y pensé…que tu sabrías que hacer-terminó Remus

-los Black!-dijo Harry y salió rápidamente de la habitación...

En los pasillos de Harvard…

-Ya verás!-grito Sirius a Regulus levantando la varita amenazadora mente –fingir tu muerte!!?- grito aun mas

-yo no la fingí!!-le contesto Regulus –tu eres el que se cree cualquier rumor que le inventen-le dijo alzando su varita también

-como iba a saber que lo que me dijo Peter no era real-se defendió Sirius

¿Qué pasaba? Sirius se había quedado solo porque Regulus había salido a una misión de la orden, Regulus le había dicho a Sirius que esperara las cartas que mandara, pero estas nunca llegaron, a los días, Peter llega con Sirius diciéndole que su hermano se había unido a los mortifagos y que habían salido a una misión donde el murió…

-te dije que esperaras mis cartas!!-Dijo Regulus –vas y le crees a la primera rata que se te cruza!!-

-en esos tiempos era mi amigo!!-le respondió –yo confiaba en el!!!-

La situación ya era observada por todos en el castillo, se habían reunido para tratar de calmarlos pero nada funcionaba…

-vaya amigos que te consigues!-dijo Regulus –has visto todo lo que esa rata a hecho!!!- dijo aun mas enojado .destruyo familias y te quitó tu libertad!!!

-si!!!-dijo Sirius –lo tengo muy claro pero y tu?-dijo –porque no me buscaste!!!-

Esto ya estaba empezando a calentarse, Sirius y Regulus empezaron a caminar en círculos con sus varitas en mano…

-desmay….-dijo Sirius cuando fue interrumpido por un…

-expelliarmus!!-dijo Harry y la varita de su padrino salió volando…

-con que estas de su lado!-dijo Sirius exaltado al ver como su ahijado impedía que atacara a Regulus.

-no estoy del lado de nadie-dijo Harry tranquilamente –pero no apoyo la violencia-

Todos los que observaban se quedaron mudos, Remus se había ido unos minutos atrás y dijo que iría por ayuda pero no se imaginaron que iba a ir por Harry.

-Harry, devuélveme mi varita!-dijo Sirius –ahora!- el muchacho no lo pensó dos veces y se la lanzó para que Sirius la atrapara…todos estaban confundidos, que no Harry iba a parar la pelea? Sirius volvió a ponerse en posición de duelo al igual que Regulus, pero antes de que alguno pudiera conjurar un hechizo, Harry caminó al centro del campo de batalla.

-que crees que haces?-dijo Sirius –harry!muevete!-

-Harry por favor!-dijo Regulus

-si quieren hacerse daño, primero tendrán que hacérmelo a mi-dijo Harry

Era obvio que ni Regulus ni Sirius atacarían a Harry, ellos lo querían y no se atreverían a hacerle daño.

-vamos Harry!-insistió Sirius –no es justo que te pongas de obstáculo-

-tampoco es justo que ustedes dos se pongan a pelear-dijo Harry –la violencia no lleva a nada-

-si como no-dijo Regulus –lo dice el muchacho que nunca ha estado en medio de un duelo-

Harry entonces hubiera explotado por esa ofensa por parte de los dos hermanos, no tenia nada que ver una lucha entre familia que una contra Voldemort. Entonces, Regulus se dio cuenta de su error y quiso remediarlo pero Harry no lo dejó hablar y se fue rápidamente.

-ves lo que causas Sirius!-grito Regulus

-yo no soy quien dijo eso-dijo el aludido

Harry volvió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, que dia tan pesado, pensaba, y lo que falta es peor. Entonces se quedó profundamente dormido, cuando Lily y james, volvieron les dio lastima despertarlo y lo dejaron dormir…

* * *

...se que les gustan los capis largos y que tarde mucho en actualizar(dos semanas XD) pero, eh andado vuelta y vuelta planeando mis 15 años y todavia en la escuela(es dificil mantener mi promedio jeje) pero bueno,

aré todo lo q este a mis alcanze para actualizar la proxima.

posdata: dejen muchos reviews, y digan ¿que opinan de que haga un especial de navidad?¿de que se les antojaria?

los quiere....

**anypotter**


	13. cuenta regresiva

Cuenta regresiva

El dia empezaba pero el sol no había querido salir, la mañana era oscura, llena de neblina…en otra palabras…tenebrosa.

Harry estaba despierto desde las 4:00am pero se había quedado acostado en su cama, pensando una y otra vez; como les diría a los de la orden, a si familia y amigos, que la segunda gran guerra mágica que tanto habían tratado de evitar, llegaría en 2 meses.

Sin duda la vida no era justa con el, además, parace que el ambiente húmedo y tenebroso de ese dia, contribuía con la noticia que les daría. En fin… se duchó y luego se cambió para bajar a desayunar.

En el trayecto iba muy pensativo, y talvez por eso no se había dado cuenta de que no se había topado con nadie en el camino, pero de repente, tres lechuzas pasaron por su lado izquierdo volando a toda velocidad.

Algo extraño ¿tres lechuzas juntas? Al parecer llevaban un mensaje urgente, pero lo que mas le extrañó es que dieran vuelta en la puerta del comedor.

Mejor se apresuró a llegar, pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta, la escena le dejó perplejo.

En lugar de las tres grandes mesas que siempre había, solo había dos, y eran circulares, pero eso no era lo sorprendente….

En la mesa mas grande se encontraba toda la orden reunida… por sus caras, algo había pasado. Todos tenían una expresión de angustia y terror, pero a la vez, estaban debatiendo algo que no lograba comprender.

Todos los presentes tenían montañas de papeles, tenían listas de algo, tenían mapas, tenían cartas…sin mencionar que había 10 lechuzas esperando a que les desataran los mensajes de sus patas.

Todos tenían cara de cansados, al parecer habían madrugado, o ¿no habían dormido? Sea lo que sea, estaban desesperados buscando cada quien en sus papeles algo… o escribiendo cartas….apuntando cosas que el profesor Dumbledore decía, y cada que podían, tomaban su taza de café y le daban un sorvo.

Harry no había avanzado del marco de la puerta, solo seguía viendo la extraña situación, pero se dio cuenta de que en la segunda mesa estaban fred, George, Neville, Ginny, Hermione y ron sentados con una expresión triste y perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-que pasó?- preguntó harry a los muchachos quienes apenas se percataron de su presencia

-llegó una carta de Voldemort-dijo Hermione con tristeza e ira en su voz

-qué?-dijo harry sorprendido y acercándose a la mesa de sus amigos

-anoche, llegó un mortifago que dejó una carta para…..-se detuvo ron

-para que?- le dijo harry

-para ti-respondio Ginny y al ver la cara de sorpresa de harry continuó –voldemort mandó una carta diciendo que tenia 60 dias para rendirte o que el mundo sufriría las consecuencias- terminó en voz baja

-harry, amigo-dijo fred –tus padres interceptaron la carta por ti-

-y después de leerla comunicaron a la orden lo sucedido- agregó George

Harry solo cerró los ojos y agachó su cabeza negando.

-no saben que el correo es privado?-murmuró por lo bajo

-vaya correo-dijo Hermione –de todas formas la orden se hubiera enterado- dijo ella reprendiendo la actitud de su amigo –o acaso lo hubieras ocultado?-dijo ella ofendiendo a harry

-hermione!!!-le reprendió ron –por favor deja de decir eso!!!-

-es la verdad- le contesto ella –hubieras ocultado algo tan importante!!!???- le gritó a harry

Entonces, la orden salió de sus actividades, se quedaron en extremo silencio, no habían notado la prescencia de harry y menos que estaba discutiendo con Hermione.

El solo lamentaba la actitud de su amiga en esos momentos, el no lo hubiera ocultado, pero tampoco les habría soltado la verdad de un solo golpe.

Hermione se dio cuenta de su error, le había gritado a quien siempre la había apoyado, era su amigo y el confiaba en ella. Quizo remediarlo y disculparse pero el no la dejó hablar y se fue del comedor en silencio.

La orden miraba a Hermione, sabían que ella no había querido decir eso pero la presión de tener una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina no es simple.

Lily y james se levantaron de sus sillas, Lily fue a consolar a Hermione quien estaba llorando por su error y por el miedo que sentía por la próxima guerra, mientras que james salió en busca de su hijo, algo que también hicieron Regulus, sirius y remus.

* * *

En los pasillos…

-muchachos-dijo james refiriéndose a sus tres acompañantes –que hacen aquí?, bueno, que no se supone que yo soy el padre?-dijo viendo que ellos también estaban buscando a harry

-no te ofendas james-dijo sirius –pero yo soy el padrino de tu hijo y lo conozco muy bien-dijo sirius serio, pensando en donde podría estar su ahijado

-buen punto canuto-dijo james –y tu Regulus?

-yo…-tartamudeó y dijo –yo soy quien ha estado mas cerca de harry en estos últimos días-dijo felizmente algo que sacó a flote los celos de su hermano quien lo miró de reojo.

-tambien es una buena escusa-dijo james –pero tu que haces aquí remus?

-yo soy el mas importante-dijo remus orgulloso

-porque?-dijo sirius –que no es mas importante el padre?-

-querido canuto-dijo remus con una sonrisa –soy el mas sensato y sensible de nosotros 4-dijo el licántropo

-si que nadie discute eso-dijo james –ya me enseñarás como ser así- termino e inmediatamente se hizo escuchar la risa de sus tres acompañantes

* * *

En las calles de Francia…

Un panorama desolador reflejaba la pobreza de esta parte de francia, el mundo no es justo para nadie y menos para estas personas. Toda ciudad tiene sus partes descuidadas, pobres, donde las personas que no tienen dinero viven. E aquí la de francia

Una larga calle, descuidad, sucia, se dejaba ver en la neblina de ese dia. Era temprano pero aun asi el dia era oscuro, además la apariencia de la calle no ayudaba.

Las casas eran de colores opacos y oscuros, los vidrios de estas cubiertos por plástico o cartón, sin iluminación alguna.

Los niños que se encontraban sentados en las banquetas no hacían la diferencia, apenas vestían, apenas vivian, no tenían que comer, ni que vestir, estaban helándose, tenían frio y no tenían con que taparse, cobijarse o calentarse.

Solo había vida en una lámpara que iluminaba la calle, que parpadeaba por lo vieja que era, era lo único que se movia o reflejaba vida. Pero, se apagó…

La calle quedó sumida en la completa oscuridad…

A lo lejos se observaba una luz, muy brillante, había empezado a brillar en cuanto la lámpara se oscureció… se oian galopes, y el relinchar de un caballo.

El sonido se hizo mas y mas fuerte al pasar los segundos, y de pronto, se dejó ver un hermoso caballo blanco; tan blanco como la luna, de penetrantes ojos negros. Un caballo de fina crin, larga y sedosa.

Sin duda un caballo muy bello, pero su jinete….

Arriba del asombroso animal, iba alguien vestido con una gabardina blanca con destellos de dorado, en su espalda estaba bordado un fénix dorado con las alas extendidas, los puños de las mangas tenían bordados antiguos y elegantes, también llevaba unas botas blancas por encima del pantalón del mismo color, pero este ultimo tenia bordados por los lados líneas y curvas que formaban elegantes trazos; el jinete tenia puesta una capa, la cual era muy larga y hermosa, también bordada cada centímetro; y le tapaba la cara a este extraño.

Jinete y caballo se detuvieron en medio de la calle… el jinete desmontó y se acercó a unos niños que estaban sentados en la cera, abrazados de su madre.

Les entregó una bolsita blanca sin decir ni una palabra; los niños la tomaron y cuando la abrieron…sus caras se iluminaron de felicidad….

Había mucho dinero como para empezar una nueva vida, modesta, pero mejor que la que tenían.

-gracias-dijo la madre de los pequeños con toda la gratitud que podía expresar, y el jinete hizo una reverencia.

Hizo lo mismo en todas las casas de esa calle; pero no solo dio dinero, había personas enferman a las que curó; y así casa por casa hizo su labor.

Al terminar, toda la gente le agradecía su ayuda, todos lo bendecían. El jinete hizo una reverencia mas y subió de nuevo a su caballo, pero antes de irse, prendió la lámpara que recién se había extinguido y …empezaron a galopar hasta perderse en la distancia.

La gente solo mantenía la vista fija en donde desapareció aquel extraño, no importaba quien fuera ni de donde venía; los había salvado, eso importaba. Le estarían agradecidos eternamente…

Pero lo curioso es….que no había sido la primera aparición de ese jinete; pero tampoco sería la ultima…

La gente lo llama "el fénix blanco"…

* * *

En Harvard…

James, sirius, remus y Regulus habían dado tres vueltas a la escuela pero no encontraban a harry.

-debemos regresar y decirle a Lily-dijo remus

-estas loco!!-dijo james exaltado –que pensará de mi cuando le diga que no encontré a nuestro hijo?-

-lo mismo que pensamos nosotros-dijo sirius –que eres un mal padre-dijo entre risas

-gracias canuto!!!-dijo james sarcásticamente –pero eso también significa que eres un mal padrino-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y eso hizo a sirius deprimirse

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con sirius-dijo Regulus –hay que decirle a Lily-

_¿Cómo es que los black ahora se llevaban bien de nuevo?_

_Después de la pelea donde harry salió perdiendo, remus encerro a los black en una habitación donde se quedaron solo 4 hrs,…_

_-todo esto es tu culpa!!!-dijo Regulus_

_-mía?!-dijo sirius –tu fuiste el que lo ofendió!!!-_

_-tu primero!!!-dijo Regulus –o ya no te acuerdas de aquel dia en el ministerio!!??-dijo en voz alta…y sirius lo recordó todo…lo que le dijo a harry…ahora comprendía…._

_.pero…pero…-decia sirius –yo estaba exaltado ese día-dijo con tristeza en su voz_

_-tu siempre!!-dijo su hermano_

_-es que todo ese dia me la pasé peleando con el retrato de nuestra querida madre-dijo sirius-no se callaba y me exaltó!-dijo a la defensiva –luego llegan diciéndome que mi ahijado se escapó del colegio para según ir a salvarme al ministerio- terminó con la cabeza baja_

_-pero debías de haberlo comprendido-dijo Regulus y luego pensó en lo que dijo sirius –espera…espera…¿Cuál retrato dices?-_

_-el de mi mamá black- dijo sirius –no te acuerdas?-_

_-el que mandó pintar en navidad?-dijo Regulus_

_-ese mismo-dijo sirius –uso un encantamiento para que permaneciera colgado por toda la eternidad en grimauld place-_

_-dios nos ampare-dijo Regulus –suficiente la aguante en vida para tenerla por siempre ahí…gritando…-dijo con las manos en la cabeza –intentaste demoler la casa?-_

_-creeme que lo he intentado todo pero nada se da-dijo sirius_

_Y asi se fueron los rencores entre los hermanos black, su propósito en la vida ya no era matar el uno al otro; ahora era conseguir…los dos…el perdón de harry._

* * *

Los tres merodeadores y Regulus llegaron al gran comedor con las cabezas bajas….todo seguía igual a ecepcion de que los muchachos ya se habían ido

-y?-dijo Lily a su esposo

-que cosa?-dijo james en un desesperado intento de cambiar el tema

-james no te hagas el gracioso-dijo Lily quien empezaba a enojarse –que pasó con mi hijo?-

-que hijo?-dijo el aludido y esto provocó una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirroja a lo que james no pudo resistirse y empezó a relatar su desesperada búsqueda.

* * *

En el lago…

Harry se encontraba mirando el agua como si estuviera buscando algo, cuando de repente… algo picó su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a su confidente y amigo earling, quien lo había estado esperando hacia ya algo de tiempo.

-que pasa?-le preguntó al fénix quien rodeaba su pierna con sus grandes alas –estoy bien, se que ni me habías visto en 2 dias pero aquí estoy-le insistió harry al fénix,

-volvamos a Harvard-le dijo al fénix y juntos se encaminaron al comedor donde sabia que lo esperaban…

* * *

El comedor…

-james potter!!!-le dijo Lily a su marido –como es posible que se te perdiera tu hijo?-

-no se me perdió-dijo el –lo que pasa es que no lo encuentro—

Entonces, harry iba entrando al comedor, cuando vio que madre estaba diciéndole a su padre y a su padrino que no los dejaría comer hasta que lo encontraran. De repente su mamá calló porque lo vió en la entrada y el empezó a hacerle todo tipo de señas para que no les dijera que estaba ahí.

Lily comprendió el plan de su hijo al igual que todos los que estaban de frente a la puerta del comedor, los únicos de espaldas eran los merodeadores y Regulus. Harry entonces se hizo invisble y su mamá continuó hablando…

-no quiero que vuelvan si no traen a harry consigo—les advirtió a los dos merodeadores –ni siquiera vendrán a comer—y james y sirius se miraron el uno a otro y luego salieron corriendo del comedor a buscar al joven mago.

Luego todos rieron en el comedor solo con imaginar a james y a sirius buscando a alguien quien estaba donde nunca buscarían.

-sabes lo que harán esos dos cuando se enteren de la broma que les jugaste?—le dijo remus a Lily

-que broma?—dijo ella inocentemente

Entonces remus viró su mirada hacia la puerta del comedor y dijo:

-harry; aparécete-

Entonces el muchacho se quitó el hechizo de invisibilidad y apareció con cara de angelito. Y remus miró otra vez a Lily.

-ya me la debían—dijo ella defendiéndose. Y Regulus quien también se había quedado tomó la palabra:

-en verdad es aterrador-dijo mirando a harry

-que cosa?-pregunto el joven mago

-cierto-dijo remus

-de que hablan?—insistio esta vez Lily.

-del parecido de harry contigo y con james—dijo el licántropo—harry puede ser muy inteligente como tu o mas, pero combinado con su parecido a james, sale una combinación de mente maestra pero para lo que no es bueno—dijo sorprendiendo a Lily

-eso en verdad es una combinación macabra—dijo Regulus haciendo que harry protestara cruzándose de brazos

-eso es cierto?—preguntó Lily a Dumbledore

-puede ser-dijo el director—pero también tiene tu carácter—dijo orgulloso haciendo que Lily mirara a su hijo quien evitaba la mirada de todos. Y ya cansado de esa molesta situación dijo:

-creo que yo ya me voy-

-a donde con tanta prisa?-dijo Aberforth

-es que…tengo cosas que hacer-dijo harry misteriosamente

-que cosas?-preguntó ariana

-cosas-repitio el muchacho con una con una expresión de que no era nada bueno.

-ven a lo que me refiero-dijo Regulus—igual que sus padres-

Harry solo se hizo el que no escucho esto ultimo y se dirigió a la puerta pero de repente alguien lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo detener. Cuando volteó, se topó con la mirada de su madre.

-esto es tuyo-le dijo ella entregándole un sobre negro; el asintió con la cabeza y se marchó (invisiblemente para que no lo vieran sirius ni su padre)

-fue buena idea?-dijo desde lo lejos remus y Lily solo contesto con…

-no lo sé-

Lily le había entregado a harry la carta de Voldemort…

* * *

wow....si lo se...que miedo...

otra guerra mas? lo que les puedo asegurar es que...será memorable...será increible y dura.

se lo que piensan(esta anypotter nos va a dejar en suspenso varios dias XD) yo leo mentes jeje.

bueno...muchas, pero muchas gracias por todos esos reviews que me dejan...sin muy generosos y me gusta su opinión... no lo olviden, despues de leer aplasten el boton de abajo y digan...

les tengo dos noticias...una buena y otra mala.

la mala: este será el ultimo capi del año pero no se asusten... entrando el proximo año sigo escribiendo...

la buena: voy a hacer un minific especial de navidad o del 6 de enero...no se cual pero la tendrán...

en sintesis... esta es una epoca muy bonita...no se la pasen pegados a su computadora...por eso voy a dejar de escribir...para celebrar.

el proximo año empezaré como la segunda o tercera semana... subiré dos o tres capis pero me volveré a desaparecer unas dos semanas mas para celebrar mis 15 años.

creo que eso es todo,espero no olvidar nada.

los quiere su friend

**anypotter**

**p.d. no me enojo si dejan review :-)**


	14. Planes

**capitulo 14 :**

**Planes**

Harry empezó a caminar por los pasillos de Harvard como fantasma; para que ni su padre o Sirius notaran su presencia. Pero para que arriesgar, quería llegar a su habitación para leer la carta y mejor decidió aparecerse en su cuarto.

Ya una vez ahí; caminó hasta su cama para sentarse en ella y bajó su mirada al sobre que llevaba en las manos... un sobre negro el cual poco a poco fue abriendo hasta dejar ver una hoja del mismo color, doblada a la mitad. Luego de abrir esta; se podían apreciar unas letras de color rojo, las cuales, daban la escalofriante apariencia de haber sido escritas con sangre; haciendo suspirar a Harry antes de empezar a leer...

Mi Gran Rival:

Después de todos estos años en los que llegaste a arruinar mis planes....Harry....

Me alegra anunciarte que al fin te haz convertido en un rival digno.

Sin duda no eres el pequeño niño al que me enfrente hace 5 años....pero basta de cumplidos.

Estoy seguro de que crees que tu vida será de ahora en adelante plena y feliz...pues tienes a tus padres contigo; tu padrino; tus amigos y a toda la orden contigo...pero no lo permitiré.

En exactamente 60 días, tu felicidad se volverá dolor y sufrimiento.

En 60 días la segunda gran guerra mágica dará inicio y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo...esta vez perderás.

Normalmente te mataría...pero...al ver el gran mago en el que te haz convertido...te haré una propuesta.

Te vuelvo a proponer que te unas a mí; juntos seriamos invencibles y gobernaríamos el mundo a nuestro antojo.

Además; no habría necesidad de una guerra... perdonaría a todas las personas cercanas a ti....no temerán salir a la calle con el riesgo de ser asesinados.

Pero...

Si negases mi oferta; no tendré piedad contigo ni con nadie; asesinaré a todo el que se interponga en mi camino.

Torturaré a todo aquel que ose retarme; y al final....te mataré frente a tus padres y amigos; para que vean como se extingue su última esperanza.

No les daré el placer de morir y escapar de esta nueva era que comenzaré; pero tampoco serán tratados con cariño si sabes a lo que me refiero...

Considera mi propuesta y piensa bien que es lo mejor para todos y para ti.

Tienes 59 días para responder...

VOLDEMORT

En cuanto Harry terminó de leer la carta; supuso que de ahora en adelante las cosas iban a cambiar drásticamente. Ya no más expediciones de mortifagos brutos e inútiles... ahora todo serían en serio.

Siempre supuso que todo terminaría en medio de una gran batalla; pero....nunca imaginó que la orden estaría en ella y menos junto con su familia. Generalmente; la orden se mantenía al margen de lo que el hacía junto con ron y Hermione...pero ahora...los tenían fuera de todo lo que tenía que ver con la guerra. Apenas se habían enterado hacia unas horas y ya estaban organizados y estresados por así decirlo...los excluyeron de los planes, creyendo que se quedarían de brazos cruzados pero no... Por lo menos el no.

Entonces ya no había mas remedio...

El solo, empezaría a organizar su frente de resistencia. Volvería a su plan original de excluir a toda persona cercana a el, que quisiera protegerlo, pelear a su lado, o evitar su participación en esta batalla.

Buscaría seguidores, líderes y contactos que se atrevieran a ayudarlo. Así como planear estrategias y ataques.

Además; el por su parte, seguiría entrenando y practicando el estado neutro para poder derrotar a Voldemort...

Todo esto a espaldas de la orden, de sus amigos y de sus padres...

La decisión ya estaba tomada...

* * *

En el comedor...

-Lily....en serio creo que no fue una buena idea-decía Remus no conforme con la decisión de ella con respecto a darle la carta a Harry.

-la verdad no lo sé-dijo ella –pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse; ¿no lo crees?-

-eso sí-dijo el licántropo –pero si conozco a Harry....y vaya que lo conozco muy bien; el no se quedará con los brazos cruzados-

-lo mismo creo-dijo Lily –pero, si me conoces; sabes que no se la di para meterlo a la guerra si no al revés-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Lily-dijo Remus poniéndose las manos en la cintura y empezando a negar con la cabeza –Harry no es como james; por mas que se parezcan, tu hijo no desistirá solo con hablar con el-termino Remus pasando su mano por su cara.

-tendrá que hacerlo-dijo firmemente –yo soy su madre-

* * *

En la habitación de Harry...

Sobre su cama había 16 libros diferentes...sobre magia, hechizos en masa, trampas, mapas, criaturas y todo lo que le pudiera servir para prepararse para la guerra.

Pero entre todos ellos resaltaba un libro muy peculiar...su diario.

Más que su diario; era una bitácora de batalla pues lo que había ahí si recuerdan... era todo lo que sabía de Voldemort; sus estrategias; reacciones; ataques; errores y victorias...

Harry caminaba por la habitación pensando en voz alta haciendo que una pluma mágica; escribiera lo que el decía...

..."lugares por visitar"...

..."criaturas que convencer"...

..."cosas por aprender"...

Una lista detallada de actividades por hacer y cosas por organizar en determinado tiempo. Harry siempre había tenido la virtud de mantener la mente fría en estos casos y le era mucho mas fácil organizarse y planear que a toda la orden junta.

Ya terminada su planeación...era hora de poner manos a la obra...y empezar con la primera fase de su nuevo plan:

"reclutar"

Harry entonces tomó su diario y muchas hojas de papel para empezar a escribir...pero no en su cuarto.

Una vez escondidas y acomodadas todas las cosas concernientes a su plan; cerró su cuarto con un hechizo y se encaminó a la biblioteca...pero se le pasó un detalle...no llevaba puesto ningún hechizo o su capa de invisibilidad...y había dos personas que lo buscaban desesperadamente.

A lo lejos empezó a escuchar los ladridos de un perro...y se dio cuenta de su error

-oh no—se dijo a si mismo, e hizo desaparecer lo que llevaba en manos y cuando se dio la vuelta...un perro saltó recargando sus patas delanteras en sus hombros, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer.

Luego el perro se bajó de el parándose a un lado y empezando a gruñir para que no escapara.

Harry tratando de incorporarse; distinguió a su padre dando la vuelta en pasillo dirigiéndose a donde estaban.

-muy bien hecho canuto!!-dijo james en broma –te haz ganado que te soben detrás de la oreja-dijo tratando de tentar al perro que lo intentó morder –tranquilo que era una broma!!!-dijo james a la defensiva

Entonces el perro se transformó en el conocido prófugo de azkaban "Sirius Black"

-otra broma así y no podrás tener mas hijos!!-dijo Sirius e hizo hacer a james una mueca de dolor...

-lo juro!-dijo james nervioso imaginando lo que dijo Sirius.

-bien; pero cambiando de tema...-dijo canuto volteando su vista hacia su ahijado -¿dónde rayos haz estado, Harry?-

-si, hijo- dijo james –tu madre nos prohibió comer hasta que te encontráramos!-

-por ahí-dijo Harry con cara de inocente

-bien; basta de andar "por ahí", y vamos con tu madre para que sepa que te encontramos –dijo james...

* * *

En el cuarto de Hermione...

Todos los muchachos se habían ido con Hermione para tratar de calmarla por lo que había dicho. Ella todavía no se perdonaba haberle gritado a Harry semejantes cosas...

-vamos herms, no fue tu culpa-dijo ron poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella

-sabes que si!!-le dijo ella llorando –nadie me obligó a decirle eso!!-

-pero todos estamos nerviosos por la guerra-insistió Ginny

-Harry te comprende!-dijo Neville –el no se molestó-

-claro que si!!-le reprimió ella –entonces dime por que se fue!-

-para no darte la oportunidad de seguir diciendo cosas de las que seguro te arrepentirías-dijo Fred

-además...-dijo George –conocemos a Harry...el te perdonará-

-¿tu crees?-dijo ella...y como respuesta mecánica...todos asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

De vuelta al comedor...

Sirius y james llegaron al comedor triunfantes con Harry entre ellos. Pero cuando llegaron, la mayoría de los presentes pusieron caras de enojo..

-que les pasa?-dijo james –no están felices de que hayamos encontrado a Harry?-

-claro que si cielo-dijo Lily e inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta hacia donde estaba la orden y extendió su mano empezando para que le dieran algo...

Entonces toda la orden, inclusive Dumbledore y Nicholas, empezaron a sacar dinero de sus atuendos y dárselo a Lily...

-que significa todo esto??!!!-dijo Sirius al ver como Lily ya se guardaba todo en su abrigo

-negocios canuto!!-dijo Lily con una sonrisa macabra

-mas vale que me expliquen todo esto!!-dijo james mirando acusadoramente a Remus quien empezó a contar...

-james...-dijo –feliciten a Lily..Quien ya hizo su primera broma de merodeadora!!!-

-que???!!!-fue la reacción de james y Sirius

-puedes irte Harry-dijo Lily y Harry inmediatamente salió corriendo del comedor con miedo de que lo metieran en ese asunto

-explícate cariño!!-dijo james con sarcasmo en la ultima palabra

-veras...-empezó ella...-cuando Sirius, Regulus, Remus y tu llegaron al comedor diciendo que no encontraban a Harry; el apareció por la puerta pero se dio cuenta de que ustedes estaban aquí y me hizo todo tipo de señas para que no se los dijera, Remus y Regulus si se dieron cuenta pero se quedaron callados...entonces supuse que seria buena idea hacerlos sufrir un poco a ustedes dos y los mande a buscar a Harry diciéndoles que si no lo encontraban no los dejaría comer...antes de que salieran corriendo a buscarlo..Harry se puso un hechizo de invisibilidad para que no lo vieran y se quedó aquí media hora y luego se fue a su cuarto...todos me dijeron que había sido algo malvado de mi parte porque primero se morirían de hambre y luego encontrarían a Harry...pero yo los conozco mejor y les dije que en una hora lo encontrarían porque no pueden vivir sin comer por mas de 15 minutos y así fue...un perro rastreador y un padre amenazado podrían hacer cualquier cosa por comida-terminó con cara de venganza

James y Sirius no sabían que decir...habían sido engañados por Lily...a quien creían un poco más inocente...pero al parecer no.

-como pudiste hacer esto!-dijo Sirius

-Venganza-dijo ella –o no te acuerdas de mi puerta importada de suiza la cual rasgaste?-dijo con mirada acusatoria

-pero me dejaste afuera de la casa ese dia!!-dijo Sirius

-acaso crees que no me enteré de que mi marido te abrió la puerta a media noche?-

Entonces james se hizo como que la virgen le hablaba y buscó cambiar el tema...

-esta bien; pero...apostaron sobre si encontraríamos a Harry o no?-dijo mirando a su esposa a los ojos

-si-dijo ella tranquilamente

-bien…creo que en verdad lo teníamos merecido-dijo Sirius resignado….

* * *

Los pasillos…

Harry de nuevo emprendía su camino a la biblioteca…esperando esta vez no toparse con nadie. Pero no duraría mucho…

-Harry!!-

Era Zack que venía corriendo a toda prisa para alcanzarlo…

-no tengo opción-pensó harry

-Harry-jadeo Zack sin aliento –donde te habías metido?- Harry no lo contestó solo dirigió su mirada al piso…

-veo que haz vuelto a ser el mismo Harry que eras cuando empezó el ciclo-dijo Zack tristemente la ver que Harry de nuevo se puso serio y tenia la mirada llena de decisión y valor

-pero aún así te acompañaré-dijo Zack haciendo a Harry levantar la cabeza rápidamente de la impresión

-Zack….-empezó Harry –si antes no te dejaba…por que crees que ahora lo haré?-

-porque conozco tu secreto…-dijo Zack y Harry solo suspiró y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a un lugar donde pudiera hablar en privado…

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos Harry pensaba lo difícil que seria convencer a todos sus amigos para que no intervinieran esta vez en sus planes; apenas conocía a Zack y ya sabia que sería difícil alejarlo, ahora que pasaría con Hermione y ron?, ellos son sus 2 mejores amigos y se habían prometido estar juntos en la buenas…y en las malas.

Harry al fin logró salir de sus pensamientos y miró en todas direcciones desde el lugar donde estaba con Zack para ver que nadie los siguiera… murmuró algo y desapareció junto con Zack de Harvard para aparecer en…

* * *

Wow!!

Hola!

Se que han de haber extrañado el fic y mis locas actualizaciones pero que les quede bien claro…!YO NUNCA ABANDONARÉ LA HISTORIA!...no seria capaz de hacer lo que otros escritores y dejarlos en suspenso para siempre… bueno en fin…

Llegue a recibir un review de que por favor no abandonara la historia pero como ya dije nunca la abandonaría…(muchas gracias por ese review)

Respecto a la historia:

Llegué a confundirme demasiado hasta limites indescifrables sobre que pasaría después de capi anterior… déjenme decirles que recibí ayuda de mis amigos: Nick Slythering, merlinne 1089, sion-allegra y patsyblack… un abrazo para ellos!!

El punto es que… la guerra es inminente y Voldemort esta vez quiere ganar a toda costa y hará hechizos que le traerán ayuda del mas allá… pero Harry tiene un secreto con el cual podría equilibrar la balanza…

Puede que haya un Lily vs Harry… el mas terco gana.

La orden fuera de control

Y mas presión por parte del ministerio…

Hasta el próximo capi y gracias por esperarme hasta hoy…

anypotter( p.d. dejen reviews)

Y FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD O SAN VALENTIN O LO QUE QUIERAN!! QUE LA PASEN BIEN!!


	15. discusiones mortales

nota: importante, para darse una descripcion mas detallada de lo que aparecerá mas adelante(luego entenderán por que) les invito a buscar imagenes de "rivendell"...en su buscador preferido....(les suena sobre cierta pelicula, pero no metan al señor de los anillos en esto, solo el paisaje)pero es para que sepan en que me inspiré para escribir el siguiente capitulo....comienza.

**discusiones mortales**

Zack y Harry desaparecieron de Harvard para aparecer en…

Un hermoso paisaje se reflejaba en los ojos de estos dos muchachos. Era el escondite perfecto para hablar, gritar, discutir, pelear y nunca nadie se daría cuenta.

¿Donde estaban? Cuando Harry empezó a desarrollar sus poderes de heredero de Merline, pudo comunicarse con el fantasma de este gran y viejo mago…

Merline le dijo que si necesitaba de un lugar con paz y tranquilidad para poder entrenar o relajarse….ese era.

Todo mago necesita tiempo libre y Merline no era la excepción, era catalogado como el más grande de sus tiempos y toda esa responsabilidad puede estresar. Había buscado refugio en los lugares más recónditos del planeta pero siempre lo encontraban. Así que se las ingenió para inventar una dimensión que solo la pudiera abrir el, y mas adelante su descendencia.

Una dimensión que el podría controlar a su antojo, donde pudiera ser libre y nadie indeseado entrara.

Creó un paisaje hermoso que con solo verlo la mayoría de tus preocupaciones se iban; escondido entre las montañas verdes, construido cerca de varias cascadas se encontraba la fortaleza de Merline…

Una mansión de lo mas elegante con estilo élfico, sus interiores delicados y cómodos, su gran espacio y su hermosa vista…

Nada se le podía comparar; puentes de piedra labrada a mano, pasaban por encima de los ríos, y otros más por dentro de las cascadas que caían con todo su esplendor en los alrededores de la mansión. Con sus amplias terrazas y enredaderas en cada pilar que sostenían semejante complejo.

-Harry…-empezó Zack –no me gusta que me traigas aquí!-dijo algo suplicante

-pero por que?-dijo Harry –tu mismo me has dicho que es muy relajante-dijo no entendiendo el dilema de Zack

-claro que lo es-dijo Zack –pero si llegases a matarme, nunca nadie encontraría mi cuerpo en esta dimensión!!- dijo bromeando ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Harry.-pero de que me querías hablar?-

Harry en ese momento supo que no sería fácil convencer a Zack de quedarse de brazos cruzados, aunque el no era así, no podía dejar que interviniera y hasta quizás se lastimara o algo peor…

-Zack…yo…-titubeó Harry y en ese momento Zack se puso las manos en la cabeza y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro preparado para gritar…

-HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!-dijo el –si tienes la osadía de pedirme que no te acompañe en esta guerra o batalla o lo que sea…pierdes tu tiempo-terminó serio

Desde que el nombre de Harry fue pronunciado completo sabia que después ya no venía nada bueno, tendría que hacer algo y pronto puesto que el reloj ya iba en cuenta regresiva y no iba a parar… tenia que lograr convencer a Zack para que lo ayudara en cuanto a encubrirlo, que nadie se enterara de los planes de Harry hasta que decidiera encarar a los que trataran de impedir que siguiera…

-esta bien-dijo Harry –no te pediré que no participes- y Zack respiró aliviado –pero yo tampoco participaré…-dijo tajantemente Harry

Si a Zack lo había tranquilizado lo primero, lo que dijo después Harry lo puso en un dilema ¿Cómo rayos Harry Potter no participaría en la guerra?...si Zack se metía, Harry salía y viceversa…¿Por qué Harry siempre se salía con la suya? Zack no dejaría al mundo mágico sin su principal líder pero tampoco quería dejar al líder solo!!.

-veo que ahora comprendes mi punto-dijo Harry viendo como Zack trataba de encontrar la salida a ese laberinto creado por el mismo.

-no es justo!- dijo Zack recargándose en la pared mas cercana y dejando su cuerpo resbalar hasta el suelo; Harry lo había logrado de nuevo.

-Zack…-empezó a decir Harry cuando fu interrumpido por la escusas de su amigo

-SABIAS QUE NO DEJARIA QUE TE QUEDARAS FUERA DE ESTO!!!-dijo reprimiéndole

-Zack…-

-NO ES JUSTO QUE TU VAYAS A PELEAR Y SEGURO NOS DEJES ENCERRADOS EN HARVARD!!!- continuó

--Zack!...-dijo Harry comenzando a enfadarse pero el muchacho siguió…

-Y QUE ADEMÁS TODOS ESTARAN AFUERA AYUDANDOTE MENOS YO Y….-

-ZACK!!!!-gritó Harry haciendo al aludido callarse de golpe para poder hablar el…

-en primera…claro que sabía que tu no ibas a querer alejarte de esto…por eso te puse esa condición….en segunda….lo de que dejaré encerrado en Harvard depende de si me ayudarás en lo que te voy a pedir y tercera….YO PELEARÉ SOLO!!!-dijo Harry lo mas decidido que podía estar

-la orden o mis padres, inclusive ron y Hermione tampoco me acompañarán…nadie lo hará!!!-dijo con un tono desesperado y triste…se dejó caer a lado de Zack, recargado a la pared llevándose las manos a la cara y cerrando lo ojos para intentar calmarse…Zack se había puesto furioso con el y apenas lo conocía, ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enteraran ron y Hermione, o la orden o sus padres!!??

Para esos momentos, Zack solo observaba a Harry debatiendo con sus propios pensamientos y peleando con su mente…

-Harry…-dijo suavemente Zack, poniendo su mano el hombro de su amigo –te apoyaré en lo que decidas sea lo mejor para todos-dijo con una sincera sonrisa, haciendo a Harry dirigirle de nuevo la mirada y dándole la mano, como solo dos amigos pueden hacerlo…

* * *

En el comedor…

La orden cada vez se enterraba mas entre papeles que volaban de un lugar a otro…las lechuzas seguían saliendo y entrando a toda velocidad, desapareciendo en cuanto dejaban su mensaje…

Sirius y james nunca habían aguantado tanto estrés y de vez en cuando, decían algún chiste que hacía reír a la orden entera para que luego regresaran a su trabajo mas relajados…

-no puedo creer que seamos los únicos cuerdos que piensan que trabajar tanto saca arrugas-le comentó Sirius a james quien estaba sentado a su lado derecho haciendo dibujos en una hoja aparentando que trabajaba…

-Sirius!!James!!- les llamó Lily del otro lado de la mesa como a dos niños pequeños que no podían poner atención en clase…-hagan algo productivo y vayan por mas hojas de pergamino- dijo la pelirroja con un tono serio y apagado…todos en la orden, llevaban horas trabajando sin cesar y no tenían tiempo de relajarse un poco…se estaban tomando muy en serio su papel en esta guerra y hacia que casi se olvidaran de los demás huéspedes de Harvard; sus hijos…

Todos en sus habitaciones, estaban planeando algo por separado…no pensaban dejar la guerra tan fácilmente, estaban leyendo sobre hechizos de defensa o hacían planes y estrategias que pensaban enseñarle a Harry…aunque sabían que el no los iba a querer dejar participar en esto; siempre terminaban por convencerlo cuando le decían que "eran un equipo"…lo harían recapacitar sobre dejarlos fuera por que, lo acompañarían quiera o no y además, el solo no podría burlar a la orden para salir de Harvard ese día, por que la orden seguramente los trataría de encerrar y Harry contra ellos; bueno, no tenía muchas posibilidades…por lo menos eso creían.

* * *

Volviendo al comedor…

Sirius y james habían regresado rápido con los pergaminos que encargó Lily, mas rápido de lo que hubieran querido, pero como todavía no encontraban que hacer; algo productivo; se pusieron a hacer avioncitos de papel los cuales volaban entre las cabezas de los miembros de la orden y estos molestos mas de una vez les lanzaron un hechizo de inmovilidad que para su mala suerte, no les daban.

Albus Dumbledore estaba estresado de la situación, no de james y Sirius; si no de tener que organizar un ejército y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas para poder salir vivo de esta… nunca hubiera esperado llegar hasta ese punto, confiaba que Voldemort sería derrotado antes de volver a juntar su ejército, y su esperanza aún no se iba, pero Voldemort no salía a la luz para darles la oportunidad de tratar de acabar con el…

La orden entera notaba la preocupación del viejo director de Hogwarts y más de una vez le preguntaban si estaba bien, pero la voz del director, aunque les respondiera que todo iba de maravilla significaba lo contrario…

Los días empezaban a pasar lentamente…

**3 días más se le restaban a la última guerra del mundo, dejando 56 días por transcurrir…**

La orden seguía en su misma rutina de solo dormir unas cuantas horas he inmediatamente volvían al trabajo…le ponían mucho empeño a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, no por que fueran los únicos capaces de detener el final…si no porque, de ese final dependían las vidas de sus hijos.

Arthur y Molly Weasley por ejemplo tenía una gran familia, la cual se formó con el paso de los años, dando como resultado a sus hijos los cuales eran todo para ellos, pelearían y darían sus vidas para que vivieran en un mundo tranquilo como solo pocos recordaban…los defenderían de cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarlos y no tendrían perdón ni misericordia…en el fondo sabían que Fred ,George ,Ginny y Ron…tratarían de pelear en esta guerra porque apoyarían a Harry pero…no lo permitirían; sabían que por ser muy buenos amigos tratarían de escabullirse para salir con el a pelear pero…en primer lugar, tendrían que pasar sobre sus cadáveres y en segundo…conocían a Lily y james y ellos mas que nadie…impedirían que Harry arriesgara su vida, por mas destino que tuviera lo impedirían…

Ese asunto fue de los primeros que habló la orden cuando se enteraron de la guerra… esos muchachos no se quedarían observando viendo como todos hacían lo mejor que podían y ellos sentados…habían acordado hablar con ellos pero nadie se atrevía a dar una fecha en concreto…sería lo mas difícil que tendrían que hacer; sin duda se enfrentarían a la furia de 8 adolescentes juntos…

-Molly…!- se escuchó la voz de Arthur llamando a su esposa pero ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos -Molly!!-dijo mas fuerte haciendo a la Sra. Weasley saltar del susto…

-decías?...-dijo la señora Weasley volviendo a la realidad

-decía que si en que pensabas?-dijo el señor Weasley acercándose a su esposa examinándola minuciosamente…

-en que no hemos hablado con los muchachos acerca de nuestros planes para ellos el dia de la guerra-dijo ella para toda la orden y todos recordaron esa plática pendiente…

Para entonces…todos se sumergieron de nuevo en sus pensamientos, no se acordaban de esa necesaria plática o no se querían acordar…pero todos salieron de nuevo de sus pensamientos cuando entró Harry al comedor con 5 libros en brazos y Zack detrás de el con 7 libros más…

Al entrar Harry se percató de muchas miradas que lo seguían…unas de extrañeza, otras de sospecha y unas más de diversión…

Las de sospecha eran cortesía de Lily, Alice, Molly y Tonks, llámenlo intuición femenina…las de extrañeza fueron por el profesor Dumbledore y Alastor Moody…y las de diversión eran de James, Sirius, Remus, Regulus y Nicholas quienes se aguantaban la risa porque…era extraño ver a Harry Potter con libros a menos de que no se trajera entre manos nada bueno…

-creo que podemos empezar desde este momento con la plática…-sugirió Sirius en voz alta para que toda la orden lo escuchara…

Harry y Zack se miraron instintivamente el uno al otro y sus pensamientos concordaron en que no era el mejor lugar para estar en esos momentos, no sabían a que se refería Sirius con lo de "platica" pero no les interesaba saber porque la ultima "platica" que habían tenido no había sido lo mas maravilloso del mundo…así que mejor se disponían a dar media vuelta para salir del comedor cuando; una rayo cruzó el comedor a gran velocidad cerrando la puerta en sus narices, obligándolos a volver a los asientos que se disponían a tomar cuando recién entraron…

-por favor tomen asiento-dijo Dumbledore a los 2 muchachos mientras estos suspiraban porque los habían atrapado.

Los señores Weasley, Alice y Frank, salieron del comedor rápidamente por otra puerta, al parecer de Harry, los querían de nuevo a todos los muchachos juntos y creía que para decirles nada bueno…después de que salieron por completo las dos parejas de padres, los demás se removían inquietos en sus lugares…jugaban con sus manos o volteaban así todos los lugares a la vez pero no les dirigían la mirada a los dos muchachos…

* * *

Pasados unos minutos…los Weasley volvieron con Ron, Ginny, Fred, George y Hermione detrás de ellos, y Alice y Frank con Neville de la mano…

Al encontrarse todos los muchachos juntos…Albus Dumbledore empezó a hablar…

-muchachos…se preguntarán por que están aquí todos reunidos…-dijo todavía no muy seguro de querer hacer eso. –Es por que queremos platicar con ustedes de un tema muy importante…con respecto a la guerra- dijo serio el director

Como si ellos ya esperaran esto, se volvieron a mirar con el entrecejo fruncido preguntándose si lo que sospechaban era verdad, si iban a tratar de detenerlos, no es que antes no lo esperaran, pero ahora que era real, tenían algo de miedo de que los terminaran convenciendo de no participar, pero, ahí se encontraba Harry, el les daría la fuerza para enfrentarse a sus padres y a la orden, de oponerse a esas decisiones que les querían imponer, Hermione y Ron sospechaban que Harry no se dejaría engañar por nadie y terminar convencido, si alguien de ellos iba a permanecer firme ante los obstáculos de la orden ese era el, había esperado demasiado tiempo para dejarse vencer y apartarse del camino…pero; por otro lado estaban Lily y james, los padres de Harry, si bien el era testarudo y nadie lo hacia cambiar de opinión en cuanto a hacer lo que quisiera, era porque no tenían contemplado enfrentarse a la madre del "niño que vivió" la fama de Lily Evans en cuanto a testarudez la precedía, además, de ahí lo había heredado Harry…para terminar de empeorar las cosas, también estaba james Potter, la persona mas chantajista y convenenciera del planeta, vaya pareja de padres….pero, las cosas estaban demasiado balanceadas.

Harry heredó el carácter de su madre en cuanto a aferrarse a lo que quiere, y el carácter de su padre de hacer todo tipo de trucos, para lograr lo anterior…

Eso combinado con la experiencia de varios años de escaparse de enredos como el que estaba a punto de vivir…era un gran escudo contra las escusas de la orden…

-y bien?-dijo ron cansado de tanto silencio y miradas entre la orden y sus padres…

-bueno…-dijo Dumbledore –saben que, la orden combatirá en menos de 60 días en la próxima guerra…-se pausó el director mirando como la mayoría de los muchachos asentían con la cabeza y con sus miradas le decían que continuara.

-y que…probablemente, dure muchos días el enfrentamiento…-continuó Dumbledore mirando esta vez exclusivamente a Harry quien no se había inmutado al oír las palabras mientras los otros chicos se estaban poniendo nerviosos.

De nuevo se formó un incómodo silencio cuando Dumbledore se perdió en sus pensamientos haciendo "conjeturas" de la calma de Potter.

-profesor!!- le llamó ron saliendo de sus pensamientos ubicándose de nuevo donde se había quedado pero ron volvió a hablar.

-puede ir al grano de lo que sea que tenga que decir!!??-

Dumbledore asintió y tomó aire para decir lo siguiente…

-tenemos ya listo el lugar donde ustedes se quedarán antes y después de la guerra….-pero no pudo continuar al escuchar los reclamos de los muchachos al mismo tiempo…

-si creen, que acaso nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados se equivocan!!!-gritaba ron

-no pueden hacernos esto!!!-decía Ginny al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba furiosa como león enjaulado lanzando miradas furtivas a los miembros de la orden…

-nos están subestimando!!-gritó George mientras Fred siguió –no somos unos niños!!!- dijo secundando las palabras de su hermano

-nosotros hemos vivido esta guerra desde hace mucho tiempo!!-gritó Neville quien por primera vez en su vida decía lo que quería sin reprimir ninguna opinión… -sufrimos las pérdidas de la ultima guerra!!- gritó aun mas, furioso de que creyeran que no merecían estar presentes en el final de un evento que había consumido sus vidas, llenándolas de dolor y sufrimiento…

Alice y Frank sintieron un hoyo en el estómago al escuchar las palabras de su hijo…Neville…el muchacho tímido y callado con el que apenas empezaban a convivir hacía unos días se había esfumado al tratar el tema de la guerra…

Se sintieron culpables de que su hijo hubiera tenido que decir esas palabras tan ciertas, que calaban en el fondo de sus almas…

Neville Longbottom, su hijo, su bebé, había vivido con su abuela quien lo quería como a su hijo, pero todo niño alguna vez preguntaba por esos padres que los demás tenían y el no….

Se crió como mago bajo la supervisión de su abuela, pero nunca tuvo a uno de sus padres que lo llevara todos los años al callejón diagon a comprar sus libros y túnicas nuevas….

Neville se dio cuanta de sus palabras pero no se arrepentía de haberlas dicho, después de todo era la verdad ¿no?, quedarse callado no era una opción para el en esos momentos…

Pero se formó de nuevo un silencio mas lúgubre que el de un funeral… los muchachos expresaron su desacuerdo de todas las maneras que podían y existían…estaban tensos y todo lo habían dicho en solo cuestión de segundos…

Trataban de tomar aire después de esos largos discursos que nadie entendía porque todos hablaban al mismo tiempo al mismo tono…

La orden solo miraba con los ojos abiertos todo lo que apenas podían entender, las señas de los muchachos, sus expresiones y palabras inaudibles…pero las palabras que en verdad esperaban nunca llegaron…las de un muchacho nunca se pronunciaron.

Sentado como si nada pasara estaba Harry… solo veía y trataba de entender todo al mismo tiempo, ninguna expresión se formó en su rostro, ni sorpresa ni furia, ni ofensa ni decisión, solo era como un espectador en un extraño sueño…

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George y Neville se habían callado con la esperanza de escuchar lo que tenía que decir Harry, seguro el convencería a la orden de olvidar ese absurdo plan, el siempre tenía las palabras correctas… pero el silencio seguía en el aire y el ni siquiera hizo el intento de abrir la boca para protestar…

La orden por completo miraba a Harry…la primera voz que esperaban escuchar, y la mas alta de todas era la de el…esperaban que el comedor terminara en pedazos por la noticia, pero el ni siquiera se había movido…solo miraba a un punto en concreto a través de un enorme ventanal…

Lily y james se sentían aterrados ¿seguía vivo su hijo? ¿Acaso no era el primero que hubiera protestado? ¿No era el que tenia mayor razón para hacerlo?... no sabían si sentirse felices de no haber tenido que enfrentar al adolescente de 16 años, pero…el que no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada los tenía histéricos… no era normal…ellos habían convivido muy poco con el todavía pero…sentían conocerlo ya de toda la vida… ¿Qué diablos pasaba?...el silencio de su hijo era mortal.

Sirius y Remus tenían sus manos dentro de sus túnicas apretando su varita, en espera del momento donde Harry casi matara a la orden entera por tratar de excluirlo de esta etapa tan importante…esperaban maldiciones por todos lados, a un adolescente furioso caminando en círculos gritando muchas cosas que ya las podían escuchar…creían que tendrían que aturdir a Harry para evitar daño a la orden o inclusive a el mismo…pero…NADA PASÓ!!

Albus Dumbledore ya se había hecho unos paso atrás en cuanto dio la noticia pensando en la reacción de Harry, pero, ¿acaso no lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para predecir las acciones del joven? ¿Seguros de que ese joven era Harry james Potter? No estaba actuando como tal…o como se esperaba…

Harry ya se había cansado de ser el seguro centro de atención en esos momentos así que por primera vez habló:

-eso es todo?- dijo tranquilamente, pero distinguió a varios miembros de la orden, en especial a Sirius y Remus sacar su varitas en espera de que seguramente explotara o lanzara una maldición imperdonable… -¿tiene algo mas que decir profesor?-dijo de nuevo con el mismo tono de voz que en su primera pregunta para sorpresa de todos…

El profesor Dumbledore negó con la cabeza suavemente y con la boca semi-abierta de la impresión… entonces Harry se paró tomando los libros que antes traía en sus brazos y empezó a caminar tranquilamente por el comedor hasta la entrada, seguido muy de cerca por Zack, quien aunque si hizo muchas muecas de desagrado, tampoco dijo nada…

Cuando los dos desaparecieron por la entrada, todos los demás muchachos corrieron a toda velocidad tras Harry gritando repetidamente su nombre y preguntándole si no haría nada al respecto…

* * *

En el comedor, solo dos personas sabían el por que de la actitud de Harry, Regulus y Nicholas habían estado con Harry en los momentos mas importantes de su vida hasta entonces…cuando se convirtió en el heredero de Merlín, cuando decidió acabar con Voldemort el solo y cuando aceptó la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo mágico de las tinieblas, así le fuera la vida en ello…

Desde ese momento, no muy contentos con la decisión de Harry, lo han apoyado, e iban viendo como se convertía en el gran mago que todo el mundo esperaba, aquel que vencería de una vez por todas a la oscuridad, el que entrenaba día y noche para estar preparado…pero….los objetivos de Harry se habían nublado con el regreso de sus padres y su padrino, y le hacían mas difícil cumplir con esas promesas que el mismo se hizo para bien de los demás…pero las cumpliría.

Nicholas sabía que Harry ya tenía algún tipo de plan, porque hacia unos días lo había visto muy ocupado haciendo apuntes, o buscando con Zack en los libros, información de vital importancia aunque no tenía idea de que fuera…

Regulus también lo sospechaba y conociendo el poder del joven, ese que desarrolló entrenando arduamente, ni la orden entera lo podría detener…pero, tenia que hablar con el, no para detenerlo pero para saber si le podía ayudar en algo, o… por lo menos estar enterado de lo que hace para poder cuidarlo mientras pudiera.

Así salió del gran comedor dejando a todos los demás discutiendo las actitudes de los muchachos… y se guió por las voces que se escuchaban a lo lejos… estaban discutiendo.

* * *

En los pasillos…

-no puedes quedarte sin hacer nada Harry!!-le decía ron ofendido porque su amigo no había dicho nada a favor de ellos en la reunión

Todos los muchachos dependían siempre de las decisiones de Harry, tal vez porque lo veían como un ejemplo a seguir o porque era como su líder y siempre hacían lo que el decía…

Harry por su parte, empezaba a echar a andar la otra fase del plan… deshacerse de todos los lazos que lo unieran a su familia y amigos, no importaba como pero lo tenia que lograr, no importaba que le dejaran de hablar o se enojaran con el… si así los mantenía lejos del campo de batalla y del peligro, valía mucho la pena….y que mejor ocasión que empezar ahora que le estaban reclamando su actitud…

-Harry!!-Gritó de nuevo ron –voltea cuando te hablo!!- Harry no paraba de caminar mientras todos lo seguían, pero, enfrentaría su primer reto, a su mejor amigo, a ron.

Se dio media vuelta y lo miró a los ojos esperando que hablara de nuevo y no tardó…

-por que no te quejaste cuando dijeron que nos apartarían de la guerra?-le preguntó Ronald a Harry con algo de frialdad

-porque no- contestó simplemente Harry haciendo estallar a ron…

-esa no es una respuesta!!-Le gritó de nuevo su amigo –te vas a dar por vencido???-le reprimió dando un paso hacia delante quedando frente a frente con Harry

-claro que no- respondió de nuevo Harry con tremenda tranquilidad

-que rayos te pasa POTTER!!- dijo ron haciendo a Harry sorprenderse aunque no lo demostró, nunca lo había llamado por su apellido…-piensas abandonarnos!!!??- Harry esta vez ni si quiera pensó en una respuesta pues no la iba a dar y ron se sorprendió…hizo sus propias conjeturas y el entendió el silencio de Harry como un "SI", que le dolió mucho…

-ahora nos traicionas!!-dijo ron fríamente con una extraña sombra en los ojos….Harry estaba logrando hacer enfadar a su amigo pero no contaba con lo que ron estaba haciendo…en ese preciso momento, estaba sacando la varita de su túnica y comenzó a apuntarle con ella, a ron le temblaba la mano al dirigir su varita hacia su mejor amigo, pero, ese no era su mejor amigo, no lo reconocía…

Ni Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George o Neville intentaron detener a ron quien se acercaba peligrosamente a Harry quien no se movía ni un centímetro, todos estaban enfadados con el…

-guarda tu varita o te arrepentirás WEASLEY!- le advirtió Harry a ron haciendo énfasis en su apellido…terminando con la paciencia de Ronald…

-expelliarmus!!-grito ron tan fuerte como pudo y un gran hechizo de su varita pero Harry lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado…

-eras mi mejor amigo!!-gritó lanzando otro hechizo que Harry volvió a esquivar –pero ahora tu eres el traidor de esta época!!-gritó ron –también nos entregarás a Voldemort en bandeja de plata?? Te le unirás??-dijo riendo con sarcasmo lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra…

Si Harry esperaba que no le hablaran, no contaba con que el enojo de ron llegara a tanto, eso ultimo que dijo no le gustó para nada, el no era un traidor….el…era alguien que estaba dejando todo para salvar sus vidas… ¿no?...nunca los traicionaría ni los lastimaría…nunca!!!

El tenía la varita en la mano pero solo la estaba usando para defenderse, no lo pensaba atacar pero ron seguía hablando…

-Voldemort y tu sin iguales!!!-siseó ron…

Harry nunca hubiera esperado esas palabras de…su mejor amigo…pero, todo era provocado por el mismo, el hizo que ron se enojara…la duda era… ¿Qué hizo para que lo comparara con Voldemort de esa manera?...quizá un viejo rencor? O algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta?...no podía ser…el y Voldemort no eran iguales…no lo fueron, no lo son, ni lo serán…

Después de eso, Harry no estaba concentrado en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no vio venir 2 hechizos de ron…uno hizo que su varita saliera disparada a donde estaba Zack…alejado por ordenes de Harry, y el otro lo hizo caer y darse un fuerte golpe contra el suelo…

Zack soltó los libros que traía en los brazos y trató de correr a ayudar a Harry, desobedeciendo la orden de mantenerse al margen…ron lo notó e intentó lanzar un hechizo…Harry se dio cuenta que su ex-mejor amigo le estaba apuntando a Zack quien estaba desarmado…se incorporó rápidamente y al momento de que ron estaba a la mitad de conjurar el hechizo, Harry puso su mano izquierda sobre la punta de la varita de ron…

El tiempo se congeló…

Harry podía sentir, como lentamente el hechizo recorría la varita para querer salir por la punta…apretó aun mas su mano en la punta de esta…para bloquear el hechizo y evitar que saliera…ya la había hecho antes…pero, a lo lejos escuchó como gritaban su nombre…

-Harry!- gritó Regulus

Entonces se desconcentró…al momento de que saliera el hechizo, si bien no salió como debería no era para alegrarse…se produjo una fuerte explosión sobre la punta de la varita, que hizo a las dos personas que la tomaban salir disparados hacia atrás…

La onda expansiva hizo a los demás muchachos caer, y a Regulus y Zack también…por todo Harvard se escuchó el eco de la explosión haciendo a las ventanas y vitrales temblar…las personas del comedor se preocuparon y salieron a buscar la causa…

En el pasillo había mucho humo y olía a tierra, la densa capa de humo no se disipaba hasta que alguien lanzó un hechizo para que se fuera

-Ventus!!-se escuchó la voz de Zack al mismo tiempo que un mini-torbellino se llevó todo el humo dejando ver una aterradora escena…

Regulus se estaba incorporando poco a poco, primero sobre sus rodillas y luego sobre la pared que tenia a un lado...tenia una herida en la pierna, producto de la explosión…todavía seguía aturdido pero, re-memorizó todo lo mas rápido que pudo y recordó la explosión; rápidamente dirigió su mirada al centro del pasillo donde había visto por ultima vez a ron y a Harry…

No pudo moverse de la impresión del momento, estaba demasiado asustado…

Harry y ron estaban a una distancia de 5 metros un del otro, estaban inconscientes y se les veían algunas quemaduras…

Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George y Neville también estaban inconscientes o ese preferiría creer, todos estaban en el suelo, heridos y cubiertos de algunos escombros, pero no se movían…Zack, quien hacia unos segundos que había lanzado el hechizo, también lo estaba…con su varita en mano.

A Regulus le fallaron las piernas cayó al suelo recargándose en la pared, estaba herido, y cansado, preocupado…pero su cuerpo no le permitía moverse…

A lo lejos…se escuchaban pasos apresurados de muchas personas, sus voces se oían alteradas, y discutían sobre ¿que había pasado?

Cuando por fin dieron vuelta en el pasillo donde todos se encontraban los muchachos y Regulus…los gritos de las madres de ellos fueron terribles, mientras ya empezaban a correr lágrimas por sus mejillas…sus esposos corrieron a toda velocidad a donde estaban sus hijos…

Frank llegó a Neville y rápidamente lo recogió en sus brazos, Alice tomó la mano de su hijo y juntos corrieron al cuarto de Neville para ver que le había pasado…

Los Weasley, estaban aterrados, sus cuatro hijos estaban inconscientes y ellos solo eran dos, la señora Weasley por instinto estaba con su única hija…mientras el señor Weasley desesperado no sabia que hacer…pronto se le acercó Moody y kingsley para ayudarlo… y decidieron aparecerlos en una habitación…desapareciendo de la escena.

Tonks rápidamente se acercó a Hermione, sus padres no estaban ahí así que ella se haría cargo… la tomó de una de sus manos y desapareció también…

El profesor Nicholas se acercó a Zack, conjurando una camilla y llevándoselo de ahí para atenderlo y llamar a sus padres…

Sirius estaba ayudando a su hermano a levantarse porque se quería acercar a la única persona que le importaba en esos momentos…

Lily y james estaban junto a su hijo, ambos estaban llorando llamando a su hijo

-Harry…?-sollozaba Lily pero sabía que el muchacho no se movería, ella no se atrevía a tocarlo, no sabía si por miedo a lastimarlo pero como lo podría hacer?

James estaba atónito, mirando la mano de su hijo…tenia demasiadas quemaduras y brotaba mucha sangre…

Sirius llegó con Regulus apoyándose en el hasta las espaldas del matrimonio…se soltó de Sirius para dejarse caer de rodillas a lado de Harry…Sirius y Remus hicieron lo mismo pero ellos no podían dar crédito a los que sus ojos veían…

Observando no iban a ayudar a Harry, y james pronto Salió de sus pensamientos y habló con voz quebrada y llena de temor…

-hay que llevarlo a su cuarto y ver en que podemos ayudarlo-dijo haciendo a su esposa verlo a los ojos…-vamos Lily-le apoyó su esposo para que tuviera la fuerza necesaria de hacer todo lo que pudieran…

James suavemente metió su mano por debajo del cuello de su hijo…y su otro brazo por debajo de sus piernas y lo levantó delicadamente…ya estando parado, empezó a caminar lo mas rápido que podía, sin mover mucho a su hijo…a su lado caminaba Lily quien no dejaba de ver a su hijo, y detrás de ellos venían Sirius y Remus ayudando a Regulus quien por mas rápido que fueran, no se quería quedar atrás.

Llegaron al cuarto y james recostó a Harry en su cama…. Entró rápidamente al baño por una toalla y la puso debajo de la mano de su hijo.

Lily, estaba buscando ropa mas cómoda para ponerle a su hijo...mientras Remus y Sirius sentaban a Regulus en una silla cercana…e inmediatamente salieron disparados a la enfermería por pociones que Lily decía, y unas vendas…

* * *

Los minutos pasaban y los padres de los muchachos salían y entraban de la enfermería para buscar pociones que pudieran ayudar…todos seguían temblando de la impresión de haber visto tal escena…

Nicholas llamó a los padres de Zack quienes llegaron en unos minutos y se quedaron con su hijo… al igual que Dumbledore a los Granger…

Las horas empezaron a pasar lentamente mientras, los padres estaban sentados a lado de las camas de sus hijos esperando que despertaran y así fue…

Primero despertó Zack y se levantó mas rápido que un rayo y empezó a correr por Harvard en pijama hasta llegar al cuarto de Harry…y quedarse con el.

Los Weasley despertaron al mismo tiempo pero todos tenían cara de enojados…cuando empezaron a re-capitular lo que había pasado se enojaron con Harry como antes, pero…aunque no lo admitieran…estaban preocupados por su estado.

* * *

En el cuarto de Harry…

Lily no se quería sentar y estaba caminando de una lado a otro como bestia enjaulada, pero esta vez estaba a punto del colapso nervioso…james la había estado siguiendo con la vista pero pronto se mareó de tantas vueltas que daba…

Regulus estaba sentado en un sillón entre su hermano y Remus…pero pronto se quedó dormido en el hombro de Remus, haciendo a Sirius brincar de alegría y del sillón…

-Lily por favor tranquilízate!-le rogó james

-por favor james no me pidas eso!-se detuvo Lily y lo miró a los ojos –Harry no ha despertado y no sabemos que pasó para que todos los muchachos quedaran inconscientes!- dijo Lily mas desesperada que al principio…

-porque no sales a caminar un rato?-le sugirió james a su esposa...pero esta iba a darle una razón en contra, continuó…-Sirius, Remus y yo nos quedaremos aquí cuidando a Harry, si despierta te avisamos-terminó james con una sonrisa que le inspiró confianza a Lily y aceptó…

Una vez que salió de la habitación, james suspiró y buscó la mirada de Remus quien siempre sabia que decir para animarlo…

-tranquilo james-lo animó este –sabemos que Harry no se deja vencer tan fácilmente- este comentario hizo a james asentir con la cabeza y dibujar una sonrisa al recordar esas aventuras que su hijo había pasado…

* * *

En los pasillos de Harvard…

Lily caminaba admirando el paisaje para tratar de despejar su mente…a decir verdad, nunca le había puesto atención a lo alrededores de la escuela, era muy bonita…pero sus pensamientos volvieron, que madre no dejaba de preocuparse por su hijo?

Mejor decidió caminar hacia los cuartos de los mejores amigos de Harry para saber como estaban, eso la distraería, además con suerte…sabría que había pasado…

Caminó hasta el cuarto de ron primero…pero se detuvo antes de tocar la puerta, por que se escuchaban los gritos de Molly Weasley, preguntando a sus hijos sobre que había pasado?...Lily no era curiosa, pero, era una magnifica oportunidad de enterarse, y si entraba, seguramente cambiarían de tema, así que mejor pegó su cabeza a la puerta y empezó a escuchar…

Ninguno de los muchachos quería decir nada, pero Molly los obligó… tomó una botellita de veritaserum que traía en su bolso, para casos de emergencia y se la dio a ron…no sin antes quejarse, se la tomó a la fuerza y una vez que vació el frasco, Ginny, Fred y George abrieron los ojos como platos…

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó por decima vez en una hora la señora Weasley y esta vez obtuvo respuesta…

Ron empezó a contar con lujo de detalle todo…desde que siguieron a Harry desde la salida del comedor…cuando empezaron a discutir, y ron dijo exactamente todo lo que se había dicho en esa pelea…

Ante esto, Lily detrás de la puerta se ponía furiosa ante las palabras del supuesto mejor amigo de su hijo…

…ron siguió contando sobre como empezó a atacar a Harry y como este no se defendía….como lo derribó con un hechizo…cuando Zack quiso ayudar a Harry… como ron intentó atacar a Zack y Harry lo intentó detener…cuando tomó la varita de ron de la punta…y como el hechizo que iba a lanzar no salió bien causando la explosión…

La señora Weasley estaba mas que sorprendida, estaba furiosa con todos sus hijos, en especial con ron… ¿en que rayos pensaba cuando atacó a Harry?... Molly siempre consideró y sigue considerando a Harry como un hijo…lo quiere tanto como a ron o Ginny, por que es un muchacho bueno…

-Ronald Weasley!!!-grito Molly enfurecida –no saldrás de tu cuarto en los próximos tres meses, harás tareas puestas por mi o por tu padre, que cuando se entere de esto te desheredará…- probablemente estaba exagerando solo un poco las cosas pero…ron no merecía menos –Ginny, Fred y George!!!, ustedes tampoco se escapan de esta!!- se giró la señora Weasley hacia ellos –todos se quedaran en cuartos distintos y tampoco saldrás de ahí a menos que yo lo ordene!!

Pero todos se distrajeron y salieron de la plática cuando se escuchó la perilla de la puerta girar y se abrió dejando ver a Lily Potter en la puerta, pálida como el papel, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una expresión de enojo…

-Lily…?- preguntó sorprendida la señora Weasley –pasa algo?- ella no contestó, solo miraba fijamente a ron…y la señora Weasley entendió lo que pasaba…-escuchaste lo que pasó?-

-que si lo escuche?- respondió Lily con voz quebrada –claro que si!!-dijo enojada cuando unas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos –como te atreves a llamarte "el mejor amigo de mi hijo"-le dijo Lily a ron mirándolo con odio y desprecio…

-Lily, tranquila por favor…yo lo arreglaré!-le rogó Molly Weasley pero Lily no la quería escuchar

-arreglar?-preguntó secamente ella –esto fue una traición a mi confianza y a la de mi familia!- dijo furiosa –casi mataste a mi hijo!- le gritó esta vez a ron

-Lily! Por favor!- le gritó ahora Molly –no pasó nada grave afortunadamente!!-dijo la señora Weasley haciendo enojar mas a Lily

-afortunadamente?-gritó mas alto –mi hijo no despierta todavía, sin contar que tiene una grave herida en su mano!!! , eso es afortunado?? , acaso tengo que esperar a que lo llegue a matar unos de sus supuestos amigos!!- lily no se podía contener y ahora este ultimo comentario hizo a molly empezar a discutir con ella

-ron nunca lanzaría una maldición!! Y menos asesina!!- le respondió fuertemente Molly haciendo reír a Lily melancólica y sarcásticamente…

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa burlona –le aseguro que eso mismo decía la madre de Voldemort!!- terminó mirando a Ronald de nuevo

-no te permito que hables así de mi hijo!!- rugió Molly

-y yo no permitiré que su hijo se acerque a Harry de nuevo!!-le contestó Lily en el mismo tono

-estas exagerando las cosas!!-le gritó Molly

-eso no lo creo!!-dijo Lily –creí que mi hijo estaría seguro en el castillo bajo el cuidado de james y el mío, pero no contaba con que sufriría mas daño ocasionado por sus amigos que por sus enemigos!!-

Dicho esto, Lily salió de la habitación dejando a la señora Weasley con la palabra en la boca,..Molly solo miró de nuevo a sus cuatro hijos con un poco de rencor…salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con magia y fue en busca de su esposo y de Albus Dumbledore…

Lily caminó demasiado rápido hasta llegar al cuarto de su hijo…abrió la puerta con un poco de furia haciendo sobresaltar a james,sirius y remus, además de despertar a regulus...

Sin decir nada, conjuró una maleta donde empezó a meter las cosas de Harry, además de conjurar su propia ropa la cual estaba en otra habitación…

James, la miraba demasiado confundido y miraba a Sirius, Remus y Regulus pero todos estaban en las mismas condiciones…

-james…-susurró Lily –guarda todas tus cosas- le dijo dándole una maleta y james solo se paró, tratando de buscar una explicación por parte de Lily pero esta estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación recogiendo todas las pertenencias de ellos… james la tomó de un brazo y la jaló hacia el, ella no le dirigió la mirada pero james le levantó la cabeza con su mano…

-que pasó?-le dijo el, pero ella no le respondió en el instante, solo se separó a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo

-lily?- le pregunto Sirius –que esta pasando?-

-nos vamos-dijo ella entonces Remus y james se sobresaltaron mirándose uno al otro y luego los dos a Sirius…

-tiene que ver con Harry?- preguntó Remus y Lily se congeló y miró a su hijo asintiendo lentamente…

-amor que pasa?- dijo james abrazándola y ella solo lo abrazó fuertemente…

-solo confía en mi-dijo ella

* * *

…teniendo listas las maletas, se pusieron las capas de viaje… Sirius, Remus y Regulus también habían recogido sus cosas…si Lily y james se iban, ellos también. Ella no había explicado nada, y su esposo no estaba conforme pero esperaría a llegar a donde sea que fueran…

James se disponía a tomar de nuevo a Harry en sus brazos cuando una pregunta pasó por su mente…

-a donde vamos?-dijo el y su esposa no supo que contestar así que dijo…

-a donde sea lejos de aquí!-dijo haciendo pensar a todos los presentes

-ni se les ocurra grimauld place!- dijo Sirius mientras un escalofrió lo recorría

-ni privet drive- lo secundó Remus

-la casa del valle de godric esta destrozada-dijo james y estaban dejando a Lily sin opciones…

-puede ser a mi casa…-dijo regulas –pero, es algo pequeña aunque servirá mientras encuentran un mejor lugar-

Lily asintió agradecida pero surgió otra pregunta

-como llegaremos?- preguntó Sirius –no podemos desaparecer porque no conocemos el lugar a donde llegaremos, no podemos caminar porque podrían atacarnos y además…una pareja que murió hace años, con un prófugo de azkaban también muerto, con un mortifago que se supone también lo está y un licántropo que llevan a la ultima esperanza del mundo en sus brazos, me suena a expedición de mortifagos disfrazados que capturaron a "el niño que vivió"-terminó Sirius haciendo énfasis en el apodo que el mundo le había puesto a Harry y a Lily enojarse mas a punto de casi maldecirlo…

-red flu- contestaron al unísono james, Remus y Regulus

-claro que ya lo sabía-dijo Sirius –solo quería des-estresar el ambiente-dijo inocentemente ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de Lily

Ya con todo arreglado, james tomó a Harry en sus brazos y Lily le puso una capa…salieron de la habitación, empezando a caminar hacia la chimenea de la biblioteca…esperaban no encontrarse con nadie en el camino pero no fue así…

Ariana y Abeforth venían llegando… ellos no habían estado en la reunión y se acababan de enterar de lo sucedido por medio de Nicholas…

En el camino al despacho de Nicholas se encontraron con Lily, james, Remus, Sirius y Regulus que iban listos para salir del castillo

-lily!james!- gritó Ariana pero cuando llegó a ellos gritó –Harry!, dios mío que pasó? Esta bien?- Lily asintió pero no dijo nada…

-a donde van?- preguntó Aberforth al llegar junto a su hermana

-lejos de aquí-dijo Lily tratando de seguir pero Ariana los detuvo

-a mi casa-dijo Regulus para ser más explícitos

-a tu casa Black??!!-dijo Abeforth haciendo a Sirius reír al saber que no era el único al que llamaban Black…-esa casa es muy pequeña!-le reprimió Ariana

-solo es temporal-dijo a su defensa Regulus

-ni aunque fuera temporal-replicó Ariana –no dejaré que se queden en ese pequeño remedo de departamento- entonces Regulus protestó pero Ariana ya se había decidido y le dijo a Lily y james que sería un honor tenerlos en su casa, además, que era una casa muy grande con habitaciones para todos y que le debían mucho a Harry como para no ayudarlo ahora que los necesitaba…

Lo dicho fue hecho y por medio de red flu, llegaron a la acogedora casa de Ariana y Abeforth…

* * *

fin y porfavor no digan dramático, hace como 3 dias que hubiera actualizado de no ser porque no podia iniciar mi cuenta...algo extraño pero aqui estoy de nuevo dejando este gran capi primordial para el desarrollo de la historia...

dos cosas:

1.-no me asesinen o pienses hacerlo por lo sucedido en el capi...

2.-muchas gracias por lo reviews....y sigan dejando mas!

**anypotter**


	16. la última reunión de la orden

_La ultima reunión de la orden_

**El tiempo transcurre rápido…dejándonos 54 días.**

El dia empezaba con una oscura mañana, con neblina y un viento tenebroso…ya eran pocos los días que empezaban con un radiante sol en el cielo, y un calor que agradaba a cada hueso del cuerpo.

Las mañanas frías pasaban a convertirse en tardes nubladas y a noches sin estrellas en días como este, sin explicación alguna…

En una casa particularmente, de un señor y una señora, se respiraba un ambiente tenso hacia dos días exactamente…algunos vecinos notaron la llegada a esa casa de varias personas que nunca se habían visto por ese vecindario…

Al parecer un matrimonio con su hijo, quizás iba dormido porque llegaron con el en brazos, un tío podría ser un sujeto delgado y de tez blanca al que el padre del muchacho llamaba Remus, junto con dos perros, uno negro al que le decían "canuto" y el otro café oscuro al que le decían "reggy" quizás de cariño porque era un extraño nombre para un perro…

* * *

Dentro de la casa…hace dos días

Ariana Dumbledore guió a james Potter a un segundo piso, específicamente a la habitación de Harry, la cual el muchacho usaba cuando la iba a visitar, y lo recostó en la cama para dejarlo descansar, quitándole la capa de viaje y los zapatos.

Minutos después entró Lily con unas maletas que dejó a un lado de la puerta, para ayudar a su esposo con su hijo…juntos le aparecieron una pijama en lugar de la ropa que llevaba, y empezaron a revisarlo minuciosamente…cuando una figura masculina detrás de ellos los sobresaltó…

-se podrían calmar;par de padres primerizos!!- dijo Sirius y Lily junto con james voltearon para mirarlo con cara de disgusto…

-cuantos hijos has tenido Sirius Black?-le preguntó Lily sarcásticamente

-ninguno-respondió el pero pensó- por lo menos ninguno que puedan comprobar es mío- dijo riéndose, pero Lily y james abrieron lo ojos mirándolo divertido y el se defendió –solo jugaba-

-eso demuestra que no sabes lo que se siente al ver a un hijo en estas condiciones-dijo james tristemente –y lo que harías para evitar que esto le pase- ante este ultimo comentario, Sirius se acercó a la cama de su ahijado, jalando una silla que estaba cerca y sentándose a su lado

-puede ser que no tenga hijos los cuales lleven mi sangre-dijo Sirius mirando a james a los ojos –pero siempre he considerado a Harry como uno- dijo seriamente, lo cual era raro, porque Sirius siempre bromeaba aunque no fuera el momento…

James en ese momento, se estaba golpeando la cabeza mentalmente…como pudo decir eso? , Sirius era el padrino de Harry y les había demostrado que lo estimaba mucho, que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el, inclusive había muerto por el.

Sirius miraba con una sonrisa los dilemas en los que los pensamientos de su mejor amigo estaban metidos,y como ya se estaba culpando por haber hablado de más.

-james…-dijo Sirius y el aludido inmediatamente volteó –se que lo que dijiste no lo estabas pensando, no te preocupes que no me ofendió…se lo difícil que es estar en esta situación y las cosas que haces o dices sin pensar- james agachó la cabeza avergonzado y Sirius sonrió aun mas –y para eso estoy aquí!, para apoyarte a ti y a Lily cuando me necesiten-terminó mirando a su ahijado –y también a el-

-gracias Sirius-dijo james agradecido de la ayuda que todos les estaban brindando, y del apoyo que eran para ellos.

Los demás integrantes de la casa subieron para ver como iban las cosas; Ariana y Abeforth traían unas charolas con tazas de café, para empezar una larga explicación, Remus y Regulus también subieron después de que habían terminado de acomodar sus cosas en sus respectivos cuartos…

Todos sentados cómodamente con sus tazas de café a medio vaciar…Lily empezó a relatar todo lo que pasó desde que salió de la habitación de su hijo hasta escuchar la plática entre ron y la Sra. Weasley, y como ella discutió con Molly sobre el asunto…

Al terminar con esto; todos estaban entre confundidos y enojados, como podía ser que ron hubiera atacado a Harry, si eran los mejores amigos del mundo, como Sirius y james en sus tiempos y hasta la fecha…casi se consideraba algo imposible, no tenia sentido. Pero, la actitud de Harry tampoco lo era, que estaba tramando?, el no es tan pacifico como quiso hacer creer a todos en el comedor,algo se traía entre manos.

Ese dia pasó rápidamente, turnándose para quedarse con Harry, y que los demás descansaran unas horas…

* * *

**Solo 55 días antes del fin…**

Al dia siguiente, no había mucha diferencia, a pesar de que Harry se encontraba mejor, no había despertado y tenia muy estresados a Lily y a james…que tenían el apoyo de todos en esa casa, pero era la primera vez que se enfrentaban como padres a una situación así.

En el transcurso de la mañana, apareció foux con una carta, que decía que la orden entera se tenia que reunir por los sucesos recientes…Lily y james, estaban divididos entre ir y no ir, su preocupación era su hijo, pero al parecer, por lo que decía la carta; se querían aclarar cosas sobre el incidente, del cual no estaban interesados en hablar, pero Ariana los convenció… ella se quedaría con Harry hasta que regresaran. Y se fueron.

* * *

Una vez en Harvard, se apresuraron a llegar al comedor, Remus, Sirius y Regulus también iban con ellos pues también eran parte de la orden…ya adentro…nadie le dirigía la mirada a nadie y esto hacia a Dumbledore preocuparse… la orden del fénix, ultima esperanza del mundo, se separaba mas cada minuto que pasaba después del incidente.

-quiero aclarar unas cosas- dijo el anciano director –ser miembro de la orden del fénix significa…- pero no pudo continuar al ver como Lily le dirigía la mirada; como leyendo sus pensamientos, prediciendo lo que diría.

-…significa, anteponerse a todo lo que venga, y mostrar unión ante la adversidad…- entonces Lily resopló molesta y james rio ante el comentario de Dumbledore.

-…significa perdonar y…- no pudo continuar cuando vio a la figura de Lily levantarse de su silla lista para irse pero a james deteniéndola del brazo.

-Lily?- le dijo Dumbledore –algo que desees compartir?- pero entonces ella lo miró furiosa y comenzó a hablar…

-aparte de mi renuncia a la orden?-dijo ella con sarcasmo, para entonces, todos posaron su vista en ella…

-Lily, te estas adelantando a los hechos- le dijo Dumbledore, pero ella lo interrumpió para hablar de nuevo…

-no lo hago, pero no estaré mas en esta asociación que me ha traído mas mal que bien-dijo seriamente –el incidente de ayer solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso, porque desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de cuantas cosas he perdido a causa de ser miembro de la orden-dijo mirando a su esposo, a Sirius, Remus y Regulus que asentían con la cabeza dándole la razón, cuando Dumbledore se disponía a tranquilizarla, ella continuó…

-entré joven a pelear con mortifagos y criaturas del mal-dijo ella mirando a Dumbledore a los ojos –james me apoyaba, y juntos, burlábamos a Voldemort en tres ocasiones,…pero llegó algo que cambio nuestras vidas, Harry nació para traernos felicidad, y para darnos una razón mas por la cual pelear, pero no salió como usted lo planeaba-dijo secamente a Dumbledore –apareció una profecía, una maldita profecía!! Que destruiría nuestras vidas por completo!!, por ser miembros de la orden, Voldemort pensó que Harry y Neville eran su primordial blanco, y se nos dijo que nos escondiéramos para huir del destino que pronto nos alcanzó; james y yo morimos dejando a Harry a lo que creíamos el cuidado de su padrino, el cual pasó 12 años encerrado en azkaban injustamente, y usted no hizo nada para mantener a Harry seguro…solo lo dejó con las personas que mas odian la magia en el mundo, mi hijo creció sin saber de sus padres, su padrino o de su gran don que es ser mago, y cuando al fin se entera…-hizo una pausa para dejar a james continuar…

Y james siguió la historia de Lily

-muy bien!- dijo sarcásticamente –el "niño que vivió" regresa a Hogwarts para pasar mas problemas de los que la mayoría de los presentes no se pueden imaginar!...perros de tres cabezas! Mentiras! Dementores! Torneos! La muerte y Voldemort!, y muchas cosas mas que me cansaría de enumerar en este momento; pero el punto es, que, la desgracia cayó sobre mi esposa y mi hijo desde que acepté hace varios años unirme a la orden del fénix…- pero james fue interrumpido por Frank Longbottom al otro lado del comedor

-no se crean los únicos que han pasado por eso!-le gritó –no son los únicos afectados por Voldemort! No porque su hijo haya sido el elegido por la profecía, no es para que se hagan las victimas de todo lo que pasa! Por que el mundo no gira alrededor de Harry Potter!-

El comentario hizo a Lily, james, Sirius, Remus y Regulus levantarse de sus lugares listos para debatir…

-mi ahijado no es el centro del universo!-dijo Sirius amenazadoramente –pero todas las malas decisiones que se toman en este lugar, o las acciones de los presentes, repercuten en el!-

Después de estas palabras, también Arthur Weasley y su esposa se levantaron de sus lugares para salir en defensa de sus hijos; por las indirectas de Black.

-Al decir de los presentes espero te incluyas a ti!- le dijo Molly a Sirius señalándolo con la mano derecha –tus imprudencias nos han llevado a varias discusiones entre miembros de la orden, dando paso al caos!-

-mire Molly que el caos no lo provoco yo si no su hijo Ronald!!- le contestó Sirius amargamente

-con mi hijo no te metas Black!-intervino Arthur –tu no eres la bondad andando! , Menos siendo un prófugo de azkaban!-

Y así toda la orden se alzó en gritos y señas, todos contra todos, no soportaban la idea de que se culparan unos a otro y no defenderse…nadie permitiría insultos a su familia o amigos; así que ese lugar era un campo de batalla al rojo vivo, estaban sacando viejos rencores o cosas que querían decir desde hacia ya mucho tiempo pero por respeto no se decían, pero al diablo con el respeto o la educación, nadie seguía reglas o se hablaba civilizadamente así que, que mas daba el respeto entre compañeros o amigos, todo eso se había ido a la basura hacia unos minutos y ahora solo estaban peleando como leones por sus ideales…

Después de reñir por diez minutos, sin que nadie pudiera escuchar ni una palabra de lo que decía el otro…el profesor Dumbledore siendo solo un espectador de la discusión de la orden, lanzó un hechizo silenciador que se expandió por todo el comedor, dejando tranquilos a los contrincantes y sin decir palabra alguna…

Dumbledore pensaba que esa no había sido la forma de iniciar la plática con la orden, si no que en lugar de calmar las cosas las había puesto peor; les dio los motivos exactos para empezar a discutir cuando lo que quería era todo lo contrario. Tenia que proponerles algo para que siguieran siendo todos y cada uno de ellos miembros de la orden, pero también que siguieran apoyando la causa del frente contra Voldemort que estaban haciendo…pero esas personas no se podían ver ni en pintura!, como se las arreglaría para que siguieran trabajando sin verse ni la sombra?...

Ya todos miraban a Dumbledore impacientemente, que esperaba para hablar? , Que de nuevo empezaran a pelear?.

-escuchen…-dijo Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho en la sala…-viendo las circunstancias, es imposible que se trabaje mas en esto juntos…-dijo decepcionado –pero hay otra alternativa…- entonces, todos se confundieron mas del lo que estaban; como seguirían planeando algo en lo que no estarían de acuerdo?. el profesor Dumbledore pareció leer sus pensamientos y continuó –la orden del fénix no se reunirá mas…pero cada uno de los miembros vendrá aquí por separado para recibir instrucciones sobre lo que tienen que hacer y a donde ir, la información que me tienen que traer entre otras cosas; yo los citaré a cierta hora para que no concuerden y se vayan a matar antes de llegar- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo haciendo a mas de uno respingar por las ultimas palabras del director…-están de acuerdo en eso?-les preguntó de forma general mirándolos uno por uno a los ojos y todos ellos asintieron con la cabeza levemente o dijeron "si" casi inaudible…

-eso es todo- dijo Dumbledore e inmediatamente, todas las personas del comedor salieron lo mas rápido que podían y tomaron rumbos diferentes…

-crees que lo hice bien?- le preguntó Albus a Nicholas

-creo que si-dijo Flamel un poco dudoso…

* * *

En la casa de Ariana y Abeforth…

Lily, james, Sirius, Remus y Regulus regresaron algo tristes por la discusión que habían tenido, aunque cada quien defendiera lo que quería, todos eran amigos y un equipo aunque en esos momentos no se demostró; pero que mas se podía hacer?, seguirían ayudando a Dumbledore con lo de la guerra, pues era la única organización que sabia de eso...además, de eso dependía el futuro de muchos.

-como les fue?- preguntó Ariana al momento que pasaban a la sala y se sentaban dando un gran suspiro

-bien- respondió Sirius no muy convencido –que hayamos regresado enteros de esa reunión es mucho que decir…-dijo divertido.

-tan mal les fue?- comentó Abeforth quien venia bajando las escaleras y había escuchado lo ultimo.

-no- respondió Regulus despreocupado –unas cuantas palabras y maldiciones volando de un lado a otro; lo normal- entonces Ariana y Abeforth se miraron uno al otro y luego abrieron los ojos como platos…-estaba jugando-dijo Regulus al ver sus expresiones –déjenlo en unas cuantas palabras "amistosas"-dijo maliciosamente haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas, apareció de nuevo foux con una carta que decía que Dumbledore los quería ver para darle una misión a cada uno, ante esto, todos se miraron preocupados; misión?

Ariana les dijo que se podían ir, que no había problema, si pasaba algo les avisarían.

* * *

Harvard…

Los cinco llegaron de nuevo al comedor donde Albus ya los estaba esperando con unos pergaminos en mano…

-Lily, james…-le dijo al matrimonio –necesito que vayan con estas personas…-y les dio un pergamino que al momento de extenderlo se mostraron 60 nombres de personas diferentes con sus direcciones y ambos se miraron sorprendidos –y les den esto- dijo entregándoles una caja que estaba en la mesa de a lado, la cual contenía una carta para cada persona de la lista; james palideció al ver todo lo que tenían que hacer, y Sirius rió al imaginarse a su amigo de cartero.

-Remus…-dijo el profesor Dumbledore ahora dirigiéndose al licántropo, -lo mismo tu- y también le dio un pergamino con nombres y su caja con cartas, Sirius rió mas.

-Regulus, no tendré que explicártelo- dijo dándole el pergamino y la caja…en esos momentos Sirius se revolcaba de la risa hasta que escuchó su nombre; intentó correr pero su hermano y Remus lo sujetaron.

-Sirius….-dijo seriamente Dumbledore –tú me mantendrás informado del avance de ellos-dijo refiriéndose a Lily, james, Remus y Regulus….a Sirius le brillaron los ojos de alegría mientras los demás protestaron…a lo que el profesor Dumbledore respondió:

-necesito gente responsable para este trabajo- entonces todos rieron menos Sirius, pero no importaba, esa cualidad de ser como era, lo iba a tener descansando mientras los demás trabajaban.

Ya con sus deberes en manos, regresaron a casa de Ariana y Abeforth, ahí relataron lo que Albus les había encargado que hicieran, y empezaron a calcular el tiempo que estarían fuera; lo cual les preocupaba.

-yo estaré aquí cuidando de Harry-dijo Sirius –ustedes váyanse tranquilos-dijo macabramente, se estaba aprovechando de no tener nada que hacer.

-ese es exactamente el problema-dijo Remus –nos preocupamos porque serás tu el que se quede cuidando de Harry- en teoría era cierto, porque ellos partirían mañana en la mañana y Ariana y Abeforth, tenían cosas que hacer, Abeforth tenía que atender unos asuntos pendientes, y Ariana trabajaba con niños de orfanato…

-tranquilos…-les dijo Sirius –que podría pasar?- dijo pensativo y los demás prefirieron ni siquiera pensar todo lo que podría pasar mientras no estaban…

-esta bien Sirius-dijo james –te daremos una oportunidad para demostrar tus dotes de niñera-

-pero hay de ti si me entero de algo malo-dijo Lily amenazadoramente pero con una sonrisa al final –gracias-

-no me las des hasta que vuelvas y encuentres a tu hijo todavía aquí-le dijo Sirius bromeando a lo que Lily se paró para irse a dormir, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Sirius de pasada

-buenas noches-dijeron todos dirigiéndose todos a sus respectivas habitaciones…pero cuando Sirius se disponía a irse a su cuarto, james lo jaló de un brazo diciéndole:

-esta noche tu te quedarás con Harry, como todos tenemos que partir mañana, debemos descansar pero alguien tiene que hacerle guardia y quien mejor que su padrino-dijo james empujando a Sirius al cuarto de su hijo…-buenas noches-le susurro cerrando la puerta detrás de el…y a Sirius no le quedó otro remedio mas que aceptar, no es que no le gustara estar con su ahijado…lo que pasaba era que tenia insomnio.

Se quedó sentado a lado de Harry mirando por la ventana mas cercana…extrañaba las estrellas y la luna a la que aullaba en su forma animaga, meneando la cola de un lado al otro y admirando con sus ojos a blanco y negro; esperaba que regresaran pronto esos días.

El tiempo pasó rápido, pero no lo suficiente…la noche seguía en todo su esplendor sobre el cielo, y el seguía observando la oscuridad, sin poder dormir y no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió…

-Sirius?- lo llamaron de la puerta y se sobresaltó al ori su nombre –pensé que estabas dormido-le dijo james –no era para que te tomaras al pie de la letra lo de vigilar a Harry-dijo apenado

-no es eso-dijo Sirius riendo -es solo que no puedo dormir-

-quieres hablar?-dijo james entrando a la habitación cerrando la puerta y sentándose al pie de la cama…

-la verdad?-dijo Sirius y james asintió- no- y james rió porque creyó que Sirius iba a empezar a contar muchas cosas que lo tuvieran preocupado por las cuales no podía dormir.

-vamos canuto!-dijo james animándolo –cuenta!- pero Sirius no quería, iba a ser muy difícil hablar de lo que lo estaba molestando cuando llegara el momento, por eso solo lo diría una vez, y no era para james.

-cambiemos de tema, james-le dijo Sirius a lo que el aludido asintió.

-hablemos de la vez que le pusimos pica-pica al jabón de ropa de los Slythering-dijo james alegremente a lo que Sirius se sonrojó

-no vuelvo a dejarme convencer por ti y tus ideas!-le reclamó Sirius riendo

-fue divertido-se excusó james –además no es mi culpa que nos hayan atrapado!-dijo mirando a cualquier punto menos a su amigo…

-si como no!-le dijo Sirius –igual que la vez que terminamos corriendo alrededor del lago negro, a media noche, desnudos!-

-eso tampoco fue mi culpa-dijo james inocentemente –tu molestaste a los elfos domésticos! Da gracias que no nos asesinaran!-

-Muchas cosas nunca cambian verdad james?-le dijo Sirius y james solo lo miró con complicidad

-ojalá todo fuera como antes….-susurró james

* * *

**Restándole otro dia a la vida….me dejan 54**

La noche pasó dejando ver unos cuantos rayos de sol al amanecer, pero nublándose de nuevo rápidamente…

Todos los integrantes de la casa se levantaron temprano para empezar a cumplir con sus deberes…Lily, james, Remus y Regulus ya estaban listos para irse, no sin que antes, Lily empezara a darle algunos consejos a Sirius y unas cuantas advertencias.

-vamos Lily!-le dijo james –no matará a Harry!-

-esta bien, pero….-Lily empezó de nuevo a darle mas consejos a Sirius, mientras el solo hacia gestos de que escuchaba todo a pesar de no saber ni donde estaba…

Al fin se fueron, cargando sus capas de viaje con sus capuchas puestas; dándole una ultima mirada a la casa…

Adentro también se preparaban Ariana y Abeforth para salir a cumplir con sus deberes…y le dijeron una que otra cosa a Sirius que esta vez el animado si escuchó.

-si tienes hambre Sirius, hay comida en la cocina para que la calientes-le dijo Ariana pellizcándole la mejilla haciendo a Sirius sentirse como un niño pequeño; y asintió con la cabeza, luego Abeforth solo le dijo que se cuidara poniéndole una mano en el hombro…y así salieron de la casa.

Sirius no traía hambre, pensándolo bien traía sueño; desvelarse con james no había sido una buena idea, así que subió al cuarto de Harry, acercando la silla, tomó la mano de su ahijado y apoyó su cabeza sobre la cama y empezó a sentir los parpados pesados hasta que ya ni siquiera sintió nada, solo cayó dormido…

* * *

Se quedó dormido 4 horas, y no se hubiera despertado de no haber sentido movimiento a su lado…

Harry empezaba a volver en si, sintiendo primero un dolor que lo recorrió por completo, como si lo hubieran aturdido 30 veces seguidas, estaba cansado, luego sintió presión en su mano izquierda, sentía que le ardía, y que la tenía envuelta en algo, todavía no abría los ojos pero esas sensaciones ya las conocía de memoria…pero había algo que no concordaba, en su mano derecha sentía un calor, algo que le rodeaba la mano… la empezó a mover para tratar de averiguar de que se trataba, pero cuando la movía, este calor lo envolvía mas.

De repente, sintió bien definido ese calor, como otra mano que tomaba la suya…y el la apretó para ver si la persona dueña de la extremidad respondía…

-Harry?- escuchó una voz adormilada que lo llamaba y dueña de la mano…-Harry!- volvió a exclamar la silueta que Harry aun no distinguía

-Sirius?- preguntó Harry débilmente en un intento de adivinar de quien era la voz.

-Harry!!-dijo de nuevo la voz que el muchacho reconoció como la de su padrino –despertaste!- y se abalanzó sobre su ahijado.

-Sirius, me dejas sin aire!- se quejó Harry como pudo, entonces su padrino lo soltó y lo miró a los ojos

-gracias a dios despertaste!-dijo alegremente Sirius levantando ambas manos al aire

-desde cuando tan devoto?- le preguntó su ahijado

-Desde que estuviste en las puertas del infierno-le contestó Sirius haciendo a Harry preocuparse y tragar saliva –solo bromeaba!-le dijo su padrino

Entonces Harry se iba a sentar en la cama cuando Sirius lo detuvo…

-vamos Sirius!-le replicó Harry –solo me iba a sentar, estoy cansado de estar acostado!-

-no me importa!-dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa –devuelve tu cabeza a esa almohada!-

Harry obedeció de inmediato pero no le gustaba para nada la idea de permanecer acostado aunque lo necesitara…tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

-donde están los demás?-le preguntó a su padrino

-haciendo cosas de la orden- respondió el simplemente desviando el tema de la discusión de la cual Harry no estaba enterado –tienes hambre?- le preguntó pero no siquiera lo dejó responder cuando salió del cuarto corriendo escaleras abajo gritando:

-prepararé el desayuno!!-

Harry entonces sintió muchas dudas y sacó conclusiones…por que Sirius actuaba tan extraño? Mas de lo normal, y que había pasado después de la explosión?.

Pero entonces Harry pensó en las palabras de su padrino: -"prepararé el desayuno?" , Sirius cocinando al estilo muggle?, la casa acabaría en llamas, así que bajó lo mas rápido que pudo de la cama, y agarrándose de todo lo que podía en el camino, bajó las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar al recibidor y se sentó en un sillón, mirando a la ventana que daba a la cocina, viendo como Sirius hacia malabares con unas tazas de cristal…

Sirius no había notado su presencia y menos que lo observaba, y cuando dirigió su mirada a la sala y vio sentado a su ahijado, no había prestado la suficiente atención para recapacitar lo que estaba haciendo; cuando al fin ordenó su mente, dirigió de nuevo la mirada al recibidor y se encontró con dos ojos verdes que lo miraban curioso hacer malabares.

-HARRY!- se sobresaltó Sirius –como rayos llegaste aquí!- dijo saliendo de la cocina para hincarse frente a su ahijado revisando que no estuviera peor de lo que había estado y que siguiera en una sola pieza…

-caminando?-dijo Harry como si no fuera obvio

-por Merlín niño!-dijo su padrino –te dije que me esperaras arriba!-

-tenia la intención de obedecer, créeme-dijo su ahijado –pero cuando escuché que tu ibas a preparar el desayuno, pensé que seria mejor vigilar que no incendiaras la casa-

Sirius lo miró con una sonrisa y aceptó que se quedara abajo para hacerle compañía solo mientras hacia el desayuno, hablaba lo mas alto que podía desde la cocina para que Harry lo pudiera escuchar, mientras el solo estaba sentado pensando en demasiadas cosas como para prestar atención al humo que salía de la cocina…un olor a quemado lo despertó haciendo dirigir rápidamente su mirada a la ventana donde Sirius se suponía debía estar.

De repente salió su padrino por la puerta, con la manga de su camisa quemada hasta la mitad y empapada de agua…

A Harry no le costó trabajo entender lo que había pasado; esa imagen decía mas que mil palabras, Sirius le indicó con la mirada que no se atreviera a decir nada o que las pagaría, si bien el muchacho no dijo nada; su risa habló por el y su padrino casi lo mata de no ser porque traía el desayuno en una charolita…dejó el desayuno en una mesa cercana para ayudar a su ahijado a subir.

Estando los dos arriba, empezaron a desayunar en silencio…si alguien hablaba era Sirius, y solo era para evitar que Harry preguntara algo.

-hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte Harry-dijo Sirius, y su ahijado solo lo miró extrañado –aquella noche en el ministerio…-

Entonces Harry dejó de comer…ya casi se le había olvidado esa discusión porque todo parecía ir tan normal como siempre; pero Sirius Black no era de las personas que se quedaban con algo guardado, menos algo tan importante, pero no era el momento para hablar, por lo menos no para el.

-Harry quiero disculparme por…-decía Sirius algo apenado pero Harry no lo dejó continuar.

-Sirius, no, por favor….-decía Harry sin encontrar las palabras correctas confundiendo mas a su padrino

-escucha Harry- le dijo Sirius haciendo que lo viera a los ojos tomándolo por los hombros –lamento haber dicho esas cosas…- y tomó un respiro para seguir –lamento haber dicho y hecho cosas que te hirieran pero…tienes que saber que era por tu bien, espero que algún dia llegues a comprender que harás y dirás cosas para proteger a las personas que quieres, sin importar que ellas no entiendan…-

No tenía que decir eso, Harry sabia a la perfección lo que se sentía tener que sacrificar lo que los demás piensen de ti para protegerlos aunque ellos no lo entiendan, era algo que pocas personas lo hacían, solo personas nobles, que se interesaran por el bien de los suyos.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte- le dijo Harry a Sirius mirándolo a los ojos, el animago se sintió tan feliz, una carga menos en su conciencia, tenia que disculparse por haber hecho creer a su ahijado que todo habia sido su culpa, aún mas su muerte; la cual sucedió despues de esas palabras tan duras, las cuales no tuvo tiempo de aclarar.

Nadie regresaba de sus deberes, al parecer tenían mucho trabajo o eso hacía creer Sirius a Harry, si bien el muchacho no había preguntado nada sobre lo que pasó después de la explosión era porque esperaba el momento perfecto para sacarle la información a su padrino, y esto tenía al mayor preocupado. Pasaron las horas sentados en el marco de la ventana del cuarto de Harry, mirando muggles pasar… no era divertido excepto porque de vez en cuando, Sirius se ponía a relatar anécdotas de las travesuras de el y james en Hogwarts; pero de repente, algo captó la vista de Harry haciendo que dejara de escuchar a su padrino

-Harry?-preguntó Sirius pasando la mano por delante de la cara de su ahijado pero el tenía la vista clavada en un punto fuera de la casa…Sirius buscó la fuente de la tan extraña mirada de su ahijado y ahí se dio cuenta de que era lo que Harry miraba…

* * *

wow!!...

primero... gracias por los reviews!! como siempre me alientas a seguir; pero a la vez...perdón por lo del capi anterior, se que desató diferentes puntos de vista, pero les repito, es necesario para el avanze de la historia...

de todas formas, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!...y dejar su comentario

para los que no sepan...me di de alta como beta-reader, si bien no seré la mejor del mundo, en algo les puedo ayudar...

gracias por leer este capi (creo que me acostumbré a empezar a hacerlos largos)

y no olviden dejar su review!

**anypotter**


	17. sobre protección

_**Sobre protección**_

-¿Harry?-preguntó Sirius pasando la mano por delante de la cara de su ahijado pero el tenía la vista clavada en un punto fuera de la casa…Sirius buscó la fuente de la tan extraña mirada de su ahijado y ahí se dio cuenta de que era lo que Harry miraba…

Ambos se quedaron observando con detenimiento a esa persona la cual no dejaban de ver, ni pestañeaban, miraban como se movía de un lado a otro, viendo hacia dentro de la casa, como tratando de encontrar a alguien pero le era inútil, el hechizo fidelio ya estaba puesto; entonces, la figura se dio por vencida y caminó hacia un árbol que estaba a tres metros de ahí, se escondió detrás de este y lo siguiente que sucedió, fue que un resplandor cubrió el árbol por unos segundos, y cuando la luz dejó de resplandecer, la persona ya no estaba; pero en su lugar, apareció una rata que salió corriendo a toda velocidad por la orilla de la acera…

No pasaron ni siquiera 5 segundos para que sirius reaccionara, no tenían que ponerle un letrero con el nombre a la rata para que supiera quien era, en cuanto miró que la rata se echó a correr, el también lo hizo, primero escaleras abajo, y en cuanto salió de la casa , se hizo invisible y se transformó en perro; pocas veces se te presentaba una oportunidad así, de poder vengar tanto dolor y sufrimiento, sirius pensó que esa oportunidad nunca la volvería a tener, y por eso desde que vio huir a pettigrew corrió tras el desconectándose de sus demás sentidos, mientras corría escaleras abajo nunca escuchó la voz de su ahijado que le decía que no fuera que creía que era una trampa.

Harry por su parte; desde que vio a pettigrew afuera supo que no era nada bueno, colagusano nunca se arriesgaría a salir y dejarse ver a menos de que fueran ordenes de Voldemort, antes de poder decir algo, sirius ya estaba a medio camino hacia abajo, intentó gritarle pero fue inútil, su padrino ya estaba cerrando la puerta de la entrada, pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba; cuando miró a Peter correr, también distinguió varias sombras que lo seguían… MORTIFAGOS!

No tenia ya manera de advertirle a sirius así que hizo lo que creyó mas sensato; el también se puso un abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, antes de salir se puso un hechizo de invisibilidad y fue tras su padrino.

Mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía pensaba en todo lo que podía pasar; el que pettigrew estuviera buscando algo por ahí, significaba que mas o menos sabían en donde estaban escondidos ahora, pero no tenían un punto exacto por ahora. Aunque su mente le gritara que se dirigía a una trampa no le importó, tenia que encontrar a sirius e impedir que hiciera algo tonto, como tratar de matar a Peter, puesto que si lo hacía, se aparecerían los mortifagos y no tendría oportunidad contra ellos; además de que de nuevo volvía ese sentimiento de culpa, ese que sentía cada vez que algo le pasaba a alguien cercano, no se podría perdonar el VOLVER a perder a sirius…no de nuevo.

* * *

Llevaba 10 minutos corriendo buscando señas de su padrino, ya estaba cansado, no estaba en condiciones de seguir pero algo lo alertó,.. Escuchó chillar a la rata cerca de donde estaba, la buscó por todas partes hasta que dio con ella; se encontraba en un parque lleno de arboles, que entre mas se adentraba, mas oscuro y asfixiante se volvía el ambiente.

Scabbers estaba al pie de un gran árbol chillando lo más alto que podía, llamando a alguien.

Harry se estaba desesperando al no ver a su padrino todavía, quizás había perdido de vista a pettigrew y había regresado a la casa, pero entonces, ahora el que estaba en problemas era el. De repente se escucharon un crack a su lado, miró al suelo y vio como se marcaba una huella de perro en la tierra, entonces supo que sirius estaba a su lado, aunque sospechaba que el no sabia que estaba ahí.

Harry entonces vio como aparecieron las otras tres huellas del perro que se hundían cada vez mas en el suelo, dando a entender que el perro se preparaba para brincar y atrapar a su presa. Harry no podía esperar más, tenía que detener a su padrino a toda costa, porque los mortifagos no tardaban en aparecer. Entonces, se agachó para rodear con sus brazos lo que sería el cuello del animal si se pudiera ver. Black al sentir el peso de alguien deteniéndolo empezó a sacudirse violentamente para que quien lo tuviera preso lo soltara, porque no veía quien era; entonces, lanzó un gran ladrido que tumbó al extraño que lo sujetaba haciéndolo caer de espaldas a su lado, pero al mismo momento llegaron los mortifagos con sus ruidosos cracks de apariciones, ocultando el poderoso ladrido del perro.

Sirius se quedó helado al ver a los mortifagos ahí reunidos, con pettigrew ya en su forma humana; pero se sobresaltó aun mas cuando una mano cálida lo sujetó de nuevo del cuello, susurrándole en la oreja…

-soy yo…-

Reconocería la voz de su ahijado donde fuera…regresó a su forma humana todavía oculto bajo el hechizo de invisibilidad y buscó tanteando con su manos a su ahijado que se suponía estaba cerca de el, cuando lo encontró lo jaló y lo abrazó, como disculpándose por haber tratado de morderlo hacia unos segundos. Juntos sin decir ni una palabra, se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos para escuchar la conversación de los mortifagos recién aparecidos.

-estoy harta-dijo bellatrix recargándose con furia en el árbol mas cercano captando la mirada de todos los presentes

-¿quien no?- preguntó barty jr. Resoplando molesto –hemos hecho ese numerito de que colagusano se deje ver en 30 calles y nadie ha salido tras el..!-

-lo que significa que el joven Potter no esta escondido en esta zona…-dijo lucios pensativo

-pero entonces que?-preguntó de nuevo barty jr. –haremos lo mismo en cada calle de toda la maldita cuidad?-

-claro que no!-gritó bellatrix ya molesta de tanta queja inútil –volveremos a la guarida!-

No tardaron mucho para cumplir con la orden de la líder de los mortifagos, y desaparecieron ruidosamente del parque, dejando solo a dos espectadores que volvieron a respirar profundamente y sin miedo a ser escuchados. Harry y sirius se quitaron los hechizos de invisibilidad y se miraron unos segundos; primero preguntándose ¿Cómo es que los mortifagos sabían en que zona estaban escondidos? Y luego, ambos se miraban desaprobatoriamente el uno al otro.

Harry estaba molesto con sirius por no haberlo escuchado de nuevo y haber arriesgado su vida en vano pues no hubiera conseguido nada; correr tras Peter había demostrado una de las principales debilidades del animago, la cual era olvidar absolutamente todo y hacer cosas irracionales por su tonto deseo de venganza. Mientras que sirius también estaba molesto con su ahijado por salir de la casa y también arriesgar su vida…

-en que estabas pensando Harry!-dijo sirius alarmado –te pudieron haber visto y secuestrado, o peor…asesinado!- Harry ni siquiera le prestó atención al comentario de su padrino porque sabia que había hecho lo correcto

-pero dime tu también sirius! Que creíste que lograrías corriendo tras pettigrew!- le reclamó Harry –no pusiste atención a la situación la cual decía trampa por todos lados!

-por favor! Yo soy un adulto que sabe lo que hace!-le dijo sirius a la defensiva –tu eres el que no debió salir tras de mi! ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi si hubieras muerto?!-le dijo desesperado de solo imaginarlo, la idea le resultaba escalofriante. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y tomó a Harry por los hombros con ambas manos –no me hubiera perdonado que te pasara algo!- dijo agachando la cabeza

Harry entonces solo pensó en la maldición de ser el; siempre se preocupaban por lo que el le pasara, solo por lo que le pasara; mas nunca se interesaban en lo que sentía, no les importaba lo que sintiera por dentro cada vez que alguien lo protegiera y arriesgaran la vida por el

-acaso sabes como me hubiera sentido yo si te hubiera vuelto a perder?-le recriminó Harry –no creas que eres el único al que le importan los demás!- le dijo retirando los brazos de sirius de sus hombros y levantándose rápidamente para empezar a caminar.

Sirius se había quedado sin palabras al escuchar a su ahijado, era verdad que a el tampoco le gustara perder a alguien, pero no se imaginaba cuan necesario era para el.

* * *

Juntos se encaminaron a la casa sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro, solo mirándose de reojo para asegurarse de que traían a la otra persona a su lado. En menos de 10 minutos ya habían regresado a la casa, adentro, Harry dejó su saco colgado en la percha de la entrada y rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto donde cerró la puerta con llave.

Su padrino solo se quedó sentado en la sala esperando a que llegaran los demás habitantes de la casa y le ayudaran con este gran lío, no sabia si les contaría que pettigrew andaba merodeando por la casa, y si lo hacía, si les diría la historia completa, incluyendo que salió corriendo tras la rata y que Harry también lo había hecho. Seria una mala idea?

Poco a poco pasaron los minutos que se convirtieron rápidamente en horas, en las cuales Harry no había salido de su habitación y sirius no había hecho el intento de ir a hablar con el. Como sea, Lily y james fueron los primeros en llegar…

-hola canuto!-dijo james desde el marco de la puerta mientras entraba –que tal te fue?-

Sirius se limitó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro dándole a entender a su amigo que no había pasado nada nuevo.

-no tuviste problemas?- le preguntó Lily quien ya se sentaba en un sillón frente a sirius. Entonces al animago le apareció una gran sonrisa y contestó:

-que Harry haya despertado…es un problema?-le preguntó al matrimonio, quienes inmediatamente se miraron el uno al otro con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos llenos de alegría para después disponerse a subir rápidamente las escaleras –creo que sí…-susurró sirius para el mismo y se levantó para ir con Lily y james.

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvieron en seco, porque no podían pasar los 2 al mismo tiempo. Lily jalaba a james para que la dejara pasar primero "siendo caballeroso" pero su marido la ignoraba e intentaba abrir la puerta, pero cuando ponía la mano en la perilla, Lily lo jalaba para que no pudiera abrir. El lugar se convirtió en un campo de batalla, mientas Lily y james se revolcaban en suelo peleando. Ella logró sentarse sobre james, impidiendo que se parara, pero el, se dio vuelta haciéndola caer boca arriba.

-ya estuvo!- dijo Lily peinándose el cabello y acomodándose la blusa –se caballeroso y déjame pasar primero!-le dijo a su marido quien rodó los ojos divertido

-pero si nunca he sido caballeroso!-dijo james a su defensa

-es un gran dia para empezar!-le contestó ella, pero entonces el se disponía a empezar a pelear con ella de nuevo, cuando sirius quien ya llevaba 5 minutos mirando la absurda pelea de Lily y james, pasó entre ellos hasta llegar a la puerta y girar la perilla. Entró al cuarto de su ahijado y tras el, los padres de Harry, cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba dormido.

-tanto pelear para esto!- susurró james indignado, y Lily y sirius soltaron la risa lo mas bajo que podían –ah no!, ahorita lo despierto-dijo james acercándose con una sonrisa malvada a su hijo, pero sirius lo jaló del brazo antes de llegar.

-si no quieres empezar con la explicación de lo que pasó después de la explosión te sugiero lo dejes dormir!-le susurró a james al oído, entonces este se puso tieso y recordó que Harry no estaba enterado y no sabían como reaccionaría. Se dispuso a salir del cuarto convencido por la razón de sirius cuando una voz detrás de el lo alertó…

-mejor empiecen con lo que no se-dijo Harry

Lily, james y sirius se giraron lentamente con algo de miedo, y efectivamente, Harry estaba sentado en la cama mirándolos fijamente. El matrimonio corrió a su hijo despierto, y lo abrazaron fuertemente. Sirius seguía mirando desde la puerta, los intentos fallidos de Harry por salir de ese circulo de asfixia, hasta que Lily y james lo soltaron pero ahogándolo en preguntas como…

-¿estas bien? , ¿Te duele algo?, ¿estas mareado?, ¿puedes moverte?....-

Pero Harry no se inmutaba en responder ninguna de las preguntas que le hacían, el solo quería que le respondieran su primera pregunta la cual evitaban. Lily y james se miraron el uno al otro y con el pensamiento se comunicaron acordando que ese no era el mejor momento.

-mejor dejémoslo para otro día-sugirió james algo nervioso –además, debes descansar- le dijo a su hijo algo serio pero sin perder el nerviosismo.

-cariño, hoy no- agregó Lily a Harry poniendo su mano dulcemente en la mejilla de su hijo quien la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

El que no le quisieran decir nada a Harry lo tenía preocupado, seguro había algo que evitaban; que seguro lo disgustaría, pero no tenía opción. Habría que esperar a mañana para poder hacerlos confesar, sin pretextos o evasiones absurdas junto con un cambio drástico de tema…

* * *

**Un granito de arena menos…solo me queda 53 días.**

El amanecer de un típico dia en estas fechas, nublado con una neblina espectral…

El numero 24 de la calle western, mejor conocido como la casa de los hermanos Dumbledore, tenia actividad a tempranas horas del dia.

James Potter despertó a las 5:00 am por orden de su estomago. Se levantó de su cama haciendo el menos ruido posible y tratando de no despertar a Lily, se puso las pantuflas que estaban a lado de su cama, y en pijama, abrió la puerta con extrema delicadeza y salió. Como un ratoncito, esperando que el gato no se diera cuenta de su presencia, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor, donde para su sorpresa, estaba su hijo esperándolo.

James se maldijo mentalmente, pero no pronunció ni una palabra al ver a Harry sentado tranquilamente en aquel sofá, se había imaginado que Harry no se daría por vencido hasta saber la verdad, y en estos momentos; ya lo tenía acorralado, sin su esposa para ayudarlo o sacarlo de este apuro. Pero de pronto, se escucharon pasos por la escalera y una voz molesta y adormilada de una mujer.

-James Potter que crees que haces! Son las cinco de la mañana y tu le haces mas caso a tu estomago que a tu esposa! Crees que….!- la voz de lily se congeló hasta llegar al punto donde estaba su esposo y observar lo que el miraba.

Todo iba saliendo de acuerdo al plan de Harry, ya los tenia a los dos juntos y no podrían escapar de el. Los dos miraban los ojos de su hijo quien reflejaba decisión, y una voluntad tan grande de saber la verdad. Lily y james se tomaron de la mano y se sentaron en el sillón frente a Harry, ya resignados a decirle lo que el quería saber.

-por donde empezamos?- dijo james dando un gran suspiro y mirando a su hijo a los ojos

Lily fue la primera en empezar a relatar…le contó como es que se habia escuchado una fuerte explosión hasta el comedor y que salieron a buscar la causa, que cuando los encontraron, todos estaban inconscientes y heridos…

Harry entonces abrió más los ojos asustado.

…luego que cada pareja se hacia cargo de su hijo y se encargaban de atenderlo, como es que el no despertaba y que Lily había salido a caminar.

Su madre se detuvo al no poder encontrar las palabras correctas para decir lo siguiente, y fue entonces que james continuó la historia.

-Harry-dijo llamando la atención de su hijo –cuando tu madre salio a caminar, de casualidad escuchó una conversación entre ron y Molly, escuchó lo que había pasado antes de lo de la explosión y como Ronald se atrevió a atacarte y a discutir ; tu madre entró a la habitación y ahí discutió con Molly, aunque solo pelaron mediante palabras, Molly defendía a toda costa a ron y tu madre decidió que era mejor irnos de Harvard a un lugar mas seguro, donde no tuvieras que andarte cuidando hasta de tus amigos, y por eso estamos aquí, Ariana nos ofreció su casa- james dio un gran suspiro para continuar –después de que llegamos aquí, recibimos una carta de parte del profesor Dumbledore, quien nos pedía fuéramos a Harvard a hablar sobre algo, que obviamente era de lo que había pasado, una vez allá, la orden entera empezó a discutir, unos contra otros, culpándose de lo que había pasado y….no quedó mas remedio que separar a la orden del fénix, si bien ya no somos miembros, mejor dicho, nadie es parte de la orden, hacemos trabajos por separado para evitar encontrarnos…- terminó james con la mirada en el suelo.

Harry para entonces estaba pálido y casi sin poder respirar, ¿Cómo un error los llevó a tanto?, la orden del fénix, el único grupo que mantenía al mundo a salvo se había separado por una pequeña discusión ajena a sus asuntos, que peleara con ron, no le incumbía a la orden, ahora, la única agrupación que sería capaz de mantener la paz, y el único frente en esta guerra, había desaparecido. Si antes de que se separaran tenían problemas para reclutar o poder hacer los mejores preparativos para esta guerra, ahora que no eran nada, el destino del mundo quedaría a la deriva, o mejor dicho…en manos de Harry. El se tendría que hacer cargo de todo, porque la orden no se volvería a unir, el orgullo de cada integrante era igual al del otro, nunca sedería nadie. Estaba solo.

Lily y james miraban a su hijo desesperado, aunque no sabían la razón, sospechaban que la noticia de la separación de la orden del fénix no le había caído nada bien.

-Harry , ¿estas bien?- le preguntó Lily, pero su hijo no respondió, en cambio solo se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación; Lily hizo el intento de detenerlo pero james le dijo que lo dejara, que quizá tenia que pensar en lo que había pasado.

* * *

Hasta las ocho de la mañana despertaron todos los demás, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Lily y james en el recibidor y que les dijeran que Harry ya se había enterado de todo. Sorprendidos y preocupados por el motivo de que Harry no quisiera salir de su habitación, se dispusieron a desayunar, pero a mitad de acabar, se apareció foux.

Desprendieron la carta que llevaba en su pata y la empezaron a leer en voz alta… Dumbledore los quería ver a todos, si bien la carta no decía nada sobre Harry, el que los que los quisieran a todos en Harvard, significaba dejar a Harry solo en la casa pero eso no podía ser.

-tenemos que llevar a Harry con nosotros-dijo sirius seriamente a lo que Lily se negó rotundamente –vamos Lily!, sabes que no hay nadie en Harvard mas que el profesor Nicholas y Dumbledore…además, no lo podemos dejar aquí solo- terminó, a punto de convencer a Lily, pero sirius lo hacia porque tenia miedo de que se volviera a aparecer pettigrew por los alrededores y que esta vez si dieran con la casa, no les había dicho nada a los demás para no preocuparlos, además porque lo regañarían por haber dejado a Harry, quien después también había salido tras el. Sirius se preguntaba ¿Por qué su ahijado no había dicho nada sobre eso? Quizás porque el tampoco estaba interesado en recibir un regaño, pero las cosas iban bien.

Ya convencida, Lily subió a decirle a Harry que iban a salir y que se abrigara bien, el muchacho no muy conforme aceptó y se puso su gabardina negra y un guante. Era raro que solo se pusiera uno, pero la otra mano la tenía vendada y todavía le dolía un poco.

Juntos se fueron mediante red flu, dejando la casa vacía.

* * *

Harvard…

Se aparecieron uno tras otro saliendo de la chimenea, e inmediatamente se dirigieron a su destino. Lily había puesto su mano en el hombro de Harry y no lo soltaba, como si en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer, james había notado lo nerviosa que estaba su esposa y como no se despegaba de su hijo, además como Harry se encontraba algo molesto por la actitud sobre protectora que había adquirido su madre.

Llegaron al comedor y Lily dio un brinco al reconocer a varias figuras presentes, se suponía que Dumbledore había dicho que no los volvería a juntar y ahí estaba en pocas palabras "la ex-orden del fénix".

Ninguno de los presentes se molestó en dirigirles la mirada, vaya que todos eran rencorosos. Lily dio una mirada rápida a Dumbledore y se dispuso a irse, jalando a Harry del hombro, haciendo al muchacho de ojos verdes quejarse suavemente, solo audible para james, sirius, remus,regulus, Ariana y Abeforth quienes miraron a Lily algo extrañados de su reacción.

-lilian!- se escuchó la voz imponente del profesor Dumbledore al otro lado del comedor –no los reuniría si no fuera en realidad importante!-dijo seriamente haciendo a Lily mirarlo directa y penetrantemente.

Entonces Harry se escabulló de la mano de su madre, la cual lo sujetaba del hombro fuertemente, dispuesto a irse pero ella reaccionó rápidamente tomándolo de su mano izquierda. Harry evitó quejarse debido al dolor que le causaba que su madre lo sujetara de esa mano. Ella se dio cuenta de donde lo tenía agarrado y aflojó poco a poco su mano, pero sin dejarlo de sujetar.

James entonces desconocía esa actitud de su esposa, y para ser sinceros le molestaba. Estaba actuando demasiado sobre protectora.

-Lily, suéltalo!-le ordenó seriamente james pero ella ni siquiera lo miró –Lily!-le advirtió por segunda vez y ella lo miró fijamente y se negó.

-no lo dejaré solo!-le dijo a james enojada por el tono de su marido y apretó sin querer, mas la mano de su hijo y esta vez lo tomó desprevenido y Harry se quejó, llamando las miradas de todos los presentes. Harry entonces, aunque le causó un tremendo dolor que ahogó, jaló su mano y se desprendió de la de su madre.

-no me matarán las paredes!-le dijo seriamente Harry a su madre, todos en la sala se quedaron en extremo silencio observando fijamente a la familia Potter, Lily sorprendida por las palabras de su hijo, se dispuso a sentarse en su lugar en la mesa del comedor, lo mismo Ariana, Abeforth, Remus, sirius y Regulus, dejando a james con Harry en la entrada. James miró a su hijo molesto y supo que no seria de ayuda un sermón así que le susurró al oído:

-Harry, entiendo si te quieres ir a otra parte del castillo, pero te ruego te quedes un momento aquí, solo mientras tu madre se tranquiliza- le dijo suavemente, Harry aunque lo que quería era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, aceptó lo que su padre le dijo, además, al explorar bien el comedor, se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Zack, sentado a distancia de la mesa de la reunión, y se fue con el.

-lo que les voy a decir es de suma importancia-dijo Dumbledore serio –ya no tenemos aliados, o personas que nos ayuden es esta guerra, y se nos acaba el tiempo…-

Cada uno de los presentes pensaba en las palabras del anciano director, en realidad todo era cierto, ya no encontraban personas a quien pedir ayuda, y no había tiempo para detenerse a pensar.

-he decidido convocar a la orden de Merlín-dijo Dumbledore sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa, la orden de Merlín era una de las asociaciones mas poderosas del mundo, tanto, que si quisieran tomar el mundo, solo les llevaría unas horas. La conformaban los grandes magos de la época, todos de la misma categoría de Dumbledore. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se reunía, porque solo lo hacían para asuntos de vida o muerte. Si bien había distintas categorías dentro de la orden, como primera, segunda o tercera clase, la orden de Merlín solo era conformada por aquellos con estatus de primera clase, como Albus.

-no es llegar demasiado lejos?-le pregunto Molly al director por lo drástico del asunto

-para nada-le contestó el –para situaciones drásticas, medidas drásticas-

-pero nos llamó solo para decirnos eso?-preguntó Frank Longbottom

-en realidad para dos cosas-dijo Albus –la primera, es que como ya saben, cada miembro de la orden de Merlín, los de primera clase, tienen que conformar su propia orden, como yo lo hice con ustedes formando la orden del fénix, si van a venir los miembros de primera clase, tienen que traer a sus agrupaciones consigo, significa, una reunión prácticamente de los mejores magos del mundo de esta época-

-y nos necesitas para eso no?-dijo james –necesitas a la orden del fénix completa-

-se que a estas alturas ya es mucho pedir que estén sentados juntos, pero si queremos hacer lo mejor posible en esta guerra y tratar de ganarla, la única solución es juntando a los miembros, y convenciéndolos de que Voldemort regresó-

-acaso lo niegan?!-dijo exaltada Tonks mientras su cabello se ponía rojo a lo que Dumbledore respondió

-como pasó en Londres el año pasado, no aceptaban el regreso de Voldemort, tuvieron que ver con sus propios ojos para creer en su retorno…ahora, en el resto del mundo no es la diferencia, solo Londres está convencido del regreso del señor tenebroso y todo lo que resta del mundo lo pasa por alto, piensan que son rumores del ministro para llamar la atención u obtener fama-

-esto es ridículo-dijo sirius apretando sus puños

-lo se-dijo Albus –pero tenemos pruebas suficientes para convencer a los miembros de la orden de Merlín-

Muchos se pusieron a pensar a que "pruebas" se refería Dumbledore pero no daban con la respuesta.

-necesito que se presenten todos mañana temprano-les llamó Dumbledore sacándolos de sus pensamientos –a todos y cada uno de ustedes; aunque en estos momentos ni siquiera se dirijan la mirada tienen que estar presentes, no pido que entablen platicas como si todo fuera bien, pero tampoco quiero absurdas peleas o discusiones, por lo menos aparenten que son miembros del mismo bando…-

Muchos iban a protestar pero pareció que Dumbledore leyó lo que querían decir a través de sus ojos.

-mañana porque los miembros de la orden aceptaron venir lo mas pronto posible, juntos con sus respectivos grupos…entendido?-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza forzosamente, no les gustaba nada la idea de esa reunión, sabían que se crearían problemas de todo tipo.

-dijiste que eran dos cosas las que nos querías decir-dijo Lily –cual es la otra?- entonces de los ojos del director salio un destello de que no significaba nada bueno

-he decidido que los alumnos de Hogwarts tienen que regresar para que se les pueda seguir impartiendo clases-dijo decididamente –mas que nada de defensa contra las artes oscuras…Nicholas aceptó que los muchachos vengan a recibir clases aquí, a Harvard, y el también llamará a sus estudiantes, y todos llegarán mañana temprano…-

Las palabras del profesor causaron murmullos y miradas indescifrables, preguntándose porque se los tenía que decir a ellos, que tenían que ver?

-los necesito como maestros- entonces la mayoría se levantó de sus asientos para protestar, pero Dumbledore los calló de inmediato

-necesito que les enseñen a protegerse, a trabajar en equipo, a proteger a los demás, y a llevar verdaderos duelos-dijo seriamente –todos ustedes tienen mucha experiencia en eso, sin mencionar la sabiduría, necesito que los enseñen a defender su vida…-

A mas de uno los recorrió un escalofrió de los pies a la cabeza…tan grande seria la magnitud del desastre de la guerra. Por que siendo tan solo unos muchachos, tenían que aprender a pelear como adultos?, no eran los primeros, ni serian los últimos en tener que enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones, pero…solo eran niños.

* * *

Harry y Zack habían escuchado atentamente cada palabra del profesor Dumbledore y buscaban la mirada del profesor Nicholas para que se los confirmara. Mientras Dumbledore tenia la atención de los demás, Nicholas se acercó a los muchachos…

-chicos…-dijo tartamudeando un poco –también los alumnos de Harvard regresarán, y necesito de su ayuda-

Los dos se miraron uno al otro y luego a Nicholas, les estaba pidiendo que les enseñaran a 75 alumnos a defenderse contra situaciones adversas e indiferentes a su vida. Harry lo dudó un poco, era una carga mas por así decirlo, porque sus planes para la guerra también estaban detenidos, y ahora tenia otra responsabilidad.

-se que tu eres una persona capaz, Harry-dijo Nicholas al verlo dudar –eres mas de lo que se ve por tu exterior, eres mas de lo que aparentas- Harry entendía todo lo que decía Nicholas al pie de la letra, el le estaba demostrando su plena confianza, y Harry terminó aceptando…

* * *

hola! de nuevo!

muchisimas gracias por todos, todos! los reviews.

como muchos ya saben, mi fic ha sido inusual respecto al contenido....(nunca acaban las sorpresas) por eso, este capi contiene mas de una...si es que las notaron.

a medida de que esto avance, se irán descubriendo especial los de un chico ojos verdes

creo que se avecina una muerte, y es de uno de los personajes principales, ya la tengo planeada...pero todavia no se si ponerla o no, pero hay algo que quiero que recuerden en caso de que decida matar a este personaje

**_"LAS COSAS NO SON LO QUE APARENTAN"_**

Les dejaré hasta ahí el suspenso...

travesura realizada!!...

gracias

**anypotter!**

dejen reviews please!


	18. La Orden de Merlín

La orden de Merlín

Harry se había levantado temprano, demasiado temprano para su gusto. Cuando regresaron a casa de Ariana y Abeforth después de la noticia, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, para el mejor. Buscó su libro de anotaciones y empezó a escribir sobre sus todavía "pendientes". Se le estaba acabando el tiempo, y no tenia avanzado casi nada, su plan era elaborado de pies a cabeza, tenia estrategias para cada cosa que se pudiera presentar y planes por si estas salían mal… esto era una guerra! Lo que el estaña haciendo se suponía que era deber de la orden! ¿Pero de que orden? Las cosas se le complicaron cuando la orden del fénix se separó. Maldita su suerte.

Se había desvelado solo haciendo y deshaciendo planes, anotando las cosas que tenia que hacer con urgencia. De una manera u otra se la arreglaría para evadir a sus padres y cumplir con ese deber.

Lo despertó, un extraño destello que entró por su ventana ¿un rayo de sol?, ¿que estaba pasando?, los días solían estar oscuros y fríos, pero parecía un dia normal y agradable. Un mal comienzo. Eso significaba algo muy malo, pero bueno, se lo que sea tenia que pasar y estaría listo para ello.

Bajó a desayunar, donde ya lo esperaban Ariana, Abeforth y sirius. Preguntó por sus padres pero al parecer se habían ido a Harvard mas temprano, Sirius también estaba a punto de irse con Remus y Regulus cuando el bajó. Al cabo de unos minutos se fueron, dejándolo con los hermanos Dumbledore.

Cuando desaparecieron por la chimenea, Harry dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa. Ariana y Abeforth se miraron preocupados y sorprendidos.

-¿Harry estas bien?¿pasa algo malo?-le preguntó Ariana acercándose a su lugar recibiendo un "creo que no" por parte del muchacho

Entonces levantó la cabeza dando un gran suspiro, la oscuridad llenaba sus ojos, no era el no haber dormido toda la noche, era la preocupación por muchas cosas la que lo tenia divido en 15 mundos diferentes, su mente pensaba en todo a la vez, y su cuerpo trataba de responder a tanto caos. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, excepto por las miradas de Ariana y Abeforth a Harry.

El muchacho subió a cambiarse y a ponerse el uniforme de Harvard, era como llevar un peso encima, la responsabilidad de lo que tenía que hacer en esa escuela.

* * *

Harvard…

Alumnos de Hogwarts y Harvard estaban reunidos por igual en el comedor, habían llegado temprano con sus pertenencias para seguir unas semanas más con sus estudios, todos deseosos de saber que les enseñarían cada uno de los maestros. El profesor Dumbledore tomó la palabra para decirles que solo se les enseñaría defensa contra las artes oscuras en diferentes categorías, que seria la única materia que tendrían, que se esforzaran en aprender lo mas que pudieran, algo que alertó a varios estudiantes.

Nicholas en cambio, les dijo a sus alumnos que siguieran todo lo que les dijera su instructor, si bien no les dijo quien era, ya muchos sabían a quien se refería. Les dijo que pusieran mucho empeño a todo lo que hacían y que no le dieran problemas a su maestro; también dijo para todos en general, que se tendrían visitas de varias personas importantes, que se comportaran.

Así acabó el desayuno, los maestros miembros de la orden, dividieron a los alumnos en grupos para que fuera mas fácil, era un maestro por grupo así que no se verían un buen tiempo al dia.

Por alguna extraña razón, Lily no le hablaba a james.

* * *

Harry llegó por red flu a la chimenea de la biblioteca de Harvard, con su uniforme dorado y negro, caminó por los pasillos con la capucha puesta, sentía que no quería ser percibido por nadie, quería desaparecer, pero en contra de ese sentimiento, se dirigió al salón donde lo esperaban los demás alumnos de Harvard.

Les explicó lo grave de la situación y como es que debían aprender lo más que pudieran. Ellos aceptaron y juntos se dirigieron a los jardines de Harvard, donde tendrían mas libertad de movimiento.

Harry los formó en parejas con ayuda de Zack, y los puso a practicar desmayo y protego, solo esos dos hechizos tenían que usar para tratar de derribar a su oponente por ahora. Harry se metía en la filas para decirles como tomar la varita o decir correctamente el hechizo, como mover su mano y esperar el momento preciso para atacar.

Hacia viento, el cual hacia ondear las capas de los alumnos, la luz del día daba calidez, pero como ya lo había predicho Harry, parecía algo malo. Los estudiantes eran buenos dominando esos hechizos, pero les faltaba la práctica; tenían que dominar a la perfección cada hechizo. Harry los miraba pero no estaba ahí, en sus ojos se reflejaban las siluetas de sus estudiantes, pero su cabeza pensaba otras cosas. Zack se acercó a preguntarle algo sobresaltando a Harry, quien no se había dado cuenta de que le hablaban.

-Harry, ¿estas bien?-le preguntó Zack –te ves distraído-dijo muy convencido de que algo pasaba

-estoy bien-contestó Harry –solo que pienso en muchas cosas-dijo suspirando

-eso se nota a distancia-le contestó Zack –pero ¿Por qué estas aquí parado observando? Puedes sentarte en aquella banca mientras los vigilas-dijo Zack señalando una banca unos metros atrás. Harry aceptó y los 2 se fueron a sentar.

* * *

Dos horas después…

El colegio estaba tranquilo, no se veían estudiantes caminando por los pasillos, todos estaban ocupados recibiendo clases.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en el comedor preparando todo para la reunión que empezaría en unos minutos, estaba nervioso, sabia que esta era la ultima oportunidad que tenía para salir victorioso de esta guerra. Tenia que convencer a toda costa a la orden de Merlín para que los ayudaran, si no, seria el fin…

Nicholas, por su parte, había salido a ver como iban Harry y Zack con lo de enseñar a los alumnos a defenderse. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio un verdadero duelo campal, llevándose a cabo por todos los alumnos de Harvard. Estaban usando solo dos hechizos, pero eran todos contra todos.

Harry y Zack observaban desde una banca a unos metros y Nicholas se acercó.

-bien hecho muchachos-dijo parado detrás de ellos a lo que Harry brincó del susto –Harry, ¿estas bien?- dijo Nicholas viendo la reacción del muchacho. Harry solo ya estaba harto de que le preguntaran lo mismo, a lo cual siempre respondía que si.

-La reunión empezará en unos minutos-les dijo a ambos –ustedes tienen que estar presentes-

-¡¿Qué?!- fue la reacción de los dos –¿Por qué?- preguntó mas específicamente Harry

-tu Zack, por que tus padres te quieren ahí…y tu Harry, porque….-entonces Nicholas dudó, pero le terminó diciendo…-Dumbledore te quiere ahí-

A eso se referían con "pruebas" ¿no? Pensó Harry, ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?, era obvio que tendría que ser el centro de atención de los presentes.

* * *

La reunión…

Todo estaba listo, la orden del fénix estaba reunida una vez mas en el comedor, habían suspendido las clases que estaban dando para asistir a la dichosa reunión; los Potter, los Weasley, los Longbottom, estaban con sus respectivos hijos. Sirius, Regulus, Remus, Tonks, Moody, kingsley, Macgonagall, Hagrid, Snape y Mundungus también se encontraban en la sala. Dumbledore caminaba nervioso.

De repente se escucharon los cracks, usuales de las apariciones, y aparecieron 15 personas de más de 30 años. Nicholas se dirigió a ellos, indicándoles el camino; Harry pudo distinguir entre ellos a los padres de Zack, los señores Thompson, quienes eran parte de "la orden de la luz" fundada por Nicholas. Todos se sentaron en un mismo sitio, y se miraban nerviosos; no conocían a nadie de la otra orden. Menos a 6 encapuchados sentados tranquilamente al otro lado del comedor.

Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Sirius y Regulus escondían sus rostros bajo las capuchas, debido a que se supone que están muertos. Una gran carta, si se sabe como jugarla frente a los miembros de la orden de Merlín.

Unos minutos pasaron para que se escucharan mas cracks, dejando ver a 14 personas más, con su líder al frente, vestían de un color morado oscuro. El líder se acercó a Dumbledore saludándolo cortésmente y presentándose ante los presentes como: "la orden de Salem"

Se sentaron también todos juntos, mirando curiosos a los que ya estaban presentes. Aunque el nombre del líder no fue escuchado por nadie en la sala, muchos los miraban extrañados. Luego seria hora de las presentaciones.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, aparecieron 4 ordenes más, las cuales se hacían llamar:

"la orden del Pegaso"

"la orden del silencio"

"la orden del crepúsculo"

"la orden del destino"

Extraños nombres, pero eso no era lo que importaba, solo importaba el hecho de que estuvieran presentes y quizás fueran a ayudar en la batalla. Todas con sus líderes delante de ellos, saludaban a Dumbledore y Nicholas, luego pasaban a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos. Todavía faltaban tres ordenes mas que al paso de 5 minutos se completaron.

"la orden del sol"

"la orden de la luna"

"la orden del tiempo"

10 diferentes agrupaciones formadas para defender al mundo se encontraban reunidas en un mismo lugar, un hecho histórico el cual no sería documentado. Talentos distintos de cada uno de los magos que estaban presentes se podían sentir en el aire, una gran concentración de poder.

-es hora de las presentaciones-dijo Dumbledore, a lo que se paró Nicholas y se puso frente a su orden para empezar a decir:

-"orden de la luz", fundada por mí "Nicholas Flamel" miembro de la orden de Merlín primera clase por haber descubierto la piedra filosofal que da vida eterna- luego pasó entre los lugares donde estaba sentada la gente que era miembro de su orden, presentándolos a cada uno.

-"orden del Pegaso"-dijo levantándose una imponente mujer muy alta –fundada por mi "Madame Maxím" miembro de la orden de Merlín primera clase por ser la mejor mujer duelista de esta época- e hizo lo mismo que Nicholas mientras presentaba a sus miembros.

-"orden de Salem" –dijo un hombre de mediana estatura, de pelo corto y blanco, con barba corta, de ojos claros –fundada por mí "Nosbeeth A. Veperell" miembro de la orden de Merlín primera clase por ser el ultimo descendiente de Antioch peverell, primer poseedor de la varita del saúco, además de mi basto conocimiento con las plantas medicinales- siguiendo la rutina, presentó a sus miembros.

-"orden del Silencio"-dijo otro hombre delgado, de tez blanca, pelo negro y lacio hasta los hombros y ojos verdes –fundada por mí "Maxwell Slythering" miembro de la orden de merlín primera clase por ser el último descendiente de Salazar Slythering, uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, además de saber llevar a cabo los hechizos y maldiciones mas poderosas del mundo- y presentó a los demás, pero a este hombre en particular, se le veía un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-"orden del destino"- dijo un hombre de unos 45 años, tez blanca, ojos azules, con largo cabello lacio y blanco con destellos de plateado, escondía unas orejas puntiagudas detrás de su cabellera –fundada por mí "Armand Proug" miembro de la orden de merlín primera clase por ser líder de lo que queda de la raza élfica escondida en los bosques, además de mi poder psíquico que me permite describir personas, lugares o cosas a la perfección- de nuevo presentó a los integrantes de su orden, los cuales en su mayoría eran elfos.

-"orden del Crepúsculo"-dijo un hombre de baja estatura de avanzada edad y calvo, con poco cabello despeinado, de color blanco –fundada por mi "Prest Ghilting" miembro de la orden de Merlín primera clase por se la única persona capaz de caminar sobre el agua de todos los tiempos- y presentó a sus acompañantes.

-"orden del Sol"- dijo un hombre de 30 años, cabello corto peinado hacia atrás, y delgado –fundada por mí "Christopher Growman" miembro de la orden de Merlín primera clase por controlar los 4 elementos a la perfección- y presentó a los demás

-"orden de la Luna"-dijo una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos claros, de cabello largo y ondulado, recogido en una cola, de aproximadamente 35 años –fundada por mi "Mina Brisofth" miembro de la orden de merlín primera clase por ser las astróloga y adivinadora mas reconocida de la época- pasó a hacer la rutina

-"orden del Tiempo"- dijo un hombre de mediana edad, quizás de la edad de Sirius, con cabello café claro recogido en una cola –fundada por mi "Leonard Chotten" miembro de la orden de Merlín primera clase por ser la única persona en el mundo, la "UNICA"-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra con un tono presumido, molestando a los demás miembros de la orden de Merlín –capaz de hallarse en estado neutro-

-"solo por tres segundos!"- gritó Maxwell Slythering desde su lugar para humillarlo, funcionando por las risas de los presentes.

Leonard se sentó no sin antes dirigir una mirada de rencor a maxwell.

-"orden del Fénix"-dijo Dumbledore –fundada por mi "Albus Percival Gulfric Bryan Dumbledore" miembro de la orden de Merlín primera clase por descubrir propiedades de las escamas de dragón, además de derrotar a Gellert Grindelwald…les presento a mi orden-

Harry en esos momentos se removía inquieto en la silla, nervioso y asustado.

-Molly, Arthur, Ronald, ginevra, Fred y George Weasley…-dijo Dumbledore poniendo su mano en el hombro de cada uno de los Weasley respectivamente.

-Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Minerva Macgonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape , Remus Lupin y Mundungus Fletcher…-dijo Dumbledore terminando con ese grupo y dirigiéndose peligrosamente a los demás.

Y empezó a quitar capuchas mientras decía sus nombres:

-Alice, Frank y Neville Longbottom-dijo y rápidamente se acercó a los otros para no darles tiempo a la orden de Merlín de decir algo…-Ariana y Abeforth Dumbledore…- de nuevo la orden de Merlín se estaba cayendo de sus sillas sin poder decir nada de tan abrumante escena –Sirius y Regulus black…- se estaban quedando sin respirar –James, Lilian y Harry Potter-

Harry solo bajó su cabeza ante tantas miradas, y la orden de Merlín solo balbuceaba cosas como ¿Alice?¿como? sirius? No se suponía que… Ariana?¿los Potter? Muertos? Años? Que diablos? Explícate!!

De repente las ganas de hablar se le fueron a todos los presentes, la orden de Merlín o los demás estaban congelados…

-Dumbledore…-dijo Armand Proug –que está pasando aquí?- el era el único que pudo salir de ese estado de petrificación y pedir explicaciones a lo que Dumbledore sonrió

-ellos son personas que se suponía debían estar muertas…lo cual era cierto, pero hace tiempo; llegaron a Hogwarts espantándonos a todos porque creíamos que era una farsa…no se como, ni por que, solo se que están aquí, de nuevo vivos, y siendo miembros de la orden del fénix-dijo tranquilo Albus

La mayoría de las personas no lo podía creer, eso era imposible, los muertos no reviven! Dumbledore aprovechó el silencio de todos para empezar a contar el motivo de tan importante reunión.

* * *

Una hora después….

Dumbledore terminó sin aliento, dándoles una larga explicación a los presentes, que habían puesto atención a las palabras del anciano director, pero que no habían creído ni una sola cosa.

-hahaha…intentas decir que "el que no debe ser nombrado regresó"?-dijo Maxwell burlonamente -que tonterías!-

-no es ninguna tontería maxwell-le dijo seriamente Nicholas –el regresó-

-eso es imposible hasta donde sabemos-dijo Leonard –no se puede!-dijo auto-convenciéndose

-no lo es-dijo Albus –regresó mediante un antiguo ritual, que consiste en usar sangre del enemigo-

-eso nunca ha funcionado-dijo Nosbeeth –la sangre del enemigo tiene que ser igual de fuerte que la del mago tenebroso, y a menos de que "supuestamente" te hayan atrapado un grupo de inútiles mortifagos para llevarte al ritual…no veo motivos para el supuesto regreso-

-y que te hace pensar que fue mi sangre?-le dijo Dumbledore –no soy el único enemigo de Voldemort-

Entonces todos se pusieron a pensar un poco y recordaron a un bebe metido en todo este lio, bebe que ahora debía tener 16, y fijaron sus miradas en el muchacho que estaba con los Potter.

-ajá, como no…-dijo burlonamente Maxwell –ese muchacho no es rival para un mago tenebroso-dijo señalando a Harry, pero este no le tomó importancia, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios pero Maxwell continuó-el nunca ha estado en una verdadera batalla, ni sabe siquiera como es el señor tenebroso!-dijo mas a su favor, pero entonces, la orden del fénix y la orden de la luz estallaron en carcajadas de lo erróneo de ese comentario…

-y también se dice que Voldemort es un santo!-dijo Nicholas entre carcajadas –pobre de ti Maxwell, se nota lo ignorante que eres-dijo ahora serio Nicholas –no te permito vuelvas a hacer un comentario de Harry, porque nunca te le compararías!-

Todos miraban como maxwell estaba rojo de furia, y luego miraban al muchacho al que Nicholas defendía, se veía normal, común y corriente como cualquier adolescente de su edad, no encontraban motivo para que fuera "especial".

-por favor!-dijo Maxwell de nuevo –dejen este teatrito y hablen del verdadero asunto de esta reunión que ya me cansé-

-de que crees que hemos estado hablando todo este tiempo?-le preguntó Dumbledore

Era el momento de la huida de Harry, no quería meterse en ese lio, le importaba un comino que creyeran o no lo que sea, estaba harto de que lo subestimaran, de que nunca creyeran en el pero bueno, el sabia lo que era y sus propios logros, nunca necesitó que se lo reconocieran. Se levantó de su silla ignorando las manos de sus padres, Sirius , Regulus, Remus o la orden entera que lo intentaban detener. Cuando Dumbledore lo notó lo llamó.

-Harry!-le dijo –a donde vas?- el muchacho trató de sonar lo mas civilizado posible, tratando de ignorar los posibles insultos que le gritaría a Maxwell

-no tengo nada que hacer aquí-dijo seriamente a lo que todos lo miraban

-tu eres por quien hago esto Harry, debes estar aquí-dijo Dumbledore amablemente. Armand Proug observaba al muchacho muy detenidamente hasta que se atrevió a hablar.

-Harry James Potter-dijo lo mas alto que pudo –podrías acercarte?- Harry suspiró antes de asentir con la cabeza, sabia que se empezaría a hablar de el. Cuando llegó a donde estaba el señor proug, este se paró y empezó a inspeccionarlo con la mirada minuciosamente hasta que por fin habló.

-Harry James Potter, hijo de Lily y James Potter, un muchacho valiente, jugador de quiditch, miembro de la casa de Gryffindor, curioso, excelente duelista a pesar de su corta edad, parece tener experiencia en batallas, un muchacho noble,…-

Harry estaba sorprendido, de alguna forma, aquel hombre lo estaba explorando con su poder extra-mental de elfo, tenia que bloquear información que era demasiado pronto para compartir.

-participante del torneo de los tres magos, y…-entonces Proug se detuvo y dijo solo algo audible para Harry susurrándole –eres la única persona en todo el mundo que ha podido bloquear mi poder mental- entonces Harry se espantó, había metido la pata el solo sin ayuda de nadie –no diré nada si hablamos luego- dijo curioso proug. Harry creyó que aquel hombre elfo, estaba averiguando demasiado, si llegaba a decir su secreto en voz alta, sería su fin, por eso , bloqueó toda la demás información, pensó que sería sencillo, pero, el hecho era de que lo que acababa de hacer era imposible, aunque a el no le costó trabajo, no sabía que era algo anormal, algo que nadie hubiera logrado, pero por si ignorancia, había revelado algo grande, tenía que impedir que el señor Proug hablara; no le quedó otro remedio mas que aceptar.

-un muchacho curioso-terminó diciendo proug a lo que todos los demás se quedaron con la duda de que era lo "curioso", pero eso no importaba, para ellos era solo un muchacho como todos los demás, mimado y engreído. Harry hizo el intento de irse de nuevo pero Dumbledore le indicó que se sentara de nuevo.

-bueno, continuemos-dijo Albus –pero Maxwell, hazme el favor de callarte a menos de que sea necesario-dijo muy seriamente, pero entonces, todo fue interrumpido por una miembro de la orden del fénix, Mina Brisofth se levantó con la mano en la cabeza como tratando de percibir algo, su otra mano pasando por cada uno de los presentes, ella estaba teniendo un presentimiento o una visión, no como las aterradoras profecías de la profesora Trellawney, si no una verdadera visión. Se paró de su lugar, y empezó a andar entre las sillas y mesas de los miembros de las diferentes ordenes, ponía su mano en sus hombros y negaba con la cabeza si no era la persona de la que presentía la visión, hasta que llegó a la mesa de los Potter, tocó el hombro de Sirius, luego de James, el de Lily, y pasó por Harry, luego a Regulus. Harry suspiró aliviado por no haber sido el, pero su alivio no duró mucho, cuando Mina, regresó al lugar del joven Potter, diciendo

-Tú!-

-siempre yo…-susurró Harry, algo que escuchó su madre y su padre

-tú, estarás metidos en grandes líos muchacho, en un futuro no muy lejano de unos días o tal vez meses, podrías inclinar la balanza hacia cualquier lado, si tomas la decisión equivocada, la decisión mas importante de tu vida, también podría ser la ultima de esta. Un futuro incierto…- entonces Mina se detuvo y miró a Harry a los ojos, para luego caer inconsciente…

James, Sirius, Remus y Regulus se levantaron de inmediato de sus sillas para ayudarla, los miembros de la orden de Merlín se acercaron, ya acostumbrados a que después de una visión, Mina perdiera el sentido. Se armó un gran alboroto después de la visión, para ayudar a la señorita Brisofth, y Harry aprovechó para escabullirse de esa reunión.

* * *

La fortaleza de Merlín…

Necesitaba un lugar para pensar y no conocía otro mejor, no podía ser molestado mientras divagaba en su mente, poniendo atención en aquellos momentos donde había perdido el control de su mundo. El secreto es una virtud humana, que permite privacidad, ahora ya lo estaba perdiendo y seguro se armaría un gran alboroto. Estaba dando vueltas en el mismo lugar cuando una voz peculiar sobresaltó al muchacho de ojos verdes…

-¡¿señor Proug?!-dijo Harry sorprendido…

* * *

Final de capitulo algo cardiaco creo, ustedes opinen...

gracias a los que siguen leyendo la historia como siempre, y mas a los que siguen dejando reviews...

ahora, sobre esa muerte...me tienen en medio de un dilema, pero si el proximo capitulo muere alguien, no me vengan a buscar a méxico que me mudaré a la atlántida, solo les pediré paciencia y comprension.

será bueno decirles...que....estoy trabajando ya, en la segunda parte de este fic,?

con decirles que ya tengo el trailer listo...para subirlo a you tube....luego les diré bajo que nombre...pero creo que será cuando esté llegando a los capitulos finales de este fic...

espero seguir viendo sus comentarios en el fic...

dejen reviews!

**anypotter**

** ...la muerte se acerca....**


	19. Efecto Dominó

**_Efecto dominó_**

-¡¿señor Proug!?-dijo Harry exaltado

Armand Proug se encontraba parado a unos metros de Harry con una mirada extraña, de interrogación o sorpresa. Harry por su parte tenia el mismo cuestionamiento que Armand ¿Qué hacia ahí?

-Harry Potter?-dijo Armand –al parecer hay mas cosas en ti de las que se cuentan-dijo todavía muy sorprendido –creí que yo era la única persona que visitaba la fortaleza en todos estos años-

-usted ya había entrado antes?´-dijo Harry extrañado, Merlín no le había dicho nada, luego se las arreglaría con el.

-si, me imagino entonces que tu eres…-entonces se detuvo para analizar lo que diría, ese muchacho era muy joven para ser la persona de la Merlín siempre le hablaba, aquella que tenia un gran poder y que sabia controlar el estado neutro…aquella que poseía un gran control sobre la magia y que dominaba perfectamente los hechizos mas complicados del mundo, que hicieron famoso a Merlín…

-señor Proug?-preguntó Harry al ver como este se había congelado mirándolo fijamente, intentaba decir algo, pero no salían las palabras de su boca. Entonces, a los dos les llamó la atención, un tarareo que se oía por el pasillo, que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte hasta que el espíritu o fantasma dueño de esa voz, se apareció en esa terraza.

-Merlín!-dijeron Harry y Proug al mismo tiempo algo enojados, el fantasma se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo e hizo el intento de correr, a lo que Harry se apareció frente a el impidiendo su escape.

-creo que es un mal momento para estar aquí-dijo inocentemente Merlín, al ver como las únicas personas que habían pisado la fortaleza en milenios, estaban reunidas en un mismo punto, y además, no les había contado a uno del otro.

-que oportuno eres-dijo Proug –justamente estábamos pensando en ti, es hora de que expliques unas cosas-

Merlín hubiera palidecido su estuviera vivo, pero como no lo estaba, solo asintió pesadamente con la cabeza y se sentó…empezó a explicarles a los dos, como es que se conocieron por separado y porque no les habían contado del otro. Les dijo que era mejor así, que nunca pensó que fuera necesario pues no se llegarían a conocer. Armand estuvo haciendo más preguntas que Harry porque su curiosidad acerca del muchacho no tenía fin. Se preguntaba por que una persona tan joven poseía un poder como ese, como es que lo podía controlar y las hazañas que tenía acumuladas. Se sentía un poco intimidado al principio por no saber el nivel del joven, pero después, comprendió, que Harry solo lo usaba cuando era necesario y no era del tipo de personas que les gustaba ser adoradas como dioses, por pequeños logros…que era una persona sencilla y humilde en cuanto a sus habilidades, porque en su carácter, era fuerte y lleno de decisión, aunque en esos momentos reflejara inseguridad y duda.

-cielos…-fue lo único que pudo articular Proug cuando Merlín le termino de contar sobre Harry.

Harry lo único que atinó decir, fue pedirle al señor Proug que guardara el secreto, que era importante que nadie supiera sobre su poder, que no quería mas atención encima de el. Proug aceptó, además de ofrecerse gentilmente a ayudar a Dumbledore a convencer a la orden de Merlín de que se unieran a su causa, pues ya estaba enterado de los planes de Voldemort.

* * *

En el comedor de Harvard…

Después del desmayo de mina, todos habían tomado un pequeño receso para pensar en todo lo que se había dicho, para poder seguir menos estresados con lo que quedaba de la reunión, y poco a poco fueron regresando al comedor.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, a excepción de que Armand venia con una gran sonrisa en la cara, la cual nadie sabia por que. Solo sabían que venia satisfecho de algún lugar y así era. Armand estaba feliz de conocer a la persona de la que Merlín alardeaba y contaba tantas historias, feliz de saber que era la persona perfecta para ese titulo de heredero de Merlín, además de saber que era alguien bueno y de gran corazón. Se sentía satisfecho.

Ya estando todos reunidos, Dumbledore notó la ausencia de 6 personas.

* * *

Los pasillos de Harvard…

Harry caminaba un poco mas tranquilo, sabiendo que tendría apoyo por parte de Proug, para que Dumbledore convenciera a la orden de Merlín de unirse a la causa, pero todavía tenia otros pendientes que atender. Sentía que quería alejarse todo ese ambiente de la cabeza por un momento, así que pensó que lo mejor sería platicar con Regulus, Remus o su padrino, siempre lo hacían olvidarse unos segundos de lo que tenia que hacer.

Llegó rápidamente a la habitación de Regulus, la puerta estaba abierta, se disponía a tomar la perilla y empujar la puerta cuando escuchó a sirius, Regulus y Remus discutir, así que mejor se quedó en silencio escuchando.

-sirius cálmate!-le rogó Regulus –estás muy estresado-

-como no quieres que esté estresado?-dijo furioso sirius –este ambiente me tiene demasiado EXTRESADO!-

-sirius por favor!-le dijo Remus –no es momento para que pierdas la cabeza-

-dejen de decirme cuando puedo exaltarme por favor!-repitió sirius

Sirius estaba llegando a los limites de la paciencia, estaba demasiado estresado debido a la reunión, el aparentar que la orden se llevaba bien, además de aparentar tranquilidad ante la orden de Merlín, cuando deseaba asesinar a mas de uno por su incredulidad e insultos. Nunca había sido un hombre que controlara sus sentimientos y menos en situaciones donde casi lo estaban obligando a llegar al borde de la locura.

-sirius! No juego! Ya cálmate!-dijo Regulus

-estoy harto!-le dijo el –harto de aparentar y de soportar a ese tal Maxwell, chiquillo riquillo y presumido! Harto de tener que velar dia y noche por nuestra seguridad y la de los demás…!-

-cálmate sirius que en lo de velar por la seguridad de los demás metes a Harry!, y sabes muy bien que todo esto lo hacemos por el!-dijo Remus

-lo se!-respondió –y eso es lo que mas me estresa, tener que estar al pendiente de el, de que no le pase nada!...-

Harry decidió despegarse de la puerta, no podía creer que sirius estuviera diciendo esas cosas, le estaba dando a entender que era una caga para ellos, que era como un deber, algo que tuvieran que hacer por obligación. Era mejor seguir caminando y Harry lo sabia, así que mientras andaba por los pasillos, trataba de borrar esas palabras de su cabeza lo cual seria difícil.

* * *

Volviendo a la habitación de sirius…

-no te permito que sigas diciendo ese tipo de incoherencias Orión!-dijo molesto Regulus –por lo menos para mi, Harry nunca será una carga que llevar o proteger…porque yo lo protejo porque quiero-dicho esto, Regulus salió de la habitación molesto, seguido muy de cerca por Remus.

* * *

Harry seguía caminando, ahora a ver que estaban haciendo sus padres, esperaba hallar un poco de consuelo con sus seres progenitores. Pero al llegar, escuchó el llanto de una mujer, seguramente de su madre, pero cuando se disponía a entrar, escuchó como su padre intentaba tranquilizarla y se pegó de nuevo a la puerta para escuchar. Sabía que no terminaría en nada bueno, pero ni modo, ese gen por parte de su madre de escuchar por detrás de las puertas, era muy convenenciero.

-Lily, calma, no pasa nada-decía james tranquilamente

-no puedo-dijo ella entre sollozos –estoy cansada de esta rutina, cansada de temerle hasta al aire que respiramos!-

-pero sabes que en estos tiempos de guerra es así-dijo james no muy convencido de por que Lily lloraba

-no por igual-dijo ella –mientras nosotros nos preocupamos por salvar al mundo…muchos otros pasean tranquilamente por ahí, sin ninguna carga encima!-

-este destino nos tocó-dijo seriamente james

-no quiero este destino-dijo ella –no quiero seguir así, no quiero ser parte de el "supuesto grupo" que salvará el mundo!...desearía seguir muerta!-dijo ya muy desesperada a lo que james le dio una bofetada que hizo a Harry del otro lado de la puerta cerrar los ojos e irse…

* * *

En la habitación de Lily…

-tenias que tranquilizarte-se excusó james por la bofetada, que bien, no fue dura

-esa no era la forma-dijo ella antes de salir de la habitación corriendo y llorando.

* * *

Harry…

Era increíble que todo el mundo eligiera ese dia para derrumbarse y soltar verdades que se tenían muy guardadas, quien se imaginaria que sirius o su madre estaban tan desesperados?, podía entender que estuvieran cansados y agotados, porque el también lo estaba y no lo andaba divulgando por todo Harvard. Esta bien todos queremos un respiro de una vida estresante, pero, el era Harry Potter, la persona que llevaba el peso de la humanidad encima, el que tenia que derrocar al señor tenebroso, quien debía dar paz al mundo de nuevo y quien había tenido mas batallas en los últimos años…a el, el mundo no lo dejaba respirar o tomar un descanso que bien se lo tendría merecido, el tenia que seguir adelante así estuviera en condiciones o no de hacerlo, ¿¡por que los demás estaban actuando de esa manera!? No era el momento de empezar a perder la cabeza, no ahora.

Además, las palabras de su madre le habían dolido en lo mas profundo, "desearía seguir muerta", con eso, acaso quería decir que, no le había gustado volver de nuevo, y tener la oportunidad de convivir con sus seres queridos? No estaba feliz? No había dicho alguna vez que "su hijo era lo mas importante en su vida"…vaya confusiones, si ella dijo que no quería estar viva, mejor ni se hubiera molestado en conocerme, pensaba Harry. Todos estaban en las mismas condiciones, al parecer, el era una carga, la cual estaban cansados de proteger, solo proteger!, no se interesaban en lo que pensara o sintiera, solo en que siguiera vivo. Vaya dia…

Toda la semana había buscado una excusa o algo para poder irse del castillo a seguir con sus deberes, algo…una señal!, pero no que lo apuñalaran por la espalda dos veces y en el mismo dia, de las personas que menos lo esperaba. Sus pilares estaban cayendo en dominó, fallaba uno y todos lo seguían sin darse cuenta, pero no se quedaría a ver donde y cuando caía la ultima pieza, no estaría para presenciarlo. No se quedaría a ver como se deshacían como castillo de arena a la orilla del mar por no poder aguantar lo que el había aguantado tantos años.

Sin pensarlo, ya había llegado a su habitación, la decisión estaba tomada.

Entró y recogió todas sus cosas, libros, ropa, material necesario para la carrera contra reloj que cada vez iba más rápido, no esperaría más…

Salió de su cuarto con una maleta negra, la misma que llevaba el dia que se fue de la casa de los Dursley, a la casa a la cual prometió nunca volver y que no lo ha hecho hasta la fecha. Caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente, no importaba que lo vieran, no se detendría por nada en el mundo y con justas razones.

* * *

Nadie, absolutamente nadie se encontró en su camino, pero no faltaba aquel que siempre interrumpe tus planes.

-a donde vas niño Potter!?-dijo maxwell burlonamente mientras le daba un mordisco a una manzana que llevaba en la mano, Harry no se inmutó ante los comentarios de aquel "imbécil" pensaba, no se dejaría enfadar por las palabras de un verdadero "estúpido", no estaba de humor.

-vamos niño!-dijo maxwell de nuevo –¿tienes miedo?- hasta aquí! Pensó rápidamente de Harry al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha y la sacudió haciendo a maxwell resbalar, luego apretó el puño y elevó su brazo en el aire, haciendo a maxwell levitar, hasta que llegara al techo de Harvard. Ahí lo colgó, amarrándolo con una cuerda. Maxwell tenía las manos sueltas, así que intentó lanzar una potente maldición a Harry, una de la que no había escapatoria, pero lo sorprendente para maxwell, fue que Harry la detuvo como si solo fuera luz, y la desvió con la mano. A cambio, Harry le bajó los pantalones moviendo su mano izquierda, pero se quejó un poco al acordarse de que todavía la tenía lastimada, pero no desistió de la idea y continuó con la derecha hasta que los pantalones de aquel Slythering, estaban colgados en una estatua cercana.

Harry tranquilamente siguió su camino, sin darse cuenta que era seguido de cerca por earling y su fiel lechuza hedwig. Al llegar a la salida de Harvard, no se había encontrado con nadie, estaba bien que hubiera sido así, suspiró dando un último vistazo a Harvard y desapareció con el viento con un suave "plop", seguido por la desaparición de earling, y la desaparición de ¿hedwig?.

* * *

Pasan las horas…

Harry no se encontraba por ningún lugar, acordaron todos los habitantes del castillo, ninguno lo había visto después de inspeccionar el área de Harvard de arriba abajo, hacia ya 8 horas que estaba desaparecido, y muchos ya se temían lo peor. Tenían varias opciones en su cabeza, pero la que mas cuadraba, era que había sido capturado, lo que alteró a muchos. No había señales de lucha ni se había escuchado una batalla, además, en el cuarto del joven mago no había nada, ni su ropa o libros ni nada, sin contar que maxwell apareció colgado de los calzones del punto mas alto de Harvard y sin pantalones. El presumido había dicho que vio a Harry desaparecer e irse, claro, omitiendo su terrible humillación.

La mayoría pensó que se había ido a entregar a Voldemort para acabar con la guerra, ya que no había salida, y que el muchacho había creído tontamente que así acabaría con todo. Pero si lo había hecho… ¿Por qué Voldemort no se encontraba alardeando frente a la orden su victoria? No había explicación, nada tenia sentido.

* * *

wii...separaciones..

¿anypotter vuelve a los capis cortos? no,no, no...este tenia que ser asi, ademas de que estoy pasando por una dificil etapa donde ni siquiera yo se el final de esta historia...pero no se preocupen...algún dia la terminaré (mejor si preocupense)

los reviews siempre me orientan, a veces cambio de rumbo de acuerdo a lo que opinan ¿o no querian ver a harry humillar a maxwell?

ando escasa de opiniones e ideas...

espero dejen reviews!

se despide

_**anypotter**_

**_p.d. sus opiniones me interesan...XD_**


	20. De nuevo solo

**_De nuevo solo._**

Harry se encontraba sentado en una banca de un parque de Francia, pensando y reflexionando sobre lo que había hecho; es decir, se había ido de Harvard, de nuevo como lo había hecho en Hogwarts, ¿acaso estaba huyendo? No podía, el no, el siempre se había estado entrenando para poder enfrentar sus problemas fueran lo que fuera. El hacerle frente, como en la lucha que se acercaba.

Algo seguro lo estaba cambiando, porque, cuando decidió no volver a Hogwarts estaba tan seguro y tenía una voluntad tan inquebrantable como el acero, pero después de la vuelta de sus padres y su padrino bajó demasiado la guardia hasta cometer varios errores. Lo mismo le había pasado a la orden, habían perdido poco a poco el control de la situación y al final todos terminaron separados y sin saber que hacer.

No podía cometer los mismos errores por los que los demás estaban pasando, tenia que aprender de ellos no tropezarse con la misma piedra, si no lo hacia el, quien lo iba a hacer?, se le dio ese destino porque seguramente podría ser la persona mas capaz para terminar con esa guerra que había empezado hace tantos años, solo tenia que darle fin y luego podría seguir su vida como quisiera y descansar de ese ambiente tan tenso y de intranquilidad; solo tenia que esforzarse una vez mas y terminar con lo que había empezado.

¿Cuál sería el primer paso? Seguramente regresar a Harvard y seguir con lo que el creía debía ser, no importaba lo que los demás dijeran; que seguro seria que desaprobaban lo que estaba haciendo o que no daban esperanzas a un muchacho de 16 años, pero eso no tenia que afectarlo en lo mas mínimo viniera de quien viniera, tenia que concentrarse en ese único objetivo en el cual había trabajado tan arduamente, no importaba lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer los demás, solo importaba lo que el decidiera hacer y como.

Levantándose de la banca decidido ha regresar a Harvard, acarició a su fiel lechuza, antes de mandar una carta con el sello "del fénix blanco" a cierto lugar de Francia…

* * *

Harvard…

Gente de la orden corría por todos lados, al parecer habían olvidado sus diferencias mientras buscaban a Harry, tanto como adultos y muchachos lo buscaban desesperadamente, sin ninguna pista de su paradero, no se daban por vencidos en encontrarlo.

Zack se encontraba en el comedor con Nicholas y Regulus, ¿la razón?, sabían que Harry no había sido capturado por Voldemort, que el se había ido por su cuenta y que si ese muchacho no quería ser encontrado, jamás lo volverían a ver. Lo que mas lamentaban era que no les hubiera dicho nada, siquiera a donde iba, pero era algo muy común de el en los últimos meses, su actitud se había vuelto tan cambiante, como si fuera un camaleón, siempre cambiando de acuerdo a la situación, solo que esta vez no sabían cual había sido aquella situación.

Los pensamientos de aquellos tres confidentes del joven mago, fueron interrumpidos cuando una lechuza blanca apareció de la nada, con una carta que llevaba un inconfundible sello, e iba dirigida en especial a Zack:

_Lamento haberlos dejado con esta repentina duda…_

_Al parecer solo necesitaba aire fresco para aclarar unas cosas en mi cabeza_

_Se que Regulus y Nicholas están contigo, y me gustaría que les dijeras que_

_Estoy bien y que no tienen de que preocuparse, solo necesitaba un paseo._

_Necesito que busques los libros en los que estábamos trabajando antes_

_De aquel incidente, y muchas hojas de pergamino, las listas que estábamos_

_Haciendo, y todo lo que tengo guardado con Merlín, necesito que vayas_

_A pedirle todo lo que le di a guardar, el sabrá que darte, y te espero en_

_El comedor, espero que estés de humor para meterte en problemas, pues_

_Eso es lo que haremos en estos días, causar problemas…_

_Pero para el otro bando…_

_Harry_

Como si aquello hubiera sido una mecha de pólvora, Zack salió corriendo del comedor en cuando terminó de leer la carta sin explicar nada a sus dos acompañantes que solo lo miraban esperando las palabras de aquel joven mago, pero en su lugar les entregó la carta de Harry y desapareció por la puerta. Regulus y Nicholas por su parte, se miraban el uno al otro preguntándose a que cosas se refería Harry, aquellas que necesitaba aclarar.

* * *

Zack estaba de nuevo en el comedor sacando de una mochila que parecía que no tenia fondo, mas de 15 libros, además de listas que des-enrolladas podrían darle la vuelta a Harvard. Muchas hojas y dos plumas mágicas, otros libros de apuntes y mapas.

Una voz desde la entrada del comedor lo alertó haciendo que se le cayera el frasco de tinta que tenia en manos. La persona dueña de la voz, con un simple movimiento de manos, hizo que el frasco volviera a estar unido y con su contenido dentro, volando hasta las manos de Zack.

-tienes suerte de que pueda hacer eso-dijo Harry bromeando

Zack esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver a su amigo parado en la puerta, tan fresco y con una mirada segura de lo que seguro harían. Harry caminó hasta la mesa con Zack y sin perder tiempo, empezaron a trabajar en lo que habían dejado pendiente hacia algunos días.

* * *

Lechuzas volaban en todas las direcciones llevando y trayendo distintos sobres de muchos colores con distintos sellos, unas cartas más gordas que otras, además de paquetes pequeños que iban dirigidos al comedor.

Miembros de las ordenes, maestros y estudiantes lo notaron, pero no le dieron mucha importancia. Nicholas quien estaba impartiendo clases de defensa tenia una gran sonrisa, al ver tanto animal volando; pues sabia que Harry y Zack habían vuelto a esos planes que tenían al principio, aquellos en los que envolvían distintas cosas y eran de gran magnitud, gran prueba de ello eran los cientos de lechuzas que entraban y salían, con cartas y paquetes.

* * *

James buscaba de nuevo por Harvard a su hijo, el cual anhelaba ver hacia varias horas, la noche empezaba a caer y de todas formas no se daría por vencido hasta saber que estaba bien. No importaba lo que hubiera hablado con Lily, sabia que no era cierto que ella preferiría estar muerta a estar con su hijo, aunque estuvieran a la mitad de una guerra, había que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Mientras buscaba por decima vez en cada rincón del castillo, se topó con la silueta de Lily que miraba por uno de los ventanales la puesta de sol, tan quieta y tan silenciosa como un fantasma, parecía estar pensando en algo, pero a la vez, parecía estar petrificada en el infinito. Seria mejor dejarla así, en otro momento mas oportuno.

Varios ladridos de perro lo hicieron volver en si, alertando sus sentidos, los cuales le decían que canuto había encontrado algo interesante o que seguro estaba peleando con Regulus, se inclinó por la primera opción y buscó la fuente del ruido, llevándolo al gran comedor donde encontró a su fiel amigo convertido en perro, ladrándole a un muchacho que estaba sentado en el comedor

-¡Harry!- dijo james al reconocerlo mientras corría hacia el, al llegar apartó a sirius y lo abrazó -¿Dónde has estado?-le recriminó a su hijo al separarse de el y mirarlo directamente a los ojos, Harry no respondió, en cambio volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, dejando a james con la palabra en la boca. Sirius quien dejó su forma animaga, se le notaba algo indignado y enojado.

-Harry?- preguntó de nuevo james, pero esta vez su amigo tomó la palabra

-no creo que te conteste-le dijo sin esperanzas refiriéndose a las preguntas que le estaba haciendo a su hijo –por lo menos a mi no me ha contestado-dijo cruzándose de brazos. James se rascó la cabeza preguntándose el motivo, pero de nuevo se vio interrumpido, por una persona que entró por el comedor, volvió a llamar a su hijo y hacer las mismas preguntas que el había hecho, que seguro sirius había hecho y que Lily estaba haciendo una vez mas pero sin obtener respuesta alguna. Los tres se miraron entre si, tratando de encontrar una razón para el extraño comportamiento del muchacho, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Harry cerró el libro gordo en el cual estaba escribiendo, y recogió sus cosas, algo que Zack imitó para después pararse junto con el. Antes de irse muy lejos de sus padres o de sirius, contestó:

-estoy bien-dijo sin expresión alguna con una voz algo fría -no tengo nada - dicho esto, salió del comedor seguido de cerca por Zack, dejando a aquellos tres adultos, asombrados por su actitud indiferente y sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Mientras Harry caminaba, reflexionaba sobre lo que había hecho, y la forma en la que se había comportado con ellos, la cual había sido por varias razones, una de ellas era el "rencor" que podía tener contra ellos, al cual no le daba mucha importancia, otra razón, era el querer demostrarles de una vez a todos que no se dejaba de nadie, y que era fuerte a pesar de su edad, que no lo volvieran a subestimar, y la ultima y mas importante: el que se alejaran de el, si a ellos no les importaba su bienestar o sus sentimientos, a el tampoco tenia porque importarle. Talvez podía estar equivocado, haber entendido mal o poder estar exagerando, pero era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, por lo menos hasta que terminara la guerra.

* * *

**1 semana voló dejando 43 días**

Las rutinas de cada una de las personas en Harvard se hacían cada vez mas pesadas, conforme pasaba el tiempo. Los que sabían del inminente enfrentamiento a finales del año, sentían que estaban desaprovechando el tiempo, enseñando o haciendo esfuerzos inútiles. La orden de Merlín había aceptado ayudar, por los extraños argumentos de Armand Proug, quien les decía solo que confiaran en el.

Todas las ordenes se habían puesto en movimiento reclutando magos por todo el mundo, en secreto, pero sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes, sentían muy en fondo que estaban muy atrás de Voldemort por mucho, que por mas que trataran de alejar aquellos pensamientos de pesimismo, era imposible, al volver al mundo real, donde actuaban indiferente, sin saber su final.

Alumnos de Hogwarts y Harvard, cada vez ponían mas empeño en aprender sobre defensa, ya sabían a la perfección lo básico y querían saber mas, sabían que era de vida o muerte, saber defenderse de lo que fuera. Zack y Harry se la pasaban corriendo de un lado al otro, cada dia su trabajo aumentaba mas, y tenían que ir al mismo ritmo si querían lograr algo. Por mas duro que fuera, Harry trataba de hacer lo mas que podía en un solo dia, y Zack, lo seguía aunque no tenia su misma fuerza y resistencia a estas situaciones, estaba rezagándose y aunque el no lo supiera, Harry lo notaba.

* * *

James y Lily, cada dia estaban un poco mas separados uno del otro debido a que no se hablaban y no tenían nada que compartir, nada que no supieran. Sirius estaba preocupado por la separación del matrimonio la cual, estaba llegando a sus limites. Dumbledore estaba sumido en montañas de papeles y demás, la orden de Merlín aunque tenían muchos contactos por todo el mundo y estaban resultando ser de mucha ayuda reclutando.

Eran días demasiados extraños que ya no le extrañaban a nadie, con climas cambiantes de un día normal y soleado a uno nublado y frio, como si la maldad anduviera colándose por cada banco de niebla, vientos espantosos con toques macabros y noches sin estrellas, días lluviosos con truenos tormentosos y ruidosos, además de un suspenso suspendido en el silencio de los días que parecían ser normales sin nada de lo anterior.

* * *

**42 días solamente**

De nuevo un dia nublado como el de sus antecesores, solo que algunos rayos de sol que se trataban de colar entre las densas nubes negras que no se movían de su lugar.

Seguían volando muchas lechuzas dirigidas a una sola persona que se encontraba en estos momentos sin compañía en el comedor, Harry se había quedando trabajando tarde el dia anterior, y Zack se esforzaba por quedarse despierto, Harry simplemente lo hechizó para que durmiera por lo menos unas 8 horas, y pudiera descansar, mientras el seguía con el trabajo. Ya se había acostumbrado a pasar algunos días sin dormir o dormir tan solo unas horas para luego seguir con el trabajo y registrando todas las cartas que llegaban, que eran buenas noticias para el y que le ayudaban a mantenerse despierto.

Estando todos reunidos en el comedor para desayunar, los alumnos de Harvard y Hogwarts estaban algo callados, se les notaba algo cansados y con razón, habían pasado una semana entrenando duro y haciendo todo lo que pedían sus maestros. La verdad es que a todos se les notaba cansados porque había sido una semana dura y el solo pensar que les faltaban algunas semanas mas al mismo ritmo los deprimían. Por esto decidieron darle un dia libre a la orden del fénix que extrañamente convivía un poco más, y a los alumnos.

Harry también creyó que era buena idea tomar ese dia de descanso y luego re-emprender el trabajo. Cuando Zack había despertado aunque agradecido por aquel gesto de Harry, estaba enojado por no haber dormido el también. Salió a buscarlo para encontrarlo tranquilamente sentado a las afueras de Harvard, cerca del lago.

-creí que seguirías trabajando en lo que ya sabes-dijo Zack mientras llegaba a lado de Harry, refiriéndose a los asuntos de la guerra

-vamos bien-contestó el –son buenas noticias-dijo sin apartar la vista de un punto del lago

-pero entonces ¿por que no te vez relajado?-le preguntó Zack al ver lo rígido que estaba Harry

-un presentimiento-dijo sin ganas de continuar con el tema, pero Zack no se quedaría con la duda de que tipo de presentimiento se trataba

-¿malo?-

-no lo se-

Ambos se miraron algo preocupados y Zack también se puso algo pensativo, tal como Harry estaba.

* * *

Despacho de Nicholas…

El profesor Nicholas se encontraba buscando algo entre sus libros, sin saber con exactitud que era lo que buscaba se encontraba revolviendo sus cosas en buscadle objeto que necesitaba. De pronto, alguien llegó por la chimenea, con exactitud: era un hombre de unos 60 años, de cabello corto y algo calvo, bien disimulado bajo un sombrero que se quitó al llegar, traía una gabardina y gafas redondas , al parecer era un hombre rico y de etiqueta.

-hola Nicholas- dijo el hombre al profesor que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada, el aludido volteó le sonrió algo cansado, sorprendiendo esta vez al recién llegado.

-vaya que no te veía cansado desde hace mucho-dijo sonriente el hombre -¿te has estado metiendo en líos?-preguntó divertido

-no, no- se apresuró a decir Nicholas con el mismo gesto "por lo menos por ahora", pensó –pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí Charlus?- preguntó al hombre de nombre Charlus Ptr. Ministro de Rusia y miembro de la ONMU (organización de las naciones de magos unidas)

-asuntos políticos-dijo simplemente Charlus

-¿acaso estoy en problemas?-dijo divertido Nicholas y a la vez sorprendido

-no, claro que no-le respondió –solo que necesito hablar frente a tu escuela y…mis fuentes dicen que Hogwarts esta aquí ¿es cierto?; por que de ser así me ahorraré la molestia de dar un discurso doble-dijo con una sonrisa

-si, Hogwarts está aquí- afirmó Nicholas –pero ¿de que trata el "discurso"?-dijo curioso

-ya lo verás-…

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón para muchos, Nicholas había reunido a todos los alumnos y maestros de Harvard y Hogwarts en el comedor, con el pretexto de que el ministro ruso quería decir unas palabras. Solo serian unos minutos, eso les dijo a todos que de inmediato se reunieron en el comedor. La orden del fénix también se encontraba en el comedor, junto con la orden de Merlín y los demás.

-bueno muchachos-se levantó Nicholas de su lugar para empezar a hablar –le cederé la palabra al ministro para que les diga lo que les tenga que decir-dijo inocentemente al no saber lo que sería. Entonces entró aquel hombre que había estado en el despacho del director de Harvard y desde la mesa donde se encontraba sentada la orden, empezaron los murmullos, en especial de sirius.

-se me hace conocido-dijo tratando de ver mas el rostro de aquel hombre, a lo que james concordó y lo imitó. Entonces el ministro empezó a hablar...

-me complace anunciar, que este año, por ser el año de la resurrección del fénix-decía mientras unos recordaban que esa fecha era importante para la comunidad mágica, ya que representaba un dia festivo y que pasaba una vez cada 100 años, al igual que los fénix, cada 100 años, se decía que seria un año de buena suerte y de cambios drásticos, que seria un año de renovar, un año importante. Esto se ha celebrado desde el descubrimiento del primer fénix el cual fue el de Merlín, hoy earling. Cada 100 años se hace un gran carnaval o fiesta, deseando lo mejor para todos durante los próximos 100 años. Continuó el ministro…

-debido a este importante evento, la ONMU ha decidido realizar un torneo…-

Si Dumbledore o la orden del fénix hubieran estado bebiendo algo seguro lo hubieran escupido de la impresión, ¡otro torneo no! Ya tenían suficiente de esos concursos que no llegaban a demostrar en realidad nada y que solo eran para poner en peligro a los jóvenes, si no, podían recordar el ultimo torneo en el que participó Hogwarts.

Harry desde su mesa, estaba pálido de solo imaginar otro torneo más, era algo absurdo y tonto querer poner a competir muchachos bajo un peligro muy alto, solo para ver quienes eran los mejores del mundo. Estaba listo para desaparecer de la mesa, de no ser porque Zack lo sostenía del brazo y Dumbledore y Nicholas le rogaban con la mirada que se quedara sentado. El aceptó no muy convencido listo para maldecir al ministro si se atrevía a decir algo que lo hiciera enfadar.

…-un torneo para ver quien es el mejor joven mago de estos tiempos…-

Las risas se hicieron escuchar entre las escuelas, sin ser disimuladas, entre cuchicheos se escuchaba el nombre de Harry y este se estaba poniendo nervioso ante tantas miradas, les pedía que se callaran ya pálido, y el ministro se extrañó de tanto de ese comportamiento que quería preguntar el motivo pero no lo hizo, sin embargo continuó…

…-serán solo unos días de pruebas, con el mejor alumno de cada escuela, siendo probados por expertos en cada materia o habilidad, los cuales los calificarán…

De nuevo seguían hablando entre si todos sobre Harry, quien solo escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyándose sobre la mesa.

…competirán contra escuelas de todo el mundo, y estarán con los mejores magos del mundo…

¡Que tontería! No se necesita probar a un mago frente a los que se dicen ser mejores para llegar a la conclusión a la que muchos estaban llegando con Harry. El muchacho nunca buscó fama y la tiene, todas sus hazañas en Hogwarts son desconocidas para el mundo, pero aun así, las personas que saben de estas, sienten un gran respeto al joven mago. Harry era reconocido entre sus conocidos por su valor y su forma de ser, de nunca darse por vencido. Pero también se encuentran aquellos magos que solo ganan fama inventando rumores y demostrando un gran poder, pero "¿Qué es el poder si no sabes como utilizarlo?"

…necesito un alumno de cada una de las escuelas presentes, que se capaz, inteligente y que quiera demostrar su valía ante el mundo…

En este punto del discurso todos se quedaron callados, muchos ya tenían en mente a Harry participando y ganando el primer lugar, pero sabia también, que lo ultimo que el quería era entrar a otro torneo. No quería pasar por lo mismo, al poner en riesgo a los demás, arriesgándose a que otro mago tenebroso reviviera o que muriera alguien, sabían que primero muerto antes de participar en el torneo.

-bueno-dijo el ministro –vuelvo en unos minutos para que me digan quien será el participante de cada escuela- y dicho esto desapareció, dejando a todos callados, mirando de un lado a otro, esperando a que alguien dijera "yo participaré" pero nadie se atrevía, nadie quería arriesgarse, sabían lo duros que eran los torneos, y con este no seria la excepción.

-muchachos-dijo Nicholas a toda su escuela y a Hogwarts –pueden salir- todos los alumnos se levantaron y salieron rápidamente, dejando solos a los maestros y un pequeño grupo estudiantes. Dumbledore caminó indeciso al lugar donde estaba Harry, sentado, callado y con una mirara de tristeza si se podía describir así. Sabia que la noticia había sido dura para todos, pero en especial para el, seguramente por su mente pasaban los recuerdos del torneo de los tres magos.

Harry se percató de que la mayoría de las miradas estaban sobre el, vigilando que no fuera a explotar o algo peor. Pero entonces Nicholas habló:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- todos negaron con la cabeza al no saber la solución, pensativos, y algo confundidos de ¿Qué rayos esta pasando por la cabeza de los lideres políticos? ¡Están en tiempos de guerra! ¡y lo único que se les ocurre hacer es UN TORNEO! ¡sin contar la gran fiesta! Estaban demasiado aturdidos, al escuchar las palabras del ministro, y no pudieron protestar en ese momento, pero en cuanto regresara…

-ni se les ocurra siquiera pensar en que alumnos mandar-dijo la voz fría de Harry que impactó a todos en ese momento, el se estaba dirigiendo a los dos directores que serian los que eligieran, pero todos los presentes en el comedor prestaron atención a las palabras de Harry.

-o Voldemort será su menor problema-

Harry estaba enojado de que siquiera estuvieran considerando participar. Por otro lado, Dumbledore nunca había escuchado a Harry tan decidido o siniestro. Le daba un poco de miedo, el ver que el muchacho impediría a toda costa, que alguien participara.

-wow-dijo con sarcasmo Maxwell –así que… ¿hay que cuidarnos de ti de ahora en adelante?-le dijo a Harry quien no dudó en levantar su varita, aturdir a Maxwell, y mandarlo hasta el otro lado del comedor.

-yo hablo muy enserio-dijo de nuevo fríamente Harry.

En eso apareció el ministro con una sonrisa y dos formas en la mano. Pero se percató de que ya no había alumnos, excepto por dos de Harvard y dos de Hogwarts. Pensando que entre esos 4 alumnos sacarían uno de cada escuela habló:

-¿entre ellos están los 2 concursantes?-

¡¿que?! Fue lo que gritaron la mayoría de los presentes solo de imaginar a Zack, a ron o a Hermione concursando…sin mencionar que Harry ni siquiera pensarlo. Los cuatro adolescentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, pero sus padres se adelantaron en decir que NO.

-Charlus…-dijo algo bajito Nicholas –no participaremos-

-¡QUE!-se sobresaltó el ministro – ¡es obligación que cada escuela mande un estudiante!

-tenemos malas experiencias con este tipo de torneos-dijo Dumbledore

-eso no importa-dijo el ministro –la ONMU puso una nueva regla…y tiene que ser acatada!-

-¿que regla?- se atrevió a preguntar Nicholas

-la escuela que no participe en asuntos mundiales de esta magnitud…"se verá obligada a cerrar"-

Todos los presentes empezaron a maldecir a la persona que se hubiese atrevido a decretar tal tontería…significaba que no tenían salida.

-estas loco!-dijo de nuevo Nicholas –¡con Voldemort al asecho!-

¡FANTASTICA idea!-dijo con sarcasmo un joven que el ministro no pudo ver pues estaba sentado detrás de la barrera humana que se le había echado encima

-¡reúnan a los mejores magos del mundo en un solo lugar para entregárselos en bandeja de plata a un maldito asesino que quiera conquistar al mundo!-dijo Harry

-el no ha vuelto!-dijo el ministro

Esas palabras habían cobrado vida en Harry, pues cada vez que la gente negaba su regreso pasaba algo malo…todo un año eso fue lo único que escuchaba, por la ignorancia de los políticos. Simplemente se negaba a escuchar más, así que mejor se paró para irse pero el ministro continuó:

-mi hijo murió el mismo dia que ese maldito desapareció!-dijo con furia –así que no me digas que volvió, pues mi hijo dio su vida para acabar con ello!-

Harry se detuvo en seco en la entrada, la orden guardó silencio, sirius palideció y se escuchó la voz de james decir:

-¿Papá?-…

* * *

creo que nunca acabarán las sorpresas!

eso es en parte bueno no?

solo espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado...ahora en vacaciones he tenido tiempo de pensar y pensar en que va a pasar mas adelante y ya lo tengo.

nop, no daré adelantos, muajaja.

solo que esperen lo inesperado.

nos vemos en los reviews

anypotter


	21. Ave sin alas

**_Ave sin alas_**

-¿papá?- dijo suavemente James sin querer

-¡¿papá?!-repitió Harry desde la entrada

-¿Charlus?-susurró Remus incrédulo por lo que había oído

-¿pueden dejar de decir solo una palabra?-interrumpió Sirius harto de oír una palabra por presente, pero entonces cometió el error de haber captado la mirada curiosa del ministro ruso.

-¿Black?-

-aquí vamos de nuevo-repitió Sirius algo molesto

Harry desde la entrada había escuchado las pocas palabras que habían dicho los presentes como para saber que lo que había dicho su padre sin querer era cierto, había llamado papá al ministro ruso lo que significaba que era su abuelo, si los cálculos no le fallaban significaba que tenia un miembro de la familia sin conocer. ¿Por qué siempre ocultarle todo?

-esto no les ayuda en nada-dijo Harry molesto de la situación de siempre saber a medias la verdad, sus padres habían regresado de la muerte y no se habían tomado ni siquiera 5 minutos para contarle. En verdad no les ayudaba a acercarse más a él, Harry lo sabía y lo tomó como excusa para salir del comedor velozmente medio enojado y medio sorprendido. James al ver la reacción de su hijo dividió su mente, ¿debía quedarse a averiguar lo que pasaba? O ¿debía salir tras Harry para explicarle que ni siquiera el, sabía que su abuelo estaba vivo?

Muy difícil decisión pero no tardó mucho en comprender lo que tenia que hacer, su responsabilidad como padre era anteponer las necesidades de su hijo ante cualquier cosa, y no repetir los errores de su propio padre. Con un paso veloz y sin dirigir la mirada a nadie salio rápidamente del comedor, casi corriendo para evitar que su hijo mal interpretara las cosas.

* * *

Pasillos…

James corría agitadamente resbalando en cada esquina al no poder detenerse de lo rápido que iba, hasta que al fin dio con su hijo.

-¡Harry!- gritó James, pero el adolescente no quería recibir ninguna de las muchas explicaciones que recibiría en ese momento. Cuando su padre gritó ya estaba abriendo la puerta y eso no era bueno para el mayor, apresuró su paso tratando de llegar antes de que se hijo se encerrara y no lo dejara entrar, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-¡Harry!-gritó de nuevo -¡abre la puerta! ¡Déjame explicarte!- el muchacho estaba del otro lado de la puerta recargado contra esta como si su padre pudiera abrirla solo girando la perilla pero no era tan tonto, tenia un encantamiento. James estaba frustrado tratando de abrir la fortaleza de su hijo pero lo era imposible, desgraciadamente tenía el carácter de su madre que cuando no quería escuchar a nadie, se encerraba y no la podías ver en un mes.

Los sonidos de los puños de James tocando la puerta se dejaron de oír, al igual que sus gritos e intentos de explicación así que Harry dio por hecho que se había marchado y se disponía a abrir la puerta.

Del otro lado, James seguía parado mirando la puerta de su hijo con una sonrisa maligna ¿creyó que con un hechizo lo detendría? Por dios, el podía abrir cualquier puerta en el mundo, especialmente en Hogwarts. A unos metros de la habitación, sostenía su varita firmemente y estaba listo para pronunciar el hechizo.

Harry tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta…

James pronunció el hechizo…

En el cielo apareció una aurora de color verde en diferentes tonalidades.

_-¡alohomax!-_

En ese instante, el marco de la puerta comenzó a arder en llamas muy vivas en tan solo dos segundos, pero así como llegaron se volvieron a ir.

Harry solo empujó la puerta para que esta cayera hacia el frente, dejando ver a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos con cara de signo de interrogación. Regresó su mirada a donde hacia unos segundos había una puerta y se sorprendió al ver las marcas del fuego. ¿Qué diablos pensaba su padre?

-si querías hablar conmigo…- empezó a decir Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa y asustado –estaba a punto de abrirte-terminó mirando a su padre y de nuevo la puerta. James no podía articular palabra alguna, lo que había visto lo había dejado sin habla.

-yo…pero…es que…no…aloho…si…no…!que!-

Al ver tanta confusión en el rostro de su padre, Harry dejó la conversación de lado para acercarse a la entrada de su cuarto. El fuego que había usado no era fuego ordinario, era fuego maldito ¿su padre lo quería matar o que? James le estaba dando la espalda a Harry como si pudiera pensar mas tranquilo, pero seguía hablándose solo, intentando averiguar el porque del fuego. Hacia todo tipo de ademanes con las manos contando con los dedos cada paso que siguió antes de incendiar la puerta, la cual solo quería abrir. El había dicho el hechizo correcto ¿no?

Harry mientras veía a su padre discutir consigo mismo, levantó su varita para reparar su puerta y ponerla en su lugar, no podía permitir tan fácil acceso a su cuarto con tantos documentos importantes en el.

_-reparo_-dijo simplemente ondeando la varita pero la puerta no se movió, ni cambió. Extrañado volvió a decir el hechizo con más fuerza – ¡_REPARO_!- pero de nuevo no obtuvo resultados, estaba comenzando a asustarse.

_-¡REPARO!_

_-¡REPARO!_

_¡REPARO!-_

Dijo tres veces mas pero no sucedía nada, cada vez mas desesperado probó con otros hechizos simples pero no obtuvo resultado, intentó la magia sin varita pero la situación no cambiaba…se atrevió a pronunciar una maldición imperdonable pero los resultados seguían siendo los mismos. A punto de un colapso nervioso, James volteo al ver que su hijo no había puesto la puerta en su lugar.

-solo que tienes que decir esto-dijo james quien no había notado la palidez de su hijo – ¡_REPARO!-_ si bien a james le salio el hechizo, no fue el que esperaban o el que había pronunciado. La puerta comenzó a levitar de un lado al otro hasta que llego al techo. James y Harry miraban sorprendidos la actual posición de la puerta y su padre fue el primero en hablar.

-yo dije _REPARO_-le susurró a harry quien ya tenia la vista fija en un punto fuera del castillo, miraba la aurora verde que se imponía por la mitad del cielo, por alguna extraña razón, sabia que no era nada bueno, que era cosa de Voldemort y que tenia que ver con la magia. Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de salir corriendo al comedor.

* * *

El comedor…

-¡Sirius Orion Black!- exclamó Charlus –¡Estas vivo!- y se lanzó a abrazarlo a lo que sirius solo se quedó quieto pidiendo explicaciones a espaldas del ministro, haciendo todo tipo de señas a Remus quien estaba de brazos cruzados sonriendo ante la situación.

-¡Lilian!-siguió el ministro feliz de ver a los que creía estaban muertos -¿y mi hijo?-preguntó al ver que le faltaba alguien importante

-con su nieto-le contestó felizmente Lily

Pero como si hubieran estado ahí, solo nombraron a James y Harry y los dos entraron corriendo agitadamente al comedor, James estaba a punto de comenzar una larga explicación a no ser que antes de que pudiera decir ni "pío" Charlus lo tenia abrazado tan fuertemente que se le fueron las palabras. Pero las demás personas el comedor se quedaron en completo silencio con caras de angustia, habían visto la expresión en James y en Harry al entrar al comedor y aunque la del mayor se había borrado; la cara de Harry daba demasiado miedo, se le veía asustado, aterrado y eso no era normal en el.

-¿Harry?-preguntó angustiadamente Lily y acercándose a el -¿estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- al adolescente tampoco le salieron las palabras de lo asustado que estaba. ¿Cuántas veces en la vida te quedas sin magia? No lo podía creer, no quería creerlo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un singular dolor de cabeza que lo tenia demasiado identificado como para confundirlo. Desgraciadamente sabía lo que se avecinaba pero por única vez en la vida se aterró al saber que voldemort se acercaba. Después de todo, no se podía defender contra el o contra sus mortifagos puesto que no podía hacer magia ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Volviendo a la realidad notó varias miradas sobre el, en especial angustiadas. Estaba abrazado a su madre fuertemente y poco a poco deshizo el abrazo para poder susurrar…

-Voldemort-

La siguiente acción de la mayoría fue asomarse a las afueras de la escuela para comprobar las palabras que salieron tan extrañamente temerosas de aquel joven. Para la desgracia de muchos, o más bien de todos, a lo lejos del castillo pudieron observar la figura viperina de Lord Voldemort bajo una capa negra, parado con superioridad junto con su enorme serpiente naggini enredada en su cuello. A su lado se encontraban seis mortifagos, tres de cada lado, en lo que muchos pudieron distinguir a Bellatrix, Lucius, Barty Jr. y Pettigrew.

Sirius gruñó por lo bajo, como ya era de costumbre, su odio por Peter estaba alcanzando de nuevos sus niveles mas altos, mientras Remus daba un paso de costado para alejarse del animago que estaba a punto de echarse a correr. Dumbledore estaba un poco nervioso, sabia que algo no andaba bien para que Voldemort solo atacara con seis personas, sabiendo que en el castillo los superaban en numero; pero entonces notó la extraña aurora que se estaba en el cielo, ¿habrá sido ese el motivo del nerviosismo de James y de Harry? ¿Sabían lo que era?

Entonces los dos sujetos de su pensamiento aparecieron para mirar lo que tenia un tanto extrañados a los demás, James palideció notablemente alarmando a su esposa y Harry se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás.

-ni se te ocurra salir del castillo-dijo seriamente James a su hijo que tenia la mirada en Voldemort –no puedes hacer nada para ayudar-sentenció gravemente llamando la atención de los demás y lo que mas los sorprendió fue que Harry no siquiera respingó o explotó o muchas de las ya sabidas reacciones del adolescente, no se inmutó a negar las palabras de su padre. En cambio emprendió su camino hacia dentro del castillo con mucha velocidad, seguido por un boqui-abierto Zack.

-wow James-dijo Sirius sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo y luego la de su ahijado, pocas veces ves ceder a Harry ante cualquier persona –deberás enseñarme la técnica para que obedezca-dijo muy interesado en el tema.

James no respondió, ni siquiera rió ante el comentario de Sirius como todos los presentes, en cambio su mirada se ensombreció un poco, asustando a una muy nerviosa Lily quien pidió explicaciones a gritos de inmediato:

-¿Por qué Harry no puede salir?, bueno, se que eso siempre lo queremos evitar pero ¿algún motivo para que ni siquiera protestara ante tu orden-dijo Lily haciendo a su esposo mirarla.

-te parece suficiente motivo el que no puede hacer magia-contestó James tristemente, la orden y los maestros se miraron entre si, ¡¿Cómo que no podía hacer magia? ¿Acaso se lo tenia prohibido? ¿Qué pasaba?

Entonces a Regulus le vino un recuerdo…

_Flash back_

_Regulus Black había ido a la esquina por dos cafés, uno para el demasiado cargado y otro para el doctor Johnson. Se había tomado su tiempo para ir y venir, pues no le apetecía regresar tan rápido porque necesitaba aire fresco. Pero sabia que se requería de su presencia en el cuarto 24 del tercer piso, al fondo a la derecha. Tenia que estar ahí._

_En cuanto tuvo en su poder los dos vasos y le había pagado al encargado del negocio, regresó de nuevo al hospital donde lo esperaba el doctor del ahijado de su ahora vivo y ex-difunto hermano. Al llegar recorrió lentamente los pasillos del hospital para llegar al cuarto 24 de donde venía saliendo el doctor._

_-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Regulus algo preocupado_

_-necesito hablar contigo en mi despacho-contestó seriamente el doctor haciendo al hombre palidecer hasta el punto de quedar casi transparente._

_Rápidamente obedeció sin decir palabra alguna entrando al despacho del doctor._

_-necesito pedirte un favor-dijo el doctor –es sobre Harry-_

_-Por favor no le de mas rodeos al asunto y dígame lo que pasa- le rogó Regulus ya muriéndose de nervios._

_-en la ultima batalla del joven Potter, como usted dice, al muchacho la llevó a los limites de su ser, no se de donde habrá sacado la fuerza para demostrar tan altos niveles de magia que me atrevo a decir, no creo que ningún mago en la actualidad pueda alcanzar…-_

_Regulus se removía ya nervioso en posición, las palabras del doctor Johnson no pintaban nada bueno._

_-lo que si puedo asegurarte es que este muchacho no tiene ni una sola pizca de magia en su cuerpo en estos momentos, pero la sigue obteniendo de algún otro lugar del cual no estoy seguro de nada, pero necesito que lo controles evitando que haga magia en lo mas mínimo por unos meses si es posible…-_

_Regulus tenía los ojos tan abiertos que el doctor se asustó al ver la tensión en el hombre_

_-te pido que impidas que ese muchacho participe en batallas o en lo que sea que incluya la varita y por coincidente la palabra "magia", su magia natural esta vacía, y al no esperar que esta vuelva, podría causar problemas en su cuerpo, en síntesis, si no espera que su magia vuelva y sigue utilizando la que no es suya, su propia magia no volverá mas- terminó tajantemente el doctor_

_Regulus para este punto ya parecía fantasma, blanco de la impresión y perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo detener a un adolescente que con un moviendo de mano puede carbonizarte?..._

_Fin del flash back_

Regulus entonces cayó en cuenta, nunca le dijo a Harry para no preocuparlo, y se había prometido a si mismo esconderle la varita al adolescente o amarrarlo de manos por su seguridad, pero después de lo que le dijo el doctor, Harry le metió otro tema a la cabeza, haciéndolo olvidar lo anterior. Le había dicho del regreso de Sirius y de sus padres y no tenia cabeza para mucho. Ahora hacia cuentas de las veces que el muchacho había estado usando magia, y para su desgracia, una seguida de otra.

La vez que dumbledore los puso a contar sus incidentes con Voldemort haciéndolos aparecer recuerdos, luego el incidente con Ron, también cuando sirius se quedaba solo con el, cuando regresaron a Harvard y se juntó con Zack para seguir esos tan secretos planes sobre la guerra que seguro incluían escapadas del castillo sin que nadie se diera cuentas…y no quería recordar mas porque su sentimiento de culpa lo mataría antes que la guerra.

Inmediatamente salió corriendo en la dirección en la que Harry se había ido, esperando encontrarlo fácilmente, sin darse cuenta de que dejó a varias personas preocupadas en la entrada de Harvard.

* * *

Biblioteca…

Harry buscaba nervioso un libro de pasta morada que había visto hace tiempo mas no se acordaba de su titulo. Se sentía desprotegido sin poder hacer magia, porque lo que siempre lo había salvado de esas situaciones de vida o muerte había sido la magia y ahora que no podía hacer nada para defenderse lo tenia aterrado. ¿Qué era un mago sin magia? Era como un ave sin alas, aquello vital para su supervivencia había desaparecido por motivos que el desconocía, pero no podía darse el lujo de perderse en sus pensamientos en estos momentos, tenia que ayudar a los demás que estaban a punto de enfrentar a Voldemort.

-¿Harry?-preguntó Zack algo nervioso por la actitud de su amigo y por las palabras de su padre -¿Por qué tu padre dijo que no puedes hacer magia?-

Harry no respondió en el momento, solo tomó aire para poder admitirlo el mismo

-porque por alguna extraña razón no puedo –dijo con gran temor –no se porque pero no puedo hacer magia con varita o sin ella- Zack entonces casi se desmaya, ¿eso era posible? ¿Se puede agotar la magia?

-¿entonces que buscas?- pregunto temeroso

-un libro de conjuros- respondió seriamente

-pero si estas tan seguro de que no puedes hacer magia, ¿de que sirve un libro de conjuros?- Harry se tomó su tiempo para buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a Zack, al mismo tiempo de que una sonrisa triunfal aparecía en su rostro al ver aquel libro de pasta morada.

-los conjuros no tienen que ver con los magos-dijo al principio mientras hojeaba el libro rápidamente –los conjuros los pueden hacer cualquier clase de persona, muggle o mago, pues no se utiliza la magia, mas bien es como invocar espíritus o fuentes de magia que no son visibles, requiriendo de sus servicios para un fin- Zack estaba algo confundido, algo que Harry notó por su silencio y volvió a hablar –pides un favor, a cambio de algo-dijo resumiendo Harry

-¿a cambio de que?- cuestionó Zack asustado

-energía- respondió simplemente Harry a lo que Zack detuvo las manos de su amigo que seguían hojeando el libro.

-y seguramente piensas hacerlo tu ¿verdad?-Harry no contestó en cambio siguió su búsqueda que de nuevo dio resultados -¡estas loco POTTER!-dijo Zack exaltado –los conjuros requieren de la presencia de varios magos y aun así ya no son muy comunes por sus consecuencias! ¡Si bien son muy poderosos, es igual de poderosa la energía que requiere la realización!-dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero notó que su discurso ya no era escuchado por la otra persona en la biblioteca, la cual ya había encontrado lo que quería y comenzaba a decir unas palabras en latín…

Cuando harry empezó a pronunciar el conjuro, una esfera dorada se formó frente a el, la cual se fue haciendo mas y mas grande hasta atravesar las paredes de la biblioteca, y seguramente estaba recorriendo todo Harvard, Zack se acercó a la ventana mas cercana para comprobar que la esfera seguía creciendo y estaba saliendo lentamente del castillo hasta tenerlo rodeado en su totalidad, Harry seguía repitiendo el hechizo sintiendo lo poderoso de este.

* * *

Los maestros y alumnos de Hogwarts estaban anonadados de tal imponente potencia del conjuro que no sabían de donde provenía.

Voldemort miraba furioso como el hechizo los empujaba fuera de los terrenos del castillo sin poder atravesarlo o dañarlo con hechizos que solo rebotaban en el. Su plan se había frustrado, esa aurora verde había sido su idea, esa aurora hacia que los hechizos de las personas que se clasificaban como buenas en Francia, no pudieran convocar el hechizo correcto, mandando uno de menos intensidad u otro diferente. Sin más ni más ordenó la retirada de sus mortifagos.

James suspiró aliviado.

* * *

Biblioteca…

Harry se detuvo cuando supo que voldemort había abandonado los perímetros de la escuela, satisfecho consigo mismo al saber que ese escudo duraría mucho tiempo ahí y que había valido la pena. Había logrado impedir que voldemort atacara a magos indefensos los cuales ni siquiera sabían que no se podían defender, había intervenido en los planes de esa serpiente de nuevo y ese pensamiento dibujó una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

Zack quien también miraba emocionado como voldemort se retiraba junto con sus mortifagos, brincó de alegría al saber que Harry lo había logrado, pero cuando dirigió la mirada a su amigo, esta se borró viendo como Regulus lo sostenía inconsciente.

-¡por dios!-gritó Zack aterrado – ¡lo he matado!-

-¿Qué tu que?-respondió Regulus –Zack, por favor, solo está inconciente- pero el adolecente no quiso escuchar estas ultimas palabras, había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro en círculos con las manos en la cabeza.

-yo le dije…-decía para si mismo Zack – ¡le advertí que no lo hiciera!- se tomó el cabello con ambas manos como si se lo fuera a arrancar

-Zack!-le llamó Regulus

-era mi deber impedirlo!-dijo de nuevo este

-ZACK!-volvió a insistir Regulus

-he ayudado a Voldemort en su cometido! He matado a Harry Potter!-

-!!ZACK!!-Gritó con mas fuerza un desesperado Regulus, -Harry solo está inconsciente!-

-pero medio muerto-le contestó Zack, Regulus estaba cansado de discutir con ese muchacho, ¿Cómo diablos lograba Harry callarlo en este tipo de situaciones? Pensó para si mismo, pero no tenia tiempo de detenerse a reflexionar sobre eso.

-Zack, necesito que me acompañes-dijo Regulus pero cuando se dio cuenta de que empezarían a discutir de nuevo habló rápidamente –necesito tu ayuda- con eso dejó al adolescente medio callado dispuesto a seguir órdenes pero cuando regulus se acercaba con harry a la red flu, Zack preguntó:

-¿a donde vamos?- Regulus dudaba en decirle pues comenzaría la histeria del joven de nuevo pero si quería su ayuda tendría que decírselo.

-¿hospital Saint George?-dijo Regulus bajito esperando no ser oído por el histérico adolescente

-¿hospital? ¡Me dijiste que estaba bien! ¡Que no lo había matado! Quieren hacerle la autopsia ¿verdad?...- aquí vamos de nuevo, fue lo que Regulus pensó pero no tenia tiempo de seguir discutiendo, se metió a la chimenea de la biblioteca diciendo el nombre del hospital, dejando a Zack con su culpa, pero cuando el muchacho notó su ida, el hizo lo mismo y lo siguió.

* * *

Entrada de Harvard…

-me entero de que ese muchacho hijo mío tuvo que ver con este campo de fuerza lo mato!-dijo James algo furioso al imaginar que Harry en efecto, había conjurado el campo de fuerza.

-James, por favor- decía Sirius como si nada -¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de Harry?- la mirada de james le bastó al animago para mejor cambiar de tema –esta bien, Harry no necesita añadir otra persona a la lista de los que lo quieren matar, así que yo me les adelanto para advertirle-dijo Sirius quien se estaba transformando en canuto.

-¡no!-gritó James queriendo impedir que Sirius se transformara pero ya era tarde, en lugar del gran perro negro que siempre aparecer, apareció un cachorrito negro de pelo chino quien veía que todo le quedaba mas grande, pero todo se volvió mas confuso ante las carcajadas de los presentes.

-¿que tenia de gracioso?-dijo Sirius quien había vuelto a su forma humana y había empezado a recorrer los pasillos de Harvard.

-James-preguntó Dumbledore -¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

El aludido comenzó a relatar su incidente con la puerta de su hijo y como los hechizos le salían mal o no salía el hechizo esperado, miradas nerviosas recorrieron a los presentes al recordar que estuvieron punto de enfrentar a Voldemort completamente indefensos, de no haber sido por el escudo que había aparecido, todos estarían muertos o al servicio del mago tenebroso…

* * *

Pasillos…

Lily y James buscaban juntos a su hijo al cual no habían visto desde que empezó el supuesto ataque. James sabía que Harry había conjurado aquel campo de fuerza así que su primera opción fue ir a buscar a la biblioteca. Cuando llegaron no vieron a nadie, pero cuando se disponían a irse, Lily señaló un libro que estaba abierto en el suelo. James lo tomó, y abrió los ojos como pelotas al ver la página y el hechizo.

-¿Por qué a ciertas personas de ojos color esmeralda les da esa manía de hacer conjuros peligrosos?-susurró para si james, hablando de su hijo y de lily recordando la ultima vez que la pelirroja había hecho algo similar, pues había terminado cuidándola una semana en cama. Lily se sonrojó ante el comentario pero también se preocupó por su hijo ¿Dónde estaba?

* * *

hola!

cumpliendo sus deseos en estas epocas de guerra(mundo magico) o tiempos de enfermedad(mundo muggle)

Una extraña inspiracion vino a mi, diciendome que empezara a escribir el final el cual no pienso dividir a menos de que salgan demasiadas hojas, (minimo unas 50) o que ande de humor de hacerlos esperar una semana para la continuación del ultimo capi al que pienso llamar "eclipse" o "cenizas"

Pueden ir pidiendo lo que les gustaría ver, hablando en terminos de lo que se quedaron con ganas de ver en el ultimo libro de nuestra querida rowling(aprovecho para el disclaimer diciendo que nada de esto me pertenece por si tenian dudas)

animales, seres o eventos que les hubiera gustado ver desarrollarse, peleas, etc... me esforzaré demasiado para dar un buen final a mi primer fic, el cual han hecho posible que esté donde está y no me refieron a fanfiction.

me alagan los reviews que dicen que es una gran historia o que asi hubieran querido que fueran los libros pero repito "nunca me compararia con rowling"

me alegra que les siga gustando la historia que esá a pocos capis del final entre 10 o 12 que planeo sacar uno tras otro sin falta ( no dia tras dia)

esperando sus opiniones y empezando a escribir el siguiente capi...

_**anypotter**_


	22. Confianza

**_...Confianza..._**

Hospital Saint George…

-¡la próxima vez que me traigan a un hospital, la persona responsable pagará las consecuencias!-dijo Harry sentado en la cama cruzándose de brazos, mirando fijamente a su acompañante. Zack se hacia interesado en punto de la pared para evitar la mirada furiosa del enfermo. -¡Zack!-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, Regulus me pidió acompañarlo-le dijo no muy convencido, Harry sabía que Zack conocía el motivo de esa inesperada visita al hospital, además, ¿Por qué Regulus? ¿Acaso sus padres no estaban enterados? Una sonrisa en extremo malévola se formó en el rostro de Harry, asustando a Zack al grado de levantarse de su silla y caminar a la puerta…

* * *

Harvard…

Preocupados por la repentina desaparición de Harry, Zack y Regulus la orden se encontraba reunida, aunque sabían que si estaban juntos no tenían de que preocuparse, la incertidumbre de no saber nada los tenia alertas. Lily y James tenían un raro presentimiento, algo pasaba, después de todo era su hijo y a James no le había caído bien la noticia de que su hijo no podía hacer magia. Eso no le pasa a la gente, eso es algo improbable, lo tenia aterrado el hecho de no saber exactamente lo que pasaba y como ayudar a su hijo.

-¿Lily, James?-la pareja fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon a dumbledore llamarlos, se habían perdido por lo menos 5 minutos de la reunión por estar pensando en Harry ¿pero eso no es lo que hacen los padres?

-¿decías?-dijo James algo distraído todavía

-decía, que esa cosa en el cielo nos esta causando demasiados problemas-dijo seriamente –estuvimos a punto de enfrentarnos a Voldemort sin saber que no podíamos defendernos en toda nuestra plenitud, esto ya estaba planeado por el-

Todos se miraron entre si, ahora empezaba una parte importante en la guerra "los ataques previos" ataques para distraer, disminuir el numero de contrincantes, cansar o muchas otras cosas que pueden sacar de combate al adversario antes del verdadero encuentro, viniendo de Voldemort era muy común, un mago bajo como el no tenia muchas opciones.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Armand Proug

Nadie parecía tener la respuesta a tal pregunta pues no se escucharon sugerencias o planes defensivos, causando un poco de histeria entre la ordenes, la magia era su única defensa en estas situaciones. Mientras empezaron a discutir sobre que debían hacer, una figura se mantenía sentada a lo lejos de esa reunión, mirando sin comprender palabra alguna, había estado presente cuando comenzó aquel intento de ataque y ahora lo estaba en una reunión poco usual, como si estuviera en un campo de batalla, todos hablaban rápido, pensaban a marchas forzadas como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Estaba tan concentrados hasta cierto punto, que no se dieron cuenta de que todavía tenían entre ellos a un aturdido ministro Ruso.

James recibió un codazo por parte Sirius que estaba a su izquierda, cuando intentó reclamar, este le indicó con la mirada a su padre. James por un momento se sintió tonto por haber olvidado algo tan importante, pero entre el ataque y su hijo, no tenía mucha cabeza para lo demás. Se levantó de su asiento, mientras era seguido por varias miradas curiosas que Dumbledore regresó a su lugar, entendiendo que James tenia que arreglar eso.

Al llegar a su padre, James le ofreció la mano, indicándole también con gestos que quería hablar con el afuera, el ministro asintió y siguió a su hijo, no sin antes agradecer a Sirius con la mirada, y como respuesta, el animago levantó el pulgar de la mano derecha y le sonrió como diciendo "usted puede".

* * *

Hospital…

Después de una larga platica con el doctor Johnson a solas, Regulus se disponía a regresar con Harry y Zack, con la creencia de que Harry seguía inconsciente y que Zack estaba sentado en una silla con un nivel alto de aburrimiento. La platica con el doctor no había sido tranquilizadora, pues le dijo que antes ya le había advertido sobre las consecuencias de no parar a Harry. Sin muchas esperanzas el doctor le dijo que no podía hacer nada mas con el joven Potter pues eso estaba mas allá de sus dotes como medico, por si fuera poco, el doctor no creía que su joven paciente recuperara su magia. Aunque Regulus no apoyaba esa teoría por conocer a Harry, sabia que el muchacho tenia varios trucos bajo la manga, no por algo era el niño que vivió, no por algo era heredero de Merlín y no por algo era el mejor mago del mundo. Sabia que encontraría la manera de arreglárselas, después de todo ese muchazo no soportaría la idea de no hacer magia.

Ya se aproximaba al cuarto cuando escuchó los gritos de Zack que de repente fueron silenciados, se apresuró a llegar y al abrir la puerta, la escena lo dejó sorprendido, aterrorizado y divertido.

Zack estaba en la cama de Harry boca abajo, con las manos amarradas detrás de su espalda, los pies al igual estaban atados, y en la boca tenia un paquete de vendas, Harry muy tranquilo estaba sentado en una silla cercana, esperando el regreso del mayor pues lo miraba fijamente de brazos cruzados y a juzgar por su mirada, algo molesto.

Regulus entendió que se estaba metiendo en algo muy peligroso pero en verdad le debía varias explicaciones a Harry y a Zack algunas disculpas por haberlo dejado solo.

-Regulus ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado o vas a explicarme que hago aquí?-dijo Harry levantándose de la silla

Después de un largo suspiro, regulus empezó a relatar lo que pasó la ultima vez que habían estado ahí, que había querido omitir la platica con el doctor Johnson porque ya tenia demasiadas cosas en mente y que poco a poco se fue olvidando de advertirlo sobre el no hacer magia, que fue un descuidado al no cuidar de el. Harry no lo culpaba, aceptó que por unos momentos se sintió aterrado de no saber que pasaba, pero era un alivio sabe que solo era eso.

-¿alivio?-dijo Regulus exaltado -¡no tienes magia!

-no es algo que no se pueda recuperar-dijo simplemente Harry mientras comenzaba a desatar a Zack

-pero el doctor dijo…-

-el doctor no conoce mi secreto, y yo te puedo asegurar que pronto regresará-

Regulus miraba al muchacho tan tranquilo como si nada pasara, como si hacia unas horas no hubieran intentado atacar Harvard o que se hubiera quedado sin magia. Hacia unos días había notado aquel extraño comportamiento relajado y en extremo confiado de Harry, como si supiera todo lo que iba a pasar y tuviera previstas soluciones. Una vez que desataron a Zack, Regulus volvió a salir para decirle a su medico que ya se iban, que no había pasado nada malo y que no se preocupara; no sin antes revisar de nuevo a Harry, el doctor los dejó ir pero con varias pociones de apariencia asquerosa.

* * *

Harvard…

James caminaba junto a su padre por los largos pasillos de la escuela, lo miraba de reojo, sin saber como empezar las explicaciones, tenían que hablar de mucho, pero no sabia por donde comenzar, cuando se le ocurría algo, lo descartaba; como necesitaba a Lily a su lado. Además de repente sus pensamientos se veían cortados por Harry ¿Dónde se había metido?

-papá…-dijo finalmente James llamando la atención del anciano, se detuvieron en seco y se miraron el uno al otro, -yo…-

Se vieron interrumpidos por un ¡Puf! y la aparición de tres personas que cayeron una sobre otra estrepitosamente, haciendo quejarse a la de abajo

-¡bájense de inmediato!-dijo respirando con dificultad

-no puedo, Harry esta arriba de mi-dijo Zack

-¡Potter! Bájate ya!-gritó Regulus

-no se preocupen por mi, yo estoy bien acá arriba-dijo feliz harry mientras intentaba levantarse pero entonces Regulus se movió derribándolo de la cima de la torre, para que después ahora Zack le cayera encima a Harry

-¡muy gracioso!-dijo Harry quitando a Zack de encima

James y Charlus solo miraban algo atónitos a esos tres.

-¡harry!-dijo una voz detrás del ministro y de James -¡que bueno que te encuentro!

Harry levantó la mirada, mirando como Sirius Black se acercaba peligrosamente convertido en perro, Harry quiso correr pero Zack todavía estaba arriba de su pierna y no se podía levantar. Después se vio jalado por dos brazos que lo sacaron del camino del animago y que después lo envolvieron en un cariñoso abrazo.

-¿papá?-dijo Harry al ver a la persona

-¡James! ¡Tramposo! ¡Yo lo vi primero!-dijo sirius en su forma humana empezando a caminar para ayudar a su hermano que todavía estaba en el suelo.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que camines derecho, Regulus? Te terminas metiendo la pata causando este tipo de accidentes-dijo divertido Sirius mientras se escapaba de un golpe de su hermano. -¿y cuantas veces te tengo que decir, ahijado mío, que no desaparezcas así?-dijo algo molesto mientras le revolvía el pelo a Harry

-yo no desaparecí-se defendió Harry –fue llevado contra mi voluntad-dijo mirando a Regulus divertido

-¿Regulus?- preguntó James queriendo una explicación

-Regulus Black!-dijo Sirius -¡si quieres un ahijado pídeselo a James y a Lily personalmente y no andes robándome a los míos- dijo abrazando a Harry

-solo tienes un ahijado-dijo Regulus

-¿Qué importa? Pero a poco no te divierte tener uno-dijo jalando a Harry del brazo mientras se lo llevaba

* * *

Comedor…

-¿de que tanto hablarán?-le preguntó Remus a Lily, hacia rato que james había salido con charlus, además Sirius se fue diciendo que iría al baño algo que nadie le creyó, seguro quería hacer trío con James y no dejarlo solo.

Entonces, hablando del rey de roma, y el otro que se asoma…

Apareció Sirius pero con compañía, llevaba a Harry por los hombros, y traía una sonrisa como si fuera un héroe. Sirius de estaba dando el crédito de haber encontrado a Harry

-¡aquí lo tienen!-dijo con gran parsimonia –Harry Potter, sano y salvo-entonces un rayo impactó a Sirius por detrás empapándolo por completo, harry al sentir el peligro se apartó antes de terminar también mojado. Regulus entró con la varita en alto sorprendido de que el rayo que se supone era un expelliarmus, hubiera mojado a su hermano, pero feliz al fin.

Lily se levantó riendo al ver a Sirius limpio por lo menos ese dia, y su hijo parado a un lado mirando la pelea de esos dos.

* * *

Las explicaciones fueron largas, pero entre Regulus y Harry se inventaron una historia convincente para no revelar nada que pudiera comprometer el secreto de Harry, y menos delante de la orden de Merlín. Era de suma importancia que no se enteraran pues el plan del muchacho se podía venir abajo. Después de la explicación, todos se sentaron en sus lugares, Harry se sentó con Zack que se le había adelantado a sus pensamientos y traía consigo varios pergaminos como de costumbre a vista de los demás. Ellos dos seguirían con su tan elaborado plan.

Minutos mas tarde, entró James junto con Charlus, ambos con una gran sonrisa, al parecer habían arreglado las cosas y se habían hablado claramente arreglando errores pasados. Unos meses antes de la muerte de la pareja, habían dejado de escribir cartas por temor a ser rastreados, eso incluía a Charlus, después de la muerte, todo el mundo se conmocionó con tal noticia, en esos momentos charlus se encontraba en Rusia arreglando unos asuntos, como es costumbre, al contar una noticia, la gente va distorsionando la versión oficial, y alguien que odiaba demasiado a Charlus, le dijo que nadie había sobrevivido, incluyendo a su pequeño nieto que no conocía. Se dio por vencido y no quiso buscar a nadie, luego se enteró de que Sirius había sido atrapado y enviado a Azkaban por haber causado la muerte de los Potter y no se molestó en verlo. Así pasaron los años sin saber sobre la inocencia del animago y sobre su nieto vivo.

Cuando entraron al comedor, lo primero que hizo Charlus fue tomar desprevenido a Harry y darle un fuerte abrazo, era tan parecido a su hijo que no tenía duda de que ese no fuera un Potter. El sufrimiento que el anciano tenia se esfumó, ese sufrimiento que le había causado la muerte de Dorea, para ser seguido por la muerte de su hijo junto con la esposa de este y su pequeño nieto se había desaparecido al ver los ojos de Harry. Igual que su padre pero con los ojos de Lily, además, el cabello color azabache como el de Dorea.

* * *

La reunión pasó sin más inconvenientes, salvo que la preocupación de los presentes por dicha aurora en el cielo estaba aumentando, tenían que hacer algo para destruirla antes de que Voldemort decidiera atacar de nuevo y todos estuvieran en peligro. La tarea de ese dia para los miembros de todas las ordenes era buscar la manera de desaparecer esa cosa del cielo, o investigar sobre ella.

Después de que la sala quedó vacía para salir a investigar sobre el tema, Harry y Zack también se levantaron para planear como desaparecer esa cosa del cielo.

* * *

4 horas después…

-¿crees que sea buena idea?-

-sabes que yo no me preocupo por eso hasta que ya está hecho-

-pero primero tienes que recuperar tu magia-dijo algo angustiado Zack

-solo dame 5 minutos-entonces Harry se concentró dejando de escuchar su mundo alrededor, empezó a balancear cada una de las emociones y pensamientos en su cuerpo "ni bien ni mal" "ni blanco ni negro" "Jing ni jang". Algo empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, sintiendo como se calentaba de los pies a la cabeza, mientras sentía una gran energía fluyendo por sus venas. "deséalo y se cumple" las palabras de Merlín resonaban en su cabeza como un importante recordatorio. Deseó con toda el alma la magia, tal y como era antes, el poder hacer magia, que esa parte de el que se había quedado vacía se volviera a llenar. Sintió como ese hueco, estaba llenándose lentamente, como de nuevo se sentía completo.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Zack observándolo de los pies a la cabeza.

-no cambiaste nada-dijo zack

-no tengo que cambiar-dijo el –solo sentirlo-

-¿y lo sientes?-dijo Zack -¿sientes la magia?-dijo un poco preocupado, pero Harry vio divertida esa primera prueba para ver si de nuevo era un mago en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sonrió malignamente hacia Zack y movió su mano. Como efecto, zack salio volando unos metros hacia atrás y harry sonrió complacido. Lo ayudó a levantarse mientras Zack se quejaba

-creo que has vuelto-

-eso parece-dijo el sin mucha emoción preocupando a Zack –hay que comprobarlo en verdad-

* * *

Una hora mas tarde…

El Fénix Blanco entró en los terrenos de Harvard con una paso seguro, su costumbre de llevar la capucha puesta cubriéndole la cara no había cambiado. En las ultimas fechas se le había visto menos de costumbre, pero aun así seguía apareciendo por los barrios pobre o cuando alguien lo necesitaba.

Caminó con su fiel fénix blanco, he de ahí su nombre, un fénix del tamaño de cualquier fénix común pero nunca como los demás, blanco como la nieve y sus plumas de la cola doradas como la que tenía en su cabeza. Un fénix que desprendía poder de cada una de sus plumas, pero uno muy singular, el poder de a metamorfosis. Se podía transformar en cualquier animal en la tierra, claro, siempre de color blanco.

Llegaron a la barrera de entrada donde se encontraba el escudo que el mismo había puesto, pasó sin problemas pero se detuvo antes de salir a la vista, aunque muchos sabían que era una persona de bien, en especial los alumnos de Harvard, la orden del fénix podría pensar mal de el y podrían atacarlo, no les temía pues sabia que podía enfrentarlos, pero la cosa se podía poner fea. Pero pensó que seria algo entretenido asustarlos un poco.

A juzgar por las luces del comedor, estaban en reunión para ver que averiguaron, un momento perfecto, y mas si estaban Maxwell y Leonard entre ellos, sería fantástico ponerlos en ridículo, después de todo se lo merecían. Empezó a caminar por el jardín y se adentró en Harvard, por fortuna, no había nadie en los pasillos, aunque siendo las 9:00 p.m. no deberían haber alumnos fuera de sus salas comunes.

Empezó a recorrer el pasillo principal con un lindo tigre de bengala a su lado, de blanco brillante y de gran tamaño a pesar de su joven edad. Llegaron a las dos puertas del comedor, las cuales estaban abiertas, solo recargó en el marco de una hasta que notaran su presencia.

-no encontramos nada-dijo Sirius ya cansado y medio dormido

-entonces ¿Qué haremos?-dijo Armand

-se acerca nuestra solución-dijo Mina mientras le llegaba uno de sus famosos presentimientos.

Nicholas fue el único que notó la llegada del personaje que estaba en la puerta, ese muchacho quería hacer una estupenda entrada, y lo ayudaría.

-¡que lo haga Leonard!-dijo Nicholas –el se puede encontrar en estado neutro y solo eso bastará-todos dirigieron su atención al aludido que se estaba poniendo pálido de vergüenza y además asustado. Nicholas vio que como quería, estaba logrando su objetivo y estaba ayudando a Harry a poner en ridículo a Leonard, desde que habían sido presentados no hacia otra cosa más que atacar a Harry junto con Maxwell, se creían los mejores magos del mundo cuando ni siquiera tenían una pizca de talento. Todos seguían tan concentrados en esa loca idea que era lo más cercano a un plan que tenían en esos momentos que seguían sin notar a la persona de la entrada.

-¿yo?-dijo Leonard –eso es muy difícil-mintió –necesito de mucha concentración-

-yo lo hago-dijo una voz desconocida para todos, los ojos curiosos pronto siguieron el sonido y voltearon demasiado rápido la cabeza en busca de esa voz, topándose con algo o alguien a quien nunca habían visto en su vista, salvo uno que otro.

-¿Quién es usted?-dijo Dumbledore que era el mas desconfiado del grupo, el tenia facilidad con extraños pero algo raro de ese ser lo tenia preocupado, sentía un gran poder dentro de si y lo sentía como una amenaza. Los demás tampoco diferían mucho de esa idea, la desconfianza de su líder les bastaba para no confiar también, pero cada quien tenia sus propios motivos, ¿Por qué llevaba una capucha?

-te habías tardado!-dijo Nicholas para interrumpir a los pensantes miembros de las ordenes. -¡te has perdido en estos últimos días!-dijo jugando con las palabras, el desconocido hizo una reverencia para de nuevo levantar lo que seria su mirada a los miembros

-¿lo conoces?-le preguntó Albus a Nicholas sin apartar la varita de aquel extraño, se le hacia alguien confiable pero no podía dejarse llevar por esa corazonada pues no estaba para darse el lujo de confiar en alguien que los podía traicionar, pero a juzgar por Nicholas, era una buena persona.

-¿Qué si lo conozco? ¡Demasiado! Ya me estaba preguntando porque no aparecía, se me hace la única persona capaz de desaparecer eso en el cielo- todos miraban boquiabiertos al extraño que vestía de una gabardina pegada a su cuerpo de color blanco con hermosas y antiguas figuras bordadas por todo su ancho, daba un toque de misterio y poder a aquel ser. –Estamos hablando mucho-dijo de nuevo Nicholas –vamos a que desaparezcas eso-dijo acercándose al extraño y poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del mago.

* * *

Todos salieron uno detrás de otro para no perderse lo que seria un buen espectáculo, no creían que alguien aparecido de la nada pudiera con eso que tanto les daba problemas, a decir verdad, el más ofendido era Leonard que no creía una sola palabra de lo que decía Nicholas sobre "el único que puede quitar eso del cielo"

Al llegar a los alrededores de Harvard, específicamente al jardín, el extraño comenzaba a caminar hasta posicionarse debajo de la mancha, cuando iba a empezar a concentrarse y pasar al tan famoso e imposible de hacer "estado neutro" una voz detrás de él lo detuvo.

-¿y que dijiste? ¿Voy a pasar a hacer un fraude dejando en ridículo Leonard Chotten?-dijo este –eso jamás-le dijo algo enojado, mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el extraño, mientras este se hacia a un lado con una reverencia al mismo tiempo que reía.

-ya veremos quien ríe al ultimo-dijo competitivo

-hay que observar-dijo Nicholas atrayendo la atención de todos –esto no se ve a diario-dijo mirando a aquellos dos

-¿Qué alguien entre en estado neutro?-pregunto James

-¡no!-dijo Nicholas -¡que alguien le de una paliza a Leonard! Una cucharada de su propio chocolate! Si señor!-

Y como el profesor Nicholas dijo, el espectáculo comenzó, Leonard se empezó a concentrar en su famoso don del "estado neutro", tardó 10 minutos para poder equilibrarse, la mayoría se estaban quedando de pie dormidos, entonces un aura azul comenzó a rodear a Leonard, levantó ambos brazos para borrar esa aura verde del cielo, pero en cuanto hizo el intento de mover sus extremidades, el aura azul se desvaneció.

-¿eso es todo?-preguntó Sirius bostezando –yo sigo viendo esa cosa en el cielo ¿o estoy alucinando?-

-no, no estas alucinando canuto-dijo James –yo también la veo-

Leonard estaba pagando el ser presumido y arrogante, ¿Qué le cuesta a la gente ser humilde? Ahora se ahogaba en propia fama y en esos momentos también vergüenza.

El otro ser, sin siquiera llamar la atención de nadie, respiró profundo y de inmediato un aura dorada lo rodeó, entonces todos sintieron ese gran despliegue de poder, estaban asombrados. Nicholas, Regulus, Ariana, Abeforth, Armand y Zack estaban maravillados, sabían quien era el dueño de semejante poder, y estaban orgullosos; nunca habían presenciado alguno de los ya famosos "milagros del fénix blanco" pero ahora que podían sentirlo, estaban anonadados.

Con un simple movimiento de muñeca el aura verde que estaba en cielo y tantos problemas había dado desapareció, como si solo hubiera sido una mancha que limpiar…

* * *

hola!

nos vemos de nuevo.

gracias por detenerse unos minutos a leer la historia! y ademas gracias de adelantado por sus reviews!

buenas noticias: !llevo 5,000 palabras del ultimo capi y todavia no empiezo a escribir sobre lo mejor!

noticia 2: visiten mi profile donde hay una "poll" creo que es una encuesta... sin querer la puse, pero me alegro de que esté ahi, si gana por mayoria el "si" puede que les de a escoger el personaje ...(lo entenderán cuando lo vean")

moraleja de la historia: "no presumas tus poderes, a menos que seas el heredero de merlin" _(palabras de anypotter 8-mayo-2009)_

nos vemos la proxima semana ya sea en esta historia o en la otra

feliz fin de semana

**_anypotter_**


	23. Esperanza o Venganza

**_

* * *

_**

Esperanza o Venganza

**35 días y contando…**

Como si la orden hubiera necesitado de aquel extraño, después de día que quitó el aura en el cielo, todos estaban en extremo mas concentrados, nada de juegos o chistes; especialmente Sirius y James, es como si supieran que con esa persona de su lado ganarían pasara lo que pasara, ahora esperaban que su en extremo confianza sobre esta persona no les nublara el juicio y acabaran con su perdición.

Un detonador fue lo que causó la visita del fénix blanco a los miembros de la orden, un detonador de empeño por seguir reclutando gente para la batalla, de poner todo su esfuerzo en hacer las cosas lo mejor que pudieran, de tener esperanza. Confiados en que este ser aparecería si sus problemas aumentaban, la orden se relajó un poco y bajó la guardia. No estaban tan alertas como siempre y pensando forzosamente que tenían que hacer para sobrevivir.

* * *

A Dumbledore no le gustaba la idea de solo apoyarse en una persona, y mas en una de la que no tenia la seguridad que los ayudara, trató inútilmente durante una semana de movilizar a sus miembros y a los de los demás, pero sin conseguir resultados. Creían ciegamente en alguien que no conocían y eso los estaba atrasando en sus planes.

Nicholas era otro de los que no estaba de acuerdo, se estaban dejando caer sobre Harry, esa visita del fénix blanco había sido dañina aunque trataba de que el muchacho no se sintiera si. Todos están en extremo relajados y perezosamente deambulando por Harvard.

-¡esa no es la actitud de mi orden!-regañó Dumbledore pero sirius lo contradijo

-¿acaso no vio a esa persona?, si quisiera podría terminar con Voldemort ahora mismo-

-¿y que tal si no es de nuestro lado?-preguntó de nuevo Dumbledore

-lo investigué-dijo Sirius perezosamente –es el alma mas caritativa de toda Francia, ¿Qué lo hace pensar que no nos ayudará?-

Era la misma discusión desde hacia 7 días, ya no encontraba la forma de convencerlos, estaban dejándose llevar a lo que el destino les preparara.

* * *

**35-1=34**

El ministro Ruso había vuelto a Harvard y esta vez con unos dos importantes papeles en la palma de la mano. Temprano se apareció en e despacho de Nicholas donde el viejo director se había quedado dormido en su silla, pues había un hermoso fénix blanco cantando el cual desapareció con esa repentina entrada.

-¿Nicholas?-preguntó Charlus moviendo un poco al director por los hombros -¡despierta!-

-¿Qué?...que, yo…yo no fui, se lo aseguro, no tengo nada que ver…-dijo semi-dormido, mientras empezaba a despertar bien y enfocar a la persona que tenia delante de el -¿Charlus, que haces aquí?-

El ministro borró esa gran sonrisa que le había provocado el ver a Nicholas hablar dormido, para sustituirla con una mirada severa. No traía buenas noticias, era su obligación informarle al director que tenia que llenar esa forma que tenia en las manos, le gustara o no.

-tienes que llenar esto…-dijo dándole un papel que hizo palidecer a Nicholas.

* * *

El cuarto de Harry…

Harry estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana desde tempranas horas de la mañana, había vuelto ese afán de Voldemort por despertarlo entrada la noche o en la madrugada con aquellas visiones, salvo que esta se le escapó por error.

_Flash back_

_-mi señor, ya tenemos todo listo-dijo Bellatrix mientras hacia una reverencia –será en una semana-_

_-muy bien-respondió – ¿cuantos son?-_

_-214-respondió Lucius quien se unía a la conversación y tomaba su asiento a lado de Bellatrix_

_-espero que no echen a perder esta oportunidad-dijo Voldemort con ira en su voz, pues no era la primera vez que se los decía –es un paso importante, ¡el mas importante de todos!-acarició la cabeza rugosa de su enorme serpiente mientras se acercaba a una ventana._

_-todo saldrá como lo planeó mi Lord-dijo Pettigrew desde el otro lado de la mesa_

_-eso espero-le contestó el Lord –no volveremos a tener una oportunidad como esta, no volveremos a tener reunidos bajo un mismo techo a los magos mas poderosos del mundo-_

_Todos asintieron mientras salían de la habitación, Voldemort tomó a su fiel serpiente por la cabeza para darle unas indicaciones:_

_-busca al joven Potter, y dale esto-dijo dándole un sobre amarillento…_

_Fin del flash back_

Harry entonces no tardó en atar cabos para saber que Voldemort tenía planeado un ataque al famoso torneo que se llevaría a cabo en exactamente una semana, inclusive podía ser algo predecible. ¿Qué mago perdería la oportunidad de atacar un recinto con los líderes de las naciones mágicas? Si el fuera un mago tenebroso haría lo mismo, "den gracias a dios que no lo soy" pensó sonriendo melancólicamente.

Rápidamente buscó su túnica y sus zapatos, tenia que contarle a alguien de confianza lo que había visto, su antiguo director no era la primera persona en la lista, había perdido créditos al ocultarle la profecía. Ahora la segunda persona era Nicholas, el era una persona buena que con tantos años de experiencia siempre se le ocurría algo.

* * *

Por el camino no se encontró con nadie, "quizás están dormidos" pensó, en esos últimos días se había vuelto algo normal, se la pasaban holgazaneando la mayor parte del día, maldecía a cada segundo el minuto en que se le cruzó por la cabeza esa brillante idea de hacer su aparición como el fénix blanco, en lugar de ayudarlos los había perjudicado. Tenia que darles una lección pero también tenia que hacer otras cosas como para pensar en eso ahora esta nueva preocupación por Voldemort, seria un gran ataque.

* * *

El despacho de Nicholas…

-pero ¿Por qué?-dijo exaltado el director –esto no puede ser posible, ¡no pueden obligarme! Es demasiado peligroso-

-es una orden de la federación de magos-le respondió Charlus –tienes que asistir y llevar a tu mejor alumno-

-te dije que estos momentos los alumnos tanto de Harvard como de Hogwarts han sido enviados a sus casas-Nicholas estaba demasiado molesto, de nuevo volvía esa tonta invitación al torneo, con la amenaza de que si no iba, clausurarían la escuela.

Los alumnos por seguridad habían sido regresados a sus casas porque la orden estaba tan fuera de guardia que era un peligro tenerlos ahí sin protección. Había sido algo muy discutido por los alumnos y mas aquellos de Gryffindor pero no tenían intenciones hacer enfadar a sus directores terminando obedeciendo y yéndose a su hogares. Solo quedaban aquellos que eran hijos de los miembros de la orden.

La discusión seguía elevándose cada vez mas en cuanto a voz y enojo, Harry entonces para su desgracia llegó en un mal momento.

-lo siento-se disculpó – ¿interrumpo algo?- ambos adultos lo miraron, y se quedaron callados, dejarían esa discusión para mas tarde.

-no, nada Harry-le dijo su abuelo –solo venia a entregar unas cosas, pero mas tarde vuelvo, salúdame a tu padre-dicho esto, Charlus se fue por donde vino sin decirle nada a Nicholas, solo dejando los papeles en la mesa.

-¿Qué pasó?-cuestionó Harry a si director que se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla detrás de su escritorio. En ese momento, el fénix blanco que estaba cantando antes volvió a entrar por la ventana y empezó otra melodía.

-¿recuerdas es torneo?-Harry asintió, habían vuelto con eso, ¿Qué la gente no se entretiene con otras cosas ahora? Solo saben hacer torneos donde la gente muere.

-asumo que tiene que mandar a alguien ¿no?-preguntó Harry dando un gran suspiro

-así es- Harry no esperó aprobación o una señal, se acercó a la mesa y tomó una de las hojas de inscripción, apareció de la nada una pluma y escribió su nombre

-¿Harry pero que haces?-dijo nicholas quien se levantaba de la silla impulsado por una fuerza sobre-humana

-ya está-dijo el muchacho dejando las dos hojas que su abuelo traía en la mano tal y como estaban pero con una pequeña diferencia, su nombre estaba escrito en ambas

-¿Por qué te inscribiste?-preguntó preocupado Nicholas -¿te sientes bien?- harry rió levemente negando con la cabeza

-para detener a Voldemort-

-¿Voldemort?-

-si, piensa atacar en el torneo-dijo mientras se sentaba frente al director que tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos producto de la desesperación del momento –lo dije antes y lo sostengo ahora "le estamos dejando el mundo a voldemort en bandeja de plata"-dijo Harry mientras se ponía algo pensativo.

-¿pero por que tu?-cuestionó Nicholas –creí que dijiste que nunca volverías a entrar a un torneo, y que no tenias que demostrar nada al mundo-

-fueron varias razones-aceptó Harry –en primera, no iba a dejar que cerraran Harvard, segunda…hay que tener a alguien infiltrado cuando empiece el ataque, el caos reinará en ese lugar al no saber que hacer o la desesperación de la gente, detendré a los mortifagos por dentro siendo solo yo…-se detuvo

-¿solo tu? ¿que quieres decir con eso?-dijo preocupado Nicholas

-la extremada confianza de la orden hará que el ataque los tome por sorpresa y para cuando estén allá todos podrían estar muertos, me niego a usar los poderes como heredero de Merlín; para que la orden aprenda que no pueden confiar solo en una persona- Nicholas sabia que sería una gran lección para esas personas, pues debían luchar también ellos, no dejárselo solo a alguien.

-¿pero si algo sale mal?-preguntó dudoso el director

-recaerá en la conciencia de las ordenes-dijo Harry firmemente

Entre los dos hicieron planes, sería un treta contra voldemort y una lección para la orden, Harry iría representando a Harvard y Hogwarts, por haber asistido tantos años a Hogwarts podía ir como alumno de esa escuela aunque ahora estuviera en otra, y por estar inscrito en Harvard este año también podía ir en nombre de esta, así no se arriesgaría a que otro alumno fuera y que se pusiera en peligro.

Al llegar el ministro, se sorprendió de ver que su nieto era el que iba a participar, pero le extrañó que su nombre estuviera en esas dos formas. Entre Nicholas y Harry le explicaron que Harry representaría a las dos escuelas, que lo había hablado con Dumbledore (aunque esto no fuera cierto) y así lo terminaron convenciendo hasta que se fue con media sonrisa en el rostro. La fecha fijada para el torneo era en una semana.

* * *

El comedor…

Todos estaban hablando alegremente de diversos temas, en especial James y Sirius. Harry venia de la oficina de Nicholas después de haber estado ahí toda la mañana. Cansado de tener que mantener su secreto a salvo, tener que armar un ejercito, ganar en la batalla, pelear contra voldemort y ganarle ;entre muchas otras cosas como la paz mundial…esperaba llegar a despejar su mente en el comedor, comiendo algo y luego saliendo a tomar aire.

Todos sus planes de relajación se esfumaron cuando vio a su padre y a su padrino planear salidas para los próximos días, juegos de quiditch y pudo distinguir las palabras "vacaciones"

-¡¿Qué rayos pensaban?!-explotó por dentro, a punto de decirles todo, pero no se las dejaría tan fácil.

Un rato después vio a ese par correr por los pasillos con ropa ligera, dos escobas y una pelotita dorada en mano. Iban a jugar quiditch, par de dementes, tantas cosas por hacer y ellos solo pensando en quiditch, no lo permitiría. El no se daba su tiempo libre para salir a divertirse nunca ¿en que diferían? En absolutamente nada, tendría que ser al revés, Harry podía ser el adolescente despreocupado y ellos los estresados, en lugar de que ellos parecieran los niños traviesos y el, el adulto responsable.

Se paró en uno de los balcones que daban al jardín, donde seguían corriendo aquellos dos para llegar al estadio de quiditch, no lo permitiría. Se concentró y miró hacia el cielo, había un bonito dia soleado sin viento, las condiciones perfectas para jugar, "lastima" pensó mientras el cielo se nubló. Ambos adultos se detuvieron y se miraron uno al otro, solo alzaron los hombros y siguieron su camino.

-¿con que no les bastó?-susurró Harry, volvió a mirar el cielo ahora oscuro y los rayos se hicieron presentes, feroces truenos los acompañaban, eso si, ni una sola gota de lluvia.

Como si fuera excitante para los dos merodeadores apuraron su paso.

-si así lo quieren-dijo harry sin que le dejaran opción, empezó a llover a cántaros, como si fuera el fin del mundo, no se molestó siquiera en mirar lo que esos dos harían, solo se marchó a lo que sería un cálido comedor, debido a la fría tormenta "aparecida de la nada".

* * *

2 horas…

No había rastro de aquellos dos hombres en el comedor así que dio por hecho que no se habían dado por vencidos y se habían puesto a jugar bajo su propio riesgo. Mientras tanto, Harry estaba a un lado de la gran chimenea que ardía con todo esplendor, unas llamas abrazadoras bailaban dentro de esta. Earling y Fawkes se encontraban cerca para sentir el calor que provenía de esta.

La mitad de las personas que habitaban la escuela estaban ahí, Ariana, Abeforth, Dumbledore, Nicholas, Regulus, Remus y los otros muchachos.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando pasar a dos merodeadores envueltos en grandes cobijas, con una pelirroja enfurecida empujando tras ellos.

-¡¿Qué diablos pensaban al salir con esta tormenta?!-preguntó por decima vez empujándolos a la chimenea.

-y…ya…t..te…loo..dijiji..mos…lily-tartamudeaba Sirius –era…u..un..dia…perfec..to-

-¿acaso no vieron las nubes?-les respondió ella

-era….c…como si…el d..destino no…quisiera…q..que salieramos-se defendió James mientras estiraba sus manos al fuego que ahora, extrañamente se estaba apagando.

-¿me vas a salir con que alguien no quería que salieran?-dijo Lily con las manos en la cintura, empezando a enojarse mas.

Nicholas levantó discretamente la mirada del libro que leía y le dirigió una mirada rápida a Harry que sonría maliciosamente. Regulus también lo miró, pero no pudo contener la risa. Entonces llamó la atención de los casi congelados adultos y la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?-se defendió Regulus pero de nuevo soltó la risa y ahora miraba a Harry aguantar la suya, volviendo las miradas al joven.

-yo no controlo el clima-dijo Harry mientras salía del comedor riendo macabramente dejando a su padre y a su padrino algo confundidos y abrazados el uno al otro para mantener el calor.

* * *

Pasillos...

-¿será bueno parar la tormenta?-pensaba Harry mientras caminaba.

El no era malo, no era vengativo ni alguien rencoroso, pero se estaban pasando de la raya y le estaban colmando la paciencia. No era para hacerle daño a nadie, solo hacia lo que hacia para que cayeran en cuenta de que sus acciones repercutían en los demás, y lo que no hacían también.

Mientras caminaba escuchó un raro sonido, como si algo se arrastrara. El sonido de hacía cada vez mas fuerte conforme pasaban los segundos hasta que recordó.

_-llévale esto al joven Potter-_

"Naggini" la serpiente de Voldemort era lo que mas cuadraba con eso, además, ya se había tardado en llegar con el tan esperado sobre de su visión. Se detuvo un momento para que la serpiente saliera de su escondite, pero esta no cedía. Utilizó su ultimo y mas odiado recurso para terminar con esta situación. Empezó a hablar el lenguaje de las serpientes:

-_sal de donde quiera que estés, que se que estas aquí-_

-_no me hablesss, no te comparasss con el Lord-_respondió la serpiente

-_entonces ¿a que has venido?-_dijo Harry fingiendo no saber el propósito de su visita.

-_ssolo ten essto-_respondió la figura viperina que salía de las sombras con un sobre que empujó a los pies de Harry. Después de eso desapareció de nuevo entre las sombras y se fue, al menos eso parecía pues el ruido de un animal rastrero se alejaba.

"aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó mientras caminaba a su habitación como la ultima vez, con un sobre en la mano como la ultima vez, para leer una sarta de tonterías como la ultima vez…

* * *

La habitación…

Era extraño, ¿ahora que quería voldemort? La ultima vez que recibió una carta, mejor dicho la ultima vez, creyó que Voldemort le había dejado muy en claro que solo le daría una oportunidad para "unírsele" Harry rió de solo imaginarse eso.

Con extrema calma, abrió el sobre y sacó lo que ahora era un pergamino arrugado y semi-húmedo por la lluvia:

_Muchacho:_

_Esta a punto de transcurrir la mitad del plazo que te di,_

_Y todavía no tengo tu respuesta, o por lo menos la que_

_Espero; estos 30 días han pasado muchas cosas, entre_

_Ellas la aparición de alguien importante, el tan famoso_

_"fénix Blanco", me enteré de que fue al castillo a quitar_

_Mi gran obra, y que lo hizo con facilidad, ahora quiero_

_Que le comuniques que le hago la misma oferta que a_

_Ti, si se unen a mi, conquistaremos el mundo en su_

_Plenitud._

_Ahora lo importante:_

_Nadie rechaza al lord, y menos un chiquillo de 16 años_

_Se que el viejo loco de Dumbledore juntó a los antiguos_

_Miembros de la orden de Merlín, eso es retarme,_

_Pagará muy caro su atrevimiento y eso pronto lo verá…_

_Voldemort_

Ahora estaba llegando a nuevos extremos, ¿voldemort advirtiendo sus planes? Eso daba algo de miedo, era algo raro en si, nadie anuncia lo que va a hacer, era algo preocupante en esos momentos, significaba que lo que había visto en la conexión solo era un poco de lo que tenia preparado. Ahora se debatía un dilema en su mente ¿enseñarles la carta?

Podían pasar dos cosas:

1.- aceptaban y volvían a subir la guardia

2.- …

* * *

Comedor…

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-dijo Sirius -¿Voldemort advirtiendo?-dijo mientras reía

-eso solo significa que está desesperado-le secundó James

-no pueden subestimarlo-dijo seriamente Harry llamando la atención.

Les había llevado la carta con la esperanza de que recapacitaran esa actitud de extrema confianza sobre alguien que no pensaba aparecer más. Pero de nuevo se decepcionó al escuchar la manera en la que hablaban los adultos

-Harry tiene razón, James-dijo Dumbledore –Voldemort nunca hace eso-

-y porque no lo hace es por lo que podemos quedarnos tranquilos-le contestó –lo conozco-

-lamento decirte que las personas cambian en 15 años-dijo Harry empezando a molestarse

-Harry, cálmate-le rogó sirius –estás mas que protegido aquí-

-¿protegido?-dijo ofendido -¿acaso crees que le temo? Yo no temo por mi vida si no por las que pueden estar en peligro-

-deberían hacerle caso-se metió Nicholas –Voldemort últimamente tiene muchas sorpresas-

-ya verán que no pasará nada-dijo James –hijo, yo conozco la forma de actuar de Voldemort y esto significa que está desesperado-dijo James sosteniendo la carta frente a Harry.

-¿no me escucharon?-dijo casi gritando -¡las personas cambian! A través de los años, en cuestión de meses, por semanas o…de un dia a otro-terminó seriamente mientras salía del comedor

* * *

Despacho de Nicholas…

El director se sentaba de nuevo en su silla favorita para esas horas de largos y profundos pensamientos, esto cada vez se ponia mas tenso, el ambiente se cargaba a cada segundo de una energía estresante y negativa. No estaba seguro de que fuera Voldemort el causante de tal disturbio mágico, porque sabia que si se estaba a cierta distancia de un joven mago, se podía sentir lo que el. A veces era reconfortante aquella esperanza que desprendía, sin querer dejaba liberar magia y pura que venia de su alma y pensamiento, pero pocas veces sucedía lo contrario. Esos eran aquellos días en los cuales hasta el mismo cielo se nublaba, hacia un viento demasiado fuerte que hacia que el aire se encerrara haciendo difícil el respirar con tranquilidad, esos días llegabas a pensar que el fin del mundo se acercaba o que te podías morir con solo pensarlo.

Era extraño los diferentes tipos de sentimientos que nacían en ti con solo estar cerca de Harry, su poderosa aura te podía envolver con su confianza o temor, alegría o enojo, tristeza o grandeza.

Mientras observaba por la ventana que la tormenta en lugar de mejorar, estaba empeorando, el dia se cerraba más, las nubes se movían con el viento. El dia había sido una catástrofe en si, de malas noticias a peores, de secretos, a batallas; y de el ataque, un paso mas al final.

* * *

hola!

lo dije antes y lo repito ahora...

desde la atlantida escribo este capi, espero les guste.

las negras intenciones que se estén formando en sus cabezas para torturarme no funciona bajo el agua XD

espero en este capi puedan dejar review...

si no les importa, no se que les pareció el anterior y me costó mucho trabajo este capi asi que si podrian decirmelo se los agradeceria.

los espero con sus "2 reviews" (jajajaja)

**_anypotter_**


	24. El torneo de los Jóvenes Magos

_**...El Torneo de los Jóvenes Magos...**_

Harvard…

Los días no podían estar peores, las cosas parecían empeorar conforme pasaban los días, el ambiente se ponía tenso por un lado y relajado por el otro. El Fénix blanco había hecho su aparición en las calles de Francia, por su compromiso por las personas que mas lo necesitaban, los pobres que dependían de el, además de cierta seguridad y confianza que les daba. Solo lo hacia por ellos, deseaba con toda el alma que las noticias de sus recientes apariciones en la ciudad, no llegaran a oídos de la orden, solo eso faltaba.

Para su desgracia, sabían bien los rumbos que frecuentaba, pues las noticias lo informaban todo, las obras de caridad que hacían y comentarios buenos sobre el aparecían en "la profecía" diario francés honesto e integro. Los cuales llegaban a leer en harvard. Se relajaron mas de lo normal las cosas, tanto como creyó no podía ser posible. Los miembros de la orden de Merlín ahora no asistían a las reuniones dictadas por sus superiores, poniendo pretextos como la perdida de tiempo.

* * *

Pasados los siete días para el torneo, 34 eran quedando solo 27 días para la inminente victoria de un bando…

La mitad del tiempo había transcurrido como debía, pero cuando el calendario empezó a bajar, también lo hicieron las prioridades y las preocupaciones de los miembros de la defensa contra Voldemort. Las cosas ya no les importaban, dejando todo al azar y en manos de un completo desconocido, por lo menos a los ojos de muchos.

Harry estaba en su habitación, ya tenia como habito el levantarse temprano, fueran por visiones, cartas entregadas por animales rastreros, por el deber de su alter ego, o solo porque quería pero esta vez si tenia un motivo. Un sonrisa apareció en el mientras se ponía su uniforme, "de gala". En unas horas partiría a lo que sería una emboscada y una venganza planeada. A las 7 de la mañana empezaría el torneo que duraría hasta tardes horas del dia. No sabía a lo que se enfrentaría, pero tampoco se había tomado la molestia de prepararse, lo que sabia era bueno, no veía motivo extraordinario para estudiar o practicar. No creía ser el mejor, pero tampoco lo quería ser, iba por puro compromiso y para darles una lección a los extremamente confiados miembros de la orden del fénix.

Tomó su capa, entonces una pregunta le vino a la cabeza ¿no llamaría demasiado la atención? Seria algo obvio con su solo nombre causaría conmoción y otras reacciones, además de ir representando dos escuelas, y no cualquiera, si no las dos mejores escuelas del mundo, sin mencionar el color del uniforme, para su suerte, desde que su uniforme llamó la atención y dio de que hablar, ahora ya no lo hacia, si no había sido por los ataques y distintas luchas constantes, había sido por la extremada confianza

¡Y dale con lo de la confianza! Podía hartar a quien quisiera, pero nunca lo dejaría de decir, esa sensación de alivio se les quitaría en un dos por tres.

Tomó su varita, su capa, la invitación y…

-hola Hedwig-saludó Harry a su fiel lechuza, la cual llegaba para pararse en la silla y girar su cabeza. La lechuza brincó a la cama mientras se transformaba en un tigre de bengala.

-veo que te gusta ser un felino-dijo Harry rascándole detrás de la oreja.

Era impresionante que el siempre diera con los animales raros, o mejor dicho, que ellos siempre dieran con el. Hedwig, su primer regalo de cumpleaños, el mas querido y mas fiel, su primer lechuza…corrección, fénix. Cuando Hagrid la compró, el juró haber comprado un gato blanco, pero a harry no le importó, la lechuza era bonita.

Con el tiempo descubrió que no era un lechuza, ni un gato, era un fénix con el poder de la metamorfosis, se podía transformar en cualquier animal que existiera. Fue divertido al principio, cuidaba de el siempre, creando un lazo especial entre los dos, pero con las apariciones con Voldemort, dejaron de verse por mucho tiempo, pero el siempre estuvo ahí esperando. La fiel lechuza de Harry Potter, el fiel fénix del fénix blanco.

-me voy Hedwig, mantente alerta- el felino movió la cabeza y se acostó sobre sus patas delanteras viendo como su amo cerraba la puerta, después de eso se quedo dormido con toda tranquilidad. Sabía que una vez que su amo salía, ya nadie podía entrar.

* * *

El comedor…

No había muchas personas, salvo que los muchachos que le dirigieron la mirada a Harry cuando entró y este los saludó cortésmente, no estaban peleados, pero tampoco se hablaban, quería arreglar eso pronto.

Nicholas lo saludó desde la mesa de los profesores, vestía una capa azul rey muy bonita, con bordados dorados en las orillas, se había peinado los pocos cabellos que tenia y ya estaba desayunando, no había que perder tiempo. Harry llegó a sentarse con Zack, quien miró extrañado a harry puesto que llevaba el traje de gala puesto.

-¿y eso?-preguntó zack, harry apenado por no haberle dicho nada, bajó la cabeza para tomar aire y armarse de valor para la primera discusión de su ya largo dia.

-voy al torneo-dijo bajito pero audible para Zack y para los otros muchachos, Zack se quedó sin habla pero bien hacia señas para expresar su inconformidad. Pero otra voz se escuchó fuertemente a unos metros de ellos.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Hermione sorprendiendo a Harry, y siendo seguida por las miradas de los demás –lo siento muchachos, pero esta pelea es absurda-dijo ella a sus demás acompañantes, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George y Neville.

-dime que no es cierto-dijo esta vez Zack, llamando a Harry

-lo siento, lamento no habértelo contado-

-se que tienes tu motivos para no hacerlo-dijo Zack – ¡pero de eso a participar en esa cosa!-

-Harry lo siento-dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba a lado de su amigo –listo, ya me disculpé, ahora ¡¿Qué rayos piensas que haces?!-

Harry se quedó mudo, no recordaba lo dura que podía ser su amiga y lo aterradora que se ponía.

-yo…-

Los demás también se acercaron mientras se disculpaban y caminaban hasta ellos, si bien no era la forma en la que esperaban aclarar las cosas, esa noticia los había tomado por sorpresa.

-perdón-dijo Ron sinceramente y Harry asintió -¡¿estas loco?!-

-muchachos, les prometo que les diré mis motivos, pero esperen a que regrese-dijo el queriendo sacar hacia otro lado la conversación

-¡regreses nada!-dijo Hermione de nuevo –primero nos explicas y luego te vas-

-Zack, te los encargo-dijo harry mientras se paraba y se dirigía a nicholas que veía divertido todo lo que estaba pasando con los muchachos, la amistad pudo mas que su rencor.

Zack fue la atención de 5 pares de ojos furiosos y preocupados por esa decisión de Harry, "pareciera como si nunca hubieran estado peleados" pensó Zack

-¿todo Harry?-preguntó temeroso zack, al referirse si a lo de su secreto también

-absolutamente todo-respondió el, esperaba haber sido el quien se los dijera y en otra situación, pero, no tenia tiempo y esta vez era necesario.

Vio como Zack empezaba a relatar a grandes rasgos el secreto de Harry a los demás, que veían a Zack y luego a Harry como si fuera algo increíble, pero conociéndolo todo era posible. Harry los miró directamente cuando escuchó que Zack les pedía guardaran el secreto y todos asintieron con una gran sonrisa.

-les explicaré todo cuando vuelva-les dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a levantarse a nicholas

Una voz adormilada, se escuchó desde la puerta del comedor:

-¿Cuándo vuelvas de donde?-preguntó James bostezando y en pijama desde el otro lado del salón.

-del torneo-respondió Harry simplemente mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Nicholas hacia a el para la salida. James despertó por completo con las últimas palabras de su hijo, lo había tomado por sorpresa, creyó haber seguido dormido por unos momentos, pero vio la determinante mirada de su hijo

-¡tu no vas a ningún lado!-le gritó, todos lo que estaban en el comedor en esos momentos miraron a ambos Potter, esto no significaba nada bueno, no daba augurios de nada bueno, después de todo, los choques de sangre eran peligrosos, ahora viniendo de dos Potter… -¡es peligroso! ¡Como tu padre debo aceptar y mandar mi consentimiento!-dijo mientras le seguía poniendo altos a su hijo.

-tu mismo lo dijiste-respondió Harry –"no es peligroso, conozco a Voldemort, no pasará nada"-imitando la voz de su padre de aquel dia –además, ustedes no han regresado a la sociedad como personas vivas, no puedo llevar el consentimiento de un padre que se supone murió hace años…-dijo Harry mientras caminaba a lado de Nicholas pasando a James de lado -¿o te retractas de lo que dijiste hace 7 días?-le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa retadora a su sorprendido padre

"primero muerto y luego me retracto" pensó James "después de todo, yo tengo la razón"

-que te diviertas-dijo James con una amarga sonrisa a su hijo que en esos momentos reía

-me habían hablado del orgullo Potter y de cómo pasara lo que pasara, nunca se retractaban-dijo a su padre –por suerte yo no soy así-

Esa fue la despedida de Harry dejando a sus compañeros atónitos en el comedor, y con un golpe bajo a su padre, quien vio furioso a los demás escuchas de la conversación, los cuales se hicieron los interesados en el desayuno. Salió enojado de la gran sala con un desplante, buscando ayuda en sus compañeros.

* * *

La habitación de Sirius, Regulus y Remus…

-¡abre la puerta canuto!-gritaba James fuertemente, golpeando al mismo tiempo, despertando a los tres inquilinos del cuarto

-¡¿Qué es lo que urge tanto?!-decía la voz enfadada de Sirius desde el otro lado, mientras cerraba la camisa de su pijama y se ponía el pantalón saltando en un pie. Rápidamente se acercó a la puerta, para abrirle al histérico de su amigo, que estaba recargado en la pared de manera aburrida.

-¡ya era hora!-reclamó mientras entraba a la habitación

-si, buenos días!-reclamó Sirius quien lo siguió –ahora James Potter, ¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre?!-

James desesperado, por todos sus conflictos internos no sabia por donde empezar, su hijo estaba demasiado distante, se estaba comportando de una manera extraña, además, esa decisión que tomó solo, era como si lo estuviera retando o estuviera enojado con el.

-Harry participará en el torneo de hoy…-dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza y tirándose en la cama de Sirius quien desde la puerta abrió sus ojos adormilados con terror, para después salir corriendo sin decir ni una palabra, seguido muy de cerca por Remus. James buscó la mirada de Regulus pidiendo una explicación, pero el solo se encogió de hombros.

James se levantó para seguir a Sirius, pero Regulus se volvió a acostar, había mirada su reloj, eran casi las 7:00 a.m. era muy temprano, además confiaba en esas decisiones de Harry, aunque nadie mas lo hiciera, el tenia un motivo para creer en el. Se arropó mas con las cobijas pues hacia un poco de frío, y se acostó de nuevo cerrando los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

6:50 a.m. "Castillo de Shystone"

Aquí estaba acordado el torneo, un castillo construido hacia varios siglos por un mago rico, el cual no había tenido herederos y ahora era patrimonio del ministerio. Lo usaban en eventos importantes, donde se necesitaran de grandes espacios y habitaciones múltiples.

Harry y Nicholas llegaron por red flu directamente a lo que sería su cuarto entre actividades, donde podrían descansar un poco. Nicholas admiró la belleza de la habitación, elegancia y estilo de hacia muchos años, pero cuando estuvo a punto de pedirle su opinión, observó la extraña mirada de su alumno.

-¿te preocupa algo?-le preguntó Nicholas

-si-contestó sinceramente Harry mientras suspiraba

-¿Voldemort?-

-no, para nada-le contestó despreocupado –los demás-

Era curioso, Harry no estaba preocupado por el ataque del cual ya sabía días atrás, no había montado un gran plan para detenerlo, solo se había quedado esperando el momento. En cambio, las personas que estarían abajo, las cosas que pasarían, lo que se diría lo tenía nervioso, conociéndolo sería más fácil que los ministros y personas "importantes" que estarían en la reunión lo sacaran de quicio que el mismo voldemort. Le desesperaban mas las personas que se creían superiores a otras por motivos tontos como el dinero o el poder, por parte de Voldemort ya se habían acostumbrado, pero parecía que el mundo traía por docenas a los políticos y demás que creían poder hacer lo que se les viniera en gana.

-que te parece si bajamos a conocer el lugar y a tomar aire antes de empezar-le sugirió Nicholas a su tenso acompañante. Harry asintió mientras se ponía la capucha, oficialmente la atención sobre el empezaría en 10 minutos.

* * *

El comedor de Harvard…

La orden estaba reunida solo por que Dumbledore los amenazó, si no lo hubiera hecho así no hubieran asistido. Estaban discutiendo la actitud de Harry en cuanto a adentrarse en un torneo, además de que absolutamente todos ellos creían que era algo que nunca volvería a pasar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Sirius preocupado y cruzado de brazos mientras los demás también se esforzaban en pensar en eso

-no lo se-admitió Dumbledore –no entiendo la actitud de este muchacho, es como si no fuera Harry-todos lo miraron preocupados, tenia razón, no era el muchacho que consultaba todo antes de hacerlo, ahora no sabían siquiera si pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Lily como madre se sentía preocupada, cada vez que creía conocer un poco a su hijo, este cambiaba su forma de ser dejándola mas confundida. A veces lo creía tan predecible, pero fallaba en el intento de entenderlo, y de James no podía decir mucho. James estaba presente en la reunión pero no decía nada, su mirada expresaba enojo que daba a entender que no había pasado nada bueno cuando se enteró de que su hijo participaría.

-¿Quién conoce a Harry de los pies a la cabeza?-planteó Sirius y de inmediato las miradas se centraron en un grupo de muchachos mayores de 16 años, que no estaban interesados en lo que decían, le dieron a entender a la orden que no ayudarían. –Esta bien-dijo dándose por vencido viendo que no sacaría nada de ellos.

-yo iré a ver como están las cosas-dijo Dumbledore mientras tomaba unos papeles de la mesa –después de todo tenia que ir-

* * *

Castillo de Shystone…

Harry caminaba muy de cerca a Nicholas quien parecía conocer el lugar de los pies a la cabeza por todo lo que le iba contando, aunque pensándolo bien, hasta debió de haber conocido al dueño del lugar, 700 años en una larga edad. Miraba sin observar todo a la vez, solo se concentraba en la cantidad de gente que veía en el camino, un hombre o mujer mayor acompañada de un joven. Sin duda lo de mundial no lo decían figurativamente.

El reloj estaba apunto de dar las 7 en punto y Nicholas entonces empezó a conducir a Harry al gran salón…

Al entrar además de la impresionante cantidad de gente que estaba ya acomodándose en sus asientos marcados con el nombre de la escuela o institución, la belleza del recinto era incomparable, claro, solo por la fortaleza pero era un lugar solo admirado por unos cuantos ojos a la semana, pero esta sala se veía hermosa, con sus pinturas y candiles, su decorado y detallado en cada una de las paredes parecía haberse hecho con el paso de los años, con un sentimiento que bien se podía percibir "amor"

-creo que te has dado cuenta de los motivos por los que se levantó este castillo-le susurró Nicholas a Harry y este asintió –fue un regalo de un hombre a su amada-dijo con sentimiento de tristeza

-¿y que pasó?-preguntó Harry, concluyendo que no se había logrado el cometido del hombre, pues en el aire había también otro sentimiento de deseo, el deseo de terminar algo inconcluso.

-ella murió-dijo Nicholas –el siguió viviendo pero ella no-

Harry abrió sus ojos verdes como nunca hasta ese dia, nunca imaginó…bueno…el profesor Nicholas…!no podía ser! El hombre que levantó ese castillo había sido el, antes de que su inmortalidad a causa de la piedra filosofal, antes de vivir por mas de 100 años, el había sido como cualquier otro hombre locamente enamorado, había vivido días felices con esa persona, y había querido tener un familia, pero el tiempo los separó…fue demasiado tiempo.

-luego te contaré la historia completa-sonrió Nicholas a su sorprendido alumno

Se sentaron en los lugares marcados con el nombre de "Harvard", pero una tercera persona se sentó a lado de Harry

-que bueno que los encuentro antes de que esto empiece-dijo Dumbledore, Nicholas palideció pero Harry obtuvo un motivo mas para permanecer ahí. –Quiero muchas explicaciones-

Ninguno se limitó a responder más allá del "después" y volvieron su atención al centro de la sala donde entraba el ministro francés.

-buenos díass-se dirigió a todos lo invitados con una reverencia y con gran clase en su voz… -hoy nos encontramos reunidos, para averiguar, quien de los jóvenes magos presentes es el mejor…-

Los murmullos empezaron a llenar la sala, entre risas y bufidos ya se postulaban los mejores candidatos los cuales sonreían bobamente, Harry solo se limitó a seguir escuchando mientras identificada a unas cuantas figuras. No se dio cuenta de que ahí estaban Fleur y Krum, los dos campeones del torneo anterior. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que volviera a escuchar:

-tenemos a los mejores en su edad, valientes, inteligentes, audaces, y sobre todo…experimentados-

-si supiera lo que han cambiado esos conceptos en estos días-le susurró Nicholas a Harry el cual rió disimuladamente.

* * *

Después de la típicas palabras de los lideres mundiales, se les empezó a repartir a los maestros de la escuelas una listas, cuando decían el nombre de la escuela, el director y el alumno se levantaban para recogerla y retirarse, era la lista de las actividades que se harían durante el dia. Mientras unos hacían una prueba, otros podían llevar a cabo diferentes, solo para darle agilidad al torneo, ya que al final de dia tendrían un ganador.

-¡Harvard!...-gritaron desde la mesas de los jueces, 6 personajes importantes del momento, expertos en las distintas habilidades que buscarían en el mejor. Las miradas curiosas y el tumulto de murmullos se callaron para ver al viejo director Nicholas, quien se acercaba a la mesa con su curioso alumno encapuchado junto a el. Muchos llevaban la capucha para darse un toque de misterio y no revelar la competencia antes de que estuvieran frente a frente. Pero Harry la llevaba más por necesidad...

Después de recoger el "largo pergamino", Harry y Nicholas se encaminaban a la puerta evitando las miradas y susurros de la gente, el que gritaran desde la mesa "Hogwarts" hizo a Harry detenerse y voltear. Vio como Dumbledore acudía al llamado con un joven encapuchado a su lado. Se sorprendido demasiado y un miedo lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, después de que Dumbledore recogiera el pergamino y se lo entregara a su pupilo, se dirigieron exactamente a donde estaban ellos. Harry escudriñó bajo la capucha del joven que tenia en frente, pero no fue necesario por mucho tiempo "Cedric Diggory se quitó la capucha" haciendo a Harry palidecer bajo la suya.

-¡¿pero…que…no…tu…oh no?!- tartamudeó harry, pero en ese momento los presentes se estremecieron por la aparición de un joven al que muchos, TODOS, creían muerto. Las personas empezaron a comentar en voz alta, mientras le apuntaban.

-no puedes…-tartamudeaba Harry tratando de alejar ese pensamiento que le aterraba, "igual que la misma vez"

-si tu puedes ¿Por qué yo no?-le respondió Cedric animándolo, se había informado que después de su muerte, Harry había cargado con una terrible pena y sufrimiento, mucha gente lo culpaba, no dejando que se preocupara por otras cosas, como el sabia, "el regreso de Voldemort". Harry incrédulo estaba demasiado asustado por lo que pasaba.

-¿acaso tu no estabas muerto?-interrumpió un joven en todo esto, alto, delgado de cabello negro y ojos cafés, por su actitud era la descripción exacta que harry le daba a los "niños riquillos", acompañado de Maxwell Slythering a un lado. Un dato que no se había mencionado antes era que Maxwell era dueño de una academia de duelo, muy famosa, pero muy selecta en cuanto a sus estudiantes "sangre pura".

-¿y tu eres?-dijo Cedric algo enojado por la actitud del otro, que se creía el rey del universo

-mejor dicho quien eres tu-puntualizó John, John Esthepen hijo de las familias mas importantes del momento, obviamente sangre pura –creí que este torneo era de los mejores-ironizó, Cedric estuvo a punto de atacarlo pero dos muchachos mas llegaron

-entonces, ¿tu que haces aquí?-Viktor Krum apareció de entre la multitud defendiendo a su viejo amigo y saludándolo

-veo que sogo acegtan basugga hoy-dijo Fleur con un tono de aburrimiento, entre amigos se cuidaban.

-mira tu mujer…-empezó John apuntando a Fleur con su varita la cual ni siquiera se inmutó, pero alguien se paró entre ella y este de forma defensiva mientras la voz retadora decía.

-con las mujeres no te metas-dijo este

-déjalo Haggy, no es mas que un moggesto mosquito-intervino para calmar al 4 campeón quien sostenía la varita amenazadoramente

-¿Harry?-dijo con tono irónico -¿Harry Potter?-los presentes detuvieron su platica mientras escuchaban el comentario-ahora si me muero de miedo-dijo con sarcasmo mientras se reía fuertemente y se empezaba a alejar

-deberías preocuparte-dijeron Fleur, Krum y Cedric le respondieron al mismo tiempo, dejando al cuarto sorprendido, mientras vencido se bajaba la capucha pues las personas lo nombraban y cuchicheaban sobre el ya. Después de que intervinieran los adultos, John se alejó dejando a los 4 campeones solos, y a los adultos platicando entre ellos.

-como en los viejos tiempos ¿no?-preguntó Krum

-ojala no- respondió Harry mientras se recargaba en la pared suspirando, los demás comprendieron a Harry, no era algo que le gustar recordar, para todos había sido una noche mala. –Esto para nuestra desgracia, se le parecerá-completó Harry ante la mirada aterrada de los demás –estén al pendiente-dicho esto se retiró, Cedric se despidió también mientras seguía a Harry.

* * *

Los cuartos…

Cedric y Harry se encontraban leyendo la lista de manera sorprendida:

-duelo-

-fuerza-

-inteligencia-

-hechizos-

-vuelo-

-pociones-

-¿pociones?-preguntó Cedric con una mueca de disgusto

-espera que viene lo mejor…-decía Harry mientras continuaba leyendo

-adivinación-

-herbolaria-

-talento-

-¿se considerará talento el burlar a un dragón?-preguntó de nuevo Cedric divertido

-esgrima-

-¿esgrima?-preguntó Harry yendo hasta esa parte de la lista

-ni siquiera tengo la espada que dice aquí se necesita-reclamó Cedric –cuando era niño fui a unas cuantas clases, lo básico-le aclaró a Harry

-yo me encargo de lo de las espadas-dijo harry mientras de la nada aparecía dos dejando a Cedric sorprendido, harry se excusó que presentía eso, aunque la verdad las había aparecido de la nada.

-equitación-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso también piden el caballo?-dijo de nuevo Cedric a quien le dio miedo seguir leyendo, Harry sonrió, esa no era la actitud del Hufflepuff, estaba actuando así para hacerlo sentir mejor

* * *

Primer paso…

A Harry y a Cedric, les tocaba duelo, la primera prueba había sido la misma, pero la segunda seria separados. Se batirían en duelo con tres alumnos diferentes de los demás concursantes, el que lograra desarmar al otro primero ganaba. Las técnicas y hechizos usados, así como la rapidez con la que se acababa con el otro sería calificado por "madame Maxime" la mejor mujer duelista del momento.

Los encuentros estaban siendo sorteados:

Cedric Diggory vs. John Esthepen

El duelo fue arduo, pero Cedric se perdió de un año importante y no estaba en forma después de haber estado muerto un año. Debía añadir que John era bueno, pero no le daría una victoria fácil. Lo derribó varias veces pero nunca lo pudo desarmar, así que con un gran expelliarmus Cedric perdió.

Esthepen les restregaba la victoria en la cara a los 4 campeones, en especial a Harry, pero no contaba que el siguiente nombre sorteado fuera el del mismo Potter. Su cara palideció un poco pero nada notable, una sonrisa boba expresó su rostro para esconder su nerviosismo.

El duelo comenzó no sin un antes "amistoso" intercambio de palabras por parte de los contrincantes:

-¡expelliarmus!-el simple hechizo salió de John, Harry conocía perfectamente bien el hechizo, no se molestó en conjurar un escudo, solo se movió a un lado rápidamente contraatacando. El hechizo azul salió de su varita sin pronunciar nada, dando un punto a su favor.

-¡reducto! ¡Levicorpus! ¡Expelliarmus!- tres hechizos seguidos de los cuales ninguno lo tocó pero entonces empezó el verdadero juego por parte de Harry. John se estaba desesperando

Un hechizo el cual Esthepen creyó que Harry no conocía salió disparado de su varita, 15 rayos de todos colores salieron hacia todos lados y rodeaban de lejos a Harry. Solo uno de ellos era real, los otros era un espejismo, un truco bajo.

La juez no daba por vencida la lucha pues sabía que Harry era una caja de sorpresas, vio como el muchacho se quedó inmóvil esperando los rayos, pero en lugar de terminar de mandar el hechizo, lo lanzó 7 veces más, eso significaba 110 distintos rayos por todos lados cuando solo 8 eran reales. Harry no se intimidó y eso lo notó John, así que mandó el peligroso hechizo aunque se le advirtiera que no, pues estaba prohibido infligir daño al opuesto, el ministro Ruso estaba preocupado por su nieto el cual solo observaba impaciente a que lanzara los hechizos.

Todos se dejaron venir y Harry solo ondeó su varita justo cuando estaban a un metro de el, todos los hechizos se congelaron en el instante para el asombro de los presentes. Los hizo desaparecer con otro movimiento y aprovechando la cara sorprendida de su adversario, hizo volar la varita de este lejos, John sorprendido y furioso se lanzó contra Harry el cual convocó un hechizo escudo en el cual rebotó el furioso duelista. Después de todo, se perfilaba para ganar, y en todos los campeonatos en los cuales había resultado ganador, nunca había perdido un duelo. "era hora de que empezara a ser mas humilde" pensó Harry mientras se alejaba…

* * *

hola!

Si, claro que se que fue demasiado tiempo, pero...

estuve algo dudosa de escribir... se podria decir que me guió en parte de sus comentarios y me sorprende la baja de estos.

ahora a la historia:

el final ya está demasiado cerca, mucho!

el capitulo final ya rebasa las 20 000 palabras, asi que me veo en la necesidad de dividirlo en dos, o 4 (es que todavia ni siquiera está terminado)

estoy metida en un dilema...ayudenme ¿quieren que los 30 dias restantes pasen en capitulos donde el tiempo pase rapido? ¿hay algo de lo que tengan duda hasta ahora, que quieran que lo explique en un capitulo antes del final?

sin duda me ayudarán mucho con eso...

leí un historia donde había una frase que decia lo siguiente: "pasar, leer e irse sin dejar review, es como ir a un retaurante y no pagar la cuenta" sin duda me hizo reir, ustedes que piensan de ello?

nos vemos pronto

**_anypotter_**


	25. El ataque

**_...El ataque..._**

El vuelo, el cual fue la siguiente prueba para Harry no fue para nada difícil, siendo o no el heredero de Merlín pudo superar a los demás participantes, agradecía ese gen heredado de su padre. Otro que presentó magníficamente la prueba fue Krum, no se podía esperar menos del "mejor buscador del mundo" palabras de ron. Pero sin embargo tenían que admitir que John era bueno, no lo suficiente para alcanzar la máxima calificación como Harry y Krum, pero solo por poco. El juez en esta prueba fue un gran jugador de quidditch de años pasados, que quedó encantado con las maravillosas piruetas de los jóvenes, sin duda estaban revolucionando el vuelo.

* * *

Después vinieron las pociones, las cuales las hicieron supervisados por Nosbeeth A. Veperell otro miembro de la orden de Merlín. Paseaba por el gran salón donde todos los muchachos preparaban distintas pociones a su elección, claro que entre más complicada sería mayor la calificación. El primero en terminar fue un alumno de una escuela desconocida, con una poción de amor, la cual obtuvo una gran nota. El segundo fue Cedric quien preparó una poción multijugos que tardó solo unos minutos en estar lista, recibiendo la misma calificación que el anterior. John preparó algo demasiado difícil, una poción de la verdad. Se levantó al mismo tiempo que Harry, y casualmente los dos habían preparado lo mismo y al mismo tiempo la entregaban. Nosbeeth miró con suma curiosidad ambas, las cuales diferían una de otra en color; después de unos minutos de intensa revisión anotó en una libreta discretamente las calificaciones de ambos muchachos, y les sonrió mientras se retiraban.

* * *

Esgrima…

Una clase que tomó desprevenidos a muchos, después de todo no era una asignatura que tuviera que ver con magia. Los muchachos que aceptaron presentarla, se enfrentaron a un experto en eso. El los calificaba de acuerdo al tiempo que duraban y la técnica. Se sorprendió de ver que muchos la dominaban con facilidad, y que muchos otros hacían el intento, pues así sumarian algunos puntos al promedio final.

* * *

La inteligencia…

La inteligencia de un mago se mide de acuerdo a la reacción a ciertos sucesos, como también podía ser mediante exámenes. Todos los jóvenes magos presentaron la prueba simultáneamente en el gran salón del castillo, una prueba de 200 preguntas de toda clase de cosas. Historia y sucesos importantes eran las principales, pero en si todo el examen era difícil "siempre hay que estar preparados" palabras de Hermione que rondaban en la cabeza de Harry al no recordar:

145.-Animal que vive en los pantanos, apariencia de tronco que flota en el agua y ataca los tobillos de las personas:

Para colmo no eran preguntas de múltiple opción, si sabia la respuesta era un punto a su favor. Pero al contrario, por cada pregunta no contestada se bajaban puntos.

A mitad de la prueba, la famosa cicatriz de Harry Potter empezó a picar ferozmente, Voldemort estaba cerca.

* * *

Equitación… 12:00 p.m.

Todos caminaron en conjunto hacia los establos, donde había 5 caballos distintos. Uno blanco, uno negro, uno color café, otro de pelaje amarilloso y uno mas gris. Los jóvenes rápidamente se les acercaron para conocerlos, pero al parecer un de los equinos estaba demasiado alterado, no dejaba de gruñir y dar brincos, así que nadie se le acercaba, Harry lo miraba desde lejos extrañado.

Unos minutos después todos salieron para sortear el orden para comenzar el evento, y el caballo que le tocaría a cada uno. Nicholas salió, esperaba a harry pero su alumno le dijo que lo alcanzaría en unos momentos. Harry se acercó al caballo gris que todavía se movía furioso. Acercó su mano lentamente a la nariz del animal que dejó de moverse por unos momentos. Se dio cuenta de que el caballo cojeaba de una pata, así que sin perder de vista los movimientos de este se agachó a echar un vistazo; una gran espina estaba clavada por debajo de la herradura y después de retirarla, el animal se relajó bastante. Harry sonrió, era como en los cuentos el sacar la espina que tenia enterrada un animal y luego este le agradecía ayudándole. Salió del establo camino a la tabla donde las participaciones ya estaban ordenadas.

-Soy el segundo-susurró para si algo incrédulo el muchacho, y con el caballo gris –vaya que esto se puede decir que estaba destinado-le dijo a nicholas quien llegaba a su lado, pero sonrió con satisfacción al ver que John era el primero.

Empezó todo el gran evento, y John se subió al caballo negro. Empezó con gran habilidad a galopar alrededor de los obstáculos pero pronto de apoderó de el su gran ego. Tenia un titulo como primer lugar mundial amateur en equitación y eso lo hizo confiarse, mientras empezaba a ir a los obstáculos más altos sin haber calentado lo suficiente. Con una sonrisa confiada hacia el público, se dirigió hacia el último de estos que estaba a 4 metros; del otro lado había un gran charco de lodo.

Jaló las riendas del caballo que rugió furioso por el brusco tirón; de mala gana galopó a la velocidad ordenada por su jinete hacia el obstáculo. Cuando estaban en frente de la barricada de madera, el caballo se arrepintió de brincar y el jinete al estar suelto haciendo señas al publico sobre su victoria salió disparado hacia al frente; para su desgracia cayendo en charco.

Las risas de la multitud no se hicieron esperar, y John demasiado furioso en contra de todos (incluido el caballo) salió de lugar sin siquiera esperar a su maestro que se avergonzaba de el en esos momentos después de todo ¿Cómo Maxwell Slythering podía tener un alumno así? Ni siquiera le interesaba si el muchacho se había lastimado, solo salió tras el.

Los demás alumnos presentaron la prueba magníficamente y sin ningún inconveniente, las calificaciones eran secretas así que no sabían quien lo había hecho mejor. Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones para descansar un poco antes del banquete de la comida y seguir con las últimas pruebas.

* * *

En la habitación de Cedric…

Los cuatro campeones se encontraban algo cansados después de las pruebas, se habían aseado y habían acordado verse ahí pues tenían cosas de que hablar o eso les dijo harry. La ultima en llegar fue Fleur quien luego de sentarse en la cama se dejó ir hacia atrás mientras suspiraba.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas que pasará hoy Harry?-preguntó Krum con mortal seriedad y los demás prestaban atención

-No es lo que pienso, es lo que pasará; hoy habrá un ataque-sentenció mientras miraba por la ventana buscando algo

-¿y como es que si lo sabes no le dijiste a la orden Harry?-cuestionó Cedric, Harry soltó la cortina que detenía con la mano y se volteó a su amigo con algo de frustración

-se los advertí y no quisieron escuchar-

-¿entongces estamos soggos?-preguntó algo aterrorizada Fleur

-solo e indefensos-afirmó Harry –las personas que están aquí no creo que se queden a defender o a pelear, "son magos famosos", aunque no saben hacer mucho-los cuatro rieron ante el comentario pero entonces les preocupó el hecho de que no pudieran con tantos, pues intuían que un ataque no sería de unos cuantos.

Cedric entonces le vino otro tema a la cabeza, recordaba haber platicado con los gemelos Weasley, y le habían dicho que Harry tenía planes para una guerra cercana; aunque no estaba del todo al tanto tampoco pensaba quedarse fuera de eso.

-¿y que hay de tus otros planes Harry?-preguntó Cedric decidido a recibir una respuesta.

Aunque Harry no demostró sorpresa, si imaginó de donde había obtenido esa información; sonrió por un momento pero luego empezó a contarle a Fleur y a Krum también. Después de hablarlo por un buen rato y dejar casi shockeados a sus acompañantes, Harry les pidió su ayuda con una parte de su plan que no estaba resuelta. Los tres asintieron quitándole una carga de encima, por ahora.

* * *

3:00p.m.

Después de que los campeones comieron y descansaron por un buen rato las pruebas se retomaron rápidamente, no faltaban muchas pero el hecho de que se acercara la "gran premiación" hacía que muchos se estresaran. Querían ser los mejores y sobresalir ante todo el mundo pero la competencia era dura por todos lados, si bien dieron su mayor esfuerzo en cada prueba, nadie sabia quien iba a la cabeza de la lista perfilándose como el campeón puesto que las calificaciones eran secretas y solo se dirían al final.

Durante la comida se hizo evidente el estrés de los participantes pues volteaban hacia todos lados como si se sintieran observados por los demás. Harry notó lo tenso del ambiente y rió, "todo lo que hacían por ganar", siguió comiendo tranquilamente o eso aparentaba, pues en su interior se removía ese sentimiento de peligro.

* * *

7:00p.m.

No había que dar detalles de cada prueba, porque en todas pasaba lo mismo; todos la presentaban lo mejor posible, se escuchaban porras por todos lados, los reporteros invadían en el espacio entrevistando a los maestros de tan buenos estudiantes y luego empezaba la otra prueba. Habían llegado al final de una intensa y dura competencia, ya habían hecho lo mejor que podían o por lo menos habían sobrevivido a las pruebas, ahora solo se alistaban para la premiación.

Comedor…

Los reporteros parecían un enjambre de abejas tras la miel, todos estaban encima de los favoritos para campeones y eso solo le gustaba a uno que otro. Maxwell Slythering sonreía a todos por igual muy confiado de que su alumno se llevaría el primer lugar, y John lo imitaba con facilidad pues tenía la certeza de ser el mejor; ambos acaparaban las cámaras y la atención hasta que el ministro encargado de dar a conocer tan esperados resultados se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al estrado.

Todos cayeron en total silencio cuando este se puso a hablar:

-debo decir que todos y cada uno de los jóvenes presentes sorprendieron a los jueces…- una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en los maestros

-y fue muy reñida esta competencia…-

Harry sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por un escalofrío y luego ese dolor de alerta.

-he aquí los resultados…-todos se pusieron al filo de sus asientos mientras esperaban escuchar su nombre siendo nombrado como ganador, pero un gran pantalla de humo apareció entre el estrado y todos los participantes que en principio miraban con curiosidad el espectáculo, pero el miedo recorrió sus venas al ver maldiciones imperdonables saliendo de la nada.

* * *

Empezaron a correr tanto jóvenes como adultos a las salidas más cercanas pero los mortífagos estaban impidiéndoles el paso con grandes hechizos destructores que volaban las paredes. Todas las figuras venían vestidas de negro, dando a entender que solo eran servidores de alguien, pero Harry nunca dejaría de reconocer esa varita de la cual salían puras maldiciones asesinas que por fortuna no le habían dado a nadie.

Escombros cayendo y gente gritando y protegiéndose separó a todos de su propio grupo, mas que nada a los jóvenes que nunca habían estado en una situación similar. El polvo hacía imposible distinguir a la persona que buscaban pero los mortífagos atacaron por igual, después de todo, sus órdenes eran asesinar a todo el que pudieran.

No les dejaría las cosas así de fáciles y Harry empezó a atacar a los sirvientes del lord, que si no se equivocaba, también estaba presente para asegurarse que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan. La mayoría de las personas ya habían salido del comedor donde se encontraban reunidos, pero ahora los mortífagos se dieron a la tarea de perseguirlos por el castillo.

No quedaba casi nadie en ese salón así que Harry también salió a atacar. A los mortífagos les gustaba hacer sufrir a la presa antes de matarla y tenían a un grupo de adolescentes muertos de miedo así que Harry hizo que el piso se convirtiera en algo parecido a las arenas movedizas y los malvados se hundieron un poco quedando atrapados en el concreto del suelo. Les hizo señas a los demás muchachos que lo siguieran y estos asustados no se le despegaban. Mientras seguía su camino buscando más mortífagos por desarmar y muchachos que defender, Harry juntó a 23 personas que lo seguían, pero justo cuando les indicó la salida, apareció un gran campo de fuerza que los dejó atrapados dentro.

Una fría risa los hizo a todos darse la vuelta y Harry se puso a frente apuntando con su varita a su más grande enemigo…

* * *

Ya no había nadie en el comedor donde se habían encontrado peleando Nicholas y Dumbledore, los mortífagos estaban atados y ya no se escuchaban gritos o hechizos volando, así que dieron por hecho de que el ataque había terminado. Luego se preguntaron por Harry, pero si lo conocían bien, el se había encargado de desalojar a todo el que estuviera en peligro cuando todo empezó así que decidieron salir ellos también.

Pasaron las grandes puertas de entrada sin problemas solo para encontrarse con muy pocas personas en el jardín. Estas tenían rostros de sufrimiento y angustia y no despegaban su mirada de uno de los ventanales de castillo.

-¿Por qué se salieron?-preguntó Madame Maxime a los dos magos que se miraron extrañados

-todo acabo ¿no?-preguntó primero nicholas pero Olympe negó con la cabeza pesadamente

-somos todos los que estamos a salvo-dijo ella señalando al grupo que estaba cerca, eran solo maestros, directores de escuelas, pero no podía ver a ningún muchacho o líder político

-¿se encuentran dentro del castillo?-preguntó aterrado Dumbledore mientras palidecía notablemente cuando Madame Maxime asintió, el director se Hogwarts se volvió de nuevo a las puertas de entrada pero no pudo pasar, algo invisible se lo impedía y maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Nicholas aterrado mientras llegaba a lado de dumbledore, entonces apareció el fiel fénix Fawkes en el hombro de Albus y el director mandó un mensaje urgente a Harvard.

* * *

Dentro del castillo…

Ministros de todo el mundo, presidentes de asociaciones poderosas, algunos de los magos mas poderos del mundo entre otros, se encontraban amarrados con cuerdas mágicas en el salón comedor. Eso sin contar a los 37 adolescentes que estaban siendo vigilados por los mortífagos cuidadosamente, pero separando a uno del grupo en especial pues no podían darse el lujo de caer en un truco del joven Potter.

Una de las figuras que no se había movido desde que empezaron a reunir a todos los que quedaron atrapados dentro del campo de fuerza empezó a hablar.

-si hubiera sabido que todo sería así de fácil lo hubiera hecho antes…-dijo con una risa malévola frente a los líderes políticos –lástima que nadie estará aquí para presenciar su muerte-dijo con pena fingida mientras se acercaba al muchacho que tenían aprisionado Bellatrix y Pettigrew, el cual se movía furiosamente queriéndose liberar.

-Potter…-siseó la figura –tu muerte se verá menospreciada al morir entre tanta gente importante…-rió mientras ponía su huesuda mano alrededor del cuello del muchacho apretando un poco con la esperanza de escuchar una súplica la cual nunca obtuvo y lo dejó –pero claro que se te extrañará a finales de año-dijo con sorna –¿o quien sería quien podría impedir mis planes?-un tono angustiado muy actuado se escuchó por todo el recinto pero Harry no contestaba ninguna provocación.

Asombró a las personas mayores tanto valor por parte de alguien tan joven al no inmutarse ante las palabras de aquel extraño pues no sabían quien era la figura encapuchada. Los demás jóvenes se encontraban arrinconados muriéndose de miedo al no saber como actuar ante algo tan extraño.

Finalmente la figura de encapuchada depositó un paquete sobre una mesa cercana, todos miraban con terror como lo manejaba cuidadosamente, sabiendo que no sería nada bueno para ellos.

-veneno ácido de Dragón mágico del desierto-especificó la figura mientras empezaba a reír de nuevo –debo advertirles que si la nube de este polvo que explotará los llegase a tocar, su piel sufriría muy feas heridas…-gritos ahogados se escucharon por parte de los adolescentes haciendo reír a Voldemort –pero aguarden…si lo llegan a respirar este los matará lentamente por dentro, como su nombre lo indica…sería como un ácido quemándolos por dentro- algunos llantos de muchachas del grupo se escucharon –lástima que no estaré aquí cuando eso suceda-siseó de nuevo mientras le hacía señas a los mortífagos para que lo acompañaran.

Las miradas de terror no se borraban tanto de adultos como jóvenes, y los gritos se escucharon de nuevo cuando las figuras de negro desaparecieron dejando un reloj con una cuenta regresiva de 5 minutos.

Sin siquiera perder un segundo después de la desaparición de sus captores, Harry empezó a forcejear contra las cuerdas mágicas que lo tenían atado al igual que los demás, pero ninguno parecía lograra nada.

-"finite incantatem"-susurró Harry a las cuerdas y estas pronto perdieron su poder dejándolo libre y se paraba por su varita la cual no encontraba por ninguna parte.

-¿hiciste magia sin varita?-preguntó el ministro Francés mientras lo liberaba, Harry medio asintió no queriendo revelar mucho mientras liberaba a los demás. Seguía buscando con la vista su varita, antes de que los atraparan la tenía en la mano y se la había quitado Peter, ¿Dónde la había dejado?

Terminó de desatar a todos pero tenían un segundo problema, tenían que salir rápido pues solo quedaban 2 minutos en el reloj y un segundo menos a cada paso. Abrieron las puertas de par en par y empezaron a correr tras el ministro Francés quien decía saber donde estaba la salida, pero al llegar no pudieron abrir porque había demasiados escombros en el camino.

Harry consultó un reloj que había conjurado para saber el tiempo que tenían y palideció al notar un minuto y corriendo. Recordó otra salida, no muy convencional pero podrían salir salvos, llamó la atención de todos para que lo siguieran y así fue; corrieron de nuevo por los pasillos hasta llegar una gran ventanal que explotó con un bombarda sin varita, sorprendiendo de nuevo a sus acompañantes. Se asomaron fuera de la ventana y vieron varios metros de altura, estaban en un segundo piso y abajo había un pequeño lago del cual no se alcanzaba a divisar el fondo así que no sabían que tan hondo estaba.

-¡estas loco, si crees que saltaremos!- exclamó John

-¡no pido que lo hagan, solo que confíen en mi!-dijo Harry, para sorpresa de todos, el ministro Francés tomo vuelo y saltó ante la mirada de todos sus acompañantes, el lago era lo suficientemente hondo y no se golpeó, entonces saliendo a la superficie les hizo señas para saltar.

Uno a uno, saltaron faltando menos de 30 segundos, incluso saltó John, mejor dicho Cedric y Krum lo empujaron. Ya solo quedaba Harry y una muchacha de cabello castaño que tenía miedo de hacerlo y cada vez de alejaba mas del marco de la ventana. El reloj estaba en los últimos segundos:

_7…6…5…4…3…2…_

Ella quiso correr hacia atrás por temor pero Harry ni siquiera lo pensó, la tomó de la mano y la jaló rápidamente consigo.

Simultáneamente, la bomba de veneno explotó destruyendo los vitrales que quedaban enteros, sacudiendo la estructura y esparciéndose con demasiada velocidad. Harry miró a sus espaldas como una gran nube de polvo color verde se acercaba a gran velocidad, entonces ambos saltaron al momento que esta casi, los toca.

Cayeron exactamente en el lago pero Harry la jaló mas profundo por un presentimiento, conjuró un casco burbuja para cada uno y no salir a respirar a la superficie, entonces pasó lo que temía, empezaron a caer grandes rocas al lago, escombros del castillo. Cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron volvieron a subir entre una casi disipada nube verdosa.

La ayudó a nadar a la orilla del pequeño lago pues se notaba que ella tenía la pierna herida, la nube si los había tocado; aunque ella no se había quejado agradecía mucho que Harry la jalara contra su voluntad y la hiciera saltar porque si no hubiera sido así, en estos momentos estaría muerta. Al llegar a la orilla, una mujer y un hombre, probablemente los padres de la chica la ayudaron a subir y le dieron un gran abrazo.

A Harry lo jaló Regulus el cual era la única persona cerca, a lo lejos alcanzó a divisar a Dumbledore y a Nicholas que también tenían cara de angustia.

-¿Harry, estas bien?-preguntó rápidamente Regulus mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se lo ponía encima a Harry, era una fortuna que el lago no hubiera estado congelado pues hacía un frío increíble. Cuando se lo puso empezó a frotar sus manos contra los hombros del muchacho para darle calor, pero Harry se quejó. Regulus le descubrió su brazo izquierdo y vio una fea quemadura; suspiró mientras lo miraba a los ojos -¿te alcanzó a tocar?- aunque Harry tenía toda la intención de negarlo no tenia la suficiente credibilidad en esos momentos, y peor fue cuando la otra muchacha era atendida por varios medimagos ahí mismo. Regulus empezó a buscar más heridas ocultas en el muchacho que le decía que no tenía nada.

Al fin llegaron los otros dos directores y sus rostros se des-estresaron un poco al ver que estaba bien.

-¿y la orden?-preguntó Nicholas buscando en todos lados a un solo miembro que no fuera Regulus

-no alcancé a contactarlos-dijo tristemente Regulus –estaban dispersos en todo el castillo y me preocupaba más llegar aquí-

"el plan no funcionó" pensó Harry, su intención era que se dieran cuenta de lo grave que era bajar la guardia y subestimar a Voldemort, pero al parecer ni siquiera se habían enterado del ataque. Suspiró al pensar que podría estar muerto o preso de Voldemort y todos los demás o jugando quidditch o comiendo. Sintió un ligero ardor en la garganta y empezó a toser…

Llamó la atención de todos el que no dejara de toser, pero los preocupó cuando la otra joven empezó a pasar por lo mismo… los medimagos se miraron entre ellos antes de preguntar:

-¿lograron respirar ese polvo?-dijo con tono preocupante y los dos muchachos fueron el centro de atención pero no pudieron responder, la tos se hacía mas frecuente y lastimaba la garganta, como si la desgarrara.

-¿Harry?-preguntó Regulus en busca de una explicación pero Cedric, Fleur y Krum tosieron un poco también.

-movieron mucho ese paquete, quizás soltaron por accidente unas cuantas esporas-dijo Cedric, pero la diferencia era que el si podía articular palabras y la tos solo fue momentánea.

Harry entonces comenzó a pensar de nuevo, debía dejar de decir eso de "el plan no funcionó" y de pensar tan negativamente como "podría estar muerto o preso" pues al parecer le querían dar gusto. Entonces su mente caviló por un momento en Voldemort, el había tenido el paquete en sus manos las cuales debían haber quedado impregnadas del polvo, sonrió solo de pensar que el fin de voldemort se debería a sus propios actos, pero claro, ese mago no era tan tonto para dejarse vencer por algo así; pero ahí entraba él, porque el mago tenebroso estaba jugando a querer hacerlo sufrir e intentar ahogarlo, seguramente respiró algo de ahí o…!¿quien sabe de donde?!

La joven empezó a llorar del dolor y sujetarse fuertemente la garganta, los medimagos la tomaron diciendo que la llevarían a un hospital para ¿tratar de salvarla? Regulus se aterró con las palabras ¿salvarla? ¿Tan mal estaba? Entre tose y tose Harry rió al ver la expresión del Black que había palidecido y ahora lo miraba a el, Harry le hizo señas de que el estaba bien levantando los pulgares de ambas manos pero eso no le bastó al mayor pues se hincó y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Harry, estás llorando?- el joven negó rápidamente con la cabeza aunque parecía que le habían puesto un chile demasiado picante en la garganta. Regulus estrechó los ojos tratando de ver la verdad en esos ojos esmeralda pero fue interrumpido por Nicholas detrás…

-no está tosiendo por nada-Harry lo miró casi rogándole por que no siguiera, los Black tenían esa manía de hacer surcos en el lugar donde estuvieran cuando se preocupaban y mas aún cuando ese lugar se llamaba "hospital" o "enfermería"

-¡¡hija!!-un grito horroroso se escuchó por parte de la madre de la joven que antes había estado con Harry, la muchacha había perdido el conocimiento, Regulus de inmediato volteó y tomó a Harry en brazos mientras este protestaba con distintas muecas, pero el Black se estaba asustando…

El joven de ojos verdes se dio por vencido al ver que nadie paraba a ese hombre, es más, lo estaban apoyando y lo seguían de cerca los dos directores y Cedric. Rodó los ojos antes de cerrarlos…

* * *

sip...lo sé...quieren matarme pero dejen les doy un verdadero motivo para conjurar la maldición.

he escuchado una profecia de la maestra trelawney que dice que seré raptada a final de mes por voldemort y sus secuases, porque quieren impedir el macabro final...muajaja y que me tendrán presa dos meses(eso es lo triste) alejada de la computadora...bua...

eso significa no actualizaciones por dos meses...apartir del final de junio pero no se preocupen...yo regresaré!

no dejaré abandonada la historia y no la dejare inconclusa porque no me lo perdonaría...solo pasaré por una dificil etapa...

!conozco una autora que me dejó esperando seis meses y aun asi apareció hace poco y le seguí dejando reviews...! asi que si la historia les gusta espero contar con ustedes en el regreso...

Rowling nos hacía esperar mas asi que no se quejes porfa...la pelis de warner bro. tambien asi que dos meses no serán nada...

hay un 95% de que se cumpla lo anterior pero con eso es mas que suficiente...

escribiré todo ese tiempo para terminar los capis entre este y el final... cabe decir que el final de este fic cuentra con 30 mil palabras y cuando regrese podré subir muchos capis!!

espero no se vayan a molestar...no me asesinen pues si lo hacen no tendrían final...

se despide anypotter esperando actualizar antes de ser raptada

juro solemnemente regresar!

no por eso no dejen reviews eh!


	26. Consecuencias

_**...Consecuencias...**_

-¡¡hija!!-un grito horroroso se escuchó por parte de la madre de la joven que antes había estado con Harry, la muchacha había perdido el conocimiento, Regulus de inmediato volteó y tomó a Harry en brazos mientras este protestaba con distintas muecas, pero el Black se estaba asustando…

El joven de ojos verdes se dio por vencido al ver que nadie paraba a ese hombre, es más, lo estaban apoyando y lo seguían de cerca los dos directores y Cedric. Rodó los ojos antes de cerrarlos…

* * *

Dicho y hecho, ya había un surco en el suelo por donde paseaba Regulus de un lado al otro consultando su reloj, mirando la luna a través de la ventana, suspirando y lanzar silenciosas maldiciones a los mortífagos y a Voldemort. Se sentó a un lado de Nicholas quien ahora se sentía culpable:

-no debí apoyarlo en ese plan-puso su cabeza entre las manos mientras suspiraba

-¿Cuál plan?-preguntó Regulus

-el sabía del ataque, y quería darle una lección a la orden del fénix para que dejaran de apoyarse en una persona; dijo no usaría los poderes de Merlín para solucionar lo que pasara, y si algo malo sucedía, recaería en sus conciencias- suspiró de nuevo mientras negaba con la cabeza

-el nos advirtió del ataque y no lo quisieron escuchar, eso no es un plan, además…sabe que las decisiones que este muchacho tome son definitivas y nadie lo cuestiona, porque al contrario nos carbonizaría vivos-rió mientras recordaba la primera vez que lo vio…

_Flash back_

_Regulus Black caminaba como fantasma por las calles, llevaba puesta la capucha para evitar que el mundo lo reconociera, para evitar que vieran su mirada perdida, para evitar que sintieran lástima por el…_

_Se había enterado por medio de los diarios, que su antes prófugo hermano, luego escondido de la justicia…había muerto en el departamento de ministerios, específicamente en la sala del velo de la muerte. Llevaba meses ensayando una larga platica que sostendría con el cuando le revelara que estaba vivo y las razones por las que había fingido su muerte, pero ahora todo se iba a la basura; debió haberlo hecho cuando pudo._

_Eran las doce de la noche y todavía llevaba en su mano aquel diario portador de malas noticias, todos los días releía la noticia con un solo motivo "armarse de valor y vengar la muerte de su hermano". La fecha del periódico era de hace poco mas de tres meses, pero aun así el dolor seguía con tanta vitalidad como la primera vez que lo había leído, había otra foto además de esa donde salía su hermano cuando lo sentenciaron a azkaban, era la de un muchacho delgado de cabello corto, gafas redondas y ojos oscuros, estaba a lado del profesor Dumbledore que se veía preocupado por el estado del muchacho. Leyó mas abajo donde decía su nombre "Harry Potter", lo recordaba, era el pequeño hijo de James y Lily, una vez lo había visto y fue cuando Sirius le había dado la noticia de que sería su padrino, los ojos de su hermano centellaban con alegría; pero ahora parecía tan lejano…_

_Siguió caminando hasta llegar al un puente, asomó su cabeza por la orilla del barandal viendo como sus lagrimas caían y se confundían con el caudaloso río. Suspiró de nuevo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos. _

_Era una noche linda y estrellada, había luna llena y todo estaba tranquilo, las personas paseaban por el puente disfrutando del paisaje. Un crack se escuchó mientras un grieta aparecía debajo de los pies de Regulus y pronto se extendió a lo largo de la orilla; divisó a una pareja paseando con una bebé de poco mas de un año y como se vieron atrapados por la ruptura en el suelo cayendo al río. No reaccionaba a tal escena donde hacía unos segundos había una feliz familia y ahora no quedaba nada. La gente se empezó a acercar rápidamente a la orilla tratando de ver que era lo que había pasado. Y ahí estaban…_

_El hombre se agarraba de un pedazo de metal que sobresalía del caudal, nadie sabía que era pero agradecían que estuviera ahí; subió a su esposa lo más que pudo pero la corriente arreciaba y ella gritaba que salvaran a su pequeña bebé. Regulus miró hacia todos lados buscando un lugar de donde colgarse o agarrarse si se tiraba a ayudarlos pero era una misión suicida._

_Divisó a alguien corriendo, una figura de negro con dorado, recordaba que ese era el uniforme de la escuela de Harvard pero no que fuera dorado. La figura seguramente de un muchacho se veía indecisa, pero cambió el color negro del uniforme por el blanco con un movimiento de varita y se lanzó decididamente y sin pensarlo. Muchas personas vieron como luchaba con la corriente y al fin pudo llegar a la pareja y a su hija. Conjuró una gran cuerda que hizo levitar hasta lo orilla, la amarró de la figura de metal donde se sostenían pero no había nadie por la orilla del río que pudiera amarrar el otro extremo._

_El agua los golpeaba mas fuerte y se estaban dando por vencidos hasta que la figura de blanco con dorado sintió un tirón de la cuerda y veía como alguien del otro extremo le hacia señas de que era seguro; entonces primero pasó la mujer, agarrándose para llegar al otro extremo y lo logró, luego la siguió su esposo con la niña en brazos y pudo llegar para la alegría de todos, pero la cuerda se soltó de ambos extremos, Regulus tomó el pedazo que estaba atado a un árbol, tratando de jalar a la persona de blanco que era arrastrada con la corriente, pero fue demasiada la fuerza y el también fue jalado hacia el caudal._

_Llegó un momento donde los dos eran arrastrados juntos y se perdieron de la vista de los espectadores que miraban preocupados donde terminarían._

_-¡soggo levette !-gritó como pudo una voz juvenil que tenía Regulus a un lado y la soga voló a un árbol cercano amarrándose sola. Los dos empezaron a recorrer la cuerda hasta que llegaron a la orilla y se tiraron cansados._

_-sabes…eso…fue…muy…peligroso…-dijo Regulus a la otra persona mientras trataba de respirar calmadamente, pero la otra figura ya se estaba levantando dispuesta a irse. -¿a…donde…vas?- preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta -¡HEY, MUCHACHO!-la figura se detuvo en seco -¡ah, con que estaba en lo correcto! ¿Eres un estudiante de Harvard no?-_

_La otra persona entonces empezó a correr esperando no ser descubierta, pero Regulus era demasiado curioso. Corrió tras el y lo giró de un brazo mientras el joven daba un pequeño grito, Regulus soltó poco a poco su agarre mientras veía su mano manchada de sangre y luego el brazo del joven que tenía una profunda cortada en el brazo. De todas formas lo jaló consigo hasta que llegaron a una calle, bajo la luz de una lámpara miró mas de cerca la herida._

_Rompió un pequeño pedazo de su camisa y lo amarró al brazo del valiente adolescente del que no sabía nada, pero era raro viniendo de un persona tan joven demostrar ese gran valor._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Regulus tratando de averiguar más del muchacho pero no contestó -¡vamos! No te voy a delatar con la autoridades por nadar donde no debes-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo reír también un poco al joven. _

_Pasos rápidos se escucharon en la calle y una figura salió de la oscuridad:_

_-¡Hay, Gracias a Merlín que estás bien!-dijo un señor bajito al que Regulus identificó de inmediato_

_-hola señor Flammel-saludó -¿lo conoce?-dijo mientras señalaba al muchacho que tenía a un lado_

_-alumno de intercambio-dijo mientras se acercaba más -¡POR MERLIN! ¡Se me advirtió sobre tu manía y ese gen que te hace arriesgarte en situaciones así, pero no me imaginaba lo peligroso que era!-el director parecía alterado por el comportamiento de su alumno_

_-debería de estar orgulloso-dijo Regulus –este joven salvó a tres personas-_

_-lo estoy, claro; además de sorprendido…pero-dudó un poco antes de continuar -¡que van a decir, si en tu primera noche en la escuela te pierdo o te lastimas!-dijo de nuevo alterado y lo tomó de un brazo mientras empezaba a empujarlo de vuelta a la escuela y el muchacho reía… -¡Harry, espero primero pienses las cosas antes de hacer algo así de nuevo; eres lo único que queda de los Potter y además albus me mataría si te pasara algo…-_

_Regulus se quedó por un momento petrificado al escuchar el nombre del joven y rebuscó en sus ropas el periódico. No leyó mal, era HARRY POTTER…de nuevo miró como se perdían de vista el director y el joven:_

_-¡adiós Regulus!-le gritó el director quien había olvidado despedirse, entonces Harry recordó que alguien le había mencionada ese nombre, pero por el momento no se acordaba…_

_Al día siguiente Regulus Black fue a Harvard a comprobar que lo que sus oídos habían escuchado no era mentira…que la persona que conoció en tan arriesgada hazaña el Harry Potter, el hijo de James y Lily, el ahijado de su hermano y el joven de la foto. Nicholas le explicó los motivos de su estadía en Harvard por el momento y el Black se vio interesado en conocer al joven._

_Le había parecido una persona interesante y de buen corazón, además que según los diarios, el había estado en la noche de la muerte de Sirius. El director lo guió a los jardines donde estaba en esos momentos Harry y lo dejó solo para que improvisara:_

_Se acercó cautelosamente, al parecer el joven no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí así que mejor preguntó_

_-¿Harry Potter?- el se giró mientras se le helaba la piel, la voz la recordaba como la de la persona que lo había ayudado la noche anterior. Regulus estaba mas que sorprendido, el conocía a James a la perfección aunque lo había dejado de ver los años antes de su muerte, pero de no recordar que los ojos del fallecido Potter eran color avellana hubiera jurado tener un fantasma frente a el._

_Harry miraba con cierta tristeza el parecido de ese completo extraño con su difunto padrino, y mejor optó por irse pero fue detenido de un brazo por la persona._

_-se que no me conoces-dijo este –pero yo fui compañero de tus padres y hermano de tu padrino-Harry en esos momentos lo observaba con demasiada atención mientras recordaba que Sirius le había enseñado una foto de los merodeadores, lily y salía una persona a la que su padrino señaló como su hermano muerto. Palideció al notar que era muy parecido al de la foto, que según no debía estar ahí._

_-¿Regulus…Black?-preguntó con cierto temor y el extraño asintió_

_Harry quiso correr pensando que era un mortífago disfrazado pero este no lo soltó, en cambio empezó con una larga e histórica plática sobre los motivos de que no estuviera muerto como todos creían. Los dos platicaron hasta el anochecer de distintos temas, como la muerte de Sirius Black; un tema del que Harry hubiera preferido no acordarse, pero al estar hablando con el hermano de su padrino, sabía que este merecía saber la verdad._

_Fin del flash back_

Miró el reloj de nuevo y solo habían pasado dos minutos desde que se había puesto a recordar, era frustrante el hecho de no saber nada todavía, aunque también hacía solo 5 minutos que habían llegado. Luego miró al muchacho que tenía en frente, el joven Diggory que a estas alturas ya tenía a su padre a un lado de el, abrazándolo con vigor pues el miedo a perderlo de nuevo se había apoderado de él.

-Cedric… ¿podrías decirnos que fue exactamente lo que pasó?-preguntó Nicholas pensando lo mismo que Regulus y el muchazo asintió sin problemas.

-los mortífagos nos acorralaron y nos juntaron a todos en el comedor, nos ataron-dijo con cierto tono de ira –voldemort empezó a hablar sobre la muerte de todos y que no podríamos escapar, empezó a provocar a Harry algo que no logró-Regulus asintió preocupado mientras le decía que continuara –luego dejaron un paquete en la mesa mientras desaparecían con una cuenta regresiva de 5 minutos, Harry se desató de inmediato y lo liberó a los demás; pronto buscamos la salida pero estaba bloqueada así que Harry nos llevó a un gran ventanal que estaba por encima del pequeño lago y saltamos-terminó mientras suspiraba y se dejaba caer al respaldo del asiento.

* * *

Despacho del doctor…

-aún no entiendo por que Regulus insistía en venir aquí-dijo Dumbledore confundido mientras observaba como el doctor Johnson revisaba a Harry de pies a cabeza.

-es solo que he estado viendo la salud del joven Potter en los últimos meses-dijo el doctor mientras cerraba la libreta donde había tomado apuntes, Dumbledore se extrañó al que le dijeran "los últimos meses" ¿Cuántas veces había terminado Harry ahí y ni siquiera lo sabía? Se lo preguntaría cuando estuviera de nuevo conciente

-¿y bien?-preguntó preocupado el director -¿pasa algo malo?- el doctor pareció meditar su respuesta antes de contestar

-no si siguen las indicaciones al pie de la letra-dijo mientras se acercaba a un armario cercano con cientos de botellitas diferentes en cuanto a colores y formas, para sorpresa de Albus empezó a sacar demasiadas como si fuera una dotación para un año. –El veneno de dragón puede ser mortal-dijo seriamente el doctor –por suerte hay personas mas luchadoras que otras-dijo con media sonrisa mientras guardaba los frasquitos en una cajita.

Aunque eso no sirvió para tranquilizarse, el doctor le pidió al director de Hogwarts llamar a Nicholas para algo importante, con cierto sentimiento de sospecha lo hizo y salió del cuarto.

* * *

Harvard…

-¿nadie ha visto a mi hermano?-preguntó Sirius en medio del comedor a los que estaban cenando, aun con la pijama con la que se había levantado puesta.

* * *

Regulus se comía ya las uñas de no saber nada y solo habían pasado 10 minutos, era un hombre demasiado sobre protector desde siempre. Luego había llegado Dumbledore con una expresión medio aliviada pero confundida y le dijo a Nicholas que le doctor quería hablar con el.

-¿pasa algo malo doctor Johnson?-preguntó el director de Harvard

-no, creo que no-dijo inseguro –solo quiero que me mantengan al tanto de algún efecto secundario-

-¿efecto secundario?-preguntó extrañado Nicholas

-si, verás, el veneno que hay en su cuerpo era suficiente para matarlo-dijo señalando a Harry y le director se espantó abriendo los ojos notablemente –pero algo pasó que no actuó como debía-entonces dejó salir el aire que retenían sus pulmones por la boca –esta bien, solo que no hable en unos días-

-¿Qué no hable?-preguntó incrédulo –lo mas difícil es tenerlo quieto, ¡pero en segundo lugar es mantenerlo con la boca cerrada!-

-solo precaución-dijo el doctor –de todas formas seguirá tosiendo un poco los próximos días-

* * *

Harvard…

-James, ¿has visto a Regulus?-preguntó Sirius a su amigo mientras comían y este negó haciendo suspirar al animago

* * *

Por fin el momento esperado para el Black llegó y le dieron noticias, aunque en un principio casi le da un infarto y se pone a gritar como loco cuando Nicholas llegó con lagrimas en los ojos y apoyado en el doctor. Sintió como se le iba el alma a los pies y tenía el corazón en la boca. Pero al descubrir que todo era broma desenfundó la varita…

Se levantó rápidamente como si la silla le quemara todavía apuntando a la yugular del viejo mago que en esos momentos ya se estaba disculpando, "no había sido una buena idea en ningún aspecto" debía apuntar eso y asegurarse de recordarlo.

-tranquilo Black-le dijo el doctor –solo queríamos jugarte una inocente bromita-defendió a Nicholas y aunque el Black se quedó con ganas de discutir ese punto los perdonó.

-está bien-dijo con reproche –pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-todos asintieron con la cabeza, hasta lo que no estaban metidos en el lío, pues era por su seguridad

* * *

Una hora después del ataque…

Los reporteros ya habían llegado al lugar así como tres docenas de aurores, inspeccionaban de arriba abajo para obtener toda la información que pudieran acerca de los atacantes.

El ministro Francés se mantenía observando como había gente entrando y saliendo del ancestral castillo, el cual había sido casi desaparecido en unos minutos. Pensaba en las cosas que habían pasado y como se habían desarrollado pues ahora que lo veía así, se había quedado impresionado por el liderazgo del joven de Harvard, el muchacho Potter. Siendo ministro sabía que los reporteros daban una fama que no existe a muchas personas, y como era uno de los que creía que un bebe no podía haber derrotado al mago tenebroso mas grande de todos lo tiempos, con el paso del tiempo llegó a la conclusión de que ese muchacho era como los demás pero ahora sabía que estaba errado. Vaya sorpresa cuando lo vio hacer magia sin varita y luego para mantener la mente fría ante situaciones de riesgo, no muchos lo podían hacer y el solo tenía 16 años.

Una auror alto y delgado se le acercó con algo en las manos:

-encontramos esto señor, puede ser de los artífices del ataque-de un pedazo de tela desenvolvió la una varita muy fina y rara, el ministro la observó por unos momentos antes de contradecirlo

-no, no, se que no es de uno de los atacantes-dijo muy seguro para sorpresa del jefe de aurores –yo la vi en manos de uno de los jóvenes del torneo; la debe de haber perdido durante la confusión-y la tomó mientras la envolvía de nuevo en la tela

-si quiere yo se la puedo mandar al muchacho-dijo el auror ofreciéndolo su ayuda –solo dígame el nombre-

-no es necesario-contestó –de todas formas quiero ver al joven-al auror asintió mientras volvía a su deber

El ministro francés había sido sincero en la parte de que quería ver al joven, quería agradecerle su valor y comunicarle algo más, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por dos personas.

-que tal ministro-saludó Maxwell -¿y quien ganó?-dijo mientras ponía a su sonriente alumno frente a el, como si no hubieran estado a punto de morir, como si todavía no se recuperaran del ataque, como si no hubiera cosas mas importantes en que pensar; aguantándose las ganas de decir "Que Importa" el ministro sonrió.

-díganle a los reporteros que mañana anunciaré al ganador-dijo con gran parsimonia mientras Maxwell sonreía abiertamente y confiado, los dos se fueron a comunicar a la prensa.

Otra figura caminaba algo tonta hacia el ministro:

-¿pasa algo Charlus?-le preguntó y este lo miró algo preocupado

-¿has visto a mi nieto?-dijo mientras buscaba con la vista a la joven figura

-si, el nos ayudó a escapar-asintió mientras Charlus palidecía ahora mas preocupado que antes

-¿Dónde está?-

-Dumbledore y Nicholas se lo llevaron, la verdad no se a donde pero creo que querían asegurarse de que estuviera bien-dicho esto Charlus salió disparado a Merlín sabe donde, en busca de su nieto, aunque se preguntaba porque no había señas de su hijo.

* * *

Sirius paseaba todavía en espera de encontrar a su hermano, hacía más de una hora que lo buscaba y no había señas de él en el castillo entero. Caminaba despacio pensando a donde podía haber ido pero en esos momentos tenia la mente dormida por falta de uso.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban mas y mas proveniente de un pasillo cercano, no se escuchaban voces pera alguien tosía. Buscó su varita en la camisa de la pijama pero se le heló la sangre cuando se dio cuenta de que no la llevaba consigo, entonces levantó ambas mano cerrando los puños poniéndose en modo de defensa y caminando para divisar a los intrusos porque se escuchaban demasiados pasos.

Dumbledore apareció al final del pasillo de donde provenían los pasos, seguido por Nicholas y Cedric. Sirius respiró aliviadamente por saber que eran ellos de los que se trataba, pero la felicidad no le duró mucho al ver a su hermano apareció detrás de ellos con Harry en brazos y Charlus a su lado.

Caminó rápidamente al grupo con una cara mortalmente pálida al notar a su ahijado dormido y tosiendo fuertemente.

-¿Qué…pero…por?-intentó articular una palabra el animago pero simplemente se sentía aterrado.

-a un lado Sirius-Regulus se abrió paso entre el grupo de personas que se habían detenido al notar la presencia del animago. Molesto con su hermano por no cumplir con su labor de miembro de la orden del fénix y mas importante aún, como padrino del muchacho. Caminó hacia la enfermería seguido todavía por Charlus que a lo lejos le gritó:

-¡dile a James que estaré ocupando su lugar como padre de Harry hasta que se le de la gana preocuparse por el!-

El animago todavía sorprendido salió corriendo en dirección al comedor…

* * *

Comedor…

-¡JAMES! ¡JAMES! ¡LILY! ¡LILY!-entró gritando y corriendo en el comedor el animago casi resbalando en la entrada pero reincorporándose de inmediato y ya todos lo miraban

-¿Qué pasa sirius? Por quinta vez en esta, NO, no he visto a Regulus-dijo James mientras volvía a la lectura de un libro

-no, eso no…es que…allá, ellos, y…papá-no podía articular palabra alguna y los demás trataban de adivinar.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo lily llegando al punto en concreto

-enfermería-alcanzó a decir mientras hacía señas hacia afuera de la puerta con un gesto de preocupación. Años de pasar por lo mismo, Ron y Hermione se levantaron de la mesa con paso veloz y fueron seguidos por los demás del grupo de adolescentes. Lily y James intercambiaron miradas antes de ir a la enfermería sin saber a que.

* * *

Enfermería…

-esta dormido-dijo Regulus a los compañeros del muchacho que lo miraban preocupado

Las puertas se abrieron bruscamente una vez mas para dar paso a una pareja.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo lily llegando primero a lado de su hijo quien tosía

-eso quisiera saber yo-Regulus los miró algo desconcertado -¿Dónde estaban cuando se dio la alarma del ataque al torneo?-

-¿alarma, que alarma?-preguntó James con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba a su esposa

-¡se dio la alarma de un maldito ataque al torneo! ¡Voldemort estuvo ahí y tuvo prisioneras a varias personas!- los miembros de la orden que iban llegando poco a poco se sentía avergonzados y no era para menos

-¡mi nieto estuvo a merced del maldito de voldemort y pudo haber muerto! ¿Qué explicación tienen para no haber estado ahí?-regañó Charlus a su hijo

Empezaron a discutir entre si mientras los muchachos solo miraban que la orden cada vez estaba peor.

-¿creen que se callen si los aturdo?-preguntó una voz quedita sus amigos sobresaltándolos

-¡Harry!-susurró Hermione

-en serio, ¿se callarán si los aturdo?-el pequeño grupo se quedó observando en silencio al grupo de personas que discutían entre señas y gritos, sin darse cuenta de que Harry se estaba levantando de la cama y se escondía en el grupo que caminó a la puerta sin ser notado.

-¡que vergüenza de que siendo adultos se comporten como niños!-los regañó el adolescente desde la puerta acompañado de las miradas desaprobatorias de los demás jóvenes a los adultos, dicho esto se marcharon mientras dejaban a los adultos pensando en lo que habían visto.

¿Quién era el muchacho que los había regañado y evidenciado tan vergonzosamente? Giraron rápido su cuello a la cama ahora vacía de la enfermería y luego a la puerta.

-no entiendo como logra escaparse así-susurró Dumbledore frustrado de la inteligencia de esos jóvenes de 16 años.

* * *

Jardín…

Harry les había pedido que lo dejaran solo por un momento, que mañana les explicaría bien todo lo que había pasado ese día además de lo que habían descubierto, ellos asintieron no muy convencidos pero sabían que necesitaba arreglar de una buena vez las cosas con sus padres y eso era lo que esperaba.

Sentado y observando la luna dos voces lo llamaron:

-¿hijo?-no se molestó en voltear puesto que Lily y James se acercaron, todavía venían algo aturdidos del tremendo regaño que les puso el anciano Potter.

-te prometo algo-dijo James mientras se hincaba frente a el y lo miraba a los ojos, su voz se escuchaba sincera así que Harry también lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento se unieron en uno solo. –Juro cumplir con mis deberes de padre como debió ser antes de hoy en adelante, así como ser miembro de la orden-

-yo te prometo dejar mis diferencias a un lado y hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-su madre se inclinó frente a el también tomándole la mano –nos aseguraremos de que tengas una mejor vida de ahora en adelante, ganando la próxima batalla-ambos sin esperar respuesta lo abrazaron y Harry se quedó sin palabras; esperaba arreglar las cosas, si, pero creía que el debía ser el de la iniciativa, además, arreglarlas de una forma diferente, pues si sus padres como habían dicho, librarían el mundo del mal y conociéndolos un poco, sería al precio que fuera, estaban en peligro y le impedirían a él seguir con sus planes secretos.

* * *

¿Estaba mejor así todos abrazados y contentos? O ¿hubiera sido mejor seguir peleados y que no se interesaran por la guerra, porque al fin y al cabo él ya tenía cosas planeadas?

¡Dilemas!- pensaba Harry

* * *

hi!

si, claro que lo se, tardé...pero...pero...

!alguien me dijo que quería saber como se conocieron Harry y Regulus, aqui está! espero complacer eso...

creo que como se arreglaron las cosas, solo quedan 4 capis para el final, dos de transición y dos demasiado largos de final...

ustedes dirám que es lo que quieren ver en los de trancisión y cada cuanto tiempo quieren que actualize pues me veré apretada para sacarlos antes de julio, pero...sus revies hacen maravillas no lo olviden

sus deseos son ordenes...

anypotter


	27. Navidad en el recuerdo

**_...Navidad en el recuerdo..._**

La orden convocó a una rápida reunión inmediatamente después del incidente del torneo, además de acordar en actuar como siempre debieron hacerlo y el no distraerse, comprometiéndose a poner mas empeño a los últimos días para la guerra y dejar de apoyarse en el tal "Fénix Blanco" que nunca apareció cuando se le necesitó. Estaban demasiado enojados por confiar ciegamente en alguien que ni siquiera conocían y ahora por esa extremada confianza que no había terminado bien.

El torneo de magos había terminado en desastre y por poco con muertes de no ser porque Harry para fortuna de muchos era muy astuto y se las había arreglado para salvar a muchos quedando muy agradecidos con el muchacho. Estaban preocupados ahora por los planes de Voldemort, aprendieron que las personas no son lo que aparentan, mas viniendo de un mago que juega tan bajo como el señor tenebroso.

De inmediato las ordenes se movilizaron en pequeños grupos para seguir reclutando y formando planes, dejando a un peligroso grupo de muchachos solos para dar rienda suelta sus grandes planes y su inteligencias:

-aún no puedo creer que seas el Fénix Blanco-admitió Ron mientras apuntaba unas cosas que Harry decía y para sorpresa de este último los demás asintieron

-se que es algo increíble pero no tanto-se defendió Harry –ya les conté como sucedió y…-se vio interrumpido mientras buscaba en su túnica su varita, y al no encontrarla abrió los ojos y recordó… desde el campeonato la había perdido y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta ¡como lo olvidó! Su varita era esencial en su vida y la perdió así de fácil, ¡como pudo ser tan tonto! Se levantó de la mesa inmediatamente, pero cuando se disponía a salir, una lechuza pasó volando por arriba y le dejó caer un paquete en la cabeza.

-¡ouch!-se quejó mientras recogía el pequeño pero largo paquete ante las risas de sus compañeros que de inmediato se callaron ante su mirada. Venía por parte del ministro francés, lo abrió y descubrió lo que extrañaba -¡mi varita!-exclamó mientras la observaba un poco, adentro del paquete venía una nota:

_Joven Harry James Potter…_

_Le devuelvo esto tan esencial en su persona y me permito agradecer en nombre de Francia y de tantos ministros y magos de todos lugares del mundo su ayuda en el ataque._

_Nunca conocí a alguien con su admirable valor y esa es una gran cualidad; después de discutir varias cosas con el comité encargado de dar a conocer el nombre del joven ganador del torneo, me permití proponer su nombre para el primer lugar pues demostró algo que en estos días no se encuentra "valor"_

_Para mi sorpresa no fue necesario pues usted ya era primer lugar, seguido por el joven Cedric Diggory en segundo, y un empate en tercer lugar del señor Víctor Krum y la señorita Fleur Delacour._

_Curioso que ustedes 4 hayan sido los campeones anteriores, los del último torneo de magos._

_Mis más sinceras felicitaciones_

_p.d. el premio y reconocimiento aparecerá minutos después de que haya leído la carta_

Al levantar su vista del papel en la mesa donde estaban sentados los demás muchachos apareció un gran paquete, ellos se disponían a abrirlo en nombre de Harry pero este se negó.

-ni siquiera lo toquen-advirtió, sabía lo que contenía. Ron, Hermione, Zack, Ginny, Fred, George, Cedric, Fleur, Víctor y Neville conformaban el grupo a cargo de Harry que en esos momentos estaban a planeando su propia defensa. Todos lo miraron extrañados –Fleur, Krum, me complace informarles que ganaron el tercer lugar en el torneo de magos-dijo mientras se acercaba al paquete, lo abría y sacaba dos grandes trofeos de bronce con forma de fénix, todos en la mesa los felicitaron –Cedric, felicidades por tu segundo lugar-continuó mientras sacaba un tercer trofeo de plata igual que los anteriores, se dispuso a cerrar la caja que todavía contenía otro más pero ni siquiera pensaba mencionarlo.

A Ron le llamó la atención un destello dorado de la caja que Harry trataba de ocultar y con gran ingenio se la quitó y se la pasó a los gemelos antes de que se la pudiera arrebatar.

-Señor Harry James Potter-comenzó Fred con voz de hombre maduro –nos complace informarle…-

-que usted es el campeón del torneo de jóvenes magos-completó George mientras sacaba el reluciente trofeo de oro de la caja y se lo ponía a Harry en las manos. Todos sonrieron mientras reían y felicitaban a los cuatro de nuevo campeones:

-¡esto es increíble!-expresó Hermione emocionada por el increíble cuadro, 4 campeones, 4 amigos y 4 relucientes trofeos. En eso entraba el profesor Nicholas y se quedó igualmente sorprendido al ver tan hermosos trofeos y a los jóvenes que los sostenían.

-¡nunca dudé que ganarían!-dijo feliz

Por la tarde la orden volvía de sus encargos y se enteraron de la noticia felicitando a los adolescentes; la noticia salió ese mismo día y muchos imaginaron la cara de John al ver que su nombre no aparecía en los primeros lugares ni entre los 10 mejores.

* * *

Eso fue un día después del torneo…solo 26 más

En las dos semanas siguientes las personas estaban mas tensas pero felices, la navidad estaba cerca, casi a la vuelta de la esquina y guerra o no era algo que no debía dejarse de celebrar.

Esta era la rutina:

Por la mañana los adultos salían demasiado temprano, sus hijos estaban dormidos todavía y los dejaban en buenas manos, el profesor Nicholas se quedaba con ellos por todo el día, junto a los hermanos del profesor Dumbledore.

Trabajaban todo el día e iban de norte a sur y de este a oeste, buscando magos que apoyaran su causa, en secreto dando convocatorias a la batalla final, advirtiendo que se pusieran seguros el último día del año junto con toda la familia que lograran reunir pues nada los salvaría de la maldad de Lord Voldemort.

Los muchachos se quedaban "tranquilamente" sin hacer nada, o eso creían sus padres. Al estar la mayor parte del día solos, tenían la libertad de planear con toda tranquilidad lo que querían; extendían con gran seguridad los grandes pergaminos en la mesa o hablaban en voz alta de lo que harían, todo el día recibían distintas cartas de todas partes del mundo. Harry les había explicado que si Voldemort quería tomar el mundo lo haría de un solo golpe y no esperaría a tomar un pedazo como lo era Francia, todo el mundo estaría sumido en completo caos solo que la ciudad del amor sería el centro de todo.

Estaban contentos de que las cosas estuvieran saliendo bien y como lo tenían planeado; por su parte cuando la orden llegaba por las noches, cansados y con un aspecto de derrota que trataban de ocultar inútilmente frente a sus hijos, tenían expresiones llenas de angustia ante un futuro incierto pues las cosas no estaban funcionando como querían.

* * *

Era la época navideña y dejaron que los más jóvenes adornaran el castillo, estos auque no sabían estaban demasiado ocupados como para hacerlo pero con solo un movimiento de la mano de Harry el castillo estaba decorado con guirnaldas y moños rojos, un gran árbol con esferas y demás en toda su estructura, distintos monitos colgaban de sus ramas y la nieve se hacía evidente fuera del castillo.

Los muchachos dieron por terminados sus planes faltando solo 12 días para el final esperado y 7 de esos para navidad. Quizás estaban confiados o tenían la esperanza de que sus planes estuvieran bien tal y como estaban, tenían la seguridad de que era lo mejor que habían podido armar siendo solo muchachos de 15 y 16, pero ellos nunca actuaron como tal.

Se dedicaron a relajarse esos últimos días, aunque no podían del todo porque el sentimiento de que el fin estaba cerca les daba algunas pesadillas por las noches y los tenía con pendiente. Solo se sentaban a platicar por largas horas de sus aventuras pasadas, de sus logros anteriores y de sus planes futuros.

Así sin que se dieran cuenta llegó la navidad…

* * *

**_Solo 6 días mas…_**

Hoy 25 de diciembre la nieve lucía esplendorosa, de un color blanco que daba paz a las almas y brillante como los rayos del sol.

Los muchachos no se levantaron temprano ¿para que? La orden seguro se había ido y no esperaban celebrar nada hasta la noche así que de todas formas no se molestaron en cambiarse y bajaron en pijama a desayunar; todos los jóvenes se encontraron en el camino al comedor, todos bostezaban y tenían grandes ojeras, la noche anterior se la habían pasado recordando unas bromas de los gemelos.

Caminaban juntos mientras reían un poco pensando en que desayunar, y por fin llegaron al gran comedor donde se sorprendieron de ver a la orden sentada y desayunando tranquilamente, también en pijama. Se quedaron unos momentos estáticos en la puerta viendo como sus padres y maestros convivían tranquilamente bebiendo café; miraron a los muchachos en la puerta y los invitaron a pasar

-creí que no se iban a levantar hasta la una de la tarde-dijo Sirius mirándolos de arriba abajo.

-es que…solo…nosotros…-tartamudeaba Ron quien no sabía que decir

-ya, siéntense a desayunar-dijo James a todos los cuales asintieron mientras se miraban unos a otros –luego podrán abrir sus regalos-una gran sonrisa apareció en la mayoría de ellos y los demás se miraron sorprendidos.

El desayuno transcurrió rápido, en especial por parte de Ron quien ni respiraba entre bocado atragantándose varias veces. En cuanto terminó se lanzo a la montaña de regalos por parte de cada uno de los integrantes de la orden y otros de sus padres empezando a quitar las distintas envolturas como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Todos reían mientras Ron no podía romper envoltura alguna

-están hechizadas para que no las puedas romper hasta que todos estén juntos-dijo Molly a su adelantado hijo

Ya que todos habían terminado de desayunar se unieron, todos abriendo regalos simultáneamente ante las miradas alegres de sus padres, parecían niños pequeños demasiado emocionados por sus expresiones. Recibieron hermosos obsequios pero sus padres tenían planeado algo más…

* * *

Mas tarde salieron a caminar en la nieve, no hacía demasiado frío que les impidiera dar un paseo en familias. Caminaban entre los árboles platicando de cualquier cosa, excepto de la guerra cercana, ese día no lo arruinarían por algo así.

James y Lily tenían planeado platicar con Harry de distintas cosas, algo para que los conociera más, pero Sirius se les había unido formando un mal trío y a pesar de las indirectas de Lily al animago para que se esfumara, él no se fue.

Cosas importantes como el día en que se hicieron novios, cuando se casaron y la expresión de James cuando Lily estaba embarazada. Harry estaba interesado en saber más sobre el día que el nació pues recordaba que la familia de Zack le había contado algo parecido, así que su madre empezó a contar todo con lujo de detalle.

_Flash back_

_Eran las 9 de la noche y Lily se encontraba leyendo un libro frente a la chimenea del hotel, las estrellas brillaban esplendorosamente y la luna solo se encontraba mitad llena. Se encontraban de vacaciones en Francia pues la pelirroja quería unos días de relajación antes de tener a su pequeño bebé que estaba planeado para la próxima semana._

_James venía entrando con una bolsa de churros y un chocolate caliente, a su esposa se le había antojado camino al hotel y para nada quería que su hijo naciera con cara de churro, había escuchado un viejo dicho muggle "no hay que dejar a las mujeres embarazadas con antojo de algo pues el hijo nacerá con cara lo que la madre quiso" sin perder tiempo salió disparado a algún puesto cercano mientras sus dos mejores amigos cuidaban de Lily, a Peter no lo veía hacia algunos días, según había dicho estaba de viaje en Rumania._

_Sirius se encontraba leyendo una revista muggle la cual giró y las páginas se extendieron para deleite de los ojos del animago, Remus se encontraba leyendo algo mas sano al igual que Lily._

_-ya me aburrí-dijo Sirius mientras dejaba de lado la revista que estaba doblada pero se alcanzaron a distinguir unas letras del título "play_oy" la letra del medio no se alcanzaba a distinguir._

_-¿que propones hace canuto?-preguntó James en el mismo plan, miró a Lily por un momento que ya negaba con la cabeza des-aprobatoriamente pues sabía que empezarían con un absurdo juego, una sonrisa apareció en los labios del animago_

_-¿Cómo se va a llamar mi ahijado?-preguntó entonces Lily dejó el libro de lado sin saber que responder, era increíble que se hubiera olvidado algo tan importante_

_-¿Qué propones amigo?-dijo James_

_-Sirius sería un maravilloso nombre-dijo el animago con gran orgullo y subiéndole el ego a la cabeza_

_-ni se les ocurra-expresó Lily –quiero que mi primer hijo tenga un lindo nombre-Black se sintió ofendido por un momento ante el comentario de la pelirroja, pero luego se le desvaneció al pensar en las palabras_

_-¿primer hijo? ¿Cuántos hijos piensas tener?-dijo asustado y luego mirando a James quien se encogió de hombros –amigo, un hijo te va a ahuyentar a las mujeres y dos serían como un repelente-_

_-¡James no necesita mas mujeres!-dijo Lily con tono de superioridad ante la broma del animago y luego miró a su esposo pensativo y le dirigió una mirada asesina -¡ni siquiera lo pienses James Potter!-_

_-¿entonces como se llamará el pequeño?-preguntó Remus interviniendo por primera vez, nadie alcanzó a contestas pues la pelirroja se quejó un poco mientras ponía su mano en el vientre, James palideció_

_-creo que las cosas se adelantaron-dijo ella con una sonrisa, estaba a punto de convertirse en mamá, Sirius brincó al saber que su ahijado ya venía en camino pero James parecía estatua._

_Después de sacar al futuro padre de un transe, salieron a la recepción del hotel donde pidieron por teléfono un taxi. Tras 15 minutos de espera este llegó, James subió adelante y Sirius junto con Remus con Lily. James le indicaba el camino al taxista, mientras Lily tomaba fuertemente la mano del animago y de Remus, estos no se quejaban en un principio pero cuando sintieron que sus manos eran molidas por la gran fuerza de Lily no evitaron quejarse:_

_-James tu lugar es acá atrás tomando la mano de tu esposa-dijo Sirius en un grito de auxilio pero el aludido no hizo caso._

_La noche estaba entrada y no había personas en las calles. Llegaron a un semáforo donde se detuvieron; una persona venía corriendo a la distancia gritando:_

_-¡taxi! ¡Taxi!- pero al notar que este venía lleno desistió, se volteó a su acompañante mientras decía –lo siento cariño, está lleno-_

_Lily asomó su cabeza por la ventana y miró como el hombre volvía a una banca con una mujer que también se quejaba un poco y estaba a punto de dar a luz, sin dudar dijo:_

_-¡Sirius! ¡Remus! ¡Abajo!-los dos aludidos se miraron entre si antes de mirar a la pelirroja -¡Rápido!-les regañó ella_

_-¡James, defiéndenos!-exclamó Sirius ante las órdenes pero este se encogió de hombros mientras les decía que se bajaran. Llamó a la otra pareja entendiendo lo que quería su esposa_

_Dos embarazadas y futuras madres iban en el asiento de atrás junto con dos futuros padres. Sirius en un último intento metió la cabeza por la ventana:_

_-¿nos piensan dejar aquí?-dijo indignado_

_-ustedes tienen sus formas de llegar "canuto"-respondió James haciendo énfasis en el nombre del animago indicándole que se convirtiera en perro._

_Así el taxi partió mientras James podía observar por el espejo lateral como sus dos amigos se transformaban en perro y en lobo empezando a correr tras ellos. Miraba con entretenimiento como Sirius corría con la lengua de fuera con facilidad tras el taxi, así que James decidió divertirse:_

_-podría apurarse por favor-le dijo al taxista –nos urge llegar-una gran sonrisa le apareció en el rostro cuando el velocímetro del taxi pasó de 50 km/h a 100 km/h, no había gente en la calle circulando así que no pasaba nada, pero los dos pobres animales que perseguían el auto se quedaban mas atrás con el paso del tiempo ante las carcajadas de James._

_Fin del flash back_

-¿Qué pasó después?-preguntó Harry

-llegamos al hospital y media hora después Sirius y Remus los cuales traían todas las intenciones de matar a tu padre, pero por suerte ese enojo se les bajó cuando te vieron en los cuneros-respondió Lily y Harry sonrió, miraba como su padrino le dirigía una mirada de muerte a su padre al recordarle tal día y James se hacía el que no sentía la mirada del animago

-ah…recuerdo tu primera navidad-dijo Remus quien se unía al grupo –un día tan hermoso como este, pero difícil de olvidar-las risas de los mayores se hicieron presentes

_Flash back_

_Era 25 de diciembre y la mañana estaba despejada sin nube alguna, pero la nieve caía con esplendor. Lily se levantó temprano a encender la chimenea, dejando en el cuarto a Harry dormido junto a James._

_Eran apenas las 5 de la mañana y no calculaba que su esposo se despertara hasta en 5 horas más aunque de su hijo no estaba tan segura. Cuando volvió para ponerse su bata, su pequeño angelito estaba moviéndose en la cama luchando con una manta que cubría su cabeza, ella se acercó rápidamente y se la quitó, el niño le sonrió mientras abría y cerraba sus manitas._

_Lo tomó en brazos y bajaron a la cocina donde lo acomodó en un sillón mientras le daba su tan querido peluche idéntico a su padrino. Lily se fue a buscar harina, leche, huevos y todo lo que le pedía el libro para hornear galletas; pasaba constantemente para vigilar a su hijo quien reía alegremente con su perrito._

_Después de tener la mezcla lista, ella fue por su hijo para tomarlo en brazos por unos momentos mientras les ponía chispas de chocolate a las galletas que sin hornear se veían deliciosas. Harry observaba con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas los pequeños puntitos que tomaba su madre de una bolsa y que de vez en cuando le daba uno; los miró fijamente y aprovechó cuando su madre se agachó por una cuchara que se le había caído y tomó la bolsa sin que se diera cuenta._

_Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y Lily fue a abrir dejando a su hijo primero en el sillón el cual aprovechó para meter su manita en los chocolates. Por la puerta entraron Remus y un perro con orejas de reno y nariz roja; que de inmediato cambió transformándose en Sirius._

_-que buen disfraz Sirius-dijo Lily divertida_

_-Remus me obligó a andar así desde la casa así que tienes suerte de haberme visto así porque no lo repetiré-_

_-no seas mentiroso Black, que te encantó que las muchachas se detuvieran a acariciar al lindo y dócil perro que traía cuernos de reno-el aludido se encogió de hombros mientras se adentraba más en busca de su ahijado que reía en el sillón extrañamente_

_Cuando llegó al pequeño este tenía la cara y las manitas cubiertas de chocolate y una bolsa vacía yacía en el suelo_

_-oh…Lily-llamó el animago a la madre, cuando ella llegó y observó lo que Sirius miraba divertidamente la pelirroja suspiró_

_-Harry James Potter ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-dijo mientras lo levantaba pero Sirius se lo quitó de los brazos diciendo que él lo limpiaría y así partieron a la cocina._

_Black se acercó al lavamanos y abría la llave al momento que inclinaba a su ahijado, pero Harry miró otra bolsa que su mamá había tomado, un polvo blanco con el que ella jugó y le puso un poco en la mejilla con una gran sonrisa. Estiró su manita y tomó un puñado de harina mientras su padrino buscaba un trapo y en cuanto Sirius volteó la cara el pequeño le lanzó la harina en esta y rió divertido mientras aplaudía_

_-¿te crees muy listo pequeño merodeador?-preguntó algo enojado Sirius mientras se tallaba la cara con el trapo pero cuando su vista se vio despejada su ahijado tenía en la mano un huevo que le lanzó_

_Lily y Remus platicaban alegremente en la sala cuando escucharon a Sirius decir:_

"_me las vas a pagar Harry", los dos se levantaron del sillón y se dirigieron a la cocina con James uniéndose al grupo porque había despertado con tanto grito; al abrir la puerta de la cocina Sirius estaba cubierto de Harina con dos huevos estrellados en la cabeza._

_Harry desde la mesa aplaudía y reía…_

_Fin del flash back_

Harry aún seguía riendo ante el relato pero su padrino se conservaba serio, en todos los eventos el salía perdiendo pero en aquellos tiempos no se podía vengar con un bebé, ahora todo era distinto. Peligrosamente se hizo hacia atrás mientras formaba una bola de nieve que era especialmente para su ahijado.

El sexto sentido de Harry le avisó de los planes de su querido padrino y se agachó en el momento justo y la bola terminó parando en Remus quien aunque no era una persona violenta o de fácil provocación pero devolvió esta. James se metió en la pequeña pelea de tres merodeadores mientras Lily y Harry se apartaban del campo de batalla. Sirius se detuvo por un momento y volteó a madre e hijo sentados bajo un pino cercano, tomó dos bolas de nieve…

-¡ni se te ocurra Black!-le advirtió Lily mientras abrazaba a su hijo, el animago desistió pero las dos pelotas de nieve fueron a parar en cara de Remus.

Después de media hora de una gran batalla donde todos salieron perdiendo a pesar de las amenazas de la pelirroja todos se dispusieron a regresar a Harvard.

* * *

En el comedor…

Las familias estaban sentadas en gruesas alfombras que había en el suelo, unas cuantas almohadas y unas mesitas con tazas de chocolate caliente. Ariana se encargó de hacer unos postres, bollos, donas, palitos de pan…

Pasaron grandes minutos en una gran plática donde todos intervenían contando anécdotas de la juventud o cosas graciosas que pasaron, padres, hijos y maestros convivían con gran armonía; pero en cuanto el reloj se acercaba a las doce, sus felices sonrisas se esfumaban como el la carroza de cenicienta.

Pareciera que la magia de navidad se iría en cuanto el reloj diera las 12 y no fuera mas 25 de diciembre, cuando llegaran al 26 solo les quedarían cinco días para vivir en paz. Era como si la orden diera por vencida la guerra, pero vencida para su propio bando. Esto puso en alerta a los chicos que de inmediato lo notaron pero no dijeron nada, los gemelos Weasley en especial tenían una sorpresa mas…

Incitaron a todos a salir a los jardines y ponerse cómodos mientras ellos regresaban y así lo hicieron. En unos minutos ellos llegaron y prendieron la mecha de un paquete color rojo que dejaron a varios metros lejos de donde estaban, cuando la mecha se apagó muchos fuegos artificiales comenzaron a salir en todas direcciones iluminando el cielo y los rostros de los presentes; un reloj cercano marcaba las 12 mientras las campanadas se escuchaban por toda la cuidad de Francia pero la orden del fénix no le tomó importancia pues sonrieron abiertamente al gran espectáculo abrazando a sus hijos.

Lily y James se tomaron de la mano mientras se acercaban más a Harry y dirigían su mirada al cielo; sin darse cuenta los tres dieron un gran suspiro preocupados…

* * *

sorpresa!!!

se nota que todo está llegando al final?? creo que si...

además de esta rápida actualización que salió de la nada no se que mas me falte...solo un capítulo mas y los dos del final que espero subir tan rápido como este...

aprovechen que el próximo capi les pueda servir para aclarar cosas, pidan algo que no les quedó claro y yo me las arreglo...o si no....

!directo y sin escalas al final!

¿que les parece?

dejen reviews!


	28. Cenizas

**_"Cenizas"_**

-¿crees que ganemos?-

-¿Quiénes?-

-pues nosotros, los buenos-

-si me defines buenos te diré-

-¿que traes hoy? Los buenos somos nosotros, los que no vamos por ahí matando al que se interpone en nuestro camino, los que no dañamos a las personas o queremos dominar el mundo-

-te sorprendería de lo equivocada que está esa versión tuya de las personas buenas-

-entonces dime tu descripción de una persona buena-

-esta bien; bien y mal son solo dos descripciones hechas por el ser humano para separar lo que les gusta de lo que no les gusta, de lo que les parece y de lo que no, bien y mal son solo dos palabras con las que te clasifican tu forma de pensar ¿entiendes?-

-la verdad, no-

-por ejemplo, dime un persona que tu creas es mala-

-¿enserio quieres que te lo diga? No hay que ser adivino para que saber quien es la persona más mala del mundo, obviamente Voldemort-

-esta bien, Voldemort; tu lo describes como malo ¿Por qué?

-esto me esta casando ¿Qué clases de preguntas son estas?, lo describo como malo por asesinar a personas inocentes, separar familias, atacar niños y demás…-

-¿y tu crees que eso es malo?

-está de mas esa pregunta ¡pues claro que lo considero malo!-

-eso es lo que tu quieres ver como maldad, pero si lo miras desde otro punto de vista, lo definirías de otra forma; retomemos el ejemplo de voldemort, el miente, ataca, asesina, tortura y quiere gobernar el mundo por sus razones, el quiere algo y desea conseguirlo al precio que sea, los que no compartimos esa meta, lo vemos como malo pues es algo diferente a nuestros pensamientos, ahora cambiamos a nosotros; queremos acabar con su grupo pues como dices, ellos asesinan, mienten, roban y muchas otras cosas, pero así como nosotros creemos que ellos son los malos, ellos creen que nosotros somos malos-

-¿me estas diciendo malo?-

-no, solo trato de explicarte que cada persona en esta vida tiene una meta, y la mayoría estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para cumplirla, yo deseo mas que nada acabar con esta época de oscuridad, eso significa pelear, atacar, torturar o a veces asesinar, aunque ese no es mi estilo, los que comparten esa meta conmigo, lo han hecho en un desesperado intento de acabar con la "maldad", con nuestros enemigos, o con las personas que están en el otro bando, convirtiéndonos en molestias para los otros, o sea "malos", para voldemort somos malos porque nos estamos interponiendo en sus planes, atacando a sus mortífagos, torturando algunos, y otros muchos asesinados-

-eso no lo hacemos nosotros-

-pero en azkaban si ¿no?, ahí están encerrados los que nosotros decimos son malos-

-en síntesis, ¿quieres decir?...-

-las personas definen malo como los obstáculos que se interponen entre ellas y su meta, nuestra meta "la paz de mundo" nuestro obstáculo "Voldemort" al que consideramos malo; la meta de Voldemort "un mundo según sus ideales" su obstáculo "nosotros", el también tiene una meta y así como nosotros lo consideramos malo, el nos considera a nosotros de la misma forma, pues no pensamos como el, los pocos que si lo hacen son los mortífagos, los cuales hemos atrapado o asesinado al igual que el a muchos de nosotros-

-entiendo…depende del punto de vista que vea las cosas lo consideraré malo-

-algo así, mejor dicho "lo contrario a lo que desees", ¿o acaso no te enojaste cuando dije que no saldrías a ayudarme en la guerra?

-sigo enojado-

-porque es contrario a lo que deseas, y en estos momentos me ves como el malo de la historia-

-tienes razón-

-siempre-

-pero no contestaste mi pregunta ¿ganaremos?-

-eso está difícil-

-¿el ganar?-

-¡no! ¡El responderte!

-¿Por qué?-

-porque así como yo voy a dar todo por cumplir mi meta, Voldemort también lo hará pues cree en ella tanto como yo en la mía…-

-mejor no empieces de nuevo con tus definiciones porque me va a dar jaqueca Harry-

-pues no sigas de preguntón y sigue llenando esos frascos-le respondió divertido –vas demasiado lento Zack-

-es que me pregunto…-dijo rascándose la cabeza -¿Por qué llenar estos miles de frascos con diferentes pociones?-

-tácticas de guerra-le respondió simplemente su amigo mientras levantaba otra caja de 50 frascos para ponerla con las otras125 que ya estaban formadas

* * *

30 de diciembre…

Solo un día para lo que sería el fin de un bando, solo un día para llegar al fin de la guerra más larga de la historia, solo un día para terminar…con el dolor. Como si el tiempo hubiera pasado rápido, hacia unos años estaba entrando a Hogwarts como un alumno de primer grado elegido en Gryffindor y ahora estaba en Harvard listo para terminar con lo que había empezado en Octubre de 1981. Ahora estaba a punto de pelear en una batalla que quedaría marcada en la historia como la mas grande de los tiempos, como aquella que para bien o para mal, quedó por fin culminada.

* * *

1:00 a.m.- 6:00 p.m.

El estar descansado era muy importante para todos, pues no sabían cuanto duraría esta masacre, tenían que tener todas sus fuerzas al máximo así con estar relajados y frescos para el inicio del final. Tenían hecho todo tipo de planes y organizados los frentes de resistencia hasta no poder mas, tan perfecto como pudieron, todos organizados y listos para pelear en lo que serían unas horas pero aun así les faltaba el plan mas importante para desgracia de muchos "Harry".

* * *

El desayuno…

Como si nadie hubiera podido dormir, todos estaban ya desayunando para las 7:00 en punto, un mortal silencio se extendía en el comedor, desde los mas grandes a los menores, no había expresión en sus rostros, solo en sus ojos, tenían esperanza, miedo, angustia, valor, desesperación, felicidad y preocupación, un arco iris de emociones marcaban los rostros de los magos que iban a salir a luchar y extrañamente a los que se iban a "quedar" también.

La sorpresa de los adultos era que los muchachos estaban sentados juntos, sin hablar, pero juntos ¿habrían entendido que este podía ser su fin? No, eso no, seguramente ya estaban reconciliados como siempre, pero cada uno parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa ya habiendo terminado un rico desayuno, preparado con toda dedicación por elfos domésticos, y se dirigió a darle un último vistazo a todo lo que tenían listo. Los demás estaban tensos, la respiración agitada y difícil de llevar a cabo, una paralizante sensación los recorría por la espina vertebral, causando una inexplicable sensación de inmovilidad y dolor. La cabeza dando vueltas hacia todos lados, pensando y no pensando de tantos pendientes y angustias, pero fueron apartadas de repente por risas preciosas de lo mas querido en el mundo "sus hijos"

Todos estaban riendo, no en su totalidad con la vital alegría que siempre embargaban a los que estaban cerca, una risa provocada por Ron para des-estresar el ambiente, una risa como para hacerlos olvidar de algo que los tenia preocupados. Pero así como llegó esta de repente, se volvió a ir cuando se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos a otros como recordando pendientes.

La preocupación de la mesa se incrementó al ver este drástico cambio de actitud por parte de todos, demasiado extraño. Harry se levantó de la mesa despidiéndose de todos diciendo que los vería mas tarde, zack en un intento de acompañarlo, se levantó pero Harry inmediatamente lo sentó por los hombros con una sonrisa, diciendo que todo estaría bien, tenia que dar un último vistazo.

"ultimo vistazo" las palabras se escucharon con el comedor como un susurro pero muy bien entendido, ¿a que se había referido como último vistazo? ¿Qué quería ver por última vez? Volviendo la tensión después de que el joven desapareció tras las puertas del comedor, los muchachos se quedaron mirando ese lugar, como congelando el tiempo, como si Harry no fuera a regresar o lo estuvieran viendo en sus últimos momentos.

El desayuno del comedor transcurrió sin más palabras, y cada uno se fue a un lugar distinto para pensar en las próximas horas, no sin antes preguntarse ¿Cómo le iban a decir a los muchachos?

* * *

8:00 a.m. – 11:00 a.m.

Dumbledore dejaba todo en su sitio después de haber revisado 10 veces que todo estuviera en su lugar, que no hubiera ningún error y todo listo para ocuparse. Antes de salir de su habitación, recordó no haber sentido un miedo así en su vida, el temer al destino que venía, el perder a seres queridos, Ariana y Abeforth habían vuelto a su lado, y los podía perder, "así que eso se siente tener un familia" pensó con una sonrisa amarga, pero no solo por ellos, la orden del fénix había sido lo mas cercano a su familia y amigos por años, y aunque eso no lo vio de esa forma en un principio, en eso se había convertido, para su desgracia.

Ahora sus alumnos, nunca pensó en formar una familia, pero si la hubiera tenido hubiera sido una tan grande como los Weasley, ellos si que tenían una gran familia, y sus hijos eran unas grandes personas que siempre los sorprendían y le traían alegría. "Ron" pensó de nuevo, ese hubiera sido unos de sus nietos, simplemente por su chispa y ocurrencias; luego se desvío a otra familia "Hermione" hija de muggles, algo que a ella nunca le importó para sacar las mayores calificaciones de la escuela, para formar esa actitud fuerte y digna de una gran mujer, y por ultimo "Harry", las palabras no alcanzaban a describir el enigma que era, el gran mago que era, y su fuerza interna, no creyó vivir para conocer a lo el podría llamar "el mejor mago del mundo" siempre esperó ver que alguien diera un giro importante al destino de todos y si alguien lo había logrado, ese había sido Harry. Sorprendente que a su corta edad se ganara ese respeto y cariño de muchos, un muchacho que se hacia escuchar y que toda su vida había peleado por sobrevivir.

-espero vivir para ver tu mayor hazaña-pensó Dumbledore mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro viejo y angustiado.

* * *

Weasley…

Molly y arthur estaban escribiendo en un pergamino una carta a Bill, donde le decían que cuidara de sus hermanos en dado caso que sucediera lo peor. Se acercaba la hora de salir a defender lo que querían, y Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie y Bill eran lo mas importante. Dejaban todo en manos del hermano mas responsable sabiendo que a los muchachos no les faltaría nada. No querían pensar en lo peor y tener que dejar desamparados a sus hijos pero más valía prevenir.

La carta lista, la guardaron entre sus documentos mas importantes, como lo fuesen sus testamentos y otras cartas personales para cada uno de los muchachos, si ese era el ultimo día que los iban a ver, no querían dejar cuentas pendientes, después de todo los querían con toda el alma. Ahora pensaban en cada uno de ellos por separado "Ginny", la mas pequeña y única Weasley de sus 7 hijos, una muchacha que no se da por vencida, con carácter igual a su madre, le dejaron una carta donde Molly le dejaba el collar que Arthur le había regalado el día de su boda, para que ella lo pudiera utilizar en la suya. Molly sonrió solo de imaginar a su pequeña vestida de novia.

"Ron", penúltimo hermano y no por eso el mas débil de los hombres, era muy holgazán pero siempre un gran hijo y amigo, sospechaban de el que trataría de hacer algo junto a Hermione y a Harry, tratar de salir del castillo, pero eso, la orden lo tenia previsto y se los impedirían.

"Fred y George" las mentes maestras y que mas se metían en problemas de lo weasley, dos grandes hermanos que hacían que la alegría nunca faltara en la casa.

"Percy" el alumno mas destacado de su generación, siempre estudioso, siempre atento y un gran ejemplo para sus hermanos menores.

"Charlie y Bill" los mayores de la familia que siempre se preocupaban porque nunca les faltara nada, de consentir a sus padres y siempre ayudarlos, sus primeros hijos.

Habiendo dejado todos los sobres cerrados y guardados entre sus cosas, el matrimonio salió abrazado con una sonrisa en el rostro, que era que sin importar lo que pasara, habían tenido la familia mas bonita del mundo, la habían disfrutado y defenderían el futuro de esta para que vivieran en paz.

* * *

Alice y frank

Muy poco convivieron con su pequeño hijo Neville, prácticamente igual que Lily y James, pero ellos estaban felices de que su hijo hubiera crecido con su abuela, la cual lo cuidó y enseñó muy bien, educándolo y enseñándole valores. Orgullosos de tener un hijo valiente, orgullosos de haber muerto por el hacia años, orgullosos de su forma de ser, y felices de haber convivido con el un tiempo, al igual que los weasley dejaron una carta donde le expresaban su cariño y le decían todo lo que pensaban de el, que no se preocupara por lo que pasara, pues haber visto el gran mago que era; los dejaba mas que satisfechos.

Dejándole también una carta a la madre de Frank, agradeciendo todo lo que había hecho, dejándoles a los dos su fortuna la cual había estado congelada en Gringotts, y no se había podido resolver en años, dejando dicho que se dieran una vida de lujos por todo su esfuerzo y dedicación.

El matrimonio se miró a los ojos y se tomó de la mano, dándose un gran abrazo.

* * *

Lily y James…

Quizás esta fue la despedida más difícil desde el punto de vista de muchos, después de todo, la vida no había sido justa con esta familia la cual merecía la felicidad y más. Dumbledore les sugirió más de una vez a los dos Potter que no participaran en la guerra y que se fueran con Harry, algo que toda la orden comprendió, pero ellos dos no querían dejar al azar el futuro de su hijo; no de nuevo.

Mas que una larga carta, sobre lo orgullosos que estaban de su hijo, sobre que fuera fuerte, que les había dado la mayor felicidad del mundo al ver el gran mago que era, dejaron muchas botellitas con recuerdos, del colegio, de cuando eran novios, de los merodeadores y de cuando el nació. No querían que pasara por lo mismo y se hundiera en la tristeza si se llegaba a repetir lo del 31 de octubre. Estaban felices de haber conocido a su hijo, de haber convivido con el, de saber que ese carácter digno de sus padres lo mantendría en pie a pesar de lo que pasara.

Lily en especial, dejó una carta para su hermana Petunia, donde se disculpaba por cuando eran niñas, además de agradecerle por "haber cuidado de Harry", le agradecía con toda el alma el haberlo visto crecer por ella. También, a la señora Weasley le dejaba otra donde la bondad salía disparada de cada palabra, muy agradecida de haber visto a Harry como otro hijo y haberlo cuidado también.

James dejaba a harry al cuidado de sirius en caso de lo peor, sabía que el animago estaría feliz de tener a Harry consigo legalmente y de no vivir escondido nunca mas, dejando una carta de confesión para que buscara la libertad. Agradeciendo aquellos años del colegio donde no salían del aula de castigos, por haberle dado buenos momentos y por aguantar 12 años en Azkaban por Harry, no se podía expresar mas pues el tiempo era corto. A Remus también le agradecía como a sirius sobre el colegio y le dejaba dicho que cuidara de Sirius para que este cuidara de Harry, que los cuidara muy bien a los dos.

Sin extender más el sentimiento, los dos se tomaron de la mano y se besaron, esperando que ese no fuera el último…

* * *

Muchachos…

Extrañamente estaban haciendo lo mismo que sus padres, aunque Harry no los dejaría salir, querían dejar dicho que habían sido felices con sus familias y amigos, que aunque corta la vida había sido de lo mejor y que no se preocuparan.

Al tener tan corta edad no eran muy expresivos en sus palabras así que dejaron recuerdos sobre sus mejores momentos y lo mas divertidos, donde reían y jugaban, donde habían sido felices. Agradeciendo la atención que les dieron sus padres, la maravillosa familia que les había tocado tener, y la compañía de los amigos, se despidieron afectuosamente en los pergaminos, ocultándolos entre sus cosas.

* * *

Harry…

En pocas palabras, nunca fue bueno para decir adiós y hoy no sería la diferencia. No iba a dejar cartas pues sabía lo dolorosas que estas podían ser aunque dijera lo feliz que había sido. Aunque agradeciera a todos los que se preocupaban por el, a sus maestros y amigos, a sus parientes, a su padrino, todos iban a quedarse con un sentimiento difícil de borrar. ¿Qué mejor que dejarles recuerdos? El mostrarles que no tenían nada de que preocuparse, que el tuvo lo que quiso y lo trataron demasiado bien en la vida los dejaría con un una sonrisa en vez de lagrimas en el rostro.

No sabia si porque presentía la muerte cerca, debía dejarles claro lo mucho que estimó a todos y también lo que los quiso. Presentía un final, una muerte, pero sabia de quien, pero el no dejaría que fuera nadie que le importara, no habría mas muertes de su lado, y así tenia que ser su vida la que se fuera, se llevaría a Voldemort con el. No dejaría de respirar hasta que todo hubiera desaparecido y no quedaran rastros del mago tenebroso.

La guerra terminaría hoy, ni un día mas ni un día menos, ninguna muerte mas, de eso se encargaría el.

-¿Merlín?- llamó Harry a la entrada de la fortaleza, y el fantasma apareció con una sonrisa angustiada en el rostro haciendo olvidar a Harry lo que le iba a decir -¿Qué te pasa?-

-nada- le mintió este –solo que estoy preocupado-dijo mirándolo fijamente, como si fuera a desaparecer o fuera la ultima vez que lo veía

-no me mires como los demás-le respingó Harry –no voy a desaparecer ni tampoco será la última vez que me verás-

-conociéndote se que harás todo para terminar la guerra-dijo Merlín con un nudo en la garganta –incluida tu desaparición- Harry entonces reflexionó, eso era verdad, haría todo para acabar con la guerra, pero estaba sorprendido de que el fantasma pudiera estar preocupado por el, si el lo sabia, los demás también debían sospechar algo

-¿tienes el mismo presentimiento que yo?- preguntó Harry casi afirmando y el fantasma asintió

-una muerte importante-

-y ¿Por qué crees que seré yo?-le cuestionó Harry de nuevo

-por tu complejo de héroe y esa manía de defender a los tuyos-le contestó Merlín alargando cada palabra

-te lo he dicho antes y te lo repetiré ahora…-dijo seriamente –si es necesario haré todo que esté a mi alcance-

El fantasma se sorprendió al ver el brillo de decisión en los ojos de Harry, como un fuego encerrado tras los cristales del alma, rugía con toda intensidad, y la determinación en su voz lo hizo plantearse la pregunta de ¿Por qué Harry estaba tan seguro de todo lo que estaba haciendo? No le contó mucho sobre lo que planeaba hacer, pero la sonrisa triunfal de Harry lo asustaba un poco, se veía totalmente seguro de que ganarían. No le quedaba más que rogar volver a verlo después de la guerra, tan vivo como siempre y con esa sonrisa extrañamente malévola que a veces traía, cuando estaba por jugarle una broma a Zack. Se despidió cordialmente del muchacho que dijo que en unas horas regresarían con sus amigos para dejar dicho lo que debían hacer.

* * *

Nicholas…

Estaba apunto de empezar esa gran aventura que quería para el final de los días, morir en esta guerra seria un honor, igual que morir luchando a lado de los mas grandes magos del planeta. Había visto mucho en su vida para no reconocer el talento en los magos y reconocerlos tal como debían, estaba feliz de haber encontrado al hechicero más grande de todos los tiempos y ver las maravillas que podía crear. El salir vivo de esta travesía sería aun mejor que morir en ella, pues sabia que a toda costa, el bando ganador seria el de ellos, que después de la lucha y de que el mundo volviera a la normalidad, habría una gran celebración que uniría a los magos del mundo entero.

-"estoy soñando"-pensó nicholas –"es demasiado para un viejo como yo"-

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta

-pase-

Harry Potter entró en el despacho con una mirada imponente la cual nunca había visto en el, el extraño brillo de seguridad y de fuerza era una combinación tranquilizadora, le daba esperanza y valor al que se topara con ella si creías en el, pero seguro intimidaba al enemigo.

-¿profesor Nicholas?-lo llamó Harry viendo como el anciano sonreía embobado en algo

-eh…si… ¿decías?-dijo despertando de ese sueño

-le preguntaba si iba a salir a pelear-dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido pensando en ¿Qué le había llamado tanto la atención al profesor?

-se me hace una pregunta con una respuesta muy obvia-dijo extrañado –claro que lo haré; aunque vaya a ser mi fin-dijo felizmente

Harry lo veía despreocupado por lo que fuera a pasar mas tarde, como si fuera un privilegio presenciar tal evento. Claro que sabia el profesor Nicholas buscaba un final como este así que pronto dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿así que piensa que este es su final?-dijo harry divertido provocando una mirada de extrañeza del anciano -¿cree que morirá?-

-si, lo creo-dijo seguro y sin titubeos, pero de nuevo miró como Harry sonreía con malicia -¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo algo asustado

-en primera venia a decirle que si podía apoyar a los muchachos esta noche en mi encargo, pero como esta tan decidido a pelear, será mejor advertirle que no morirá-

-lo de los muchachos suena tentador Harry, pero la pelea me llama, y eso de no morirme, espero no estés pensando en interponerte entre la muerte y yo… ¿verdad?- Harry solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo -¡Harry!-le dijo algo enfadado el anciano –si mi destino es morir en la guerra mas grande de todas ¡así será!- el muchacho solo sonrió comprensivamente, viendo que no lo podía hacer cambiar de opinión

-¿y si su destino fuera permanecer hasta la fiesta de la victoria?-dijo misteriosamente mientras salía de la oficina tras su próximo objetivo.

* * *

Pasillos…

Abeforth caminaba por los pasillos perdido en sus pensamientos con una sola preocupación en su cabeza "su hermana", no había podido convencerla de no salir a pelear, era una bruja talentosa y muy buena duelista gracias a Harry, pero le preocupaba que le pudiera pasar algo, en la guerra se tiene que estar concentrado en protegerse a uno mismo pero el proteger a su hermana lo tenia nervioso, no sabia si podría hacerlo, y no garantizaba que no le pasara nada.

Mientras caminaba se topó con Harry quien venia saliendo de la oficina de Nicholas, y ambos se miraron. El tercer sorprendido de la mañana era Abeforth al toparse con la mirada de Harry, pero tenia que concentrarse en el asunto que mas le preocupaba.

.- ¿preparando los últimos detalles?-dijo Abeforth

-si, ¿pasa algo?-le preguntó Harry al ver que estaba preocupado por algo o alguien.

-Ariana-respondió pesadamente –ella quiere pelear-

-entiendo, ¿Dónde se encuentra en estos momentos?-

-en casa, creo-dijo extrañado

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo-dijo Harry mientras salía corriendo dejando a Abeforth con la duda de ¿Qué es lo que haría?

* * *

Casa de Ariana…

-¿se puede?-pregunto Harry desde la puerta

-adelante pasa-dijo la señora que estaba juntando algunas cosas en su bolso, cosas de valor sentimental o necesarias.

-veo que está lista-dijo Harry mientras observaba que Ariana tenía los ojos húmedos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

-así es, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Harry?-pregunto dulcemente

-venia a ver si necesitaba ayuda o algo-

-a veces no sabes mentir Harry-dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica –se que Abeforth te contó-

-la verdad si-dijo apenado –pero solo es porque se preocupa por ti-

-yo le dije que es mi decisión salir o no-dijo ella un poco enojada –a el y a Albus-

-¿el profesor Dumbledore también trató de convencerla?- preguntó Harry extrañado, el director de Hogwarts no era un hombre que demostrara ese tipo de sentimientos, vaya cambio, la guerra puede unir personas y hacer cambiar a otras cuantas.

-si, y como les dije a ellos también te lo diré a ti Harry, yo pelearé-dijo decidida

-¿y que te hace pensar que quería venir a convencerte?-le respondió el, Harry no quería convencer a nadie de no pelear, todos estaban en su derecho de salir a defender lo que querían y morir en el intento, solo desearía que hubiera un forma mas segura de defender a los que querían.

-si no vienes a eso ¿a que vienes?-preguntó Ariana sorprendida al ver a los ojos a Harry, vaya decisión en su mirada

-a ver en que te puedo ayudar-le respondió de nuevo el, ariana entonces entendió, Harry estaba resignado a no poder impedir la participación de sus seres amados en la guerra, por lo que tendría una responsabilidad muy grande de protegerlos a todos.

-¿te sientes obligado a participar?-dijo ella cambiando de tema y tomando por sorpresa a Harry.

-es mas que una obligación-dijo el –es el destino-dijo con pesadez

-¿y cual es mi destino en esta guerra?-le preguntó al muchacho que veía como Ariana estaba cambiando de opinión respecto a salir, ella quería ayudar en la guerra, pero no quería salir, ese era su dilema, y lo que la tenia preocupada, al parecer le tenia un poco de miedo a la muerte y no superaba por completo su miedo a la magia.

-su destino es ayudar-dijo Harry –de una forma o de otra, peleando o…- Harry se detuvo para ver si a Ariana le interesaba la otra opción

-¿…o?

-defender-

-¿defender?-pregunto ella

-si, es simple, en la guerra hay dos posibilidades, atacar o defender, los que atacan son los que pelean cuerpo a cuerpo a los del otro bando, pero los que defienden son los que se encargan de que si hay un herido atenderlo, de tener provisiones listas o cosas que puedan necesitar los que atacan-dijo Harry

-así es como convenciste a tus amigos y a Zack ¿cierto?-

-así es-le dijo Harry con una sonrisa –es una forma de que participen manteniéndolos lo mas seguros posibles-

-¿y que es lo que harán exactamente en esta guerra?-preguntó ella

-la pelea se extenderá por el mundo-dijo el –habrá derrumbes, incendios, inundaciones, muertes... las personas se pueden perder en el caos o resultar heridas; habilitamos un lugar donde podremos concentrar a todos los que necesiten refugio, hay provisiones y podremos atender a loa heridos. Un lugar donde puedan pasar seguros la guerra-dijo con una sonrisa confiada

-¿Cuántas personas tienes para atender las necesidades que se presenten?-preguntó Ariana

-unas cuantas-dijo misteriosamente

-unas cuantas, más una-dijo ella –te ayudare-

Después de eso, con su misión cumplida, Harry salió de la casa para encaminarse a seguir revisando los últimos detalles

* * *

Francia…

Harry había recorrido la cuidad, viendo que todo lo que había planeado se estuviera llevando a cabo al pie de la letra, veía grandes movimientos de seres en los bosques y en los lagos, ríos y todo lo que poseyera agua en la ciudad "una gran sorpresa para Voldemort" pero aun así algo lo mantenía preocupado.

Los gobiernos a pesar de la advertencia de que se avecinaba una guerra no quisieron advertir en lo absoluto a la población, la gente caminaba por todas partes en la ciudad sin ninguna preocupación, como si nada pasara a pesar de que las horas estaban contadas. Hoy 30 de diciembre se hacían las típicas compras para las grandes cenas entre familias enteras, listos para la celebración de haber cumplido un año mas en compañía de sus seres queridos, listos para celebrar lo que ellos creían "otro año mas de vida y libertad"

Había gran movimiento por todos lados de gente apresurada a hacer compras, el sabia que seria un caos el despertar del 31 de diciembre puesto que empezaría con una guerra, gente corriendo desesperada por todos lados sin saber que hacer o como proteger a sus familias, donde refugiarse o que iba a pasar. Todo por la falta de credibilidad de sus gobernantes, ministros y demás. Se crearía un caos, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo, por un lado, impedir que voldemort ganara, y por el otro, defender a las grandes masas del peligro.

* * *

11:00 a.m. -2:00 p.m.

Todos habían regresado de vigilar que las cosas estuvieran siguiendo su curso, que no hubiera inconvenientes y que los planes hechos siguieran en pie; mientras mas pasaban las horas mas nerviosos se ponían, ya fuera por enfrentar al mal en las calles de Francia o enfrentar a los adolescentes dentro de Harvard. Era demasiado obvio que no los dejarían salir a pelear, así como era obvio que ellos opondrían resistencia, así que los planes para neutralizar a ese grupito de muchachos se estaban acercando.

Era la hora de comida y de nuevo había total silencio en el castillo, cada minuto que pasaba significaba un minuto menos para el final, significaba un minuto menos para acercarse a la decisión final. Todos comían de nuevo callados convirtiéndose en algo molesto, es como si estuvieran en medio de un velorio. La comida de ese día había sido preparado con mucha dedicación por los elfos de harvard, los cuales estaban agradecidos a los magos pues sabían que esa noche saldrían a defender el mundo y todos los seres vivos en el; la comida era un deleite para todos, Dobby se encargó personalmente de que así fuera, el también pelearía, muchos de ellos lo harían, pues no podía quedarse solo parados mirando como podían perder esa libertad que sus amos les habían otorgado.

Un vistazo rápido por parte de Dumbledore a la mesa de los muchachos, hizo que se diera cuenta de que faltaban dos personas, los gemelos Weasley "quizás haciendo una de sus travesuras", pensó alegremente y no se equivocó cuando los vio entrar al mismo paso por las puertas del comedor, escondiendo algo detrás de sus espaldas. Peligrosamente se miraron entre si antes de asentir con la cabeza para empezar su plan.

Desde la mesa de a lado, los demás se ponían nerviosos al no saber que tramaban Fred y George, a Harry le vino un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Antes de que pudiera decirles algo para averiguar el porque de esas macabras sonrisas de oreja a oreja, los gemelos aventaron dos paquetes al aire, uno cada uno, y luego con sus varitas les prendieron llamas. Los dos paquetes explotaron en el aire dejando ver muchos fuegos artificiales, un gran fénix rojo, muy parecido a Fawkes voló por todo el comedor antes de arder como un fénix común haría para dar paso a dos figuras, el vivo retrato de los gemelos Weasley pero en fuegos artificiales como el del campeonato de quidditch por parte de los irlandeses. Las dos figuras empezaron a bailar alegremente abrazados por los hombros para luego empezar a cantar una porra:

_"que viva la orden del fénix,_

_Que hoy peleará contra el mal_

_Si no regresan con vida,_

_Tomaremos su lugar"_

Ese pequeño párrafo hizo palidecer a varios de la mesa de los adultos, mientras Sirius reía alegremente hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que significaba esa estrofa, pero aun había más…

_"Voldemort va a caer,_

_A manos de un gran mago_

_No lo volveremos a ver,_

_Pues Harry lo habrá acabado"_

Los muchachos empezaron a reír mientras Harry se golpeó contra la mesa por aquella estrofa, debía acordarse de matarlos primero a ellos. De la mesa de los adultos solo sonreían, los gemelos les estaban dando un buen momento…

_"el fin ya está cerca,_

_Y todo será truco con maña_

_Mamá no seas terca,_

_Y déjanos salir a la batalla"_

La señora Weasley los miró peligrosamente haciendo reír mas a todos en el comedor, Harry solo negaba con la cabeza pensando "no tienen remedio"…

_"uno, dos, hola,_

_Aprovechen que pueden vernos_

_Porque a la hora de la hora,_

_No podrán detenernos"_

Los muchachos se tragaron el tenedor, cuchara o lo que sea que tuvieran en la boca, en la mesa de los adultos, pensaron bien cada palabra, esos muchachos en verdad tenían algo planeado, se sorprendieron y todos se levantaron de la mesa para pedir explicaciones, como respuesta automática, unos resortes empujaron a los adolescentes fuera de sus asientos para salir corriendo del comedor dejando todo en la mesa. O-o-o

Mientras corrían por los pasillos tratando de sacar una ventaja considerable a sus padres, Fred y George se iban felicitando mutuamente y chocando manos mientras gritaban "misión cumplida" los demás venían mirándolos de reojo, entre divertidos y furiosos por esa forma de haber gritado a los adultos "tenemos nuestros planes y no nos detendrán". Harry solo estaba rogando que eso no atrajera un cambio de planes de último minuto.

-podrían habernos dicho-les gritó Hermione mientras seguían corriendo

-era una sorpresa-dijo Fred

-nos hubieran detenido-le secundó George

-vaya sorpresa-dijo Ron quien llevaba su plato consigo intentando que no se le cayera la comida por el camino –hubieran hecho eso hasta después de que termináramos de comer-

-Harry, ¿tu no dices nada?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa George

-¿en serio quieres que te diga lo que pienso?-le respondió este un poco enojado, haciendo a los gemelos retractarse de la idea –fue entretenido, pero ahora se nos hará mas largo el tiempo de espera y nos mantendrán demasiado vigilados-

-lo sentimos-dijeron al unísono, pero Harry les sonrió comprensivamente

* * *

Comedor 2:30 p.m.

Ahora los adultos, tal como Harry predijo, se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para mantener la vista en ellos, no podían dejar que salieran y se arriesgaran en la batalla, ninguno soportaría perder a alguno de ellos, eran sus hijos. No es que no sospecharan que no tuvieran algo planeado, pero la forma en que lo dijeron Fred y George, tan seguros, como si nadie los fuera a detener los preocupó un poco. Además esa repentina huída también confirmaba sus sospechas de que tenían algo grande planeado.

-vaya entretenimiento-dijo Sirius aun riéndose y Lily lo miró severamente –solo decía-se defendió el

-no podemos dejarlos mas tiempo solos-dijo dumbledore para terminar esa mini-reunión –deben buscarlos y traerlos aquí si es posible-

Todos tanto miembros como familiares salieron en busca de esos muchachos, deberían encontrarlos rápidamente y reunirlos en el comedor para tener esa dura platica a la que tanto temían y que los muchachos habían vuelto mas difícil. No seria fácil en si, decirles que por ningún motivo saldrían y que eso se encargaría la orden del fénix; y ahora todo se ponía mas complicado debido al empeño que al parecer habían puesto en eso planes.

-tenemos una ventaja-dijo James sonriéndole a su esposa –tenemos nuestro propio perro rastreador-dijo mientras Sirius ya se transformaba para encontrarlo mas fácil y rápidamente o eso creían

* * *

La fortaleza…

-wow, Harry-dijo Ron –este lugar es increíble-

De los 7 adolescentes que iban con Harry, 6 se sorprendieron al estar ante tan hermoso paisaje, era de esperarse, después de todo zack ya había estado ahí con anterioridad. Lo que siempre sorprendía a los visitantes de aquel lugar, eran sus grandes cascadas y la maravillosa vista, como si pudieran quedarse viendo aquello por siempre. Harry los dejó contemplar el momento mientras le daba algunas instrucciones a Zack, siendo la primera que fuera a buscar a Merlín; y sin perder tiempo obedeció.

-¿muchachos?-llamó la atención Harry –aquí será donde harán su parte en la guerra-abrieron la boca de la impresión, Harry les había hablado de un enorme lugar para meter a todo el que fuera posible, que siempre estaría abastecido, pero eso era diferente a lo que pensaban. Al ver lo enorme y espacioso del lugar, pensaron que todo sería pan comido y la primera en protestar fue Hermione.

-Harry, esto será demasiado fácil-

-entiendo, lo dicen por los grandes espacios ¿no?-pensaban que iba a ser fácil por la comodidad en la que estarían y todos lo recursos que tenían. Todos asintieron a la pregunta. -¿será fácil atender a decenas de heridos? ¿Mandarme lo necesario cuando lo necesite? ¿Cuidar de niños y personas mayores? ¿Y responder a las miles de preguntas sobre que es lo que pasa? Perdónenme pero eso no lo creo fácil-

Ambos asintieron pidiendo una disculpa pero Harry no las aceptó, el se disculpó por estar actuando así aunque ellos le respondieron que eran nervios de guerra pero el los negó, era otra cosa.

* * *

Dos horas después salieron de la fortaleza, apareciendo en el cuarto de hermione, para después salir a los pasillos; habían repasado extensamente el plan, de los pies a la cabeza y todo parecía estar en orden, excepto los nervios que los consumían.

Caminaron por los pasillos todos juntos cuando 8 hechizos aturdidores se escucharon de distintas direcciones, 7 dando en el blanco.

-te dije que no seria fácil-le susurró Sirius a James al ver que Harry era el único que no había caído.

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Regulus, este último para guardar las apariencias acorralaron a Harry quien los veía desafiantemente.

Los demás padres se habían llevado a sus hijos para ponerles lo que seria un potente hechizo del sueño y así dejarlos fuera de combate. Con algo de tristeza en sus rostros, empezaron a hablar:

-no hagas esto mas difícil Harry-suplico Sirius

-¿yo?-respondió –yo no ataco por la espalda-

-por favor, es la única forma-intervino Lily

-¿de apartarme?-respondió enojado – ¡yo tengo tanto derecho como ustedes a estar en esto!-

-es por tu bien-afirmó James, Harry levantaba la varita, aunque su plan consistía en dejarse vencer para que creyeran que tenían todo bajo control tenia que dar lucha, si no todo sería demasiado sospechoso. La verdad no le costaba trabajo, solo se imaginaba que si no hubiera descubierto ese gran secreto de Merlín, ese podía ser su final. Aunque estaba confiado de que saldría de esto, ¿Qué tal si no fuera así? ¿Si hubiera tenido un plan y en ese momento lo fueran a echar a perder? Le resultaba difícil creer que estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de sacarlo de esto, que para su suerte, no era así.

-esto me duele mas que a ti hijo-dijo James mientras alzaba su varita, Remus y Sirius lo sujetaban fuertemente, lo ultimo que escuchó fue un…

-adiós…-seguido por un hechizo aturdidor.

* * *

5:00 p.m.

Cada pareja se había encargado de sus hijos. Los habían llevado a sus respectivas habitaciones poniéndolos cómodos después de haberlos aturdido, algo que les había costado hasta el alma. Después de todo no los iban a dejar pelear, sabían que esos muchachos tenían planes y que querían participar, pero era demasiado peligroso y arriesgado, no los querían perder. La mejor manera de impedir su participación era durmiéndolos. Si solo los encerraban bajo un hechizo de escudo u otra cosa ellos encontrarían la forma de escapar, pero ahora que estaban fuera de combate, profundamente dormidos, no sabrían siquiera lo que pasaba afuera. Lamentaban apartarlos tan bruscamente de esta forma pero las cosas debían ser así, su sentimiento de amor hacia ellos superaba por mucho el de culpa por haberlos emboscado y atacado.

-¿todo listo?-preguntó Dumbledore a los adultos que llegaban al comedor después de haber cumplido con sus hijos, asintiendo pesadamente todos se sentaron donde la orden de Merlín estaba en su totalidad reunida junto con las demás. Antes de seguir con los planes, albus consideró necesarias las ultimas palabras que podría dirigirles por el momento, un discurso motivador que les recuerde por lo que estaban peleando.

-señores-dijo con un tono potente llamando la atención –quisiera decir unas palabras, no será un discurso largo y aburrido, solo quiero decir la realidad…- todos estaban atentos a la fuerza de la voz del director, que denotaba una fuerza de voluntad grande –hoy lucharemos en la mas grande batalla de la historia hasta ahora; así como no les puedo garantizar que ganemos, tampoco les puedo garantizar que sobrevivamos…-algunos rostros se ensombrecieron ante tan verdaderas palabras -…pero lo que si va a sobrevivir son a los que dejamos atrás…-levantaron la vista con ojos brillantes sabiendo que eso era cierto, lo hacían por los mas jóvenes -…jóvenes que se encargaron bastantes años de impedir este fatal final, que lucharon contra el mal en persona, no se encuentran en estos momentos con nosotros…ellos hicieron su parte; hoy nos toca a nosotros-dijo mirando a los Potter, a los Weasley y a los Longbottom en especial -…mostremos esa fortaleza que ellos demostraron hace años, mostrémosles que nosotros peleamos para que ellos vivan en mundo diferente al que están acostumbrados; en igual de sombras, luz…en lugar de sufrimiento, felicidad…y en lugar de muerte, vida…-dijo con gran poder el director que se sentía orgulloso de estarse expresando de esos muchachos así, porque eso eran y mas. Los padres de ellos también sentían en ánimo por los cielos, recordaron que todo lo hacían por sus hijos y que por ellos morirían en esta guerra si era necesario para que al fin tuvieran la paz merecida.

Se levantaron de sus asientos decididamente James y Lily con una gran sonrisa, seguidos por los Weasley y los Longbottom. La orden entera siguió su ejemplo y todos estaban de pie en menos de 10 segundos.

-es hora...-dijo Dumbledore mientras todos empezaban a caminar tras el, que se dirigía a las puertas de entrada al castillo, una vez ahí, empezaron a desaparecer uno a uno para ir al punto de reunión o "base", para empezar los grandes movimientos. Ya que todos se habían ido, James y Lily se tomaron de la mano y miraron hacia la escuela, pensando que contra todas las expectativas, ganarían, así siguieran vivos o no para el final.

* * *

-¿todos se fueron?- se preguntó a si mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama, vaya encantamiento aturdidor, había sido fuerte, no tenían que matarlo para apartarlo de los hechos. Olvidando ese detalle, se concentró en lo que ahora tenia que hacer. Se acercó a la mesa que estaba a lado de la ventana, atraído por un brillo dorado, y una carta con este. Al leer las iniciales "J y L" sabía que es lo que tenia adentro…se estaban despidiendo…

Mostrando poco interés en abrirla, tomó la carta en sus manos, se juró que no la abriría porque no era necesario leer esa despedida, porque simplemente no irían a ninguna parte para decir lo que sospechaba tenia la carta. Haciéndose de valor y confianza, con solo pensarlo, la carta comenzó a arder en llamas hasta que solo quedaron cenizas. Se estaba demostrando que no era necesaria esta, pues no serviría de nada, no les seria útil. Pero en cambio…

De ente sus cosas, sacó otra carta de pocas palabras pero sincera y la puso en lugar donde había estado la anterior.

-"creo que esta la necesitarán"- susurró mientras dejaba el sobre y la cajita con memorias…

Salió de la habitación para seguir con su labor, echando un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor, alcanzó a distinguir las siglas de su carta "HP"… 0-0-0

Entró rápidamente a la primera habitación, la cual era de Zack, con el movimiento de su mano, los hechizos que habían usado y puesto con tanto empeño los padres de este, desaparecieron despertando al muchacho. Se levantó velozmente al ver a Harry en la puerta esperándolo, tomó su varita y juntos se dirigieron a la siguiente habitación.

Repitiendo en proceso con Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Fred y George, el grupo estaba junto de nuevo y se dirigían otra vez a la fortaleza de Merlín.

Mientras caminaban nerviosamente por los pasillos, Harry repasaba en su mente lo que había hecho, sus padres habían puesto sus esperanzas en esos hechizos del sueño para mantenerlos a salvo, pero obviamente no contaban con que uno de ellos pudiera despertar de tan potentes encantamientos y luego despertar a los demás. Pensó en lo fácil que había sido romper esas excusas y barreras que los "protegían" pero las cosas tenían que ser así.

* * *

6:00 p.m.

El sol comenzaba la cuenta regresiva para empezar a esconderse, y llevarse con el los últimos rayos que verían o eso creían los miembros de la orden los cuales, estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos, escondidos por a ciudad para vigilar los últimos movimientos del enemigo.

La nostalgia los embargó de solo imaginar que hacia una hora habían visto por ultima vez a sus hijos; el pesimismo comenzaba a llenarlos por dentro, aunque lucharan con todo su empeño, sabían que en toda guerra había perdidas, y Voldemort no jugaba limpio, así que por todos lados habría trampas. Dando la última vuelta de rutina, regresaron a la base para reunirse y recibir las últimas instrucciones…

* * *

Fortaleza…

-¿están listos?-

-eso creo-

Todos estaban reunidos en lo que era un comedor, pero sobre este estaban unos planos y otras cosas que Harry comenzaría a explicar. Veía en sus caras temor y nervios, por sus padres y por lograr un buen desempeño en el trabajo encomendado.

-muchachos…-comenzó Harry –yo no soy del tipo que da discursos, y menos palabras alentadoras- los presentes asintieron con una sonrisa –pero puedo ver lo que sienten reflejado en su ojos…-Ron entonces explotó, estaba siendo fuerte para no decirlo, pero no podía mas.

-estoy preocupado por mis padres-dijo avergonzado ante las miradas, pero pronto fue apoyado por sus hermanos que sentían lo mismo, harry pensó que eso era normal, todos en esa habitación lo estaban, incluso el.

-¿y si te diera mi palabra de que todo saldrá bien?-dijo Harry haciendo a Ron mirarlo sorprendido -¿si te dijera que no permitiré que les pase nada? A ninguno – Ron dibujó una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento a su amigo el cual también le sonreía

-gracias-contestaron todos y asintió

-se que tienen otra preocupación-dijo mirando a todos fijamente pero a la vez a ninguno, y los nervios empezaban a volver, apoderándose de ellos, esta vez, fue Neville el que habló

-¿y si no lo hacemos bien?-dijo refiriéndose al apoyo que le tenían que dar a los refugiados

-yo confío en ustedes-dijo simplemente Harry –se que lo harán bien-

-no esperamos defraudarte-expresó Hermione –pero, somos pocos-

Harry entonces les daría la sorpresa que les tenia preparada, los incitó a todos a salir junto con el al jardín, una vez allá, consultó el gran reloj de una de las torres y empezó con una cuenta regresiva.

-3…2…1…-

Al contar cero, empezaron a aparecer rostros conocidos, muchos rostros conocidos en el jardín y todos con una mirada decisiva. Alumnos de Hogwarts de todas las casas, Gryffindors, Slytherings, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws aparecieron todos con sus varitas en mano y por sus expresiones, listos para ayudar…

-¿co...como?-tartamudeó Hermione al ver a sus compañeros reunidos pero la respuesta no vino de Harry, si no extrañamente de un Slythering

-teníamos que ayudar-contestó Malfoy

Ron entonces se quedó pasmado, ¡¿Malfoy?!

-¡en que dimensión diabólica estamos!-dijo gritando al cielo tomándose el cabello, los mas de 200 presenten rieron ante las ocurrencias y sorpresa de Ron, pero Hermione le pegó un codazo para silenciarlo, mientras Draco solo estrechó los ojos, sabia que era algo increíble que creyeran que los estaba ayudando, pero no imposible. –Lo siento-se disculpó avergonzado Ron mientras Malfoy asentía compresivamente.

-eso no es todo-sentenció Harry llamando de nuevo la atención, de la nada aparecieron mas personas, Víctor Krum liderando un grupo de Durmstrang, y Fleur Delacour a estudiantes de Beuxbatons, luego fueron seguidos por los alumnos de Harvard.

-¿pensaggon que podían dejargnos afuegga?-dijo Fleur alegremente, Víctor se le unió saludando a todos y Cedric a su lado.

-de nuevo reunidos los campeones del torneo ¿no?-bromeó Ron mirando a Harry y solo sonrió discretamente – ¿acaso no tienes mas sorpresas? No se… ¿no tendrás a la orden atada en algún sótano ya?-

-no, pero espera un poco-le devolvió su amigo y viendo que todos estaban ansiosos de recibir ordenes habló primero con Fleur, Cedric y Krum –muchachos, primero, gracias por venir-dijo Harry y estos asintieron

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo rápidamente Cedric

-quiero que reúnan a sus equipos de quidditch-

-no es momento de jugar Harry-dijo Ron entrometiéndose

-no es eso Ronald-lo calló Harry –los necesito pues ustedes son los que mejor vuelan, y necesito que cuando empiece el disturbio, salgan a conseguir todo lo posible, medicinas, alimento y lo que pueda servir para traerlo aquí-sentenció seriamente –este lugar tiene muy pocas cosas para todos lo que calculo estarán aquí-todos asintieron y de inmediato empezaron a reunirse con su grupo.

Harry miró como Hermione y los muchachos empezaban a organizarse muy bien solos, así que dio por hecho que su trabajo ahí ya estaba hecho. Se retiró a las habitaciones para recoger sus cosas y hacerse cargo del resto.

* * *

La habitación 6:30 p.m.

La mitad del sol estaba ya en las tinieblas, y Harry sabía que la hora ya estaba demasiado cerca y ya no había marcha atrás. Entró a la habitación que siempre había usado cuando estaba ahí, y se sorprendió al ver el traje del "Fénix Blanco" sobre su cama. Merlín seguro lo había dejado listo. Se acercó para mirar de cerca, los detalles en este, los cuales nunca se había detenido a ver, por el peso que significaba llevarlo puesto, esa era la imagen del salvador de mundo.

Poco a poco se quitó su camisa para cambiarla por la blanca de mangas largas y de vestir con botones de oro en las empuñaduras. Luego se deshizo de su pantalón para ponerse aquel otro color blanco que se ajustó de inmediato a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, tomó las botas blancas de piso que estaban a un lado, empezó a ponérselas mientras recordaba lo especiales que eran; estaban encantadas para ser tan suaves y ligera como si anduviera en calcetines, no tenían cierre o algo, solo entraban justas, como el pantalón.

Tomó el chaleco blanco el cual se puso encima de la camisa, este tenía un fénix bordado en la espalda de un color dorado brillante e impactante, abotonó el chaleco con paciencia, hasta terminar.

Después de eso solo quedaba la gabardina que se ponía encima, la recordaba mas grande, pensó mientras se la ponía ¿estaba alucinando? La gabardina era otra, la que acostumbraba era una inmensa con mangas colgantes como las de los profesores de Hogwarts, con una capa igual de grande que le llegaba a los pies, entonces recordó a Lockhart , si, como las que ese maestro usaba, no pudo evitar reír para luego concentrarse de nuevo. Al ponérsela, notó que las mangas quedaban pegadas, era genial, las otras impedían mucho el movimiento de su mano al ondear la varita, esta gabardina le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era entallada a su cuerpo hasta la cintura, después de ahí era volada, para el libre movimiento. Sonrió al ver que ya estaba listo, y notó en la cama otra cosa.

Un medallón de oro puro estaba sobre ella, con forma de un fénix con las alas abiertas, lo recordaba, Merlín le había dicho que lo tuviera consigo, que su heredero merecía llevarlo, era la llave del gran poder, pero Harry creyó que no era digno de ser el heredero y se lo devolvió hace tiempo, la terquedad de un viejo mago no tiene comparación, pensó, Merlín se lo había dejado ahí a propósito para que lo usara esa noche.

Se lo colgó del cuello y dio un gran suspiro, todo estaba en sus manos ahora...

* * *

Jardín… 7:00 p.m.

Los muchachos habían dejado todo listo y habían organizado a sus compañeros tan bien como habían podido, tan bien como querían. Una duda atravesó a más de uno cuando buscaron entre ellos a una persona faltante ¿Dónde se había metido Harry?

-con esa de que se haya ido, lo mato yo!-dijo Ron mientras regresaban a la fortaleza.

Caminaban rápido buscándolo, esperando que no se hubiera ido, no sin antes poder decirle algo.

* * *

Harry…

Caminaba a la salida para entrar al mundo al que debía defender, con paso lento al fin llegó pero una voz lo detuvo

-¿ya te ibas?-preguntó Zack algo enojado, Harry volteó la mirada y para su desgracia los demás muchachos estaban con el

-creí que seria lo mejor-respondió encarándolo

-pues ahora vez que no lo es-dijo esta vez Ron

-esta bien-dijo apenado, pero pronto se vio envuelto por una gran abrazo de sus 7 compañeros. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Zack, Fred. George y Neville lo sostenían antes de que se marchara

-nuestros padres no son lo único que nos preocupa-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry a los ojos y este comprendió hacia donde se dirigían

-prométenos que te cuidarás-dijo Ron –que regresarás-se corrigió, Harry solo se quedó en silencio, no les podía prometer algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

-les prometo que ganaremos-dijo en un intento de desviar el tema

-eso no es lo que queremos que prometas-dijo Fred –queremos verte aquí de nuevo-secundó George

-yo…eso…no…-

-¡promételo!-gritó Ginny, Hermione tenía los ojos inundados y corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas, no lo dejarían ir con esa promesa inconclusa.

-lo siento, pero no-dijo el bajando la mirada y alejándose un poco de ellos –eso es algo imposible-

Todos lo miraban enojados, ¿Por qué era algo tan difícil? Solo tenia que decir lo prometo y ya. Pero el se negaba, nunca había dejado inconclusa una promesa y les preocupaba que le pudiera pasar lo peor, no lo querían ni imaginar.

-solo les puedo decir, que han sido lo mejor-dijo el a manera de despedida pero las chicas lo jalaron del brazo furiosas con las lagrimas corriendo como ríos

-¡no Harry! ¡No!-gritaba histérica Hermione -¡este no es final!-

-¡solo promételo!-le secundo Ginny que estaba aferrada a su brazo -¡solo dinos que vas a volver!-

Harry no podía soportar la idea de sus amigos sufriendo, se alejó literalmente de ellos, soltándose de las dos chicas bruscamente, y mientras caminaba a la salida decía:

-no me arrepiento de nada que hayamos hecho juntos, ni de las cosas que vivimos…no dejaré que esto acabe mal así me vaya la vida en ello-terminó mientras se metía en las llamas que había conjurado con la mano, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Hermione rompió en llanto mientras caía de rodillas con las manos en su rostro, Ron se inclinó con ella y la obligó a pararse, para luego abrazarla fuertemente susurrándole al oído:

-por primera vez en su vida…el tiene el control de sus acciones-

* * *

Minutos después todos estaban reunidos con expresiones de tristeza en sus rostros, no habían querido salir para no contagiar a sus demás compañeros que apoyaban noblemente la causa así que todos estaban en el cuarto que Zack les había dicho que era de Harry. Les dolía el hecho de no volver a verlo nunca mas y que esa discusión haya sido lo ultimo que habían podido hablar con el. Para todos los hermanos Weasley era uno más de ellos, aunque no fuera pelirrojo pero ellos siempre lo cuidaban como a un miembro de la familia y eso lo habían aprendido de la señora Weasley.

Para Hermione era su mejor amigo y el más querido, un poco por encima de Ron, solo por demostrarle muchas cosas que antes la tenían ciega. Cuando recién se conocieron, ella vagaba sola y se refugiaba en la lectura y el estudio, no entablaba muchas conversaciones con nadie porque como era hija de muggles, no sabía de qué hablaban los magos. El colmo fue cuando escuchó a ron decir que era insoportable, sin ningún amigo. El incidente del troll en el baño la hizo despertar, ellos dos la salvaron, pero cuando le quiso agradecer a ron de acordarse de ella y rescatarla, el no pudo aguantar tanto cumplido y le dijo que había sido Harry el que le dijo. Acordaron guardar el secreto. También decidió acompañarlos en esa loca aventura con Hagrid, donde terminaron castigándolos, le estaba ayudando a sacar otra faceta mas alivianada de ella. Le mostró lo que era el valor cuando rescataron la piedra filosofal, y lo que significaba para ellos cuando fue petrificada. Cuando la apoyaban después de que malfoy la insultara, y no olvidar esas peleas cuando fue el torneo de los tres magos. Finalmente Harry accedió a enseñarles muy contra su voluntad y Hermione sabia que lo hacia por que ella se lo había pedido. Harry le enseñó el valor, la amistad, la lealtad y la confianza entre muchas otras cosas más; un amigo de esos ya no se encuentra tan fácilmente y se logra conservar por tanto tiempo, su esperanza era que esa amistad no terminara con un espantoso final tras 5 años y medio.

Ron se sentía incompleto, Harry era su otra mitad, la que lo impulsaba a hacer las cosas que el temía o no podía, siempre depositaba su confianza en el, inclusive su propia vida. Era como si harry fuera lo que el quería ser pero que no se atrevía. Empezó a recordar cuando se conocieron en el tren. Ron iba con la expectativa de que no sobresaldría por inteligencia como Percy o por travesuras como los gemelos, pero cuando se encontró con el mismísimo Harry Potter en el vagón, pensó que esa era la historia que le contaría a sus nietos "un día conocí a un gran mago, y me dirigió la palabra amablemente" ahora veía eso tan lejano, terminaron convirtiéndose en los dos mejores amigos que había en hogwarts, incluso se atrevió a pensar que superaban a James y a Sirius, habían vivido tantas cosas juntas que ahora no sabia que historia le contaría a sus nietos "¿la de la piedra?,¿el basilisco? ¿El grim? ¿El torneo? ¿El auto volador? ¿o simplemente que lo ayudó a encarar a voldemort y ahora estaban en medio de la guerra?...lo estimaba mucho porque se identificaba con el, por el ganó 60 puntos para Gryffindor, cuando jugaba en el ajedrez gigante, la idea del sacrificio le surgió de la valentía que le inspiraba harry, en la cámara secreta estaba agradecido de que salvara a su pequeña hermana, luego que lo salvara del grim, y el nunca mentirle, y no dejarlo, incluso cuando el se portaba mal contra harry como había sucedido en el torneo. En el ministerio descubrió su parte luchadora, aquella que defiende a los seres queridos a pesar de todo. Los años habían pasado y su amistad se había fortalecido, al igual que ellos. No era el chico tímido e invisible que creía iba a ser, ahora era parte del "trío dorado" como les habían puesto sus compañeros de Gryffindor por sus grandes hazañas, ahora era alguien que sobresalía y que su historia junto con Harry y Hermione se les contaba a las nuevas generaciones que empezaban hogwarts.

-¡¿nos vamos a quedar sentados a vamos a hacer lo que Harry nos encomendó?!-se levantó ron mientras se hacia del valor que harry le había mostrado como sacar innumerables veces -¡le prometimos dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo!-

Todos lo miraban, ese era un nuevo ron.

-Hay que hacerlo-dijo hermione mientras se levantaba con una mirada fiera y llena de decisión

Los dos habían recapacitado las palabras de su amigo "lo apoyarían hasta el mismo final"

-¿con que empezamos ronald?-preguntaron los gemelos mientras se ponían de pie con la misma sonrisa, pero entonces el aludido borró la sonrisa para poner una cara de signo de interrogación

-yo no se-se defendió –Hermione es la de los planes-ella negó con la cabeza riendo, y se dio cuenta de que el fantasma de merlín había aparecido detrás de ron y este no lo había notado, era una oportunidad para probar su coraje, el fantasma que había escuchado la conversación, esperaba lo mismo así que le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer ron?-le preguntó Hermione desafiante con tono perseverante

-¡todo!-respondió el

-¿todo?-

-¡Si!-contestó -¡hasta ir al mismo infierno!-

-me alegro-dijo el fantasma de Merlín que estaba detrás de Ron y este se volteó pero no palideció o se asustó. Todos se sorprendieron, en verdad era otro.

-pasaste la prueba hijo-le dijo Merlín

-¿Qué prueba?-

-luego te cuento-se apresuró a decir hermione

-así que Harry ya se fue-preguntó el fantasma algo triste –esperaba regresar antes de su ida-miraban como el espíritu ponía una cara de tristeza que luego se borró para poner una sonrisa comprensiva y orgullosa. –Lo olvidaba-dijo –Harry les dejó algo-

El fantasma se movió por la habitación hasta un cajón de la cómoda de Harry de donde sacó una caja con varias cosas adentro. Los demás se extrañaron, ¿Qué era? ¿Y para quien?

Ariana Dumbledore entró por la puerta sobresaltando a merlín.

-lo siento-se disculpó –pero creí que necesitaría ayuda-le dijo al fantasma que asintió con la cabeza.

-Harry me dijo que les diera esto-decía ariana mientras se acercaba a Ron y a Hermione con dos medallones en mano. Uno tenia la forma de una linda lechuza y ese se lo puso a Hermione, era de oro puro como el medallón de Merlín, pero no tenia la misma fuerza, el otro tenia la forma de un león y se lo colgó en el cuello a Ron. –son regalos, mas que nada instrumentos para mantenerse comunicados y con una que otra sorpresa-sonrió ariana picaramente

Sacó otras cosas, que eran prendedores para los demás muchachos, con la fecha de ese día grabada por detrás del animal que eligió para cada uno, era para recordarles que habían sido parte de algo grande.

Ron y Hermione miraban los medallones atentamente, había algo especial en ellos que les hacia recordar mucho a Harry. Esas "sorpresas" que mencionó ariana les sacaron una sonrisa. Los demás se retiraron dejando a esos dos con Merlín y Ariana.

-el quería que los tuvieran como muestra de su amistad-dijo ella –además de que les servirles para hablar con el-

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Hermione

-pronto lo averiguaran-respondió Ariana

-pero yo tengo otra sorpresa-dijo Merlín con una risita mientras se movía lentamente hacia el ropero y sacaba una caja roja –yo hice estos-decía mientras extendía dos trajes blancos algo parecidos al que habían visto en Harry. Los dos adolescentes se sorprendieron –se que Harry los llamará en determinado momento; y por eso…-

Dijo mientras los ponía en la cama ante la mirada atónita de Ron y Hermione

-si van a acompañar al "Fénix Blanco" tienen que verse como un equipo-dijo con una sonrisa mientras les daba a los muchachos la ropa…

* * *

Francia 7:00 p.m.

La luz del 30 de diciembre se había extinguido, la oscuridad reinaba en las calles más una neblina que inundaba un metro desde el piso que no dejaba ver los pies de la persona. La orden del fénix había tenido su última reunión, se había separado para verse con suerte después de la batalla. Se les había asignado un área de la ciudad en pequeños grupos como ellos quisieran. Solo Dumbledore esperaría en la entrada de la ciudad.

El resultado de tantas cartas enviadas a cientos y cientos de magos, juntó un ejercito de 3 549 para ser exactos, no habían logrado convencer a los centauros pues habían dicho que ya estaban de un lado y no los podían hacer cambiar de opinión, eso afectó todos los planes, ponían su total confianza en su propia fuerza como magos con la esperanza de que a medida de que empezara el ataque, se les unieran mas personas.

Voldemort dijo que atacaría el 31 de diciembre, año nuevo, vaya fecha, un día glorioso donde se celebraba otro año de vida dando gracias por el anterior se convertiría en una masacre y la victoria para un bando. Se le había enviado un mensaje al ministro de Londres avisándole sobre el ataque; no sabían lo que había hecho para defenderse o si se había escondido ocultando la noticia para no tener problemas, fuera lo que fuera esperaban que estuvieran listos porque en Francia "lo estaban"

La capital del amor convertida en el final de una monstruosa lucha casi como el "armagedon", a Voldemort le gustaba este tipo de extrañas coincidencias. Dumbledore estaba nervioso, después de todo, la ultima vez que Voldemort cayó, las veces que sus planes habían sido frustrados, habían sido por un muchacho, un muchacho mayor de 11 años que fue creciendo con ese peso sobre el, peso que pensaban eliminar de la faz de la tierra, se lo merecía…

* * *

Londres…

Sabia que el ministro no tomaría medidas y por eso estaba ahí. Si bien e l ataque central no sería ahí, podía haber muchos heridos si solo entran los mortífagos o bestias como si nada pasara desfilando por la ciudad y asesinando gente. Observaba desde la punta del "Big Ben" gran atracción de Londres, toda la ciudad.

El vigilante de la noche solo conocido como realidad en Francia y como un mito en Londres se encontraba observando desde lo más alto de esta torre. El fénix blanco se concentraba en predecir los ataques de voldemort a esa ciudad y encargarse de que tuvieran el efecto esperado, pero no se podía concentrar. Un feroz viento corría por esas alturas haciéndolo temblar, no del vértigo ni del frío, si no de saber que en 5 horas llegaría el final para un bando.

_-¿Harry?-_ escuchó su nombre pero no se sobresaltó, la conocida voz de Hermione lo tranquilizó un poco, al saber de donde venia

Los medallones no solo eran protección, era también un efectivo medio de comunicación, al tocar el animal que colgaba de este, podías establecer contacto con el poseedor de otro medallón que quisieras y ahora Hermione lo había descubierto.

-¿si?-

_-gracias_-dijo ella calidamente haciendo a Harry relajarse un poco, esa pelea lo había tensionado un poco y no quería dejar las cosas como un mal entendido.

-¿todo bien?-preguntó el

_-excelente_-dijo optimista

-¿esta Ron contigo?- preguntó Harry

_-si, se está cambiando-_

-¿cambiando?-preguntó extrañado -¿con que ropa?

_-larga historia-_

-¿les gustaría ver un hermoso paisaje?-preguntó a Hermione mientras sus ojos verdes esmeraldas sabían a lo que se refería, la noche en su totalidad, con las hermosas luces de los hogares y las estrellas brillando en su esplendor. Ella extrañada por la pregunta, aceptó la invitación, Harry le dijo que tomara la mano de Ron y que ella extendiera la suya como si estuviera agarrando a alguien. Haciendo caso estiró su mano, en un segundo estaba en la habitación de Harry de la fortaleza y cuando parpadeó estaba tomando la mano de su amigo cuando una ráfaga de viento la despeinó…

-¡es hermoso!-exclamó ella, mientras deleitaba a sus ojos con el paisaje, y luego se giró para ver en donde estaban, viéndose en la cima del "Big Ben" –wow-exclamó con algo de vértigo

Ron estaba aferrado a uno de los brazos de Harry quien intentaba despegárselo.

-vamos Ron-le animó el –es hermoso-

-no gracias-respondió aferrándose mas –si me asomo me caigo-

-confía en mi-le dijo Harry, esas palabras habían tomado nuevo significado al ser pronunciadas por el, era un descarga de valor.

-claro-dijo soltándose y mirando hacia abajo, luego las estrella y al final la luna, que se encontraba llena. Los lobos se escuchaban aullar a lo lejos, haciendo de esa noche una inolvidable.

Algo captó la mirada de Harry, algo se movía en el agua. Se movió alrededor de donde estaba parado, tomó a sus dos amigos de la mano y desaparecieron de arriba, para aparecer pegados al suelo,

-bendito piso-exclamó Ron

Harry lo silenció poniendo su mano en la boca de su amigo, luego le indicó con señas que no hablara, apareció de la nada la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y se las puso encima a sus dos acompañantes. Les indicó que se quedaran donde estaban, mientras el caminaba hacia el puente, vio como el agua se veía perturbada, formando ondas grandes que recorrían el río que pasaba debajo del London bridge.

Pudo ver algo largo que nadaba rápidamente, sacando la enorme cabeza a veces, mostrando unos ojos amarillos que Harry sabia que tenia, al ver el enorme cuerpo, era un basilisco, voldemort tenía muchas cosas debajo de la manga. Se alejó rápidamente pero otra cosa apareció al otro lado del puente, por el sonido, era quizás un centauro porque se le oía galopar, pero no sabía si amigo o enemigo, la neblina no le dejaba ver bien.

De pronto de las sombras blancas, apareció Firenze quien traía paso veloz.

-¿Harry Potter?-preguntó al encapuchado de blanco que sostenía su varita en alto, asintió mientras se quitaba la capucha.

-¿pasa algo malo?-preguntó –Ron, Hermione, pueden Salir- los dos se quitaron la capa mas no las capuchas pero hasta ahora Harry se dio cuenta de la ropa que vestían, ambos se sonrojaron aunque no se podía ver, pero Harry estaba apuntando en sus planes futuros "revivir a merlín…para luego matarlo el mismo"

-no-respondió el centauro –solo que cuando lo vi, creí que sería conveniente decirle que estamos listos, y que no se preocupe por nada aquí en Londres, solo preocúpese por Francia y sus familiares- Harry asintió con gran agradecimiento.

-de todas formas vendré a ver como van las cosas-dijo, de nuevo se acercaba al puente ante la mirada extrañada del centauro y sus dos amigos, se quitó un guante, y agitó su mano, el agua era su objetivo, pero no hubo ningún cambio, visible cuando menos.

Se acercó a firenze y le dijo: -si tienen problemas con las criaturas que estén en el agua, solo láncenles una flecha encendida-

Por el momento el centauro no entendió pero confió en la malvada sonrisa del muchacho que se despidió amablemente deseándoles lo mejor.

* * *

Francia 8:00 p.m.

Parecería como si el tiempo quisiera hacerlos sufrir, para desgracia de muchos, estaba corriendo demasiado rápido, su mentalidad pesimista decía que les quedaban menos minutos de vida, como si en cuanto dieran las 00:00, la cuenta regresiva tomara velocidad, como un cronómetro, solo contando los minutos de vida que tuvieron parte en esta guerra. No quisiera hablar de los pesimistas pero les puedo dar una pista del mas preocupado de todos, su nombre comienza con "Si"… y termina con "Rius", no puedo decir mas porque sería revelarles en su totalidad quien es.

Estaba dando vueltas sin parar, se detenía, miraba la luna, de nuevo agachaba la cabeza para seguir caminando, movía su mano entre su cabello, se cruzaba de brazos y volvía a empezar todo, James ya se sabia la rutina y cuanto tardaba en repetirla "3 minutos con 44 segundos" pensó divertido, si el aludido lo escuchaba lo mataría antes de que empezara la guerra.

-"canuto" ya me cansaste-dijo James mientras bostezaba sentado en la banca con Lily a su lado, la cual tenia su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo –solo de verte caminar me cansas y eso no es bueno-

James, Lily, Remus, Regulus y Sirius se habían unido en un grupo para estar juntos en todo momento de la batalla. Ahora estaban sentados en un parque de harvard, curiosamente regulus observó bien, dándose cuenta de que era el lugar preferido de Harry, le gustaba pasar ahí unas horas cuando quería tranquilidad. En este momento deseaba poder encontrar esa paz, pues el ambiente estaba tenso a causa de sirius.

-Es en serio hermano, ¡siéntate de una buena vez!-le exigió Regulus

-no puedo-dijo apenado –estoy preocupado-

-¿y crees que yo estoy feliz de que esto se acerque cada vez mas?-le preguntó James, Sirius se disculpó, su actitud no los ayudaba a mantenerse relajados –solo respira y tranquilízate-

-pero…tengo miedo-se excusó para sorpresa de todos

-todos lo tenemos-respondió esta vez Lily –pero trata de enfrentarlo de la mejor manera-

-¿de la mejor manera?-gritó exaltado – ¿sabiendo que tengo 9 de 10 probabilidades de morir?, perdóname pero eso es lo que me tiene exaltado-

-¿la muerte?-preguntó incrédulo James

-no…-dijo Sirius –que las probabilidades se equivoquen…!pues claro que la muerte!-dijo con algo de sarcasmo al principio

-trata de tomarlo de la mejor manera-sugirió remus –trata de recordar por que lo haces- el animago empezó a pensar en su ahijado pero eso no lo tranquilizaba.

-bien…bien, que tal ¿si yo no muero? Pero uno de ustedes si-dijo mientras empezaba a dar vueltas -¡¿Qué voy a hacer yo?!-

-cuidar de Harry-le respondió lLily cariñosamente –el que quede de todos nosotros lo hará-esta vez todos se miraron entre si nerviosos, ya estaban despidiéndose., suspiraron resignados, eso tenia que ser.

Lily les empezó a decir que la muerte no era el final, si no otro camino, después de todo ya lo había comprobado junto con James, tarde o temprano todos se encontrarían de nuevo en ese lugar y podrían estar juntos. Que no les preocupara perderse unos a otros, pues se habían encontrado y con eso les bastaba por un tiempo.

* * *

Sentados a la orilla de un lago…

Los tres estaban ahí si hablar, cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos y pensando en ese futuro no muy lejano. Las consecuencias que traería la batalla, las pérdidas que sufrirían así como los grandes logros que vendrían. Decidido a dejar algo de provecho, Harry se levantó de la piedra en la que estaba sentado y se puso a caminar por la orilla del lago negro, camino a hogwarts. Ron y Hermione lo siguieron rápidamente preguntándose por que iba a las ruinas de la antigua escuela.

A llegar los tres sin pensarlo, lanzaron un gran suspiro al ver los restos de la escuela, aquella que los juntó una vez, aquella que hizo que se conocieran, las aventuras, peleas, amigos, enemigos y todo lo que hicieron en esta se habían derrumbado y los habían separado un poco desde su desaparición. Los tres caminaron llamados por los restos a las grandes rocas que antes fueron los muros impenetrables del castillo, vidrios de las que una vez fueron sus ventanas, y tapices de diferentes colores de lo que alguna vez fueron las 4 casas de hogwarts. Hermione se acercó a un viejo pilar que reconoció como los de la sala de menesteres, seguía milagrosamente de pie, las molduras dañadas pero ahí seguía como gran signo de fortaleza. Ron caminó a otro el cual reconoció como uno de los que formaban las 4 esquinas del gran comedor, grueso y fuerte, cuarteado pero de pie. Finalmente, Harry estaba frente a otro, como si a este no le hubiera pasado nada, como si pudiera acabarse el mundo pero seguiría ahí parado, el pilar de la entrada al colegio, uno de los dos que conformaban la puerta.

Solo esos tres pilares quedaban de pie, los muchachos se miraban entre si, y se sonrieron, eran como ellos tres, contra todo y todos seguirían ahí. Harry tocó su pilar y les llamó a Hermione y Ron.

-necesito que me ayuden a recordar cada detalle de la escuela-una vaga sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro. –cierren los ojos y empiecen a contármelo todo-

Ellos dos al principio creyeron de qué se trataba de una broma, ¿Cómo Harry olvidaría Hogwarts? Pero de pronto cayeron en cuenta de que quería que le hablaran de la escuela para recordar buenos momentos. Los dos pusieron sus manos en los hombros de su amigo y cerraron los ojos mientras comenzaban

-la gran puerta de entrada por donde llegamos en primer año, mostrando las imponentes escaleras que daban al comedor…-

Harry entonces cerró los ojos empezando a dibujar en su mente la descripción, sin apartar la mano del pilar.

…-el comedor con sus cuatro mesas, y la mesa de los maestros aparte…-

…-los salones de clases…-

…-nuestros dormitorios…-dijo Ron mientras reía

…-el baño de niñas…-dijo Hermione con gran sentimiento

…-el baño de myrtle la llorona…-dijo Ron con escalofrió mientras Hermione y Harry rieron

…-la cámara de los secretos…-puntualizó ella

…-la biblioteca…-

…-la sala de menesteres…-

Pasaron mas de 10 minutos nombrando lugares mientras recordaban más de sus aventuras o travesuras, de sus vivencias en Hogwarts. Pero ahora que la escuela no estaba era como si fueran días lejanos. Harry abrió los ojos, y un brillo los atravesó, haciéndolo sonreír, Hermione y Ron también los abrieron al escuchar a su amigo y no lo podían creer.

Esplendorosa, enorme, y monumental, se encontraba de nuevo en pie. Donde había rocas ahora había paredes, donde había vidrios, ahora había ventanas, donde estaban los tres pilares, ahora estaba Hogwarts. La felicidad los invadió y miraron sorprendidos a Harry.

-gracias-dijo el

-¿Cómo?-preguntó hermione adelantándosele a Ron

-ser el heredero de Merlín tiene sus ventajas-dijo simplemente mientras seguía observando la gran entrada con un brillo especial en los ojos

-pero…esto…es…wow-dijo todavía un impresionado Ronald

-eres un gran mago-agregó hermione, pero a Harry se le ensombreció un poco la mirada -¿dije algo malo?-preguntó ella al notarlo pero Harry negó con la cabeza

-es solo…-dijo dudoso –si logro salir de esta, no volveré a usar esos poderes nunca-

-cuando salgas de esta-dijo ellas mientras sonreía pero luego preguntó -¿Por qué nunca mas? Digo, para obtener esos poderes te entrenaste arduamente y eres el mejor mago del mundo-

-no lo seré-dijo el –no quiero volver a tocar esos temas después de esto; no quiero llamar mas la atención al final de la batalla, no quiero ser mas Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" quiero vivir el resto de mi vida en paz-terminó serio

-así será-le dijo Ron con una mano en su hombro mientras dejaban ese tema de lado…

* * *

9:00 p.m.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en una banca en la entrada de la ciudad, el aguardaba la aparición de Voldemort y sus seguidores, si le tocaba morir, lo haría con honor. Pelearía hasta el momento de su muerte, fuera buena o mala. Mientras esperaba el momento que cada vez se acercaba mas, pensó en todo lo que había hecho en su vida, errores y triunfos, anécdotas buenas y malas.

Hacia unos años, el estaba en su peor momento, su vida no tenia el mas mínimo sentido, podía ser el director de Hogwarts, pero como hombre no era feliz en su totalidad. La riqueza y el poder no compran la felicidad ni menos una vida plena. Creyó estar en su últimos momentos, pues, su orden había sido destruida y separada, su trabajo como mago no había sido excepcional en los últimos años, no tenia algo mas en su vida de que preocuparse, Voldemort no estaba, no tenia familia, su hermana muerta o eso había creído y su hermano no le hablaba. Hasta que un día, llegaron tres estudiantes…

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían dado un giro impresionante a su forma de pensar, niños de 11 años hicieron cosas que ningún mago se podría imaginar a su corta vida, cuando los adolescentes normales de Hogwarts se la pasaban bromeando o haciendo todo menos sus deberes, ellos se esforzaban por llevar esa vida y la otra que los ligaba en especial a Harry.

Le habían demostrado que para las grandes hazañas no había que tener una edad en concreto, no había que tener títulos o reconocimientos mundiales, se parte de la orden de merlín o ser mundialmente reconocido como el creía. Tres niños diferentes, una muchacha hija de muggles, un niño de familia humilde y otro más que no sabia siquiera que era un mago habían cambiado sus estereotipos de la grandeza, su forma de ver las cosas. "La amistad se sobrepone por todas las cosas" era la principal enseñanza que le habían dejado, el valor no tiene edad ni limite, la lealtad es parte de ser un gran mago,_ "las cosas no pueden estar peor"_ ese lema de Ronald, "_la mejor fuente de información son los libros"_ enseñanza de Hermione y "_todo es posible_" algo que le había dejado muy en claro Harry, ellos siempre le demostraron que eran demasiado maduros a pesar de su edad, tomaban con gran responsabilidad las consecuencias de sus actos, y sus decisiones eran pensadas dos veces antes de llevarlas acabo. El equipo era la mejor manera de enfrentar la adversidad y los problemas.

Lo que debió aprender a través de sus largos años de experiencia, lo aprendió observando lo que menos pensó, la vida de tres muchachos. Era una gran historia que contar, era algo que podía presumir, "el haberlos conocido" su mayor logro, sobre su fama mundial, sobre su rectoría en Hogwarts, sobre sus descubrimientos, el haberlos tratado era y seguiría siendo un privilegio y lo mas maravilloso en su vida.

* * *

-¿están todos listos?-siseó Voldemort a Bellatrix, la cual asintió con una malvada sonrisa

-se movieron las ultimas piezas en el tablero-le respondió -todo esta como debe-

-excelente-dijo mientras la enorme serpiente que estaba a sus pies también le daba información

_-loss basiliscosss y lass serpientesss marinass esstan completoss_-Voldemort asintió mientras su risa malvada se escuchaba por el área

-este será su fin-

Los mortífagos se encontraban reunidos, poco más de 10,000 magos habían sido reclutados de diversas partes del mundo, fueron llamados a Francia, para llevar la batalla ahí. Otros 35, 000 estaban repartidos en las mas grandes ciudades del mundo, para atacar simultáneamente a la orden de voldemort. Se estaban preparando, unos guardando en sus túnicas negras unas botellitas pequeñas con un liquido verdoso y por la sonrisa de estos al imaginas los efectos que tuvieran sobre el bando contrario, no significaba nada bueno.

Otros muchos, los más apegados a ser los miembros oficiales de los mortífagos por llevar la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, se encontraban brindando por la victoria. Reían y bebían pues decían que el mundo seria suyo y harían con el lo que quisieran. Voldemort los recompensaría, les daría riquezas y territorios "era el comienzo de la primera época oscura"

Voldemort veía con satisfacción su basto ejecito lleno de criaturas macabras y siniestras (no hablo de los mortífagos):

289 Augureys, esos animales de aspecto apesadumbrado, de pelaje negro verdoso, son otra versión de los fénix, convencidos en persona por el Lord, quien no demostró temerles cuando fue en su búsqueda, (poniendo un hechizo silenciador para no oír sus lamentos) eran una gran adquisición para el ataque, pues el llanto del augurey llenaba a los escuchas de desesperación y temor. Pensó que seria una clave para distraer al enemigo mientras los magos los atacaban. 5 428 banshees, las espeluznantes criaturas con aspecto de mujer de cabello largo y negro, su grito mortal sería de gran ayuda, dejando muertos con mayor facilidad, la figura en causaba temor por su forma esquelética, otro punto a favor de Voldemort, quien las mantenía a la líder bajo el imperius. 74 basiliscos, una criatura predecible del señor tenebroso, era de esperarse al hablar pársel, estos con su mirada abrirían paso entre la multitud rápidamente. 2,536 serpientes de diferentes clases se le unieron, cortesía de su fiel naggini la cual las lideraba y saldrían en el momento más oportuno.

1, 716 boggarts, ¿Qué mejor manera de vencer, usando lo que mas teme una persona? 7,834 dementores, esos espectros repulsivos succiona almas. 562 gigantes, los cuales demolerían todo a su paso, 2 hidras otra forma de serpiente de 9 cabezas, muy mortales para quien se atreviera a ponerse en su camino. 12 quimeras, esas bestias con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón que son casi imposibles de asesinar.

La risa de Voldemort se volvió a escuchar en los terrenos causando escalofrió a más de uno, pero después, comenzó a hablar:

-1, 000, 000 de galeones a quien me traiga los cuerpos de mis enemigos mas importantes-dijo mientras una risa lo siguió y las caras de los mortífagos brillaban –pero un continente de este sucio mundo, para quien me traiga al joven Potter…vivo- los vítores se escucharon por todos los aliados de Voldemort, magos, centauros y demás que creían podían atraparlo.

"pronto nos veremos…Potter"

* * *

Harry despertó sobresaltado de esa visión, miró a su alrededor y miró a Hermione y a Ron mirándolo preocupado, se levantó ¿del suelo? , malditas visiones, siempre lo hacían caer, no estaba conciente de su ser en esos momentos. Pero lo que acababa de ver, era espeluznante.

-¿Harry, estas bien?-preguntó hermione preocupada, el asintió no muy convencido mientras Ron lo ayudaba a levantarse tambaleando un poco

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó esta vez Ron

-una visión-contestó mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por sus dos preocupados amigos.

* * *

10:00 p.m.

Solo dos horas…las almas de las personas que ya sabían que solo bastaban dos horas para el comienzo de "la tercera guerra mundial" (mágica) estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

En la fortaleza de Merlín…

Los equipos de quidditch que Harry había ordenado que se prepararan, estaban listos, usaban ropa ligera y capuchas, era mejor para todos no ser reconocidos, consiguieron las escobas mas veloces del mundo en esos momentos las "aurora 3000" mas rápidas que las saetas y mas ligeras.

Los demás se encontraban platicando mientras pasaban el tiempo, pero todos en general estaban alrededor de los gemelos que estaban haciendo bromas y cantando porras en su favor. Los demás las seguían animadamente a coros, e inclusive bailaban para animar el ambiente.

* * *

Los Weasley…

Preocupados se encontraban reunidos donde seria su punto, donde defenderían la entrada de mortífagos y demás. Molly, Arthur, Percy, Charlie y Bill esperaban la hora.

El sentido de culpa no se desvanecía conforme pasaba el tiempo, en cambio se volvía mas fuerte, el sentimiento se aumentaba al acercarse la hora, pues su conciencia les decía que habían traicionado a los suyos apartándolos de un guerra que era de todos. Seguros de que tenían planes para ese día, planes que cancelaron debido a la emboscada por la espalda.

Podía considerarse traición, desde el punto de vista de los muchachos, pero desde el punto de vista de sus padres y hermanos mayores era solo por protección y amor. Esperaban que un día se los agradecieran…claro "si vivían para eso".

* * *

Nicholas Flammel, un hombre de grandes logros como la piedra filosofal, estaba sentado pensando profundamente en el significado de su vida.

La hora se acercaba y todos hacían lo mismo. No era coincidencia, solo que ahora se acercaba la muerte, solo podían pensar en su habían hecho lo correcto como seres humanos o como magos, como padres, amigos, familia y maestros. Sus pensamientos caían sobre tres personas en especial. Cansados de que cada conclusión o pensamiento los llevara a esos tres muchachos suspiraron sabiendo que tenían la razón. Sus conceptos de varias cosas cambiaron drásticamente.

"ser un mago" pensó Nicholas: para el antes significaba tener un varita y poder pronunciar hechizos, después de conocer al trío, su concepto cambió a, todo aquel que puede hacer magia, que puede hacer cosas buenas con los dotes que se le dieron.

"el poder" pensaba Dumbledore: antes era el gran control sobre la magia y todo lo que implica, los grandes actos, que solo llevan a cabo los magos mas experimentados, pero estaba equivocado, el poder, es esa fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable en cada uno de nosotros, el no sucumbir ante nada y nadie y por ende, lograr grandes cosas, para las cuales no había que tener una edad.

"la amistad" concepto de James: era realizar travesuras con tu amigo del alma a los de Slythering y luego no ser descubiertos, animar al otro a que haga cosas que no se atreve, y salir por la noche a volar a escondidas de su esposa; el verdadero concepto, poner ese lazo por encima de todo, estar ahí cuando se es necesario por el otro amigo, apoyarse en la buenas y en las malas, siempre estar juntos, y quererse con defectos y todo.

"la familia" concepto de Molly: era todos los descendientes o las personas que llevaban la misma sangre, pero pronto descubrió que familia era a todos aquellos que queremos y tenemos a nuestro lado, los amigos podían convertirse en familia.

Estos eran algunos de los pensamientos de los miembros de la orden, al final de sus horas. Muchos descubrieron que no habían hecho muchas cosas que hubieran querido:

Percy hubiera querido llevar a cabo una broma contra los gemelos

Hagrid anhelaba tener una quimera de mascota

Dumbledore haber vivido en familia con sus dos hermanos y tomar unas vacaciones

Sirius haber conocido al amor de su vida

Lily, quizás un largo tiempo de descanso y relajación después de aguantar a james y los problemas con voldemort tantos años.

Arthur, el darle a toda su familia lo que se merecían

Remus, aunque lo viera imposible, declarársele a tonks.

Molly haber tenido otros dos hijos

James, el haber jugado quidditch contra su hijo y ganarle

Hermione deseaba haber compartido su vida con Ron

Ron deseaba tener una francesa como novia al igual que Fleur, pero su amor por Hermione lo superaba

Harry, su deseo mas profundo a medida que se acercaba el final, era el poder vivir en paz el resto de su vida, sin complicaciones o mas luchas, magos tenebrosos, torneos o ataques de mortífagos, solo deseaba la paz a como diera lugar, ya fuera en esta vida o en la otra.

* * *

He aquí la mitad del final…

Espero que les haya gustado esta mitad, pero…

¿Ya quieren el otro pedazo? ¡Porque ya lo tengo hecho!

Amados y queridos lectores…cada review que dejen es una hora menos para publicar el otro capi 72hrs a partir de hoy, lleven su contador y que empiecen las apuestas

¿Quién ganará?

¿Quiénes morirán?

¿Por fin una vida tranquila?

¿Qué otras sorpresas traerá anypotter?

¡No se lo pierdan!

1 review = 1 hora menos

1 review = una autora feliz

Pero que me vengan a buscar a "felicitarme" personalmente (con varita en mano) = una autora muerta

"**Así que me conformo con sus reviews"**

Que me dejen una sonrisa de satisfacción por este trabajo, no tiene precio

_Recuerden: "nunca canten porras con sus planes futuros, porque pueden ser emboscados por sus padres" palabras de anypotter _


	29. Eclipse

**_...Eclipse..._**

11:45 p.m.

En los ratos de reflexión y pensamiento, el tiempo vuela mas rápido de lo esperado, al ponerse a recordar una vida entera no se espera menos, pero la hora temida solo estaba a 15 minutos. Dumbledore quien esperaba en la entrada ya estaba alerta, los Weasley al sur, los Potter al norte, la orden de Merlín al este, y los demás magos al oeste, cubriendo totalmente cada esquina.

Cuando parecía que la noche no se podía poner más oscura, lo hizo, la luna fue tapada por las nubes, quitando la única fuente de luz que quedaba, ahora sumidos en la plena oscuridad.

Albus Dumbledore escuchó pasos, pensando que Voldemort se acercaba, pero su rostro se relajó al ver quien era. El Fénix Blanco venía caminando seguro, junto con dos acompañantes que venían vestidos con los mismos colores. Se plantaron frente a Dumbledore al otro lado de la calle, solo con 8 metros de distancia. Dumbledore expresó un "gracias" por la presencia de aquel hombre, y el extraño le devolvió el gesto con una leve inclinación.

Ron y hermione se removían nerviosos en sus lugares, Harry les dijo mas de una vez que se fueran pero ellos insistían que hasta que dieran las 12. Se comunicaban a través de los medallones para que dumbledore no escuchara sus voces y los reconociera, matándolos instantáneamente por haber roto las barreras y estar ahí aunque mejor dicho, estaría sorprendido de saber que eran ellos.

La neblina que había en el suelo comenzó a disiparse, dando a entender a los presentes que estaba a punto de comenzar, después de todo eran las 11:56 p.m. y solo restaban 4 minutos. Las luces de las lámparas y de los hogares, edificios incluidos, comenzaron a apagarse en secuencia, como si el extremado viento de fuertes rachas las hubiera apagado como velas. El agua del río se calmó. Los vientos cesaron, dumbledore levantó su varita, Harry les dijo de nuevo a sus acompañantes que se marcharan y dieran la alarma, esta vez haciendo caso, mientras le deseaban lo mejor y Hermione lo abrazaba. Solo estaban el y Dumbledore.

La luna comenzó a aparecer detrás de las cerradas nubes que se movían con velocidad, el viento empezó a arreciar mas haciendo volar las pocas hojas que quedaban en las copas de los árboles. El frío era un factor importante, cada vez helaba mas, mostrando que la temperatura descendía por minutos unos grados. Las capas de Dumbledore y Harry ondeaban con el viento.

Una nube negra se formó del otro lado de la calle, esparciéndose como humo unos metros hacia arriba y otros cuantos hacia los lados. La oscuridad empezó a tomar forma de personas, largas figuras que se movían un poco mientras aparecían completamente. El reloj más cercano empezó a dar las 12 campanadas de media noche.

De la primera a la sexta, las figuras aparecieron completamente mientras sonreían macabramente, Voldemort y su comitiva estaban reunidos ya listos para empezar. De la sexta a la doceava campanada, voldemort con chispas rojas disparadas al cielo gritó con furia y poder:

-¡el fin llegó!-

* * *

Dumbledore apretó su mano contra la varita mientras se paraba firme, sonriéndole a la muerte, Harry estaba pensando en miles de cosas ahora que no había marcha atrás, solo quedaba el futuro y como enfrentarlo, como pelearlo y como ganarlo.

Los gigantes empezaron a correr de entre los mortífagos con sus grandes mazos, hicieron el suelo temblar demasiado haciendo caer lámparas de luz, y crear grietas en la calle que pisaban. Blandían sus armas como ligeros palitos, pero a medida que caminaban empezaban a destruir todo a su alrededor, evitando a los dos magos que esperaban lo demás, destruyeron árboles y empezaron a golpear distintos edificios y hogares desde sus cimientos, escuchándose los primeros gritos de la noche. Mujeres y niños empezaban a salir en sus batas o pijamas a la calle, con rostros pálidos y aterrados de no saber que pasaba.

En el norte de la ciudad aparecieron los dementores, pasando al grupo de Lily y James por lo alto, todos estos salieron detrás de su búsqueda, con la varita pegada a la mano, concentrándose en sus mejores recuerdos, haciéndolos sonreír melancólicamente. Al sur empezaron a aparecer los boggart o eso era lo que creían los Weasley al ver a sus peores temores multiplicados por cientos. Al este, donde estaba la orden de Merlín, las banshees empezaban a aparecer lanzando sus gritos mortales y aterradores al aire escuchándose como eco por toda la ciudad, apenas superados por los gritos en conjuntos de todos los habitantes de Francia, quienes habían despertado para ver el fin…

Voldemort sonreía al escuchar esa melodiosa música entre desesperación y temor que hace mucho no escuchaba. Entonces ordenó a los mortífagos destruir la ciudad y matar a cuantos pudieran, que sería su muestra del dominio sobre el mundo de la magia, los mortífagos sonriendo a la orden de su amo, salieron en todas direcciones para lograr su cometido y hacer de ese día, uno del cual acordarse.

-¡yo volveré en unas horas!-gritó Voldemort a los dos magos que estaban defendiendo la ciudad -¡cuando esta ciudad suplique su rendición!-gritó de nuevo mientras se marchaba haciendo ondear la capa negra con destellos verdes que traía puesta.

En cuanto desapareció, Harry se giró para soltar lo que sería su defensa y hacer todo lo posible antes de su enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Dumbledore mientras tanto veía asombrado las distintas criaturas que Voldemort había dejado ahora libres en Francia para ejercer el temor y el mal. Los distintos hechizos de colores que se pintaban en medio de la oscuridad, las explosiones y gritos desesperados de los habitantes.

Harry lanzó a 100 metros de altura, chispas doradas _"Primera parte"_

Se sentía temblar de nuevo el suelo, pero esta vez una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cubierto, de entre los árboles salieron cientos y cientos de centauros, que a excepción de los de Voldemort, estos traían la marca del fénix blanco en sus brazos, un tatuaje momentáneo, solo para la guerra, para ser reconocidos por los aliados. Empezaron a pelear contra los de su misma especie cara a cara, parándose sobre las dos patas traseras, o lanzando flechas con la punta color plata, un plan del Fénix blanco.

Las primeras que impactaron donde debían, hacían caer a la victima en un profundo e interminable sueño a menos de que el creador de la poción deseara lo contrario, el estilo de Harry no era el asesinato, pero no podía simplemente petrificar al enemigo. Viendo como los centauros se ocupaban de sus semejantes, lanzó de nuevo a más altura las chispas doradas…

_"segunda parte"_ un fuerte rugido atravesó el cielo, y empezó a llover literalmente fuego, 5 dragones de distintas clases empezaron a atacar a los espectros helados que ya empezaban a querer llevarse a sus victimas al otro mundo. Calor contra frío, un gran plan. Los dragones eran un Ridgeback noruego mejor conocido como "Norberta" lanzaba un fuego infernal sobre sus enemigos mientras emprendía el vuelo. Un Colacuerno húngaro, un Hocicorto sueco, un Galés verde común y un Bola de fuego chino sobrevolaban la ciudad a petición de su amo.

Un extraño, o eso dijo charlie, había comprado a los 4 dragones del torneo de los tres magos al terminar el mismo, por lo visto, se había hecho público que los iban a sacrificar. Harry los había comprado con una gran suma de dinero mas nunca se lo contó a nadie, los dejó vivir en libertad en los bosques más profundos de la tierra hasta que necesitara de ellos. Los dragones, como muestra de respeto al adolescente que no les temía, hicieron caso al llamado.

Dumbledore veía anonadado lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, aquella persona vestida de blanco estaba emparejando la balanza que estaba a favor de voldemort hacia unos momentos y su instinto le decía que aun había más. Saliendo de su letargo de reflexión empezó a atacar mortífagos, viendo como el fénix blanco se mantenía tranquilo viendo a sus bestias actuar.

_"-Hermione"-_susurró Harry mientras tomaba su medallón _"-dile a los equipos de quidditch que pueden salir a divertirse-"_

La otra persona al otro lado del medallón esbozó una sonrisa mientras con la mano le hacia una señal a ron, que estaba en el balcón, quien a su vez gritó

-¡¡ahora!!- emprendieron el vuelo mas de 50 jóvenes encapuchados, en busca de provisiones en medio de la guerra.

* * *

Harry empezó a correr por las calles de la ciudad, dejando fuera de combate a unos cuantos mortífagos hasta que llegó a donde quería, un grupo de estos malvados tenia a unas familias contra la pared, gritándoles que se rindieran y que no les harían daño. Esto provocó su ira empezando un duelo contra los 34 que había mientras llamaba de nuevo por el medallón

_-¡ahora!-_le gritó a su receptora

De la nada aparecieron de la nada ocho personas encapuchadas, dos de ellas de blanco, tomaron de la mano a las familias que se encontraba aturdidas por todo lo que pasaba y desaparecieron de nuevo, dejando un vacío donde antes había 15 personas, Harry sonrió al ver que esa parte estaba cubierta por el momento.

En la fortaleza aparecieron los 8 encapuchados mientras soltaban a las personas que traían consigo. Rápidamente se acercaron los demás muchachos que los ayudaban a tranquilizarse mientras se los llevaban a otra parte del refugio.

-¡yo los cubro!-escuchó Ron la voz de su amigo, incitándolos a salir de nuevo en busca de mas personas, pero esta vez la imagen los dejó aterrados.

Estaban en el centro de Francia, donde miles de personas corrían en distintas direcciones mientras los hechizos volaban sobre sus cabezas, clamaban los nombres de hijos o parientes que se habían apartado de sus lados en la confusión mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus rostros. Sin pensarlo empezaron a tomar al que podían y desaparecían del campo de batalla. Aparecían en la fortaleza y tan pronto como soltaban a quien llevaban se volvían a ir para aparecer de nuevo en cinco minutos, la fortaleza ahora estaba en movimiento.

El centro de la ciudad era un caos, se habían juntado figuras de distintos tipos, así como magos en pijamas se habían unido a la batalla, el enemigo los estaba superando en numero así que lanzó por tercera vez varitas doradas al aire "tercera fase" aparecieron unicornios por todas partes que cegaban con la luz de sus cuernos a los adversarios, utilizado por los magos para aturdir.

El frío intenso se hizo presente en la noche mientras comenzaba a nevar por todos lados, los dementores rodeaban la zona. Aparecieron de la nada siguiendo a los espectros 5 patronus distintos, un ciervo liderando a los demás

-¡llegamos a la parte divertida!-gritó Sirius mientas veía alrededor identificando monstruos -¿una competencia?-le sugirió a los demás

-¿ya te aturdieron? ¿Acaso estas loco? Estamos en medio de una batalla-le gritó Remus

-es solo para darle un visto amable a las cosas-dijo el mientras lanzaba un hechizo y derribaba a tres mortífagos –claro que si no se sienten a mi altura…-

-¡hecho!-gritó la voz menos esperada, Lily Evans decía sonriente -1,000 galeones por cada 100 derribados-

-¿estas loca?- gritó ahora Sirius

-lo querías hacer interesante ¿no?-dijo mientras aparecía un tipo de contadores y derribaba a 5 mortífagos -¿o tienes miedo de perder la fortuna Black?-

Sirius aceptó mientas empezaba a atacar a diestra y siniestra como loco desatado, mientras reía y cantaba "Soy rico". James solo mantenía la mirada en su mujer la cual irradiaba fuerza y decisión.

Los dementores que se turnaban para descender, miraban impacientes a sus victimas así que 12 de ellos se adentraron en la batalla, rápidamente repelidos por un patronus en forma de fénix. Harry mantenía su varita firme mientras mantenía el camino despejado para sus compañeros. Se distrajo, pensando en lo siguiente, sin notar que un centauro le apuntaba con su arco, ron quien vigilaba su entorno lo notó y lo aturdió, lanzando un hechizo que pasaba por enfrente de su amigo.

-¡creí que durarías hasta el final!-le gritó con vitalidad mientras tomaba a una madre y sus dos pequeños de la mano –no estaré todo el tiempo para defenderte-dijo mientras se desvanecía, Harry solo sonrió.

* * *

En el sur…

-¿asustado hermano?-le gritó Bill a Charlie por diversión mientras lanzaban el ridíkkulo juntos a un boggart

-no, para nada-le sonrió

Un rugido en el cielo llamó la atención de Bill y lo que le asombró fue ver a un peculiar dragón en el cielo

-¿Norberta?-dijo incrédulo -¿no se suponía la habías vendido con los dragones del torneo?-

-si-le contestó Charlie algo extrañado –al parecer al dueño se le ocurrió sacarlos a pasear-

Dos cosas se plantaron frente a ellos, los boggart tomaban nuevas formas pues los miedos estaban cambiando conforme la batalla, esta vez aparecieron dos Snape.

-que vergüenza-dijo Bill –a lo que le tengo mayor miedo en estos momentos es ¿a Snape?

-dilo por ti-le contesto su hermano –no estoy seguro de que bando apoye-

Uno de los Snapes atacó al otro mientras gritaba ridíkkulo, dejando boquiabiertos a los dos Weasley

-yo soy real-dijo con furia Severus Snape frente a estos dos, haciéndolos sonrojar un poco.

* * *

La orden de merlín intentaba reponerse a los gritos aterradores de las banshees, armand levantó la mirada buscando al coro de espectros pero otro grito de una alta nota lo hizo caer de rodillas de nuevo. Mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, miró una hermosa lechuza nevada que se posaba sobre un poste de luz, transformándose a un hermoso fénix blanco que empezó a cantar alto y seguro una maravillosa melodía que inspiraba valor.

La orden de Merlín se levantó y empezó a atacar de inmediato a los espectros con forma de mujer, haciéndolos caer antes de que el fénix dejara de cantar.

* * *

Londres…

Desapareciendo del ajetreado escenario de Francia, Harry se liberó un poco para aparecer en el ajetreado escenario de Londres, las cosas no parecían ir mejor, y aunque los centauros locales peleaban arduamente contra los centauros y mortifagos malignos, no eran suficientes y las cosas querían empeorar al ver que del agua querían surgir muchas cosas.

Empezó a atacar sin varita para su mayor facilidad, haciendo a los que se interponían en su camino salir disparados unos metros en el aire y luego ser atados con sogas. Hizo ondear el pavimento de una calle, tumbando a todos los que se encontraban en esta, para su fortuna, solo del otro bando.

Se acercó al puente que era la entrada principal de la ciudad, por donde estaban llegando excursiones de mortifagos por docenas, acompañados de más dementores y otras criaturas. Se plantó en la orilla mientras concentraba su poder en sus manos, destruiría el acceso dificultándoles las cosas, voldemort tampoco conquistaría Londres.

Sintió un rozón en su brazo derecho haciéndolo perder la concentración y caer de rodillas, se llevó la mano a su hombro sangrante, no había sido mucho y levantó la mirada a su atacante el cual levantaba su arco de nuevo con las claras intenciones de atravesarlo, de no ser por Firenze quien llegó embistiendo al adversario el cual perdió el conocimiento del golpe, agradecido rápidamente se levantó y empezó de nuevo a concentrar su energía de nuevo, y esta vez sucedió lo esperado.

El puente empezó a tambalearse, seguido de cuarteaduras que alertaron a los que pasaban por este, pero no pudieron seguir caminando unos metros mas cuando se empezó a fragmentarse en grandes trozos que caían al rió que pasaba por debajo. No había el principal acceso de la cuidad así que la única forma era entrar volando. Harry sonrió al ver a los mortífagos todos juntos, unos arriba de otros y unos cuantos gritando _¡no se nadar!_

Como era de suponerse, las bestias marinas se molestaron saliendo anticipadamente del agua, sacando sus enormes cabezas los basiliscos, saliendo nueve cabezas mas unas hidras, aquellos animales difíciles de encontrar pero hábiles para encontrarte. Las bestias se disponían a sacar sus cuerpos a la superficie y empezar con su propia masacre.

-¡la flecha en llamas!-le gritó Harry a Firenze, el centauro recordó que le había dicho en caso de problemas prendiera un flecha y la lanzara al agua. Rápidamente obedeció causando un efecto in imaginado, el agua se incendió por encima, obligando a los animales a volver al fondo, esta vez para no salir más, los mortífagos salieron rápidamente antes de morir calcinados.

Harry entonces dio por hecho su labor en Londres, esperando volver a ver la ciudad, desapareció entre el humo del incendio.

* * *

Francia…

Las diferentes bestias que llamó Voldemort estaban concentrando a las personas en el centro, al ser atacados por todos lados lo único que podían hacer era retroceder. La orden de merlín pronto chocó espaldas con los Weasley, los Potter y los demás magos que se habían unido a la lucha, todos peleaban a la par defendiéndose unos a los otros y los habitantes que quedaban en esos rumbos.

Los muchachos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, habiendo puesto bajo resguardo a mas de las tres cuartas partes la población, magos de diversas edades estaban ayudando en eso. Al aparecer en la fortaleza, los demás los recibían, atendiendo las necesidades básicas como ropa o cobijas acogedoras para el frió, comida y atención medica.

Ariana estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con los heridos, los curaba con hechizos simples y estos les daban las gracias. Se iban contentos y despreocupados de_ "no morir por un cortada en el dedo_" dijo un niño de 5 años. Cuando no estaba en la enfermería que habían acondicionado, estaba ayudando a varias alumnas a preparar comida, galletas, pastelitos, chocolate caliente. Algo con que entretener a los mas pequeños y al gusto de todos.

Los equipos de quidditch llegaban y se iban rápidamente, dejaban la carga para salir por más, no habían tenido problemas. Cuando llegaron especialmente a tiendas grandes a _"asaltar"_ decían ellos entre si solo por diversión, los dueños les ayudaban a empacar las cosas al explicar que era para el bien de gente refugiada. Con gusto les daban todo, preferible a que los mortífagos lo destruyeran. También fueron a los hospitales, por medicinas y gasas, todo era útil en esos momentos.

* * *

2:39 a.m.

La lucha se había extendido ya poco más de dos horas y media, ambos bandos estaban agotados pero igualmente se les obligaba a pelear.

Voldemort dejó ir a más de sus bestias que no habían participado, dos quimeras. En cuanto la gente las vio salieron despavoridos corriendo hacia todos lados contrarios a los dos animales. Solo se tenían registros de una persona capaz de matar a una quimera, y esta murió después de agotamiento.

Harry buscó la fuente de tanto alboroto, eran más gritos de los normales, o eso creía, después de dos horas todo era posible. Su mirada quedó fija en dos criaturas temidas por la sociedad entera:

-ah, era eso-susurró para si como si fuera cualquier cosa

Se les acercó llamando la atención con la luz de su varita, las dos bestias de inmediato la vieron y se le fueron encima

-¡ahora se porque son tan peligrosas!-exclamó Hagrid

Las dos no perdieron tiempo en pensarlo, solo se lanzaron sobre su retador y por más que este se movía, ellas lo seguían sin detenerse, no lo dejaban respirar, solo lo seguían esperando alcanzarlo. Harry no estaba en condiciones de pelear con esas dos cosas durante horas, porque en las dos que habían pasado, ya había recibido un flechazo en el hombro, 27 hechizos aturdidores, 14 crucios, 7 imperios que nadie pudo llevar a cabo, y varios golpes en distintas zonas, sin contar que su duelo con voldemort estaba pendiente.

La oscuridad les impedía la vista a los dos feroces animales así que rápidamente ideó un plan:

Primeramente, con el movimiento de su brazo izquierdo apagó cualquier luz en dos cuadras a la redonda

-¡oye!-se escuchó la voz de Sirius en la oscuridad, todos los duelos habían parado, después se oyeron los feroces rugidos de león de estas dos bestias o eso pensaban todos a oscuras, se escuchó forcejeo por parte del fénix blanco, dos aullidos mas a lo lejos de lobos, un lamento de una quimera, un grito de dolor por parte del fénix blanco, este ultimo los hizo pensar que ese había sido el fin de aquella persona, porque después de eso era silencio total.

Las luces volvieron a las pocas lámparas que quedaban, las personas susurraron _¡lumus!_ Por la curiosidad de saber que era lo que había pasado y se sorprendieron de ver dos estatuas de piedra con forma de quimera y al fénix blanco de pie, recargándose sobre un poste cercano, con rasguños en brazos y piernas.

Rápidamente dos figuras de blanco se le acercaron para ayudarlo a sostenerse mientras susurraban entre si preocupados.

-por dios Harry ¿estas bien?-

-¡lo hiciste amigo, terminaste con dos quimeras!-

Harry no respondió, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, mientras se recargaba ahora en los dos. No podía con su peso, esas quimeras dieron una batalla ardua y pensar que Voldemort era peor de duro, lo hizo caer sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Harry!-gritó Hermione solo para ellos, evitando decirlo para todos

Los demás veían con pena que estaba pasando, se estaba cumpliendo el ciclo, las quimeras habían muerto, pero los iba a seguir pronto el que había llevado a cabo la hazaña. Lily y James no sabían porque pero sentían una gran pena por la persona, no solo porque era alguien bueno, era algo mas. Regulus y Nicholas se mordía las uñas, ¡Harry!, los Potter los matarían si algo le pasaba. De la multitud, salió una de las personas que habían estado ayudando con las familias, una figura delgada, se les acercó a los tres, al mismo tiempo que los duelos reanudaban y la batalla reiniciaba.

-Harry-dijo Zack preocupado mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, estaba desesperado de no hallarlo.

-podrían…de…jar…de decir…mi…nombre-dijo como pudo Harry reclamando hasta en sus minutos de decadencia, los demás rieron del comentario, nunca cambiaría.

Zack por fin encontró triunfal una botellita con contenido color verdoso, se la dio a Harry quien se la bebió sin protesta y pronto volvió algo de color a su cara

-me alegra saber que no morí envenenado en lugar de recuperar energía-dijo Harry mientras poco a poco se reincorporaba con ayuda de los demás –estaré bien, ustedes también tomen uno-dijo refiriéndose a la poción de energía –les hará falta, además, denle a los de la orden-

Teniendo miedo de dejar a Harry solo, hicieron caso a la decidida aura que desprendía el muchacho. Repartieron botes a los inseguros miembros que solo lo sostenían mas no los tomaban. Pero les sorprendió que nicholas y regulus lo hicieran con toda confianza terminando el contenido y empezando a atacar felizmente a diestra y siniestra. Confiaron en que esos dos siguieran de pie y no hubieran muerto así que bebieron el contenido sintiéndose demasiado bien.

-una poción perfecta-dijo Snape, solo si supiera que su alumno más odiado la había preparado hizo cruzar una sonrisa al rostro de Ron quien había escuchado las palabras.

* * *

45 minutos después… 4:00a.m.

La batalla se estaba extendiendo demasiado, el horizonte se pintaban ya con apenas visibles tonos rojizos, señal de que el sol quería volver a salir. Toda una noche peleando y aun faltaba lo peor; Voldemort al parecer no se había enterado que la balanza no estaba de su lado, mas bien que no estaba del lado de nadie, pero ahí la diferencia la hacia Harry.

El cielo se cubrió por lo que al principio parecieron varios pájaros algo feos, pero cuando empezaron a cantar no les quedó nada esa descripción, pues los pájaros cantaban bonito, pero eso animales hacían un sonido desgarrador que tumbó a mas de uno en sus rodillas.

-vienen a alegrarme el día-susurró para si Harry tratando de apuntarle a uno, pero sus cantos eran terribles, no mortales como los de las banshees pero eran igual de sombríos y entristecían demasiado. Un tigre blanco llegó hasta harry, muchos creyeron que lo atacaría devorando al fénix blanco de un bocado, pero el tigre pronto desapareció para sorpresa de todos, transformándose en un hermoso fénix, el cual empezó a cantar lo más fuerte que pudo.

-no será suficiente Hedwig-le susurró Harry –son demasiados-dijo con algo de miedo, lo que el joven no sabia era que no era un canto para ahuyentarlos, si no para traer a la caballería.

Dos fénix aparecieron encabezando a otro pequeño grupo de fénix pequeños, Harry miraba sorprendido que su fiel amiga Hedwig también había reunido compañeros. Earling y Fawkes dirigían a los demás, y juntos empezaron a entonar una melodiosa canción, que al mismo tiempo que apartaba a los Augureys, les inspiraban valor y fortaleza a los duelistas de buen corazón, algo malo para los mortífagos. Hedwig retomó el vuelo mientras los dirigía a ciertos puntos donde se estaban aglomerando los pájaros esos.

Harry seguía viendo con una felicidad aparente, como todos los fénix ayudaban en conjunto, pero algo hizo que esa felicidad se fuera tal y como vino. Un extraño dragón negro verdoso arremetió con el grupo de esas hermosas aves, el fuego no les hacía nada, pero los cuernos y escamas del dragón lastimaron a varios de ellos, que cayeron velozmente al suelo. Harry estupefacto veía como Earling caía rápidamente, un fénix tan viejo no sobreviviría a eso, y no podía darse el lujo de perderlo después de tanto tiempo.

Corrió lo mas que pudo en dirección a la caída del fénix, que ante la mirada aterrada de muchos, era al caudaloso río, pero el fénix blanco no se detuvo ni titubeó, el saltó al mismo tiempo que atrapaba al fénix. Solo es escuchaba el caudal y azotar contra las paredes que contenían semejante fiera natural. Una mano enguantada se alcanzó a ver por la orilla del puente, por un lugar donde no había protección, por donde el fénix blanco había saltado. Solo una mano estaba aferrada a la orilla para sostenerse.

Harry no podría sostenerse por más tiempo, el viento en su contra no lo ayudaba para nada, además tenía a earling totalmente inmóvil en su otro brazo, y era muy pesado. Una mano lo ayudó a subir, en ese momento no importaba quien era pero lo estaba ayudando, cuando estuvo un poco mas arriba pudo divisar una vieja mano, y al director Albus Dumbledore ayudándolo, sostenido por Sirius y Remus.

Cuando al fin estuvo arriba, tomó al fénix en ambos brazos, preocupado de que fuera demasiado tarde se quitó un guante mientras empezaba a acariciar el cuerpo frío del ave. Tenia que mantenerlo caliente si lo quería salvar, así que empezó a acariciarlo más y mas, de su mano desprendía pequeñas chispitas rojas, que le estaban dando calor a las personas cercanas, las cuales estaban muy sorprendidas de ese poder que desprendía aquella persona. Unos minutos después, se encontró lleno de los fénix que estaban volando hacia unos momentos, era un gran cuadro.

Una persona de las muchas que pasaba por ahí, de casualidad traía una cámara, bueno, no tanta casualidad pues era una reportera que había puesto a su familia a salvo y ahora buscaba la gran historia, tomando fotos de los grandes acontecimientos y anotando lo que veía dictando a su pluma mágica. Alzó su cámara mientras describía el momento y tomaba una foto del fénix blanco rodeado de más fénix.

Earling empezó a moverse poco y cantar una suave nota, haciéndole saber a las personas que estaba bien, las cuales sonrieron volviendo a sus duelos.

-lo hiciste bien amigo-le susurró Harry al fénix mientras lo depositaba en brazos de Neville para que se lo llevara, con estrictas ordenes de ponerlo en una chimenea encendida.

* * *

Harry regresó su mirada al cielo donde seguía volando el dragón, esto no se quedaría así. Buscó con la mirada un lugar perfecto para atacar, pero la bestia estaba demasiado lejos. Un ligero peso en su hombro le dio una gran sonrisa, su fénix estaba ahí, con una mirada de apoyo, y de repente empezó a brillar emprendiendo vuelo al cielo, donde después de un gran destello, el fénix no estaba, pero si había un gran dragón blanco, algo parecido al galés verde, pero obviamente blanco, además de tener una piel lisa y brillosa, con dos cuernos en su cabeza. Harry se le acercó dándole ordenes, diciendo que hiciera descender a la bestia y el haría el resto.

Emprendió vuelo llamando la atención del otro dragón entre rugidos, y el otro que estaba cerca, se fue en picada atacarlo, Hedwig lo evadió con facilidad haciendo al otro chocar con el suelo violentamente y rugir aun mas, empezó a lanzar fuego a nivel del piso, haciendo a todos correr, excepto al fénix blanco quien se vio envuelto en llamas por un momento y luego emergió de ellas sin quemadura aparente. Con un movimiento de su mano apresó al dragón negro con cadenas, y luego lo desapareció, quitándose un peso de encima.

* * *

6:00 a.m.

El sol ya estaba en su totalidad en el cielo, con feroces rayos que iluminaban a todos permitiendo saber con quien peleaba quien o contra que.

Mansión Riddle…

Un confiado Lord Voldemort estaba irradiando malas vibras al escuchar los informes de sus mortífagos, no podía creer que en ese momento ellos fueran perdiendo, no quería que ese día fuera recordado como aquel en el que casi pierde, quería ¡QUE ESE DIA FUERA RECORDADO POR LAS ATROCIDADES COMETIDAS! No estaba en lo absoluto contento, tan enfadado estaba, que asesinó al mortífago portador de malas noticias.

Buscó su varita y se puso su capa negra con destellos verdosos, desapareciendo del acto de su casa, para intervenir en el final…

* * *

La lluvia se hizo presente una vez mas en este día, solo que arreciaba con tremenda furia sobre los magos que seguían peleando, se escuchaba el azotar de las gruesas gotas en el pavimento, al mismo tiempo que aire las ondeaba. Un rayo verde que cayó en el suelo, cerca de donde se llevaban la mayoría de los últimos duelos, fue la presentación y llegada de Lord Voldemort a la lucha.

Dumbledore salió de entre la multitud que en estos momentos se había quedado congelada, pues sabían que la mitad de la guerra ya estaba acabada, era un punto para el bando de los buenos, o los que estaban del lado del fénix blanco. Pero sabían que la otra mitad y más importante ya estaba a punto de comenzar. Ahora dejaban sus destinos en las manos de un viejo mago…

Albus dumbledore sabia que el era la ultima esperanza en estos momentos para todo el mundo, el había tomado el relevo por Harry, pues había sido decisión de la mayoría, o mejor dicho de todos, que el muchacho no interviniera en esto. Aunque la profecía decía que Harry seria el que tenia que vencer sobre Voldemort o viceversa para cumplirse este destino, habían comprobado muchas veces que el destino no estaba escrito en esferas de cristal o antiguos pergaminos, además de las acciones y caminos que tomamos en nuestras vidas. Era hora de empezar con el ultimo duelo por la humanidad en su totalidad, aunque los muggles no supieran lo que pasaba, peleaban por el mundo entero.

Los dos contrincantes empezaron a caminar en círculos a buena distancia uno de otro, apretando la varita con al mano, sosteniéndola con firmeza y recordando los mas de1000 hechizos aprendidos por la practica y la edad. Recordando por lo que peleaban, por lo que querían ganar, Voldemort lanzó el primer hechizo del final…

-¡_avada kedavra!-_ el Lord iba con todo, no se dejaría vencer, no después de todo lo pasado en los últimos años, sus constantes derrotas por la orden del fénix así como su declive ante un niño de poco mas de un año. Tenía que limpiar su nombre y volverlo de nuevo algo que fuera atemorizante con solo decirlo y si para eso tenia que asesinar al mejor mago de esta época, no había inconveniente. Una sonrisa malvada enmarcó su rostro, pero pronto volvió a la concentración cuando su presa esquivó esta

-¡_Inflenmen!-_gritó Dumbledore contra Voldemort, un gran pilar de fuego se dirigió a su adversario, como si fuera agua saliendo de una manguera, Voldemort convocó un gran escudo que se expandió varios metros de altura y unos cuantos de largo. Antes de dejar a su adversario respirar, Dumbledore lanzó otro hechizo _-¡sondius!-_grandes ondas expansivas salieron de su varita y cada vez se hacían mas grandes, arrasando con todo lo que había entre el y voldemort, el pavimento se cuarteó formando grandes grietas que hicieron difícil el caminar por ahí, una banca que por milagro quedaba de pie después de lo que había pasado, se convirtió en astillas e increíblemente, Voldemort cayó hacia atrás.

Albus sabia que no eran sus mejores tiempos, a su edad, solo podía mantener un duelo con ese potencial por unos minutos, así que solo duraría eso, ya fuera que lo ganara o no. Pero por eso atacaba con todo desde el principio, quería terminar con eso antes de que voldemort empezara a pelear de verdad y todo terminara demasiado rápido. El lord se levantó con la furia saltando por sus ojos en dirección a dumbledore mientras mandaba grandes rocas que estaban esparcidas de su lado, levitando a gran velocidad contra el viejo.

Harry observaba con gran preocupación lo que pasaba, el intervendría claro que si, pero no era su intención apartar a Dumbledore de un duelo que el también esperaba, aunque seria algo de gran facilidad, sabia lo que se sentía que lo quisieran apartar de un evento de esa magnitud. Observaba cada movimiento de la lucha, al igual que las demás personas de las cuales la mayoría estaba preocupada por el director, otros muchos no se perderían la pelea de todos los tiempos, inclusive la reportera que había dado con el lugar, estaba escondida tras varios escombros de edificios que se habían venido abajo y tomaba fotos a todas las personas y lo que pasaba, narraba todo lo que veía a lujo de detalle. Llevaba un gran libro escrito de todos los duelos que observaba, sabia los nombres de varios de los presentes y hacia una descripción extendida de cada uno.

_-¡bombarda!-_gritó Dumbledore a las piedras que venían hacia el con la amenazante velocidad de aplastarlo, convirtiéndolas en polvo completamente formando una gran nube que impedía la visibilidad de cualquiera.

_-¡imperius_!-gritó en esta vez Voldemort en dirección al indefenso director que fue tomado por detrás por dos leales mortífagos del Lord, Bellatrix y Barty Jr. lo sostenían fuertemente a pesar del forcejeo del anciano. Harry volteó cuando escuchó la maldición, pero solo vio el rayo impactar sobre un cuerpo. Voldemort reía con grandes y maléficas carcajadas que le helaron la sangre a más de uno.

Harry salió de su duelo con 3 boggarts los cuales solo estaban convertidos en grandes masas negras. Al ver al fénix blanco dirigirse a parar ese duelo, muchos suspiraron aliviados aunque otros se congelaron, mientras decían plegarias para que todo resultara bien. Los dos mortífagos que antes sostenían al director para impedirle moverse se habían retirado cuando notaron que su amo tenían el control de la situación. Dumbledore tenían la cabeza caída hacia adelante, los brazos colgaban flácidos a ambos lados pero de repente se reincorporó ante la risa malvada de quien movía la varita con habilidad, siendo ahora el titiritero de Albus.

Harry paró en seco al ver como el cuerpo de su director estaba en su dirección apuntándole con la varita. Voldemort sonrió al ver a otra persona que esperaba esa noche el "famoso" fénix blanco, después de todo, ya había frustrado varias veces sus planes y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

-¡bienvenido!-gritó con sorna Lord Voldemort -¡a la capital de mi nuevo gobierno!-movió su varita haciendo a Dumbledore aplaudir ante su ultimo comentario, muchos de la orden estuvieron a punto de lanzar miles de maldiciones al maldito mago oscuro. La periodista supo que aquí empezaba lo que muchos llamarían como "el fin", sacó algo que guardaba para el final, una cámara de video muggle que funcionaba con magia, que para su desgracia solo podía gravar dos horas y media pues había olvidado gran parte del equipo dentro de su casa, la cual ahora era escombros.

Un hombre tomó por el hombro a la periodista y esta creyó que era su fin, que un mortífago lo había atrapado y que ya estaba apuntándole con la varita, pero no era así, era un hombre de avanzada edad del cual ya había escrito y había identificado con Nicholas Flammel, el "gran alquimista"

-¿problemas con la cámara?-preguntó el anciano, a la periodista no supo que decir y menos cuando el anciano ondeó su varita mientras tocaba la cámara la cual brilló por unos segundos, y cuando la luz cesó no había cambio aparente pero nicholas habló de nuevo –ahora podrás grabar todo lo que quieras sin limite de tiempo-estaba sonriendo ampliamente -¿ves a la persona de allá?- le preguntó el anciano a la periodista, se refería al fénix blanco –graba todo lo que puedas de el, por favor y si no fuera mucho pedir…te pagaré por un video de todo esto-

Era algo increíble que le pidiera que documentara este acontecimiento, ella esperaba algo así para una gran documental que llevaba casando por varios años. Lo admitía, era joven pero la edad nunca tuvo nada que ver así que se arrastró por debajo de la lluvia de rayos como soldado por debajo de una barda y magistralmente empezó a grabar las palabras del lord y del fénix blanco.

-tu serás la segunda víctima esta noche-le dijo Voldemort al fénix blanco quien levantó su varita, pero Dumbledore caminó obligado poniéndose de barrera. Harry suspiró fuertemente antes de apretar sus puños, tenia que sacar a Dumbledore de todo esto antes de que algo malo pasara. Empezó a caminar hacia su director en su único intento de poder arreglar este desastre.

_"al parecer el fénix blanco…en un intento desesperado de salvar al gran mago Albus Dumbledore del imperius sostenido por…Lord Voldemort"….-_estas eran palabras de la reportera que ahora esta tras un arbusto de medio metro de alto, como si no se pudiera ver.

Llegó hasta estar a dos metros de su director, asegurándose de que Voldemort no le jugara bajo y lo atacara aunque el lord se veía interesado en el patético intento de liberar a alguien del imperius aplicado por el, observaba los movimientos de la persona pues sabia que no se atrevería a atacar al anciano. Harry se acercó aun más ante la mirada sorprendida de la orden del fénix, la orden de Merlín, la curiosa reportera y los demás.

_"no se si el fénix blanco quiera acabar con su vida o tiene algún as bajo la manga"…-_la reportera se mordía la uña de uno de los dedos de la mano izquierda

La capucha impedía al controlado Dumbledore mirar la cara de la persona que estaba a medio metro de el, se alcanzaba a ver su barbilla y mejillas, dándole a saber que era una persona de tes blanca, rogaba con toda su alma que se alejara pues no quería herir a nadie a causa de Voldemort y no podía liberarse de la maldición. Una sombra producida por una nube en el cielo cubría los ojos de esta misteriosa persona que al director le daba confianza, algo en su interior rogaba que ni siquiera lo tocara con un hechizo, como si fuera a atacar a su propia familia. Las nubes se movieron un poco, en especial las que tapaban el sol que ya había salido por completo siendo las 7:00 a.m., el rayo tomó camino y se reflejó en un par de ojos verdes solo visibles para el hombre que esta a medio metro de la persona.

¡No era posible! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Cuántas sorpresas mas? Una vez más había superado sus expectativas sobre las cosas raras que envolvían al misterioso muchacho, creyó haber llegado al límite al saber que tenia el mismo poder que Voldemort, pero no contaba con esta ultima sorpresita. Ya no sabia si estaba paralizado o por el mismo imperius de Voldemort, solo sabía que lo que había visto no era un espejismo o truco de su mente, pues algo en su interior ya sospechaba algo. Pasara lo que pasara, así se acabara el mundo Harry una vez le dijo: _"no me lo perdería por nada", _esas palabras ahora se le hacían tan lejanas, el siempre cumplía sus promesas y ahora lo tenía mas presente que nunca. De las miles de cosas que había visto en su vida, desde descubrimientos del siglo hasta milagros de vida, ahora sabía que nunca terminaría de sorprenderse de lo que vendría, la prueba viviente estaba frente a el, su alumno que ayudó a formar en carácter y habilidad estaba frente a el, el heredero de merlín estaba frente a el, ¡Harry Potter estaba frente a el!

El muchacho sonrió al ver el lío de pensamientos en su director, y como este empezó a concentrar su poder en deshacerse del control de Voldemort. Se hizo unos pasas hacia atrás para darle espacio de su gran acto, la reportera empezó a correr al saber que no vendría nada bueno al ver que voldemort movía su varita ferozmente pues estaba perdiendo el controlo sobre Albus Dumbledore.

Un aura azul empezó a surgir del interior del mago y este empezó a recobrar sus movimientos a su propia voluntad, voldemort se esforzaba por que eso no sucediera y miró a la otra persona que había hecho algo para del anciano surgiera esa increíble fuera. La ira consumía a Voldemort al observar que el fénix blanco sonreía ampliamente, soltó la conexión del imperius y lanzó un Avada Kedavra a la persona por la cual había perdido esa fuerza sobre el director, pero esta solo se movió para dejar impactar la maldición en una pared.

-¡nadie juega con el lord!-gritó furioso mientras ráfagas de viento empezaban a levantar tierra y pequeñas rocas. Dumbledore por su parte, acabó con el poder que había reservado para Voldemort al liberarse del imperius y ahora se encontraba de rodillas en suelo, siendo ayudado por su hermano y nicholas los cuales sabían que el relevo había entrado en acción, Harry miraba fijamente a Voldemort y sostenía su varita con fuerza.

Dumbledore levantó la mirada a sus acompañantes preocupados.

-¿ustedes lo sabían?-se encogieron de hombros con una mirada nerviosa -¡es sorprendente!-hizo un intento de liberarse de los brazos que lo sostenían para seguir peleando contra voldemort, pero la debilidad ya lo había alcanzado.

-¡tu estas loco si quieres volver allá!-le reprimió Aberforth

-tengo que ayudarlo-preocupado por su alumno, Dumbledore peleaba con sus dos amigos

-creo que ya te has dado cuenta a lo largo de esto, que el es quien menos necesita ayuda; ya viste su poder-dijo nicholas pasando uno de los brazos de albus por arriba de su cuello al mismo tiempo que Abeforth

-¡no puedo dejarlo solo, no me podría perdonar que le pasara algo!-

-nosotros también pensamos lo mismo-expresó con cierto tono de tristeza su hermano –pero su voluntad es muy fuerte y nos impidió hacer cualquier cosa; esto es lo que el quiere así que solo respetamos sus decisiones-

* * *

Los tres se quedaron observando el intercambio de palabras de Voldemort con el muchacho, aunque Harry no contestaba a sus insultos y demás

-tu no eres adversario para mi-dijo siseante el Lord –pero será entretenido que cuando te mate, descubrir quien esta detrás de esa capa-rió maléficamente mientras empezaba a lanzar rayos rojos

"_7:15 a.m., aquí estoy, arrastrándome de nuevo entre los escombros, aunque la luz me pone al descubierto, pero no dejaré nada sin documentar, el fénix blanco gran héroe de Francia contra el malvado de esta historia ¡rayos! Lo siento, un rayo me pasó rozando"-_ la reportera estaba cada vez mas cerca de la acción

Harry convocó un gran escudo con el pensamiento "aquí empieza la verdadera lucha", los hechizos rebotaron hacia distintas direcciones, y el se dispuso a atacar con todo antes que Voldemort empezara a pelear en serio. Observó que detrás de Voldemort había un gran árbol todavía de pie, lanzó un rayo en esa dirección y las ramas de este empezaron a moverse con forma de látigos hacia Voldemort, una logró su cometido y lo sujetó de un brazo mientras empezaba a jalarlo, pero este rápidamente con la varita la cortó,

-¿¡eso es todo!?-con burla en su voz, empezó a caminar mas cerca del contrincante -¿quieres que te enseñe lo que es el verdadero poder?-levantó sus brazos en dirección al cielo, empezó a conjurar algo que tenía que ver con las sombras, y del suelo emergieron tres pilares negros formados por la oscuridad, una vez que estaban completos, estos se volvieron de piedra quedando totalmente de negro. Los tres empezaron a emanar una energía extraña que se convirtió en una enorme bola de energía oscura, la cual ascendió al cielo donde se puso frente al sol, oscureciendo las calles del mundo como un eclipse.

La oscuridad gobernó en la ciudad, todos se sorprendieron de tal acto y un escalofrió los recorrió por igual. Harry sabia que eso no había sido magia ordinaria, al contrario, era como lo que el hacia en veces, Voldemort había descubierto parte del secreto de Merlín y ahora lo estaba utilizando en su contra.

-¡estos son indestructibles!-dijo con malicia mientras señalaba los tres monumentales pilares, Voldemort había revelado su ultimo truco, había sido capaz de oscurecer el cielo y eso le daba un ventaja. Los eclipses incrementan el poder en todo aquel que practique la magia oscura y el no era la excepción, reía a grandes carcajadas mientras observaba los rostros aterrados de todos los duelistas. Los mortífagos ya cantaban victoria y celebraban en el triunfo.

* * *

Harry debatía en su mente, debía hacer lo mismo para contrarrestar el efecto que le daba la ventaja a Voldemort, pero había algo mas bajo este truco de magia barata. El oscurecer el sol no era algo que se viera todos los días y sabía la razón, Voldemort puso su alma en esos tres pilares, literalmente, pues a cambio de un gran truco como ese debía haber un pago. Al convocar las tinieblas, debías ofrecer tu alma a cambio si el truco fallaba tu alma pagaba el precio, lo mismo sería con la luz.

Imitando los movimientos de su enemigo, Harry hizo lo mismo, solo que convocando la luz, tres pilares mas salieron del suelo de color blanco, a lado de cada uno de los negros, un rayo hizo que el sol quedara mitad negro y mitad blanco, mitad oscuridad y mitad luz. El miedo embargaba a enemigos y amigos por igual, pues el jugar con este tipo de eventos no era bueno. Lord Voldemort veía que su grandioso truco era imitado con tanta facilidad como si cualquiera de los presentes pudiera hacerlo.

-¿¡Sabes en que te has metido!?-gritó con furia el lord – ¡ahora será por habilidad, el primero que derribe los pilares del otro será el ganador!-furioso por tener que llegar a esas alturas, ya se preparaba, Harry sabía con lo que estaba jugando, debía destruir los pilares de Voldemort antes de que este hiciera lo contrario o no quedaría nada de el en este mundo.

Las palabras llegaron a los oídos de todas las personas presentes, ahora solo dependía de quien defendía mejor su causa, el destino solo estaba en manos de ese duelo y de la persona victoriosa. Dumbledore palideció hasta el punto de acercarse a Harry a pedir explicaciones, pero no pudo pasar del primer pilar, pues había un escudo invisible que impedía el paso, no había sido convocado por nadie, solo era que no podía haber seis pilares de ese tipo en un mismo tiempo así que el destino ordenaba la destrucción de tres de un bando, nadie podía acercarse hasta que eso hubiera acabado, y dumbledore sintió como su alma se rompía en pedazos, al no poder sacar a Harry de esto, ¡no debía estar ahí! ¡No!

-¿Qué crees que haces?-le dijo el director desde el otro lado del escudo -¿Por qué arriesgarte así?-no obtuvo respuesta mas que una sonrisa confiada y calida de su alumno, el director golpeaba el campo imperturbable que lo separaba del que debía ser su lugar, pero ni siquiera hizo daño alguno.

* * *

El duelo empezó con una llamarada de fuego que rodeó ferozmente un pilar blanco, Voldemort no estaba dispuesto a perder después de arriesgar su alma en esto, carbonizaría el primer objetivo. El calor se podía sentir dentro y fuera del campo como el mismísimo infierno, entonces el fénix blanco actuó y un gran chorro de agua apagó las llamas, mojando a Voldemort de paso.

-¿Qué creíste, me voy a quedar aquí esperando a que destruyas mis tres pilares?-dijo el fénix blanco, su voz había sido escuchada por unos cuantos pero aun así no parecía la de Harry, la escondía detrás de cierto tono de superioridad y sabiduría pero la altanería era igual a el. Voldemort empezó a especular sobre quien era pero eso no importaba por el momento, primero los pilares. Empezaron a atacarse con diversos rayos, la mayoría maldiciones, pero estas solo daban en los pilares los cuales no tenían rasguño alguno.

Voldemort y el fénix blanco estaban a tres metros uno del otro recibiendo y mandando hechizos, se habían acercado inconcientemente y ahora no podían esquivar hechizos con facilidad recibiendo la mayoría. Un choque de dos explosiones dentro de del circulo de duelo hizo a los contrincantes salir disparados hacia atrás. Voldemort chocó contra el campo de fuerza fuertemente y cayó al suelo. Harry se quitaba el guante pues este se había quemado casi por completo con algunas heridas en su mano. Los dos se levantaron rápidamente pero en lugar de atacarse, cada uno empezó a imprimir su poder contra un pilar.

* * *

La fortaleza…

Había miles de personas en este lugar, las cuales estaban reunidas en grupo con sus familias y amigos. Ya habían preguntado de todos a esas personas que los llevaban y traían, que los habían atendido y les habían dado de comer, ahora solo estaban a la espera de un milagro, y de que el fénix blanco ganara.

Aparecieron Ron y Hermione bajándose la capucha, sus rostros se veían cansados y con algo de sueño pero aun así seguirían peleando. Ariana los encontró en la entrada tomando un respiro y se acercó a ellos

-¿Cómo va todo allá afuera?-preguntó algo preocupada con una bandeja de galletas en las manos

-es horrible-respondió Ron –todo es un caos, la mitad de la ciudad esta destruida y las criaturas no dejan de salir de quien sabe donde-

-¿han visto a Harry?-

-si-dijo Hermione mientras se recogía el pelo en una cola –ha estado peleando desde el principio-los tres se miraron preocupados por eso, pero ellos no sabían que ya estaba peleando con Voldemort.

* * *

Gastar todo su poder en un maldito pilar no era una opción, después de todo eran tres y no podría con los demás si hacia eso. Voldemort parecía no tener problema con hacerlo así que Harry soltó el hechizo que disparaba al pilar para distraer a Voldemort y funcionó mientras le enviaba una maldición. El mago tenebroso se molestó demasiado mandando un grandísimo hechizo aturdidor que no dio en blanco, pero si dio en su pilar haciendo a Harry sonreír, lo había sobrecargado de magia lo suficiente para terminar con el así que lanzó un Bombarda muy potente al pilar negro el cual fue destruido como si fuera de vidrio ante los ojos de Voldemort.

Como consecuencia el lord sintió como una parte de su alma se iba y cayó al suelo de rodillas seguido por los vítores de la orden y demás. Harry sin perder tiempo antes de que voldemort se recuperara empezó con el segundo mientras notaba que el sol ahora era tres cuartas parte luz y una oscuridad.

Lord Voldemort se encontraba como ido recargado a un pilar, ¿Cómo podía estar perdiendo? Su gran plan el cual estudió por meses y meses antes de declarar la guerra, había sido fácilmente imitado y ahora lo estaban destruyendo, por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo de solo pensar que su alma seria destruida en miles de pedazos los cuales nunca volvería a estar unidos dando fin a su existencia, era algo muy malo. Se preguntaba quien era la otra persona con la que peleaba con tanto vigor, como si lo odiara, pero no recordaba haber conocido a alguien con ese gran poder, seguro lo recordaría. Veía como el fénix blanco ya estaba en su segundo pilar con gran empeño haciéndole daño, no podía permitirlo y perder ante alguien de quien ni siquiera sabia su nombre, era algo tonto pelear contra alguien anónimo, pero anónimo o no nunca se dejaría vencer, tantos años a la sombra de Harry Potter para perder contra este sujeto, ahora que lo pensaba por ahí, su joven contrincante no se había aparecido, quizás había sido encerrado por sus padres para protegerlo pero también lo mataría, tenia que asesinar a quien ocasionó que el mundo perdiera miedo de su nombre, a quien le había quitado la fama con solo un año de edad.

Se reincorporó con tremenda furia en contra de su adversario, soltando un grito macabro y desprendiendo gran cantidad de magia negra por cada poro de su cuerpo, la explosión fue lo suficientemente fuerte para pulverizar otro pilar. Gritos ahogados así como el oscurecimiento de nuevo del sol en esa cuarta parte que había perdido fueron uno de los hechos más impactantes, después de ver como el fénix blanco caía con inmenso dolor. Voldemort sonrió complacido.

¡El primer pilar blanco era polvo! ¡No podía ser! Sintió como un pedazo de su alma se desvanecía al igual que buena parte de su poder. El dolor era inmenso y ahora no sabia donde estaba su varita, en la nube de polvo blanca apareció Voldemort riendo.

-¿creíste que me derrotarían así de fácil?-pisó la mano del fénix blanco el cual ahogó el grito de dolor mientras que sin varita convocaba un hechizo aturdidor para alejar a Voldemort.

Del otro lado del escudo varias personas sintieron como el color de su rostro se les iba hasta los pies, no duraron mucho con la sonrisa que apoyaba al fénix blanco en la destrucción del primer pilar negro, y ahora sentía que las cosas estaban mas peligrosas. Los duelos se volvieron a emprender después de presenciar el acto, pero el sentimiento de preocupación no se iba. Ya solo quedaban mortífagos contra magos, pero los primeros superaban en número poniendo difícil todo. Dumbledore se había unido a los duelos, pero su vista no se alejaba del duelo de Harry, veía con preocupación como las cosas estaban parejas de nuevo, aunque también estaba sorprendido por el poder de un muchacho de 16 años.

* * *

9:00 a.m.

Los ataques entre Voldemort y Harry disminuían considerablemente al paso de los minutos, cuando no se atacaban uno a otro, se concentraban en los pilares. Buscaban en cada molécula de su cuerpo apoyo y magia, exprimiendo todo su poder en derrotar al otro, pero ya era mucho. Voldemort había llegado fresco como lechuga al combate pues no había intervenido para nada pero no se podía decir lo mismo del fénix blanco. Harry había estado luchando desde que todo dio comienzo y por eso no lograba destruir rápidamente los pilares, si no hubiera intervenido al igual que Voldemort, con un solo movimiento de su mano hubiera acaba con los tres monumentos, pero no estaba al máximo nivel para hacerlo y por ello el mago tenebroso estaba confiado.

El sueño, el descanso y muchas otras cosas repercutían en su desempeño en el duelo, cada segundo combatía el mal con menos fuerza pues extraordinariamente no sabía de donde sacaba tanto. Después de destruir un puente, pelear contra todo tipo de criaturas incluidas las quimeras muchos pensaban que era un milagro que se mantuviera de pie, inclusive el. Los duelos también habían bajado de ritmo, empezando a haber heridos pues los magos ya no se movían con tanta vitalidad como al principio y los hechizos daban en el blanco. Ya se escondían tras los escombros para mandar ataques pues no podía arriesgarse a seguir así.

Grande fue el susto y la sorpresa cuando el fénix blanco dejó de atacar el pilar del adversario dejando caer la varita y recargándose contra el pilar. El mas grande héroe que muchos habían visto estaba en extremo agotado y no podía continuar, respiraba con algo de dificultad mientras pensaba una forma rápida de acabar con todo. Voldemort reía mientras seguía dañando el pilar blanco, diciendo demasiadas cosas a su contrincante el cual había resbalado hasta el piso quedando sentado frente al pilar.

-¡Que débil!-gritó con sorno –fuiste un tonto al creer que podías vencer a Lord Voldemort-

Harry solo veía que voldemort movía la boca mas no escuchaba nada, no quería, pero al dirigir su mirada hacía afuera del escudo y encontrarse con las miradas furiosas de Nicholas y Regulus intuyó que no era nada bueno lo que decía, volvió su mirada al mago tenebroso y este ahora reía ante los intentos desesperados de Dumbledore por entrar al campo de batalla, pero entonces Harry reunió su fuerza, se había prometido así mismo y a los demás que no dejaría que Voldemort ganara, no era una des sus opciones. Se levantó algo tambaleante mientras pudo escuchar.

-¡no eres rival para mí!-

Juntó su energía en la mano y luego las transfirió a su varita la cual golpeó delicadamente contra el pilar produciendo una gran luz, muchos creyeron que había destruido semejante complejo, pero este seguía de pie, intacto, provocando más las bufonadas de Voldemort. Un ruido parecido a un crack se escuchó, una grieta atravesó la base del pilar causando su derrumbe y completa pulverización.

El sol a tres cuartas partes de luz volvió como los gritos más fuertes de los magos. Todos rugieron como uno solo armándose de valor para salir de nuevo a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con vital alegría y Voldemort se retorcía en el suelo.

-tu exceso de confianza te ha causado muchas veces tu perdición Riddle-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba tranquilamente hasta estar a un metro de su viejo enemigo –creí que habías dicho que ya no me subestimabas-

La voz de Harry era al misma de siempre pero al parecer Voldemort no se había dado cuenta, solo estaba preocupado porque otro de sus pilares había desaparecido dejándolo al borde de la muerte. Si bien si escuchó las palabras, no le prestó mucha atención, se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado e hizo lo mismo que el anterior. Destruyó el pilar blanco que ya estaba al borde de la desaparición. Parecía que todo llevaba una secuencia, cuando un pilar negro era destruido, también le seguía uno blanco, dejando las cosas parejas, pero el siguiente pilar destruido no seria uno negro, eso pensaba voldemort, primero destruiría el del adversario.

* * *

Si la tensión de las brujas y magos que dependían de la victoria de uno de esos dos contrincantes se pudiera medir en la escala de del 1 al 10, la calificación sería de 100. Creían que todo era un vil juego, pues cuando regresaba un poco la tranquilidad, esta se esfumaba unos segundos después y ahora las cosas se ponían peor. Un pilar de cada lado, se limitaba al que pudiera explotar su poder mas rápido para acabar con tantas horas de sufrimiento y desesperación. Todos estaban igual de pálidos debido al conjunto de emociones que se aglomeraban en sus cabezas en tan solo minutos. Una línea delgada separaba al bien del mal, a la victoria de la derrota, al fénix blanco de voldemort. Caminaban en círculos dispuestos a seguir peleando pero esta vez, el fénix blanco tenía un arma secreta.

Voldemort disparó su hechizo mas potente y su preferido el "avada kedavra" pero el fénix blanco se defendió con un simple expelliarmus y pasó algo que Voldemort no esperaba y que muchos nunca habían presenciado. Los dos rayos se unieron mediante una conexión, Voldemort estaba extrañado de tal reacción de su varita pues solo en una ocasión había pasado algo similar y fue contra…

Atando cabos su mente trabajó a mil por hora, no podía ser que quien le estuviera dando problemas fuera la misma persona de siempre, no podía creer que estaba a punto de perder como lo había dicho la profecía, ¡no era el! Se negaba a creerlo, necesitaba pruebas, pero para su sorpresa, algo le decía que si podía ser.

Dumbledore admiraba lo que una vez Harry le había contado, esa conexión entre su varita y la de Voldemort, era una potencia encerrada en el punto medio de los dos hechizos, alrededor se formaba una gran burbuja con distintos colores. Sirius miraba anonadado eso, había escuchado hablar de ese acontecimiento sobre una persona, pero la simple idea de que su ahijado fuera el fénix blanco lo hizo sonreír como si estuviera loco, no era, seguro no era.

* * *

Voldemort aumentaba el poder del hechizo conforme pasaban los segundos, tenía que destruir a quien quiera que fuera la otra persona, no sacaría conclusiones de una idea tan tonta como esa.

_"Esto es algo que nunca había visto en mi vida, veo como el bien y el mal se enfrentan cara a cara, esta es la ultima oportunidad de ganar o perder esta batalla; pues este será en mi opinión "el ultimo hechizo"…_ la periodista estaba muy cerca de todo y nunca había dejado de grabar semejante duelo jamás presenciado. Esto pasaría a la historia.

La gran bola de energía que se formaba donde chocaban ambos hechizos de pronto iba hacia Voldemort pero también regresaba para el fénix blanco, el soltar el hechizo significaba liberar una gran energía que podía acabar con cualquiera de los dos pilares, no importaba cual estuviera mas dañado, la fuerza seria tan grande que el hechizo debía acertar ya fuera en Voldemort o en el fénix blanco. Arriesgaban a que los dos fueran simultáneamente destruidos y así desaparecerían ambos, pero Voldemort no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo pues se iría su victoria en ellos, además de su alma y su reputación como mago tenebroso.

Podía soltar la conexión pues a el no le importaba que su pilar blanco fuera destruido, el había expresado claramente que de llegar a una situación así, no le importaba que su vida se fuera en ello con tal de que no ganara Voldemort. Les había prometido acabar con el Lord pasara lo que pasara si para eso tenia que morir lo haría. Sabía que fuera del domo de energía varias personas ya estaban demasiado preocupadas por lo que pasaría, había llegado al punto donde la decisión era suya, y todos ellos sabían que desde antes ya la había tomado.

Voldemort en un último intento de que la esfera de energía chocara contra el fénix blanco empezó a reunir lo último que quedaba de su poder y lo mandó a través de su varita. Una gran ráfaga de viento lo acompañó y Harry pensó que sería algo bueno que Voldemort supiera quien lo había derrotado. Dejó que el viento le bajara la capucha, dejando ver su rostro.

Voldemort lo miró sorprendido al mismo tiempo que tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido, Dumbledore empezó a golpear cada vez mas fuerte el campo de fuerza.

Nicholas sonrió con melancolía mientras una lagrima cruzaba su mejilla.

Regulus no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al saber lo que tramaba el joven mago.

Sirius palideció hasta quedar tan trasparente como un fantasma.

James dejó caer la varita sorprendido y aterrado mientras atrapaba a su esposa a la cual las piernas le habían cedido y ahora tenía ambas manos en el corazón. Gritos ahogados de varios miembros de la orden se escucharon al igual que de mortífagos y de la reportera la cual omitió decir el nombre de la persona que veía, volteando su cámara completamente hacia Voldemort,

Decidido a dar fin a aquel día que había comenzado un 31 de octubre de 1981 en el 31 de diciembre de 1996-1997 rompió la conexión ante la mirada de horror de todos...

* * *

Simultáneamente la gran bomba de poder explotó arrasando con los pilares que se hicieron añicos en dos segundos, el escudo había desaparecido y la onda expansiva fue más fuerte de lo esperado. Se extendió mas allá del circulo de duelo con tanta fuerza que hizo volar a los magos a 100 metros a la redonda unos metros, los escombros fueron levantados como simples plumas y los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie cedieron haciendo a las personas correr hacia todos lados; cristales de hogares y hospitales tronaron con tanta fuerza como la de un rayo, las barreras que detenían el río se cuartearon mientras el agua empezaba a inundar las calles; el solo se pintó de un tono rojizo como el del atardecer siendo las 9:48 a.m..

Se incorporaban poco a poco después de esa ráfaga de poder, miraron a su alrededor y parecía como si una bomba atómica hubiera explotado en el lugar. James tomó fuertemente a Lily de la mano mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y con una expresión indescriptible comenzaba a buscar a alguien que había perdido de vista.

Dos nubes se elevaron entre el polvo gris de los edificios, una negra y una blanca, indicando que ya no había pilar existente de nadie en esos momentos. Lily empezaba a sollozar mientras trataba de hacerse paso entre las rocas, saltando postes, teniendo cuidado con los vidrios y el agua; tenia que llegar, no podía ser que todo hubiera acabado ahí. Las dos nubes fueron absorbidas por un viento que las elevó a un mas hasta llegar al sol, donde este volvía a su tono normal. El agua les llegaba hasta poco más arriba de los tobillos pero aun así siguieron corriendo entre los escombros, una ráfaga mas disipó la densa capa de polvo, dejando ver algo desgarrador.

No había mas pilares, no había mas oscuridad, ¡pero no había mas! El pedazo de calle donde se había llevado a cabo semejante duelo ahora no era nada, no había concreto en la calle, ahora era tierra y el agua la cubría con 30cm. Dos figuras eran lo único que quedaba entero en el lugar. Uno de ellos, joven, vestido de blanco y el otro con aspecto viperino y vestido de negro; pero ninguna de pie.

Corrieron todo lo que sus pies les permitieron para no creer lo que sus ojos veían y que sus almas sentían. Ella llegó primero tirándose de rodillas chapoteando el agua y levantando la cabeza de su hijo, el la siguió y se arrodilló al lado de su esposa mientras sostenía a su hijo en sus brazos y contra su pecho. Sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes con rapidez como caudalosos ríos que marcaban su camino por sus rostros sucios y con rasguños, mientras tocaban la fría piel de su único hijo rogando que abriera los ojos.

* * *

No había vítores de victoria por haber ganado, no había gente hablando ni siquiera entre murmullos; solo se escuchaba el agua correr entre sus pies. No había motivo para celebrar si las cosas terminaban así pues el precio era demasiado alto, no era una verdadera victoria. La reportera miró con absoluta tristeza lo que había sido el fin de un era mientras empezaba a hablar, grabando los edificios o lo que quedaba de ellos:

_"Las victorias vienen acompañadas de sufrimiento…"_ dirigió su cámara a rostros de magos que no se podían describir

_"Así que no se le puede llamar victoria…" "Cuando el mundo se ve amenazado…"_ grabó el cuerpo inmóvil e inerte del enemigo público _"siempre surge un salvador…que une razas"_ enfocó a los centauros que hacían una reverencia por respeto _"que hace milagros"_ el sol volvió al amarillo enérgico de siempre

Lily y James lloraban uno en el hombro de otro sosteniendo a su hijo cerca, sus lamentos se escuchaban fuertemente partiéndoles el corazón a seres cercanos a ellos que en esos momentos sentían lo mismo. Un silencio de luto se presenció una vez más, antes de un extraño fogonazo del sol.

_"parece que las cosas no acaban todavía"_ expresó con algo de miedo mientras grababa la inusual actividad solar.

La pareja se abrazó fuertemente con su hijo entre ellos, el agua empezaba a subir mas de nivel llegando a sus caderas, los pasos de alguien se escuchaban en el agua, Sirius, Remus, Regulus, Nicholas se estaban acercando con suma tristeza la cual los llenaba de dolor. Todos lastimados pero de pie, habían sobrevivido a esta guerra pero ¿a que costo? Era injusto…

_"nuestra sociedad ha visto nacer héroes"_ se expresó con sentimiento la reportera_ "pero también los ha visto perecer"_ enfocó de nuevo la cámara en los fénix que ahora se posaban en una roca, en especial uno blanco.

-¿Por qué hijo?-Lily acariciaba el cabello de su pequeño con voz casi inaudible, cada palabra rasguñaba su interior. No deseaba seguir viva si este era el final y si para esto había vuelto -¡¿Qué la vida no puede ser justa por una vez?!-gritó a los 4 vientos, mientras la señora Weasley comenzaba a llorar en los brazos de su esposo.

-¡Harry!-gritó con dolor James mientras lo apretaba más contra su cuerpo, se le quedó mirando por unos segundos mientras las lágrimas caían en el rostro pálido de su hijo; el sol dejó de centellear como lo estaba haciendo volviendo a estar tranquilo.

* * *

Sintió un inmenso frió que le cortó la respiración, pero poco a poco el calor volvió a el haciéndolo temblar un poco por el cambio brusco de temperatura. Aspiró aire como si hubiera salido del agua sin poder respirar mientras el color volvía a su cara, acompañado de movimiento. Después de toser unas cuantas veces, sintió algo en su mano y lo apretó fuertemente.

Ambos padres se limpiaron las lágrimas rápidamente para comprobar que no era una ilusión; vieron movimiento en el pecho de su hijo mientras este apretaba la mano de su madre, James y Lily se miraron el uno al otro antes de reír de felicidad mientras apretaban a su hijo en medio de un abrazo.

-¿Harry, amor?- aunque no obtuvo respuesta pero si un leve quejido eso le bastó como madre para ahora hacer todo lo posible para escucharlo de nuevo decirle mamá

_"Siempre por un sacrificio debe de haber una recompensa" dijo_ la reportera mientras grababa como James Potter se levantaba del agua con su joven hijo en brazos el cual una vez más respiraba.

El agua corría por la ropa de los tres Potter mientras la pareja caminaba con una cara llena de felicidad.

_¡"Ganamos"!_ gritó la reportera mientras casi aventaba su cámara por los aires. Luego la volvió a tomar cuando todos los magos empezaron a brincar llenos de alegría y gritando muchas cosas, reían y se abrazaban unos con otros, lanzaban chispas al aire de distintos colores y todo lo grababa ella, las distintas reacciones de guerra.

* * *

Grabó a una señora pelirroja abrazando fuertemente a su esposo con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, a un licántropo tomando por la cintura a una joven de cabello corto y rosa para besarla ferozmente, a dos hermanos de cabello largo y ondulado bailando un tipo de vals juntos, a dos grandes magos dándose la mano, y a una chica castaña gritándole a un pelirrojo:

-¡Si me vuelve a hacer algo así, yo misma me encargo de asesinarlo!- el otro que no tenia la culpa de lo que había pasado la silenció con gran beso directo y sin escalas.

Siguió documentando todo lo que veía, era un gran final: tres hermanos pelirrojos saltaban tomados de la mano gritando porras y cantando, pero de pronto apareció en escena una madre furiosa que los amenazaba al mismo tiempo que estos corrían.

-¿crees que nos alcance?-le preguntó Fred a su hermano

-depende de cuando paremos de correr-le contestó este

Vio pasar por el cielo a más de 50 jóvenes sobre escobas los cuales encendieron dos paquetes mientras empezaban a salir fuegos artificiales de todos colores y tamaños. 5 dragones rugiendo en el suelo con sus alas extendidas, un elfo doméstico abrazando a otro más viejo y amargado:

-¡Harry Potter ha ganado!-gritaba Dobby

-¡el amo Regulus está vivo!-gritó Kreatcher y empezaron un baile raro haciendo a la reportera sonreír.

Tres jóvenes que estaban abrazados sonriendo, y no simples jóvenes, Cedric Diggory, Víktor Krum y Fleur DeLacoure. Tres hermanos Dumbledore abrazados al mayor; un viejito sonriente quien bailaba mientras mandaba más hechizos de fuegos artificiales al cielo.

Nicholas Flammel se acercó a la joven que había cerrado la cámara, la tomó delicadamente de las manos de ella y la volvió a abrir mientras él la grababa a ella.

-¿Qué se siente haber presenciado todo esto y ser la única persona capaz de reportarlo?-le dijo sonriente a la mujer la cual se sonrojó un poco –díganos, ¿Qué aprendió de todo esto?-

_-"el mal nunca ganará, no mientras haya héroes entre nosotros"-_esbozó una gran sonrisa –"_**Any Porter**, reportando desde Francia, el lugar de la victoria de los magos"-_Nicholas cerró la cámara satisfecho mientras le sonreía

-así es-

Aplausos se escucharon fuertemente mientras una familia se abría paso entre la multitud la cual los felicitaba y expresaban todo su agradecimiento, palmeaban sus espaldas a su paso, ella les agradecía mientras unos aurores al frente les abrían camino para llegar a su destino y James solo sonreía con aires de héroe, casi saludando como Miss universo de no ser porque no podía soltar a la persona que cargaba.

* * *

Harvard…

El castillo estaba completamente desolado, ni un alma viviente mas que ellos tres estaban ahí, los demás celebraban en las calles como locos, haciéndolos pensar en todo lo que había pasado en unas horas. Lily caminaba recargada en el hombro de James quien suspiró alegremente de que todo hubiera terminado.

Caminaron así hasta un gran cuarto, el del matrimonio donde pusieron a su hijo en su cama. Se quedaron observándolo un momento, pensativos, no pensaban en el castigo, eso sería mas adelante. El pensaba que no perdería tiempo y haría lo que quería, en cuanto su hijo se recuperara saldrían a jugar quidditch; ella por otra parte pensaba en días de relajación lejos del tumulto de personas que los buscarían en estos días, entrevistas, reconocimientos o lo que fuera; no pensaba que sería un ambiente relajante después de una vida de problemas así que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras salía corriendo del cuarto rápidamente como un rayo rojo.

James se asomó por el pasillo observando a su esposa correr por el pasillo a gran velocidad

-¡cariño!-gritó él -¡si vas a buscar el libro de torturas por lo menos espera a que despierte para entienda su castigo!-bromeó James desde la puerta pero ella solo le dirigió una mirada rápida antes de seguir corriendo.

James volvió adentro de la habitación y se sentó en la cama mientras observaba a su hijo, por unos momentos había creído que lo había perdido para siempre y le dolió tanto como nunca creyó sentir. Le acarició la mejilla y suspiró, una voz en la puerta lo hizo voltear

-¡que rápida eres!-dijo sorprendido al ver que su esposa había vuelto de donde sea donde haya ido

La observó detenidamente mientras ella sostenía una bolsita café en su mano derecha

-vámonos-dijo ella sonriente mientras tomaba una capa de su armario y se la ponía, le tiró otra a su esposo.

-¿A dónde?-dijo el demasiado extrañado

-a donde sea-respondió –pero vamos a alejarnos de aquí- su actitud era de vital alegría y su esposo no entendía lo que pasaba

-¿causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia, querida?-le preguntó rápidamente

-unas pequeñas vacaciones-dijo simplemente –unos días lejos de todo esto-el por fin comprendió pero…

-¿las maletas?-preguntó James

-cariño-dijo ella con tono nada bueno –nuestra fortuna es suficiente para pasar unas lindas vacaciones, además, la fortuna Black es mía-dijo mientras agitaba felizmente el contador que había aparecido para cada uno al inicio de la batalla

Los marcadores quedaron así:

Lily: 963

James: 801

Regulus: 800

Remus: 759

Sirius: 750

-creí que por lo menos canuto había quedado en segundo o en tercero-dijo pensativo James no imaginando el motivo de que quedara en ultimo lugar

-acaso no viste a la joven bruja que peleaba a su lado con un short y una blusa abierta casi transparente-le cuestionó Lily a su esposo

-con razón-expresó James riendo a carcajadas

-¿nos vamos o no?-

-no les dejarás una explicación, Sirius se va a preocupar si ve su bóveda vacía-Lily se acercó a un cajón sacando una pluma mágica y varias hojas de pergamino

* * *

3 horas después…

-tararán tarán tarararán tarán- Sirius llegó muy contento cantando con una botella de ron a medio vaciar con Regulus abrazado -¿Dónde…hip…se metió mi…hip…ahijado?-dijo alegre pero con evidente hipo

-yia ti acabaste la botellia hermanito-le dijo Regulus –que vergüenza me das- ambos se venía cayendo de cansados y de un poco tomados pero era por un fin justo, pasaron a lado de una vinatería y el dueño les regaló una botella a cada uno por su gran valor y no pensaban desperdiciar semejante regalo, además, se encontraban celebrando

-ya cállense par de borrachos-les reprimió Remus con una risita

Milagrosamente y un poco mas sobrios gracias al hechizo que Remus les puso, llegaron al cuarto de la pareja, donde creían que estarían pero no encontraron a nadie

-¿se habrán puesto mal las cosas?-preguntó preocupado Sirius

-no-dijo Remus señalando un sobre en la cama, Sirius estaba tentado en tomarlo o no, pero finalmente lo abrió.

-las letras se mueven-dijo el animago acercando y alejando el sobre y se lo pasó a Remus algo sonrojado mientras Regulus reía

"_querido canuto, se que tu fuiste el primero que te morías por tomar el sobre"_

-que carta tan llena de sabiduría-admitió Sirius mientras los tres reían

"_vamos al grano"_

-creo que la carta la escribió James-dijo Sirius pero Remus le contradijo notando la pluma mágica en el escritorio dando a entender que dictaron lo que decía

"_nos hemos ido de la ciudad llevándonos a Harry con nosotros…"_

-¿me quieren dejar sin ahijado?-dijo molesto, pero Remus le dijo que se callara hasta que terminara

"_no Sirius, es solo para alejarnos de estos próximos ajetreados días, descansar, tomarlos como unas mini-vacaciones y arreglar muchas cosas de familia…"_

-¿me están diciendo arrimado?-dijo cruzado de brazos el animago

"_si Sirius, ¡Lily por favor no lo atormentes con eso! … ¡James, déjame a mi seguir dictando!"_

Las risas de los tres se hicieron presentes, no fue una carta fácil de escribir

"_! James, aléjate de esa pluma mágica o verás! ¿O veré que? ¡Avada….! … !No, no, ya!_

-creo que James esta muerto-dijo Sirius bromeando

-hubiéramos encontrado su cuerpo aquí-dijo Remus siguiéndole la corriente mientras volvían a reír.

"_bueno, solo es para avisar que no se preocupen, regresaremos en unos días"_

Remus terminó de leer la carta en voz alta y juntos se encaminaron al comedor.

* * *

Comedor…

Todos se estaban reuniendo de nuevo después de la victoria, atendiendo pequeñas heridas, aseándose, durmiendo o revelando cierto escondite donde había miles de personas refugiadas las cuales volvían a sus hogares para levantarlos de nuevo. Después de cada una de estas acciones la orden del Fénix, la orden de Merlín, muchachos y adultos convivían mientras bromeaban, comían, contaban anécdotas de lo sucedido y otros mas se resignaban a sus castigos.

Esperaban a tres personas y a otras tres que las habían ido a buscar pero regresaron sonrientes y con un sobre en la mano mientras expresaban que se habían ido unos días para descansar. Claro que era algo que entendían pero se preguntaban que harían en esos días de relajación.

Después de todo, estar en Dinamarca los dejaba algo sorprendidos del lugar que habían elegido…"a Lily le gusta la nieve" pensó Dumbledore…

* * *

!buenas!

Hemos llegado aquí, al final de…hip... mi primer fic que todos ustedes…hip… que ahora leen estas líneas…hip…lo hicieron posible.

No se...hip…dejen llevar por mi hipo…hip…no fui a celebrar con Sirius y Regulus…hip…solo que me asuste….hip….al ver que por fin daba por terminada la historia.

No se que habría hecho sin ustedes y me alegra haberlos complacido por tanto tiempo y dándoles un motivo para prender la computadora y buscar en su bandeja de correos entrantes algo como **"New Chapter From anypotter: "Harry Potter 6 Mi versión"** jijij.

No lloren…no me pienso jubilar de esto, por un buen rato. =)

¿Qué reacción tendrían si les digo que este fic ya tiene planeada una secuela? Se sorprendieron, o piensan "esta loca no puede tener las manos quietas" la verdad es que no, no puedo mantenerme quieta, así que ya tengo planeado de pies a cabeza lo que sigue, pero deben darme un poquito de tiempo para reponerme de esta guerra. Después de todo "grabé cada segundo de ella", si, así es, se que algunos pensaron "wow, vivió la guerra" me tuve que cambiar de nombre por mi seguridad, ya que… ¡voldemort me querría matar! Imaginen si se entera de que lo asesiné en este fic (acá entre nos…lo pienso matar en mis otros fics también muajajajaja)

¡AH! Mis otros fics! Pueden entretenerse si quieren con "un final distinto" lo que sería mi versión del final del prisionero de azkaban y el principio del cáliz de fuego, una loca idea donde dejo a sirius libre y desatado a cargo de su joven ahijado.

"destino de dos mundos" un fic, si le podría llamar de sueño pues se me ocurrió mientras dormía ¿Qué harían si les digo que en verdad existe el mundo de los magos y hemos sido engañados respecto a ello? Lo mismo se preguntan en esta historia.

No pienso hacer mas larga esta despedida, aunque creo que ya es tarde para eso jiji pero dediqué mucho tiempo a este final el cual espero hayan disfrutado palabra por palabra. Lamento esos momentos donde estuvieron a punto de venirme a buscar a México o a la Atlántida para matarme pero…eso le dio sabor a la historia.

¿Querían un final feliz? Ahí lo tienen ¿quieren un principio feliz? Lo tendrán, como les dije, desde que estaba planeado el inicio de este fic, también lo estuvo su secuela, por eso el otro iniciará donde se quedó este.

No, no con sirius ebrio…un poco mas adelante

"unas vacaciones en Dinamarca" jajaja, espero subir este nuevo fic pronto el cual se llamará "Harry Potter y la Alianza Maldita" no me asesinen ¿si? Tengo una vida por delante…y como premio especial….chan chan chan…!

Este fic cuenta con dos trailers en you tube bajo el nombre de **anypotter24** (no estaba disponible el solo nombre de anypotter)o poniendo **Harry Potter y la Alianza Maldita,** Dos grandes trailers hechos por mi persona…si, se lo que piensan "escritora y ahora directora de cine" no me culpen, todavía no elijo mi vocación.

Advertencia: un trailer es de puras imágenes en secuencia pero explica de lo que tratará el fic, contiene imágenes de personajes que estoy segura que conocen y además otros que serán descubiertos. Les dejarán con muchas preguntas que espero luego me planteen o quieran quedarse en suspenso

El otro trailer si se mueve, una recolección de videos de distintas pelis dando un toque de que Daniel, Emma y Rupert trabajaron para mi pero eso es imposible hasta ahora (mas adelante no se jiji) no tenia suficiente dinero para pagarles pues este fic como sabrán "no fue, no es, ni será con animos de lucro"

La tristeza me llega al saber que este será el ultimo capi que subiré de Harry Potter 6 Mi versión, pero la felicidad volverá cuando suba el primer capi de la secuela, y cuando vea sus muchos reviews diciendo que les pareció el final.

Al acabar esta historia concédanme el honor de decirme que les pareció este fic debut y por última vez en este historia…

"dejen su review"

Nos vemos pronto

anypotter

Moraleja: "cuando apuesten en contra de Lily Evans, asegúrense de que en esa área ella sea un fracaso y nunca…NUNCA apuesten con su dinero"

"agradecimientos especiales a todos los que están del otro lado de esta pantalla"

¡Nox!


	30. Por ahí

_HOLA: NO, esto no es una cruel broma. Resurgió "El secreto De Merlín" para dar algunos mensajes, aclaraciones y demás (que por cierto debía haber hecho antes de su secuela) la cual, no estoy segura de que todos estén informados. "Harry Potter y la alianza Maldita" ¿Qué me hace subir otro capi aqui? Es que, por experiencia propia, uno nunca sabe cuándo el autor sube la secuela de su fic porque no lo tienen en alerta...o algo parecido. Y este aviso es para los que se les haya pasado...jeje..un poquitín tarde (any...un poquitín tarde sería en el segundo capi de la alianza...!!Tu Terminaste la Alianza ya!!)..ok, no le hagan caso a mi conciencia, en estos dias me traiciona._

_Como disculpa, acepten estas ideas flotantes en el final de "El secreto de Merlín"_

**_...Por ahí..._**

Sirius y Regulus caminaban abrazados por los hombros. No sabían si en su vida se habían sentido tan felices como hasta ahora, quizás si, quizás no. Pero el punto era que, nadie les podía arrancar esa sonrisa del rostro. Esa sonrisa encantadora, característica de los Black, iba enamorando a toda joven bruja que caminaba a esas horas, entre las destruídas calles de Francia. En pijamas, guiñaban el ojo a los dos apuestos hombres.

-Hermano, que magnífico día-expresó Sirius, acercando más a Regulus

-Por primera vez concuerdo contigo. No puede ser más hermoso-

Brincaban enormes pedazos de escombros, le sacaban la vuelta a las destruídas estructuras que antes eran edificiops o casas. Y si, algunas veces los tomba la tristeza o la melancolía la ver lo que la guerra había dejado atrás. No les sorprendía, todo tenía un costo. Pero obviamente llevaría tiempo recuperarse de aquello.

Justo iban pasando a un lado de lo que parecía haber sido un tipo de bar, como el de "Las Tres Escobas" de Hogsmade, solamente versión Francia. Habìa un hombre calvo y viejo, parado frente a la derrumbada puerta del negocio. Acababa de salir con dos grandes cajas en manos, y luego las había puesto a un lado en el suelo. Detrás de él salieron 5 personas encapuchadas de color amarillo mostaza, cargando más casas similares a las del viejo mago.

Los misteriosos magos de rostro cubierto llamaron a sus escobas y las montaron rápidamente. Habiendo encogido la carga y guardado en sus túnicas, emprendieron el vuelo uno a uno, detrás de otro. El último se quedó mirando a los dos adultos, Sirius y Regulus se vieron a los ojos preguntándose si conocíal a quien los miraba, pero con el rostro cubierto era difícil decirlo, hasta que la figura habló:

-Adios señores Black-Cedric les dirgió una sonrisa burlona al saber que el título de "señores" los molestaría un poco. Y así lo hizo, Sirius estrechó la mirada peligrosamente, pero ante de poder tirarse encima del ex-campeón del torneo de los tres magos, el muchacho emprendió rápidamente el vuelo.

-Fuiste provocado por un muchacho-le susurró Regulus -¿No que andabas de muy buen humor?-sonrió

-Reg, querido hermano. A mí nadie me dice "Señor" y vive después-contestó sumamente serio, hasta parecía no bromear -Me las pagará el día que se cruce en mi camino-una malvada sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Si como digas-

Querían comenzar de nuevo su camino, Harvard todavía estaba un poco lejos. Pero, una voz los detuvo.

-¿Usted es Sirius Black?-los dos hermanos se giraron, para ver al dueño del bar, parado todavía en la puerta, sosteniendo un gran botella de whisky de fuego.

-!Yo soy!-contestó de inmediato -!El auténtico e inigualable!-se dio una vuelta mostrando su ser con orgullo.

-Entonces, mi última botella de Whisky no puede terminar en mejores manos que en las del padrino de Harry Potter-extendió el presente hacia el animago que se acercó con rapidez al otro hombre, y tomó el obsequio.

-!Muchas gracias!-devolvió el Black, pero nació otro grito de protesta:

-!Hey, que yo soy el hermano del padrino del héroe del mundo!-Regulus se acercó a Sirius y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, lo miró a los ojos con una mirada siniestra y luego miró la botella. Ante esto último, Sirius abrazó con recelo su botella.

El hombre calvo se disculpó, diciendo que no tenía más que dar pues los muchachos de amarillo se habían llevado todo al refugio. ¿Que refugio? Los Black no lo sabían, pero en esos momentos, no podía existir nada malo o de que preocuparse.

Así que trataton de emprender su camino de nuevo. Pero, si querían que el trayecto se hiciera más corto, -palabras de Canuto- añadiría algo se sabor a su paso.

Destapó la botella con un toque de su varita, y dio un sorbo no muy largo, pero suficiente para llenar su boca:

-Ahh, excelente. Brindo por el mundo-dijo con una sonrisa boba, mirando al horizonte. Regulus le arrebató la botella con un rápido movimiento, y dio otro trago al igual que Sirius.

-Yo brindo por tú ahijado que ya no será tan tuyo-combatió, Sirius le quitó la botella de nuevo.

-Yo brindo porque puedo brindar más que tú- sacó la lengua como niño pequeño después del segundo trago

-Yo brindo por...por...por el mago que nos dio el whizky-

-¿Ah si? Pues yo brindo por James, mi mejor amigo-

-Yo brindo por Lily, la esposa de tu mejor amigo-

-Yo brindo por Remus-

-Yo brindo por los amigos de Harry-

-Yo brindo por mi-

-Ese no es un brindis hermano. Aprende a mi, brindo por la orden del fénix-

-Yo brindo por la orden de merlín-

Brindo, brindo, brindo. Nadie de los dos ganó, incluso brindaron por una piedra con la que tropezó Sirius después del vigésimo noveno trago.

-Brindo porque no brindemos mas...hip...me da vueltas la cabeza-sugirió Sirius

-Brindo por que brindaste no brindar-contestó Regulus

-Brindo porque brindaste estar de acuerdo conmigo-

-Brindo porque brindamos no brindar más-

-Yo brindo porque sigues brindando prometiendo no brindar más-

-Brindo porque tienes toda la razón-

-Brindo porque sé que es cierto-Sirius parecía más orgulloso de esta última declaración, ahora le tocaba a Regulus.

-Brindo por...hip...-se detuvo en medio del camino, con los ojos abiertos y expresión avergonzadaza. Sirius lo miró extrañado -Remus-susurró el Black menor

-!No, por Remus ya brindaste!-renegó Canuto, pero recibió un codazo de Regulus, señalando con la cabeza en frente de ellos.

Cuando al Black mayor miró ese punto, palideció y escondió la botella vacía tras su espalda.

-Ho...hola Remus-

-Yo brindo por las tonterías de un Black-confesó el licántropo sacando otra botella de Whisky de fuego de entre sus gabardinas.

* * *

_Feliz Día de San Valentín_


End file.
